Mi destino es amarte
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Todo lo que empezó con un juego del joven conde terminara revelando los mas profundo sentimientos de ambos, pero el destino no les hará el juego sencillo. /Dentro tu pecho guardas, conciertos de notas, perfumes de nardos, de flores albor. Mi pecho es un sepulcro, de rosas marchitas, anima es esas flores, con versos de amor... /
1. Propuesta

**_El quererte, simplemente no me satisface_**

**_El admirarte, simplemente no me sacia_**

**_Una vez que la luz de la mañana se derrame,_**

**_Con coraje te diré "¡Te quiero!"_**

Una mañana en la mansión Phantomhive alejada de la bella ciudad de Londres se encontraba el joven conde con su mirada azulina perdida mirando el techo, la rutina del día a día lo estaba fastidiando en gran manera y solo se escuchaban bufidos de aburrimiento en esa oficina, ese día particularmente no estaba de buen humor, mucho menos le animaba leer un montón de documentos, informes y tareas por hacer. Podía libremente salir de esa oficina, salir al jardín aunque sea a caminar y observar las flores del mismo, no era mucha diversión pero era mejor que estar encerrado en esa oficina, pero si lo hacia su trabajo se acumularía siendo peor mañana, además de los sutiles regaños de su mayordomo, con sus sermones de la responsabilidad que tiene, bla... bla.. bla... pensar en eso lo hizo sonreír un poco dándose así mismo permiso de divagar en su mente solo cinco minutos más.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos leves golpes en la puerta, ya podía imaginarse de quien se trataba, así retomando en sus manos los papeles que nunca presto atención.

_-Adelante._ Mientras veía a su mayordomo entrar con su sonrisa de siempre pero con un plato que traía un delicioso pedazo de pastel.

-_Bocchan, le traigo un pequeño y dulce aperitivo, su favorito, ya que note que hoy estaba un poco desanimado, tal vez esto le suba el ánimo._

Solo dirigió su vista a otro lado, chasqueando su lengua sin duda su mayordomo lo conocía mejor que nadie, y eso lo asustaba un poco.

-_No soy un niño pequeño, al que tengas que consentir, Sebastian._ Le dijo mientras tomaba el plato, pero en el fondo agradecía ese detalle de su mayordomo porque era lo que necesitaba para comenzar su rutina.

_-Oh, no bocchan yo no he pensado eso en ningún momento, usted no es un niño y usted no es pequeño._ Diciendo esto con una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica, observando como devoraba ansioso el postre.

_-¿Acaso te estas burlando de mí?_ Le miro enojado.

_-No claro que no, me ofende al pensar eso de este fiel mayordomo_. Otra vez con esa sonrisa burlona.

_-No estoy de humor para esto, así que desaparece de mi vista._ Esas pequeñas discusiones era lo único de la rutina diaria que no le aburría, no entendía exactamente el por qué, pero de cierta manera lo hacían sentirse bien.

El mayordomo se puso serio y decidió retirarse a recoger el plato vacío de la mesa, se acercó lentamente a su amo, con una servilleta limpia un poquito de glaceado debajo de su boca.

_-Debería cuidar sus modales al comer. _Sonrió sarcásticamente dándolo como ganador de esa pequeña discusión.

Ciel solo se sonrojo al sentir tan cerca a su mayordomo y sentir su leve caricia. Al darle la espalda el mayordomo lo maldijo mentalmente en gran manera por jugar tan sucio y a si mismo por embobarse estando cerca de él.

_-Con su permiso me retiro._ Con una sonrisa victoriosa saliendo de la oficina.

_-Esto no se quedara así, yo también sé jugar sucio Sebastian Michaelis. _Se quedó pensando en eso toda la mañana.

Al día siguiente, después de pensarlo mucho rectifico lo que hace meses atrás había descubierto lo que su mayordomo provocaba dentro de todo su ser, era muy difícil aceptarlo para sí mismo peor sería reconocerlo frente a él, seguramente sería la burla del demonio- mayordomo. Como explicar que detrás de la máscara de hostilidad, frialdad y orgullo que siempre mostraba, por dentro de si se moría de amor por su apuesto demonio. Tal vez con el juego que ocultaba la próxima misión que ordenaría a su mayordomo lograría hacerle entender sus sentimientos y la leve esperanza de ser correspondido. No perdía nada con intentarlo era consciente que su venganza se cumpliría pronto porque no divertirse un poco con el primer amor de su vida. Aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que su mayordomo lo sabía pero no decía nada para no avergonzarlo o lastimarlo con una triste verdad.

En su despacho, se armó de valor llamando a su amado mayordomo, era ahora o nunca, dentro de sí innumerables sensaciones se acumulaban en su mente y corazón parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría antes de hacerle la propuesta del juego, la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien pensando en las palabras que utilizaría. Al sonar la puerta la mente se le puso en blanco, pero su orgullo no permitiría caer frente a su demonio, así que sacudió la cabeza y decidió dar inicio a su juego.

-_Adelante_. Dijo lo más serio posible

_-Bocchan, necesita algo?_ Dijo en el tono más amable posible al notar el nerviosismo que ocultaba tras la seriedad que aparentaba.

_- Sebastian, tu has notado que estoy harto de esta rutina del día a día, necesito algo para salir de esta rutina. Tienes alguna idea? _ Con voz suave y relajada, así quería iniciar la conversación con su mayordomo.

_-Me sorprende, que diga eso y me pregunte algo así._.. Ligeramente sorprendido, sí que su joven amo en ocasiones era impredecible.

-_Bocchan, la verdad no se me ocurre que podría hacer, sus gustos son diferentes a los míos, por ejemplo yo para liberarme del estrés de la rutina... ¿sabe qué hago?_

_-Si sé qué haces, acaricias a los estúpidos gatos... _lo dijo con un ligero tono de celos.

_-Ah, veo que mi joven amo me conoce, porque no lo intenta... tal vez le resulte_. Con una sonrisa sincera la verdad se ponía de buen humor solo con nombrar a los gatos.

_-Idiota... sabes que no soporto tener cerca a esos animales... veo que no estás pensando bien el día de hoy. _Así que tengo una idea pero necesito tu ayuda. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Sebastian se quedó desconcertado a pesar de que su joven amo era un simple humano a veces podía ser tenebroso. Pero la verdad que saber que travesura planeaba su bocchan le inquietaba.

_-Bocchan, explíqueme su plan y con gusto lo ayudare_. Sonrió y miró con complicidad.

Ciel suspiró y se armó de valor nuevamente, hasta ahora iba bien, y Sebastian parecía divertirse también.

-_Bueno, quiero vivir un romance con alguien antes de partir de este mundo presiento que queda poco tiempo, así que tal vez suene tonto pero quiero saber que se hace en esas situaciones no me voy a enamorar en serio solo sería un simulacro de vivir en una relación, esas cosas aunque son cursis y estúpidas quiero saber._ Diciendo esto con un sonrojo hasta las orejas, y con los ojos mirando al piso.

_-Me parece interesante su "juego", y nunca creí que pediría algo así, o que quisiera sentir ese tipo de cosas, la verdad es que me ha sorprendido, pero si es su deseo con gusto lo ayudare. _Con un tono que denotaba dulzura al ver como su joven amo no levantaba la cabeza, pero a la vez sentía un fuego interno que lo consumía de solo pensar con quien su bocchan quisiera vivir un romance, esto es a lo que los humanos llamaban celos... y si hay celos existe un sentimiento de atracción hasta de amor, no quería admitirlo pero hace tiempo que a su joven amo no lo veía de la misma manera. Sacudió la cabeza y un silencio incomodo se formó en el ambiente de aquel despacho entre un mayordomo y su joven señor.


	2. Elección

**_Me enamoré de ti,_**

**_pero no he sido capaz de decírselo a nadie todavía_**

**_Cuando recuerdo tu voz y tu forma de hablar,_**

**_aún cuando estoy solo me siento feliz_**

En medio del silencio incomodo que se había formado, algunas ideas de confusión se formaban dentro de las mentes de un joven conde y su mayordomo. Ciel no quería levantar el rostro por miedo de encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de su mayordomo, y Sebastian claramente confuso por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero aun así decidió romper el silencio para no hacer sentir mal a su joven amo.

_- Bocchan, podría explicarme con claridad cuál es su plan y como podría ayudarlo?_ Pregunto lo más calmado que pudo aunque por dentro el coraje lo consumía.

Ciel levanto la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Sebastian pudo notar que no se estaba burlando, se sintió aliviado la parte más difícil ya había pasado, ahora si podía hablar más confiado, se dirigió hasta la ventana dándole la espalda a su fiel mayordomo.

_-Bueno, tu sabes que soy muy tímido respecto a esos temas, así que pensé que podrías ayudarme dándome consejos, alguna guía para entablar una relación como ya te lo dije anteriormente no necesito enamorarme ni nada de eso, solo es curiosidad de lo que yo hubiera hecho en una situación así, ya que posiblemente nunca lo haré._ Con un tono melancólico mirando el cielo a través de la ventana.

_-Bocchan no me gusta verlo triste, la verdad no sé qué clase de guía le daría pues es verdad al contrario de usted no soy tímido pero simplemente voy directo al punto cuando quiero algo. Usted me entiende? Digo esto por su forma de ser, usted no querrá hacerlo a mi manera?_ Con una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonrojar al joven conde.

_-No digas idioteces, yo no he pensado esto para hacer esas cosas, creo que no me entiendes..._ con enojo y vergüenza le grito.

-_Ah ya entiendo, quiere vivir romance sin hacer cosas pervertidas..._ sonrió pícaramente.

-_Bueno esa es la idea, quiero saber cómo ser galante, enamorar a alguien y esa persona me enamore a mí, no quiero solo placer físico, es tan difícil entenderlo_. Mirándolo fijamente.

_-Si es así, como usted lo dijo no será en serio usted no pretende amar a alguien. Será solo un simulacro de ese tipo de situaciones, con mucho gusto seré su tutor en ello, ahora le puedo preguntar algo?_

_-Dime, espero que no salgas con una de tus idioteces. _

_-Bueno y quien será la persona que se preste para este tipo de "juego"?_

_-Ah no lo había pensado..._ fingiendo desconcierto aunque en el fondo sabía cuál era el objetivo.

_-Es decir, joven amo piensa un juego y no sabe con quién jugarlo?_ Diciendo esto con dos dedos de su mano golpeando ligeramente su frente, aunque en el fondo sospechaba adonde se dirigía esto.

_-No me mires así... y no me hables en ese tono._

_-Disculpe, bueno vamos a pensar quien sería conveniente para esta situación..._ colocando su mano en su mentón como señal de reflexión.

_-Sebastian..._

_-Dígame_

_-Si quieres puedes sentarte, porque creo que tardaremos un rato, si quieres claro?_ Con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_-Gracias, mi joven amo, siempre usted tan amable._ Sentándose cerca de su joven amo.

_-Bueno en quién pensaste?_

_-Creo que lo más obvio seria su prometida, no lo cree?_ Disimulando el coraje que solo tenía en imaginarse a su joven amo siendo galante y cariñoso con su prometida. Dentro de sí deseando que dijera que no.

_-Ah, lo había pensado pero Elizabeth no tiene la madurez para hacer este tipo de cosas, además no quiero lastimarla con este juego, pensándolo bien si así que soy distante con ella me trata como muñeco de trapo, no…no…no quiero imaginármelo... _un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Su mayordomo observaba atento los movimientos de su joven amo, no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente ante las muecas involuntarias que hacía.

_-No te rías y piensa... _le dijo con enojo al sentirse observado por esos hermosos ojos rojos.

_-Disculpe, pero a veces su rostro es hermosamente gracioso._.. le sonrió.

Ciel no sabía adonde mirar lo dicho por su mayordomo había sido un golpe bajo dejándolo sin palabras.

_-Entonces podríamos contratar a alguien de afuera para que así no se sienta comprometido._

_-No tiene que ser alguien cercano a mí..._ acertó a decir saliendo del shock anteriormente ocasionado.

_-Lo pone difícil joven amo... podría ser Meirin ella es torpe pero es bonita y por usted lo haría gustosa. _

_-Ella? seria probable pero se desangraría toda con solo un gesto atento de mi parte, queda descartada._

_-Bocchan... pues no queda otra chica a menos que quiera hacerlo con un... _

_-No descartaría la idea._ Le dijo mirando a un lado

_-No pensé que mi joven amo tenia esos gustos, pero no lo juzgo he visto acciones impredecibles en el comportamiento humano, además es natural que a su edad desee experimentar... _Con un tono de dulzura para no hacerlo sentir mal, en el fondo le alegraba en gran manera esa declaración, le acercaba un paso más a él.

_-En ese caso queda Bard y Finnie... el primero lo descartaría porque su tratar es tosco y grosero, además haría volar por los aires a mi delicado bocchan. _Con una sonrisa divertida al observar que su amo se había quedado callado desde su imprevista declaración.

_-Parece que sí... y no crees que Finnie haría lo mismo me mandaría volando o rompiendo mi delicado cuerpo._ Sonrió burlonamente.

-_Pues sí, _haciendo una leve pausa._ Ya sé..._ con gran emoción levantándose del sofá.

Ciel se imaginaba lo que iba a decir solo quedaba él, así que el solo se ofrecería sin necesidad de que él se lo pidiera, y con ansiedad esperaba lo que Sebastian diría.

_-Tanaka-san, con sus años, él tiene experiencia necesaria para este caso._ Lo dijo solo para hacer enojar a su joven amo, quería ver la reacción que reflejaría en su rostro. Y lo logro.

Ciel apretó los puños y con coraje le grito de todo a su mayordomo, que como masoquista disfrutaba ver la reacción esperada de su amo aunque lo estuviera insultando y lanzando cosas.

_-Disculpe, era solo una broma._ Sonrió de forma divertida.

_-No lo estas tomando en serio Sebastian, tu sentido del humor apesta, además no tengo gustos tan anticuados. _Sonrió para calmarse del coraje que le había provocado.

_-Entonces queda descartado_...

_-Si definitivamente..._ el ambiente nuevamente se quedó en silencio, era una batalla entre quien hablaba primero, pues la opción era más que obvia. Sebastian sabía que su amo luchaba internamente, su orgullo no lo dejaría decir que Sebastian sería su "amor" en el juego amoroso, así que él se ofrecería.

_-Bocchan..._ acercándose lentamente a él, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

-...

-_Pues si no le molesta, podría ser yo?._ Por primera vez en su existencia demoníaca sentía un poco de nervios, que a su amo le ganara el orgullo y lo rechazara.

_-...Sebastian... si no te molesta a ti por mí no hay problema._ Lo dijo sin darle importancia, pero por dentro el corazón le desbordaba de alegría, si así empezaba el juego no quería saber cómo sería después.

_-Gracias... _acaricio delicadamente la mejilla sonrojada de su joven amo. Aunque no sabía porque le agradecía. Al ver que se había quedado sin palabras, se alejó de él.

_-Bueno entonces seré su tutor y su conejillo de indias._ Por la tarde saldré a recopilar información de este asunto porque no tengo ni idea de que hacer.

_-Vas a espiar parejas... cuidado te encarcelan por fisgón_. Sonrió divertido.

_-No se preocupe, empezamos mañana hoy debo prepararme._

_-Sebastian..._ jalándolo del traje.

_-Dígame, _

_-Recuerda solo es un juego no te lo tomes muy en serio. Además será una competencia entre nosotros, quien se rinde primero en este juego ese será el perdedor. _

_-Bocchan,, no pensemos en ganadores o perdedores solo disfrutemos el juego_. Le dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos con una sonrisa de complicidad. Antes de salir beso su mano.

Ciel murmuro ligeramente al ver cerrar la puerta _. _Con una sonrisa sincera mientras tocaba la mano besada por su demonio._* Claro que lo disfrutare, no sabes cuánto_._ *_

Sebastian caminando hacia la cocina para preparar el almuerzo que por cierto estaba atrasado, dijo para sí mismo* _Que sería del mayordomo de la Mansion Phantomhive sino pudiera enamorar correctamente a su joven amo*_ Sonrió alegremente ante la idea.


	3. Cita

**_Este sentimiento secreto balanceándose,_**

**_este sentimiento suavemente desconcertado._**

**_Como soy incapaz de tomarlos entre mis brazos,_**

**_mi corazón lentamente se va aplastando en la puesta de_**

**_sol._**

Después del almuerzo el apuesto mayordomo- demonio salió a hacer sus respectivas investigaciones respecto al reto que le había impuesto su joven amo, recorrió el centro de la ciudad en restaurantes, parques, lugares donde pudiera observar el comportamiento de las parejas, estar haciendo todo esto le parecía tan raro hasta el punto se diría estúpido, pero lo peor que lo estaba disfrutando. Luego de unos minutos encontró una parejita, en la cual eran muy jóvenes ambos estaban nerviosos se les notaba en los gestos, sonreía al pensar que así se vería su joven amo en una cita. Se sentó en el restaurante fingiendo tomar una taza de té, mientras escuchaba lo que parejas alrededor hablaban, tomaba notas mentales, para luego sacar una idea concreta, así paso la tarde del mayordomo, observo su reloj vio que era hora de marcharse, debía preparar la cena y la verdad que tanto romanticismo en el ambiente lo hacía extrañar a su querido amo.

Al llegar a la mansión fue directamente al despacho de su señor, al tocar la puerta nadie le contesto así que decidió entrar, al entrar vio a su joven amo dormido recostado en su sillón.

_-Bocchan… sí que es perezoso quedarse dormido así... _en un susurro le dijo, mirándolo con ternura.

_-Ya llegaste Sebastian... como te fue?_ Le pregunto restregándose los ojos.

_-Solo puedo decir que bien, el resto se lo haré saber después._ Diciendo esto con una sonrisa de complicidad.

_-Como digas... puedes retirarte_. Con un ligero bufido.

_-...Bocchan se enojó?_ Pregunto un poco desconcertado.

_-No claro que no... Solo te tardaste mucho..._ le dijo mirando hacia un lado.

_-Que tierno Bocchan... me extrañaba..._ con una sonrisa tierna y a la vez burlona.

_-Idiota... Lárgate... _le grito con enojo.

_-Con su permiso._ Solo sonrió y decidió retirarse al ver lo tarde que era. Al salir y cerrar la puerta susurro para sí _*Yo también lo extrañe*_

La cena paso sin ninguna novedad, aunque al joven conde se le hacía más difícil ahora estar cerca de su mayordomo sin sonrojarse, ahora trataba lo menos posible de mirarlo directamente, solo lo observaba disimuladamente o se dedicaba a mirar para otro lado. Ahora evitaría cualquier roce, cuando lo bañara y vistiera sería difícil porque dependía de él para eso, ya que debía admitir que él era un inútil que no podía bañarse ni vestirse solo, pero el orgullo no lo haría perder el autocontrol.

Llego la hora de dormir, Sebastian se iba a despedir de su joven amo hasta el día siguiente

_-Bocchan ha estado muy callado, sigue enojado conmigo? _Le pregunto curioso para romper ese silencio que se habia formado.

_-No... Solo estoy cansado. _Le dijo mientras miraba el piso.

_-No me diga que se está arrepintiendo del juego que comenzaremos mañana? Si es así todavía está a tiempo de declinar su decisión. _Le pregunto tomando su mentón y alzando su rostro.

-_Jaa y perder ante ti... No... Señor..._ sonrió con autosuficiencia.

_-Ahhh que bueno... Sabía que mi joven amo no era un cobarde, tengo algo para usted.._. Le entregó un pequeño sobre.

-_Y esto?_ Lo miro sorprendido y sonrojado.

_-No me pregunte, solo léalo cuando haya salido de su habitación. Buenas noches, descanse._

_-Buenas noches, Sebastian..._ pretendiendo no darle importancia al sobre que tenía en la mano aunque por dentro la curiosidad le mataba, deseando que su mayordomo saliera para leer su contenido.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, decidió abrir el sobre ansiosamente, tomo aire y comenzó a leer.

**_Estimado joven amo:_**

**_La presente es para pedir formalmente una cita con usted , ya que deseo mostrar abiertamente mi más profundo interés en su hermosa persona, en una relación más allá de amo-mayordomo, contratista- demonio, quiero que solo seamos Ciel y Sebastian, espero que su respuesta sea afirmativa porque de lo contrario entristecerá mi corazón. Lo espero mañana a las cuatro de la tarde en la mesa del jardín, disfrutaremos de té y postres como sé que su refinado gusto requiere. _**

**_Atentamente_**

**_ Su más ferviente pretendiente Sebastian Michaelis._**

**_P.d. No se preocupe por los sirvientes de la mansión, les di la tarde de mañana libre, así podremos disfrutar de nuestra primera cita sin interrupciones tranquilamente estaremos solos._**

Con el rostro sorprendido y totalmente sonrojado al leer tan hermosa declaración, era la primera carta que le causaba tanta alegría, sí que su mayordomo se tomaba en serio cada petición que le hacía, aunque después reacciono pensando que solo eran palabras que debía decir para llevar a la perfección el juego planteado, sin sospechar que lo escrito ahí eran palabras sinceras de su demonio.

Se recostó en la cama leyendo una y otra vez el escrito,

_-Ah pero que hago? Parezco una chica enamorada_... se recrimino a si mismo con coraje sacudiendo la cabeza.

_-Primera cita? Que se supone que deba hacer..._ Miro nervioso

_-Estaremos solos? Qué quiso decir con eso... No será que pretende... Está loco si quiere algo más..._ Dudas atormentaban su pequeña cabeza, de tanto pensar se quedó dormido con una linda sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

En la mañana, su mayordomo llego a despertar a su perezoso amo, como la noche anterior se durmió a la hora inadecuada, esa mañana era más difícil levantarlo.

_-Bocchan, despierte..._ suspiró

_-Mmm... Un minuto más..._ susurro el conde

_-Veo que leyó mi carta y durmió con ella, que adorable joven amo..._ le dijo mirando la carta ligeramente arrugada junto a su amo.

_-¡Que!_ Se levantó rápidamente mirando a su mayordomo que le sonreía mientras se disponía a recoger su escrito.

_-Déjala..._ le dirigió una mirada asesina.

_-¿Piensa guardarla? Eso es aún más adorable..._ lo miro con ternura

-_No te burles_... comenzó a lanzarle las almohadas con coraje.

_-No es burla, bueno por lo menos ya está bien despierto_... sonrió burlonamente.

_-Lo que haga con ella no es de tu incumbencia, además si la guardo es para burlarme de ti después, dame mi te..._ le dijo mientras dejaba el escrito sobre la mesa.

_-Está bien, hoy le prepare su te favorito_. Dándole la taza en la mano.

Mientras lo tomaba Sebastian le decía las actividades de la mañana y parte de la tarde, que incluían clases, informes. Hizo una leve pausa.

_-Bocchan, tiene una cita para la tarde pero debe confirmarla_. Le decía mientras se acercaba lentamente para retirar la taza vacía y comenzaba a desabrochar su camisón.

El joven conde solo se quedó mirándolo pensando _*Que tonto como me pregunta eso cuando me está desnudando*_ su rostro se sonrojo. Sebastian se dio cuenta de la ligera incomodidad de su amo.

_-Disculpe, creo que primero debería vestirlo. _Comenzó a colocar su vestuario, al terminar su labor ciel se levantó de la cama quedando frente a Sebastian.

_-Claro que sí, si dijera que no sería muestra de que me estoy rindiendo y el juego acabaría allí. Ya te dije que no voy a perder. Además entristecería tu corazón. _Le dijo en un tono burlón y sarcástico mientras le tocaba el pecho a su mayordomo.

_-Bueno, que hay de desayuno?_ Le dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para retirarse de la habitación.

Su mayordomo lo vio alejarse, ¿Ese niño estaba jugando con él?, Se recriminaba el hecho de haberse quedado estático con un solo leve roce de su amo. Reacciono y lo siguió mientras le decía lo que había preparado. Así paso la mañana y llego la tarde, por la ventana un jovencito observaba como se marchaban felices los sirvientes por ir a pasear a la ciudad en esa tarde libre. Vio el reloj y marcaban las 3:30.

_-Falta poco, ¿Pero porque estoy tan nervioso? Es solo Sebastian además muchas veces hemos estado solo._ Mientras caminaba en su despacho.

_-Bueno voy a peinarme un poco y mojar mi cara, para quitarme la presión_. Salió de su despacho para ir a su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación vio uno de sus trajes en la cama y una nota sobre este.

_-Y esto? Ahora que se le habrá ocurrido a este idiota. _Decidió leer la nota

**_Joven amo para una cita usted tiene ir lo más presentable posible le dejo este vestuario, no se preocupe sé que no podrá verse tan bien pues usted no sabe arreglarse, en cuanto nos veamos lo arreglare correctamente. Además este traje me gusta como se ve en usted, hacen juego con sus hermosos ojos. Lo espero abajo. Sebastian._**

_-Maldito Sebastian, solo me pone más nervioso, ¿Le gusta este traje en mí? ¿Hermosos ojos? Si solo puede verme uno, ¡Que cursi e idiota! _Sonrió divertido y sonrojado_. _Fue al baño se lavó la cara, se peinó un poco comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, pensó que era más fácil desvestirse que vestirse, comenzó su dura labor de ponerse su vestuario, cuando se creyó listo, tomo aire saliendo de su habitación en dirección al jardín para la cita con su amado mayordomo.


	4. Confusión

**_Es muy tarde para el engaño,_**

**_muy estupido para ser susurrado,_**

**_Tus sentimientos se proyectan en la luna _**

**_y a través de la noche_**

Mientras su joven amo se arreglaba en su habitación, el mayordomo de la mansión terminaba de preparar los más dulces postres para su querido amo, no podía evitar sentirse un poquito nervioso, ya que también era su primera cita en su demoníaca vida, quien hubiera creído que un demonio de su casta se rebajaría a estar en esas situaciones como los estúpidos humanos, definitivamente ese niño lo había cambiado, si sus compañeros demonios lo vieran se burlarían de lo tonto que era por prestarse a esos juegos, pero poco le importaba eso, solo quería complacer a su amo y también a sí mismo. Al terminar de llevar todo a la mesa del jardín vio que faltaban 15 minutos para las cuatro.

_-Bueno ya está listo todo. Ahora voy a bañarme y cambiarme, debo verme presentable ante mi amo. _Mientras salía del jardín para dirigirse a su modesta habitación.

Siendo las 4:10 en el jardín, un distinguido caballero esperaba sentado junto a una mesa con deliciosos bocadillos, mientras miraba tranquilamente su reloj.

-Mi joven amo se está demorando, creo que no fue buena idea que se vistiera solo. Voy a ayudarlo... Se levantó dispuesto a ir dentro de la mansión, cuando choco involuntariamente con su joven amo que venía distraído y a prisa.

-Lo siento... no lo vi... tomándolo del brazo para que no perdiera el equilibrio mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Sebastian... lo miro sorprendido y con un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas alejándose de él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me mira tan extraño? fingiendo extrañeza.

_-Tú te ves diferente._ Mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-_Ah lo dice por mi forma de vestir de hoy, creí conveniente que como era una ocasión diferente debería vestirme diferente. ¿No le agrada_? le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él.

_-No digas cosas raras_. Le miro enojado y totalmente sonrojado.

_-Pues yo diré, que usted está realmente hermoso la tarde de hoy._ Mientras besaba su delicada mano en señal de saludo, dejando sin palabras el joven conde.

_- Claro tendré que arreglarlo un poco._ Le susurro suavemente al oído mientras arreglaba el cuello de su camisa. Ciel estaba realmente desconcertado ante tan galante trato y la imagen seductora de su mayordomo al verlo con esa camisa blanca junto con una corbata en holanes de color azul, un abrigo largo hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla de color negro, sus pantalones y zapatos oscuros se veía más apuesto de lo normal.

_-Bueno ya termine._ Le tomo de la mano para guiarlo hasta la mesa.

-_Puedo ir solo._ Soltándose del agarre. Sebastian solo sonrió y acomodo a su amo en el asiento.

_- Ciel, apetece un poco de té? _Mientras tomaba una taza para servir te.

_- Ciel? desde cuando tanta confianza, para llamarme por mi nombre?_ Le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

_-... Desde que empezamos con este juego. _Le dijo con una linda sonrisa, sirviéndole su te.

_- No me gusta ese trato, eres mi mayordomo_. Mirando su te.

_-Ya le dije ayer en la carta, que seriamos solo Ciel y Sebastian, por ahora no soy su demonio, ni mayordomo y usted no es mi contratista, ni amo._ Mientras se sentaba frente a su joven amo.

_-Si claro, supongo que eso se debe hacer, pero que solo sea cuando estemos solos, no frente a los demás_. _Tengo una duda ¿Porque enviaste una carta en lugar de invitarme en persona acaso te daba vergüenza pedírmelo?_

-_Vergüenza? nooo... solo me pareció detalle romántico_. Pero si no le gustó no lo vuelve hacer. Le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

_-No por mi está bien pero no esperes que yo haga eso. ¿Alguna otra novedad?_ Mirando hacia otro lado.

-_Déjeme contarle que ayer mientras observaba este comportamiento en los humanos, pensé que esto es un poco complicado, en mi humilde conclusión pude resaltar que en una relación depende de que ambos se complementen, Una buena comunicación para evitar conflictos innecesarios, amarse aceptando los defectos y virtudes del otro, creo que sería así a menos que haya entendido mal y otros asuntos que irán surgiendo poco a poco._ Le dijo tranquilamente.

-_Suena un poco complicado, pero si cualquier idiota puede hacerlo porque no iba a hacerlo yo_. Sonrió autosuficiente.

_-No se confié, no es tan fácil como parece, por cierto tiene que portarse agradable ante la persona que desea tener un romance, lo digo por el trato grosero de hace un momento cuando lo iba a guiar a la mesa. _Le dijo arqueando una ceja.

_-Pues deberás tener paciencia no estoy acostumbrado a estas situaciones. Ahora puedo preguntar ¿Que se supone que se hace en una cita? _Con un ligero sonrojo.

_-Bueno depende del gusto de las personas lo importante es disfrutar la compañía del otro y conocerse más. Le_ dijo con una linda sonrisa.

_-¿Pero si tú conoces todo de mí? Que más querrías saber. _

_-Es cierto, ¿Usted no desea conocer algo de mí?._ Mientras le servía un poco de pastel.

_-Bueno... la verdad no conozco mucho de ti. ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de conocerme? Seguramente era más divertida que tú ahora aburrida rutina de mayordomo._ Le dijo sarcástico.

_-Aparte de vagar por el mundo buscando algún alma apetecible, causando males a mi paso,... se podría decir que era divertido pero era tan vacío la vida de un demonio es larga y aburrida solo se encuentra satisfacción causando desastres, pero debo serle sincero al conocerlo a usted mi vida dejo de ser así, tomo un nuevo giro. _Lo miro nostálgico, tomándolo de la mano.

-... lo miro nervioso y sonrojado hasta las orejas, aquella confesión le había tomado por sorpresa.

_-Debería ver su cara..._ le sonrió divertido, tratando de quitar seriedad a lo que había dicho, aunque era verdad.

_-Idiota lo hiciste a propósito..._ le grito enojado.

_-Si usted lo dice, recuerde agradable... ser agradable... o se quedara solo. _Lo miro divertido.

Así pasaron un rato diciéndose cosas que hacían cambiar el semblante al otro, entre risas, gritos ,miradas, sonrojos y peleas iba cayendo el atardecer, ya era hora de entrar ya que los sirvientes llegarían pronto.

_-Cómo pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte, pero todo tiene un fin._ Le dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

_-Si tú lo dices..._ Levantándose de la mesa.

_-¿Que acaso no se ha divertido en mi compañía?_ _¿No le agrado esta cita?_ Lo miro triste y con el semblante acongojado.

_-No... no... yo no he dicho eso._ Lo miro confundido, pues la verdad había disfrutado mucho de ese tiempo con Sebastian.

-... Se quedó mirándolo con expectativa.

_-La verdad me divertí mucho Sebastian. _Con voz casi audible.

_-¡Qué bien! ya me estaba asustando de no hacer bien mi labor_. Le dijo con alegría.

_-Qué cambios de humor tienes..._ Lo miro sospechoso.

_-Bueno demos por terminada esta cita. Lo acompaño hasta su "casa"._ Con un tono de burla.

_-No seas payaso..._ Mirándolo mal.

_-Sí, claro, pero eso es lo correcto, lo acompañare hasta la entrada. _Caminando en dirección a la entrada.

Antes de entrar a la mansión Ciel es sujetado de la mano por su mayordomo.

_-¿Volveremos a repetirlo, cierto?_ Lo miro serio.

_-Claro, el juego no acaba aquí._ Le dijo seriamente.

_-No se ira sin despedirse?_ Le sonrió a lo que el joven amo solo lo miro confundido. Cuando sintió el rostro de su mayordomo frente al suyo, con esa mirada carmesí sobre él, luego solo sintió los fuertes brazos de su demonio rodearle tiernamente.

_-Ciel... yo..._ cortando lo que iba a decir le dio un suave y lento beso, sobre la mejilla sonrojada del conde, quien no reaccionaba ante tan muestra de afecto. Luego se separó de él.

_-¿Qué haces?_ Acertó a decir con la voz temblorosa.

_-No sé..._ el mayordomo también estaba desconcertado, no había planeado eso, fue un impulso que no pudo reprimir.

_-No vuelvas a tocarme así._ Se alejó enojado, caminando rápido casi corriendo para llegar a su habitación. Mil pensamientos y sensaciones recorrían su mente y corazón, hubiera querido corresponder a su mayordomo, pero la duda le agobiaba, no entendía sus intenciones, si era en verdad parte del juego.

_-Esto se está poniendo peligroso_. Dijo tirándose en la cama para mirar el techo, mientras acariciaba la mejilla besada, recordaba la sensación de ese cálido abrazo, la frase que no termino y el rostro confundido de su mayordomo.

-_Maldito Sebastian, realmente te amo. _Susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y una lagrima traviesa recorría su mejilla.


	5. Cambios

**_Decidir si es blanco o negro,_**  
**_O perderte después de habernos encontrado en uno al otro._**  
**_Ahora, aunque esté triste, _**

**_no soy infeliz._**

Mientras Ciel yacía en su cama confundido por los sentimientos hacia su mayordomo, le atormentaba pensar el solo hecho de que ese amor lo cambiara, que ahora anhelara un futuro al cual había renunciado al hacer el trato con su demonio, que su corazón de piedra se hiciera de carne y volviera a sentir, olvidándose de su odio y venganza. Miedo de que ese amor no fuera correspondido, y si en caso de que aquel sentimiento era mutuo, tenía miedo de perderlo inesperadamente un día, así como le fue arrebatado el amor y la felicidad hace casi 4 años cuando sus padres fueron cruelmente asesinados, tantos temores le consumían pero eran aliviados al recordar el rostro amoroso de su mayordomo, pero él había iniciado ese juego con el fin de amar y ser amado antes de morir, no podía arrepentirse no en este momento que sospechaba que su mayordomo sentía lo mismo que él. Pero estaba decidido que no correría ni se escondería de aquel sentimiento, ni siquiera el amor iba hacer caer al orgulloso conde Ciel Phantomhive,

_-No voy a permitir que este amor me debilite, será mi fortaleza para cumplir mis propósitos. Porque quiero ser el alma que tu deseas, mi amado Sebastian. _Lo dijo tan decidido como cuando formo el contrato con su demonio-mayordomo.

En la cocina el mayordomo lavaba la vajilla utilizada anteriormente, mientras lo hacía pensaba en lo ocurrido con su joven amo, podía sentir en sus labios aun el dulce sabor de tan delicada piel, sabía que fue un acto precipitado e inesperado hasta para el mismo, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, cuantas veces tenía ese deseo de rozar su piel así reprimía esos deseos para no confundir a su amo, al fin lo cumplió y se sentía satisfecho, lo que no esperaba era que ahora deseara más de su joven amo, no solo físicamente, sino que ese niño orgulloso hiciera revivir aquellos sentimientos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser al convertirse en demonio, esos sentimientos y emociones que iluminarían poco a poco su obscuro ser volviéndolo vulnerable y débil. Le asustaba un poco pensar que por esa debilidad no llegara a proteger en algún momento a su amo, que lo lastimaran o lo alejaran de él para siempre.

Debía comprobar que era ese sentimiento aunque su orgullo de demonio se viniera abajo, si era compensado por el amor de su orgulloso conde su vida tendría sentido.

_-Este amor no me hará débil, me dará fuerzas para cumplir lo prometido y protegerte porque eres lo más importante para este demonio, mi amado Ciel Phantomhive._ Lo dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con decisión. Al terminar su labor, decidió ir a la habitación de su amo, sabía que estaba enojado pero debía hablar con él. Toco la puerta y nadie respondió.

-_Joven amo, puedo entrar. _Le dijo después de haber tocado nuevamente y no haber recibido respuesta.

_-No, quiero verte ahora Sebastian._ Diciendo esto un poco enojado, ya había tomado la decisión de amar a su mayordomo pero no le haría el juego sencillo.

_-Por favor joven amo, necesitamos hablar no sea cruel con este demonio- mayordomo._ En un tono triste, a lo que Ciel le enterneció en sobre manera.

_-Está bien, adelante._ Le decía mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_-Joven amo, lamento muchísimo el atrevimiento de hace un momento, me precipite en mis actos y por su reacción me di cuenta que no fue de su agrado, creo me deje llevar en el rol del juego, prometo que no se volverá a repetir_. Le dijo con un tono de arrepentimiento, aunque lo que decía no era verdad pero no deseaba complicar más la situación.

_-Ahh... no hay problema. Creo que exagere un poco, era como se suponía que debías actuar_. Sintiéndose un poco desilusionado porque no era lo que quería escuchar.

_-Está bien?_ Le pregunto al ver su semblante triste.

_-Si solo me duele un poco el estómago, me excedí en comer muchos dulces._ Sobándose ligeramente el estómago.

_-Lo siento, creo que fue mala idea lo de los dulces._ Mientras lo miraba preocupado.

-_No es tu culpa, debí auto controlarme, pero es que realmente estaban deliciosos_. Mirando para otro lado.

_-Gracias por el halago, entonces si es así no cenara, luego le traeré una taza de leche caliente._ Con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-…Sebastian prepara el baño._ Le dijo mientras se recostaba.

_-Entendido._

Sebastian preparaba el baño pero no pudo evitar sentir que su amo actuaba un poco extraño, más tranquilo de lo normal pero pensó que tal vez era por el dolor de estómago. Después del baño y la leche caliente, el joven amo se disponía a dormir.

_-Joven amo..._ le llamo despacio

_-¿Joven amo? Te recuerdo que estamos solos, llámame Ciel._ La verdad es que le gustaba que su nombre sea pronunciado por su mayordomo.

_-Ciel... tengo una pregunta._ Con una linda sonrisa.

_-Dime..._ Con un ligero sonrojo al ver sonreír a su demonio.

_-¿Seguimos en el juego?_ Lo miro dudoso

_-Claro yo no me he retractado, a menos que tú lo hayas hecho. _Le dijo con seguridad.

_-No claro que no, entonces tengo otra pregunta. _

_-Dime._

_-¿Que quiere hacer mañana?_ Le pregunto con una mirada de complicidad.

-_Yo... no sé, recuerda que mañana iremos a la ciudad por la tarde para averiguar detalles del caso de falsificaciones de pinturas que se están vendiendo en todo Londres._

_-Ah, sí lo había olvidado. _Sorprendido por su olvido.

_-Sebastian, tu olvidaste algo me sorprende, que este juego no interfiera con nuestras obligaciones. _Le dijo divertido.

-... Se había quedado sin palabras.

_-Pero después podemos hacer algo. _Al ver el rostro confuso de su mayordomo.

_-Sí, podríamos caminar por la ciudad, escuche que hay lugares que no hemos visitado porque siempre andamos con el tiempo._ Mirando fijamente a su amo.

-_Bueno si no hay más opción, pero eso sí, sin hacer cosas raras en público. _Le dijo arqueando una ceja.

_-Y yo que pensaba tomarlo de la mano mientras caminábamos,_ sonrió divertido.

_-¡No digas eso, idiota! Me da vergüenza que hables así. Cállate._ Le dijo ligeramente enojado y avergonzado.

_-Está bien, me callo._ Un silencio incomodo se formó en la habitación.

_-Di algo, no me gusta este silencio incómodo_.

_-Ah ¿quién lo entiende?_ Con una sonrisa burlona

_-Solo tú, creo... Sebastian, acércate quiero decirte algo_. Le decía y un sonrojo tiño sus mejillas.

- _Dígame..._ mientras se acercaba

_-Yo... en la tarde no pude despedirme..._ Se acercó y beso su mejilla

_-Buenas noches, Sebastian_. Le dijo separándose de su mayordomo dando media vuelta en su cama para dormir.

_-Mi joven amo, aprende rápido. ¿No sé si es un buen aprendiz o yo soy un excelente tutor? _Con una sonrisa divertida.

_-No digas tonterías, es obvio que soy un excelente aprendiz, puedo llegar a superarte. _Le decía desafiante sin mirarlo.

_-Eso quisiera verlo... Buenas noches, Ciel._ Mientras tocaba la mejilla dulcemente rozada por los cálidos labios de su amo. Al salir de la habitación no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que realmente amaba a su hermoso conde.

En este primer día del juego ambos reconocieron aquellos sentimientos que habían enterrado tiempo atrás, reacciones imprevistas, momentos que quedarían grabados en su mente y corazón así pasaron casi dos meses, desde aquel día, ya el juego era solo una máscara para estar juntos, prácticamente no existía ya que su relación iba más allá de la dimensión de un juego de roles, muchos cambios habían ocurrido entre ellos. Aunque todavía no habían declarado mutuamente su amor, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacerlo por miedo de complicar la situación,

_-Fin del capítulo, es hora de dormir_. Le decía mientras cerraba el libro. Ambos ligeramente recostados al respaldo de la cama.

_-Lee el siguiente, no quiero dormir._ Mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de su mayordomo y este lo abrazaba con fuerza.

_-Quisiera... pero ya es tarde, recuerde que mañana, a primera hora debemos ir a la ciudad. Creo que lo estoy consintiendo demasiado. _Lo miro tiernamente

_-Ya, ya... Está bien. _ Mientras suspiraba resignado, al ver a su mayordomo levantarse de la cama.

_-Buenas noches, Ciel._ Se despidió con un beso en la frente, mientras el conde lo abrazaba por el cuello.

_-Buenas noches Sebastian. _Dándole un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente.

_-Que efusivo y cariñoso es ahora._ _Eso me gusta_. Dedicándole una dulce sonrisa y acariciaba sus cabellos.

_-Solo lo hago porque tú dijiste que fuera más cariñoso, que en una relación debe haber esas muestras de afecto, y las muchas veces que me reprochaste que no solo tenía que recibir sino dar. ¿No es así? _Lo miraba avergonzado y soltando el agarre.

_-Si claro. Mi amor es un buen alumno que aprende rápido._ Le dijo para molestarlo sabía que se enojaba al escuchar ese término cariñoso, aunque sospechaba que en el fondo le gustaba.

-_No me digas así, solo Ciel._ Lo miro enojado.

_-Ya ahora si a dormir_... Lo acompañare hasta que se duerma.

_-Pero no te quedes de pie, acuéstate, todas las noches es lo mismo_. Haciendo espacio en su cama.

_-Es que no quiero ser atrevido, gracias..._ recostándose a su lado mientras que Ciel medio dormido se acomodaba en su pecho.

_-Sebastian, ¿te quedaras conmigo hasta el final? ¿Verdad?_ Le susurraba casi dormido, como un pedido inconsciente, mientras se aferraba más a él.

_-Claro que sí, hasta el final_. Con extrema dulzura le respondía, no le sorprendía aquella pregunta porque hace 2 semanas repetía lo mismo.

-_Bueno ahora si me retiro._ Al percatarse de que su conde se había dormido y después de observarlo embelesado un rato mientras este dormía tranquilamente se dispuso a levantarse para ir a su habitación. Cuando caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, murmuraba tristemente. _¿Final? si supieras que nuestro final se acerca y que deberé tomar una dolorosa decisión… Pero prometo que haré lo posible y lo imposible para que el maldito destino no nos separe, estaremos juntos aún más allá de ese final. Ya lo veras Ciel._ Mientras dos pequeños destellos rojizos deslumbraban en la oscuridad.


	6. Sospechas

**_Soy como un molesto trozo de hielo _**

**_que se derrite,_**

**_levántame gentilmente,_**

**_y juega conmigo entre tus labios._**

Al día siguiente como se había vuelto costumbre el mayordomo levantaba a su amo con un beso en la frente, con pereza se levantaba el joven conde pero buscaba el rostro de su mayordomo para devolver el beso y darle los buenos días. Una vez cambiado salieron de la habitación y se dispusieron a ir al comedor para el desayuno.

-_Debe apresurarse, que nos están esperando en la ciudad ya estamos retrasados_. Le decía el mayordomo mirando su reloj.

_-Sí, estamos retrasados es tu culpa, así que no me apresures. _Le respondió Ciel con tranquilidad tomando su te.

_-¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué dice eso? _Fingiendo inocencia

-_Claro que tú culpa, si cierto mayordomo no se demorara tanto en vestirme, y no me anduviera abrazando con cada prenda que me viste, no estuviéramos atrasados._

-_Ah.. Como si a usted le disgustara..._ _sería su culpa por ser tan deleitable a la vista._ Lo miraba divertido.

-... _Maldito pervertido_. Con la mirada asesina de su conde y un sonrojo notable.

_-Ya vámonos._ El mayordomo lo tomaba de la mano para salir a prisa de la mansión.

Con la partida de amo, mayordomo y el señor Tanaka quien había ido con ellos ya que era quien conducía el carruaje. Solo quedaron los tres sirvientes en la mansión quienes estaban reunidos en la cocina, comenzaron con su conversación.

_-¿Alguna novedad?_ pregunto Bard con un cigarrillo en la mano.

-_No, sabes creo que no está bien lo que hacemos, vigilar al amo_. Contestaba preocupada Meylin.

_-Yo todavía no entiendo muy bien que quieres que veamos._ Decía Finnie con inocencia.

-_Como que no sabes, ya te hemos explicado el comportamiento extraño que tienen últimamente el joven amo y Sebastian, sospechamos que entre ellos hay algo más que una relación laboral, y más que una relación amistosa, demasiado amistosa diría yo. hay algunas evidencias que no se pueden ocultar. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que ahora nos den demasiadas tardes libres, hasta días enteros libres, o que visiten con mucha frecuencia la casa de Londres, ellos traten de quedarse siempre solos._ Mirando sospechoso Bard a sus compañeros.

_-Pero eso es bueno que nos den descanso, creo que el joven amo es bueno, tal vez tiene mucho trabajo y necesita tranquilidad para hacerlo, debemos ser realistas nosotros no ayudamos mucho en eso al joven amo, siempre causamos desastres y lo molestamos. Tú siempre tiendes a malinterpretar las cosa_s. Le decía la sirvienta, señalándolo con el dedo al cocinero.

_-Eso es razonable, pero tú misma contaste la escena sospechosa que presenciaste el otro día y no vas a negarlo ahora..._ le respondió ante la acusación mientras que Finnie permanecía callado con la mirada de no entender que sucedía.

-_Bueno si, pero yo pude haber visto mal, a veces estos lentes me hacen malas pasadas_. Respondiendo Meylin un poco nerviosa.

_-Ahora piensas retractarte, cuando ese día te desangrabas por la escena que viste... _Le dijo el cocinero

_-¿Cual escena_? Decía Finnie.

_-Ahhh Finnie en que andas pensando pero si tú estabas aquí cuando Meirin la contó_... con cierto enojo le contesto el cocinero.

-_Ahh ya recordé... cuando ella vio que el Señor Sebastian abrazaba al joven amo y le susurraba al oído. Eso no tiene nada de malo ellos son buenos amigos. ¿No?_ Le respondió inocentemente.

_-Si pero era un abrazo muy cariñoso, que no parecía de amigos sino de algo más, según lo que ella dijo. Ya suponiendo que haya sido mal interpretado, apartando eso no creen sospechoso que ahora Sebastian salga tan tarde de la habitación del joven amo cuando le deja dormido. La verdad me preocupa esa situación estamos aquí para proteger al joven amo, tal vez no estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo._ Les decía preocupado el cocinero.

-_Si pero el joven amo es fuerte se defendería tiene el carácter para hacerlo, y el señor Sebastian siempre se desvive por cuidarlo y protegerlo, el sería la última persona en lastimarlo, además ya han notado como ha cambiado el joven amo, ahora su semblante es tranquilo, hasta parece que sonríe y tiene un brillo de felicidad en los ojos su mirada parece cálida como cuando una persona ha descubierto el amor. Así mismo el señor Sebastian ya no se muestra tan frío, y sus sonrisas que antes parecían amablemente falsas ahora son sinceras._ Con un brillo en los ojos de la emoción y un sonrojo inevitable al imaginarse a los dos juntos, decía Meylin.

_-¡Tú quieres decir que ellos están enamorados!_ Replicaba Bard con sorpresa en sus palabras.

_-No lo sé, pero las mujeres podemos predecir esas situaciones, espero no equivocarme_. Con cierta duda respondió la sirvienta.

_-¿Ellos se aman? ¿Dos hombres se pueden enamorar?_ Pregunto sorprendido el jardinero.

-_Porque no... Para el amor no hay límites. Es tan romántico el amor entre un amo y su sirviente, suena como un hermoso cuento._ Con la mirada perdida en corazones y emoción en su voz.

-_No digas tonterías eso es raro, además el joven amo puede estar confundido el sufrió a temprana a edad la perdida de sus padres, ha tenido la falta de afecto y amor, quizás ese vacío que trata de llenar, puede confundir con amor. Nosotros como sus fieles sirvientes debemos cuidarlo. ¿No? _Con tono preocupado hablaba Bard, sin soltar su cigarrillo.

_-Debemos cuidarlo pero no podemos entrometernos en su vida y sus decisiones, además es cierto lo que dices, pero el joven amo es maduro para su edad no creo que se deje envolver con facilidad. Prometamos que lo cuidaremos pero respetaremos su decisión, si lo vemos sufrir o en peligro aun si es por el Señor Sebastian nos enfrentaremos a él, aunque salgamos perdiendo lo protegeremos siempre._ Decía decidida la joven sirvienta mientras colocaba el brazo hacia adelante como señal de promesa.

-_Sí, si como digas, que esta conversación no salga de esta cocina sino la reputación del joven amo se vendría abajo, jamás nos perdonaría y seguramente nos mataría._ Bard coloco su mano sobre la de Meirin.

-_Si el joven amo es feliz con el Señor Sebastian, nosotros también lo seremos_. Decía Finnie con una sonrisa, completando esa promesa con sus compañeros.

_-¿Ustedes creen que el señor Tanaka este enterado de este asunto? ¿Deberíamos preguntarle?_ Pregunto Meylin con curiosidad.

- _Para que perder el tiempo, lo único que dirá es jo-jo-jo_. Decía Bard imitando a Tanaka, mientras los otros reían.

-_Miren la hora que es... Apresurémonos que no tardará en llegar el joven amo y Sebastian..._ Grito asustada Meirin. Dirigiéndose cada cual a realizar las labores correspondientes, mientras pensaban en ser discretos con respecto al asunto anteriormente planteado, pero a la vez de estar atentos a lo que pueda pasarle a su joven amo.

Mientras tanto en camino de regreso a la mansión, un silencio por demás incomodo se vivía dentro de un carruaje, donde un joven conde dirigía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, con un semblante enojado y su mayordomo en frente de este con el rostro confundido mirando a su amo quien se atrevió a romper ese silencio.

_-Ciel..._ Con voz suave lo llamaba.

_-Te dije que no me dirijas la palabra... _Con enojo le respondió sin mirarlo.

_-Pero, Ciel... no fue mi intención molestarte solo cumplía con mi labor. _Le dijo arrepentido.

_-¿Tu labor? ¿Así se le llama ahora?_ Le respondió más enojado

-_Claro que sí, usted cree que fue de mi agrado. Fue asqueroso. Créame por favor_. Casi rogándole.

_-Pues no se notó que te desagradara... _Bajo su voz con un tono de decepción.

-_Tenía que fingir, sino no hubiera obtenido la valiosa información_. Le dijo seriamente.

_-No me gustan para nada los métodos que utilizas. Como te atreves a faltarme el respeto de esa manera. Con enojo sin mirarle._

-_Pero si no lo hacia esa mujer no me daría la información. _Le dijo con seriedad.

-_Sí, claro. No pudiste poner límites. Tenías que dejar que se te insinuara, tocara y lo peor... _Mientras cerraba los ojos por el coraje de recordar aquella escena, en que sorprendió a su mayordomo besado por esa mujer asquerosa.

-_Usted sabe que yo solo tengo ojos para usted y los únicos labios que algún día quisiera besar son los suyos, por favor créame._ En un rápido movimientos se arrodillo frente a su amo, sujetando su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos y descubriera que decía la verdad.

_-Tendré que castigarte perro..._ Su enojo iba disminuyendo al ver la sinceridad en los ojos rojizos de su amado demonio.

_-Merezco ser castigado_... Con una sonrisa traviesa acercándose para abrazar a su amo y besar su rostro.

-_Ni te atrevas a besar mi rostro con el sabor de esa mujer en los labios, solo pensarlo me da asco._ Empujándolo para que no se le acerque.

_-Está bien, ¿pero me perdona mi dulce amor?._ Le pregunto acariciando su rostro.

-... tsk. Chasqueando la lengua y alzando los hombros.

_-Creo que sí, no debería ponerse tan celoso. Yo solo soy y estoy para usted, para nadie más, Sebastian Michaelis le pertenece solo a Ciel Phantomhive._ Le decía en un tono dramático y burlón.

_-Maldito payaso_. Sonreía al ver la cara graciosa de su mayordomo.

_-Soy su maldito payaso. _Mientras lo abrazaba y le susurraba al oído.

_-No te descuides, yo sé cómo me las cobrare._ Sonreía malicioso.

_-... Usted es malo y rencoroso_. Le decía mientras la imagen de Elizabeth cruzaba su mente, el joven conde sabía perfectamente como le enojaba que su prometida lo abrazara y tocara haciendo cambiar el semblante de su mayordomo. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado ya a la mansión, en la entrada esperaban sus tres sirvientes con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus rostros, mientras veían entrar a su joven amo junto a su mayordomo.

-¿_Y a ustedes que les pasa por que esas miradas_? Se sonrojo un poco al ver como fijaban su vista en él y su mayordomo.

-_Nada, joven amo solo estamos felices de verlo_. Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-_Tontos._ Murmuro con fingida molestia. Caminando mientras se dirigía a su despacho seguido de su apuesto mayordomo.


	7. Celos

**_Cuando estoy herido,_**

**_me haría muy feliz si pudieras abrazarme gentilmente._**

**_Cuando tropiezo y no me puedo levantar,_**

**_por favor dame algo de tu valentía_**

Al entrar a la mansión se dirigió directamente a su despacho, ya que tenía asuntos pendientes por resolver, tomando su lugar para comenzar el trabajo vio entrar a su mayordomo con una bebida.

-_Ciel, querido te traje una bebida._ Sirviéndole la bebida

-_Sebastian, quiero preguntarte algo_. _Acércate._ Le ordeno con mirada de duda.

-_Dígame._ Rápidamente se acercó agachándose para quedar a su altura.

_-¿Tú crees que esos tres sospechen? Le pregunto un poco preocupado_

_-¿Sospechen de qué?_ _No entiendo._ Fingiendo no entender.

_-No te hagas el idiota, ya sabes..._ Le contesto un poco molesto.

-_De verdad no entiendo._ Seguía fingiendo no entender aunque sabía de qué hablaba.

-_De lo nuestro..._ Dijo en un susurro y un leve sonrojo.

-_Ahhh, eso. Lo nuestro... se escucha bien_. Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

_-No seas ridículo, lo que quise decir de nuestro juego. No te emociones...! _Le grito enojado y sonrojado.

-_Ah sí claro. ¿Por qué piensa que sospechan? _Poniéndose serio le pregunto.

-_No sé, me dio la impresión por cómo nos vieron cuando llegamos._ Trato de mirar para otro lado.

-_Pues no creo, a menos que..._ Se quedó pensando.

-_A menos que... Sebastian que me ocultas?_ Le pregunto enojado tomándolo de la corbata.

_-La verdad no quise inquietarlo el otro día, pero creo que alguien de esta mansión vio una escena cariñosa entre usted y mi persona._ Le dijo tranquilamente.

_-¿Que dices? ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? _Le pregunto nervioso soltando el agarre.

-_El otro día cuando estábamos aquí mismo, en un dulce y cariñoso abrazo, y creo que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada, cuando me percate de una presencia, está ya se estaba alejando, así que pensé que tal vez no había visto nada. _Le respondió acariciándole la mejilla para que no se alterara.

-_Pero tú eres un demonio, deberías haberte percatado si alguien se acercaba y si nos observaba._ Levantándose de su asiento enojado y acusándolo con el dedo.

_-Es que cuando estoy así con usted, no estoy muy alerta_. Le contesto levantando los hombros y con una sonrisa.

-_Ahora es mi culpa, que te vuelvas vulnerable._ Le grito enojado.

-... _La verdad es que sí_. Se acercó nuevamente para abrazarlo.

_-Cállate, lo que pasa es que eres un incompetente._ Escapándose de ese abrazo, mirándolo mal tomando otra vez asiento.

-_Lo que usted diga. Mis disculpas por aquel descuido_. Le dijo mientras se levantaba.

-_Ahora deberás averiguar discretamente que tanto saben esos idiotas, no me gustaría que esa clase de información afecte mi reputación fuera de esta mansión._ Le dio la orden en su asiento un poco más tranquilo mientras agarraba unos papeles.

-_Entendido. Iré a preparar el almuerzo. Con permiso. _Haciendo una reverencia, salió del despacho.

Mientras Sebastian ayudaba a Ciel a tomar su baño por la noche antes de ir a dormir.

_-¿Averiguaste algo de lo que te pedí?_ Preguntándole seriamente.

-_No nada todavía. No han hecho nada sospechoso._ Le respondió.

-_Mantente atento por favor_. Le ordenó

-_Debo recordarle de nuestro compromiso mañana por la noche, la invitación al teatro como actividad para iniciar el último mes de este año._ Diciéndole mientras lavaba su cabello.

-_Eso, si claro debo ir._ Le respondió desanimado.

-_Le recuerdo que con ese evento, celebraremos los dos meses que llevamos juntos_. Con una hermosa sonrisa.

-_No digas ridiculeces, tú y tus cursilerías. Si vamos es porque es una invitación que no podía rechazar._ Con un tono frío y arqueando una ceja.

-_Solo por eso... está bien finja que no dije semejante ridiculez._ Le dijo ofendido y mirando para otro lado se quedó en silencio, con el ceño fruncido.

-_Ya te enojaste, míram_e... No le hizo caso.

-_Mírame es una orden,_ A lo que su mayordomo no pudo negarse.

-... Lo miro fijamente.

-_Lo... lo siento no quise ofenderte, no eres ridículo. _Le decía mientras lo abrazaba aun le costaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

_- Me está mojando, está bien mi amor no te preocupes._ Mientras besaba sus cabellos, no podía enfadarse con ese niño.

-_Ya te he dicho solo Ciel._ Le susurraba en el oído totalmente sonrojado.

-_Pues todo lo que queda de la noche lo llamare así por lo de hace un momento. Es tu castigo, mi amor. _Sonriéndole divertido.

-_Haz lo quieras, mañana en la noche iremos al teatro y seremos felices para siempre._ Le dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.

-_No seas sarcástico, amor._ Mientras lo secaba y lo preparaba para dormir.

Llego la noche siguiente, ambos con sus mejores galas llegaron al teatro donde presentarían una obra en la que toda la alta sociedad de Londres iría. Cuando llegaron y se disponían a subir para ubicarse en su palco, Ciel sintió que alguien lo halaba y lo abrazaba quitándole el aliento, ya podía imaginarse de quien era. Mientras cierto mayordomo miraba la escena de su joven amo con su prometida con cara enojada y murmuraba en voz baja.

-_Maldita mocosa, tenía que arruinarnos la noche._

-_Cielllllll, me alegra tanto verte, no me extrañaste en estas cuatro semanas que no estuve, yo si te extrañe muchísimo._ Gritaba la niña con emoción apretando con fuerza y dando vueltas al joven conde.

-_Elizabeth..._ apenas susurraba el conde por la falta de aire.

-_Señorita Elizabeth, podía dejar al joven amo, pues necesita respirar, por favor._ Decía el mayordomo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba enojado.

_-Sí, lo siento mucho._ Soltando el agarre.

-_Gracias_. Le dijo mientras arrodillado a la altura de su amo acomodaba el traje y lo miraba malhumorado. Ciel solo tosía un poco porque le incomodaba la situación.

-_Elizabeth te he dicho muchas veces, que tienes que comportarte como una dama no como una niña._ Le regañaba su madre Frances.

-_Buenas noches, tia Frances. Me alegra verte._ Saludaba el conde haciendo una amable reverencia.

-_Buenas noches, Ciel. Hace tiempo que no nos visitas. Veo que estas creciendo._ Le respondió tocándole la cabeza.

-_He estado ocupado, mucho trabajo_. Tratando de no profundizar el tema, de no visitarla.

_-Buenas noches, marquesa Middleford. Mucho gusto volver a verla._ Saludo con una sonrisa el mayordomo.

-_Buenas noches, mayordomo, parece que hoy no estás muy indecente._ Le respondió mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-_Claro, nunca haría quedar mal a mi amo en un evento especial como este._ Mirando con complicidad a su joven amo.

-_Me alegro que ya estés procurando mejorar tu presencia, Elizabeth despídete de Ciel, tenemos que ubicarnos en nuestro palco, tu padre nos espera_. Le ordeno Frances a su hija.

-_Pero quiero quedarme con Ciel._ Cruzándose de brazos haciendo un ligero berrinche.

-_Te he dicho que te comportes. Además ya tenemos nuestros asientos no queremos molestar al conde. ¿No es así?_ Le reprendió enojada dándose media vuelta para dirigirse dentro del salón.

-... _Bueno_... No sabía cómo responder el conde, sentía el aura enojada de su mayordomo, de solo pensar que aceptara a su prometida pasar con ellos la velada, por otro lado el capricho de su prometida, con intenciones de hacer un berrinche.

_-¿Señor Sebastian, podríamos intercambiar lugares?_ Le pregunto la niña como rogándole.

-... Se quedó mirando a su amo.

-_Lo siento, mucho Lizzi la verdad es que Sebastian y yo estamos en una misión importante esta noche, así que no podremos hacer eso._ Le contestó Ciel seriamente pero con una amable sonrisa para que no sospechara que mentía.

-_Ah que pena..._ Dijo tristemente.

-_Elizabeth, apresúrate... _Le ordene otra vez Frances a lo lejos.

-_Ciel, nos vemos a la salida._ Salió a prisa detrás de su madre.

Mientras se alejaban, amo y mayordomo se dirigían a su palco, cuando estuvieron sentados.

-_Por un momento pensé, que aceptaría la propuesta de su amada prometida, tal vez hubiera querido pasar con ella la velada. _Le dijo el mayordomo un poco malhumorado.

-_No, además tú no fuiste de gran ayuda, tuve que improvisar rápido._ Contestándole con el ceño fruncido.

-_Quería ver que decidía eso es todo._ Le decía sin dirigirle la mirada y las luces se apagaban ya que el espectáculo iniciaría.

-_No tienes que enojarte, ni estar tan celoso. Yo quiero pasar contigo esta noche_. Le susurro tomándolo de la mano disimuladamente.

-_Ciel... _Realmente le sorprendía esas respuestas imprevistas de su amado, reafirmando más aquel discreto contacto.

Durante la presentación, se mantuvieron callados, pero sin soltar la mano del otro, una que otra mirada y sutiles sonrisas, ese era su único lenguaje. Cuando se disponían a partir se encontraron nuevamente con Elizabeth.

-_Ciel que bueno encontrarte, sabes me olvide decirte que mañana iré a visitarte, te traje algunos obsequios de mi viaje._ Le decía emocionada.

_-... que sea por la tarde, en la mañana estaré ocupado_. Viendo que no podía mentirle otra vez.

-_Trabajas demasiado Ciel. Bueno me voy nos vemos mañana. _Se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios, haciendo sonrojar al conde, el mayordomo que observaba la escena no podía contener su enojo, solo vio aquella chiquilla alejarse tenía intenciones de seguirle y hacerle daño por tal atrevimiento, pero una mano lo detuvo.

- _¿Qué crees que haces? Vámonos es una orden._ Le dijo seriamente al ver las intenciones de su mayordomo. Ambos siguieron su camino al carruaje que les esperaba afuera conducido por el señor Tanaka, una vez adentro y en dirección a la mansión. El ambiente estaba silencioso y un aura maligna lo impregnaba.

-_Sebastian ¿Que pensabas hacer si no te detenía? Solo fue un abrazo y un beso, nada más._ Le decía al ver la cara enojada de su mayordomo.

-_Pero no soporto que nadie lo toque, usted es mío, me pertenece._ Le respondió con enojo, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-_Yo no soy algo de tu propiedad, puedo hacer lo que me plazca._ Gritándole enojado.

_-Ya veo…_ Se indignó al escuchar esa respuesta.

-_Ella es mi prima y..._ Le dijo para tratar de calmarlo era la primera que se enojaba tanto con él.

-_Y su prometida. Lo sé, eso es lo que más me enfurece, que se tome esas atribuciones y que usted se las permita, después dice que yo no pongo límites. _Le reprocho alzándole la voz.

-_Era un acto de cortesía, ante todo soy un caballero. Además tu eres el menos indicado de estar celoso, cuando ayer te vi besándote con esa mujer._ Le grito enojado ya le había hecho perder la paciencia.

-_Se está vengando, que inmaduro de su parte, ciertamente no cabe duda que trato con un niño_. Mirándolo con desprecio.

-_Soy un niño cuando te conviene, idiota. Si hablamos de inmadurez tú tienes cientos de años y te comportas peor que yo entonces. No quiero que me hables. _Le respondió ofendido le había dolido que le dijera niño y que lo mirara de esa forma.

-_Está bien, yo tampoco quiero hablarle._ Le contesto soberbio.

Al llegar a la habitación, Sebastian se dispuso a cambiarlo.

-_Buenas noches_, le dijo Sebastian saliendo de la habitación sabía que su amo no le contestaría estaba muy enojado, era la primera vez que discutían de esa manera. Al llegar a su habitación se acostó en su cama comenzó a pensar en su comportamiento anterior, con más tranquilidad comenzó a reprocharse, en parte su amo tenía razón se había comportado de forma inmadura, era la primera que los celos le afectaban tanto, casi llevándolo a perder la cordura, acaso el amor por ese niño lo llevaba a la extrema locura, de no poder controlar su naturaleza demoníaca, le asustaba sentirse así de vulnerable, de perder el autocontrol, nunca en su existencia había experimentado eso. Ahora pensaba en como pedir perdón a su amo, sabía que no le seria fácil, pues se sintió ofendido ante aquel trato que nunca había recibido de parte de su mayordomo, además el joven conde no había provocado la situación, fue inesperado para el también.

_-Ciel, mi amor... lo lamento... no quería que esta noche terminara así... maldita mocosa sabía que arruinaría la noche, y lo peor es que mañana vendrá. _Se lamentó profundamente el mayordomo mientras cerraba los ojos.


	8. Dependencia

**_Juntos, hemos ocultado nuestros pálidos seres_**

**_Al igual que la luna lo hace_**

**_¿Cuantas noches te llegue a amar desde entonces?_**

**_En este mar de dependencia , me olvido incluso de respirar_**

Al día siguiente, el joven amo estaba serio y de mal humor se podía notar hasta para el mas distraído de la mansión, no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana a su mayordomo quien se mostraba sumiso y con un semblante arrepentido, pero no se atrevía a pedirle perdón, debía esperar que a su amo se le pasara el enojo.

_-¿Que le pasara al amo hoy esta de muy mal humor encerrado en su despacho y Sebastian anda pensativo y callado?_ Decía Meylin en la cocina a sus dos compañeros.

-_No sé desde que llegaron anoche están así, en todo el día no se han hablado._ Respondió el cocinero.

-_Tal vez se han peleado, los buenos amigos se pelean a veces._ Decía Finnie con inocencia.

_-¿Amigos? Si claro, eso solo confirma más nuestras sospechas. Con_ la mirada dudosa le contesto Bard.

-_Ahhh su primera pelea... que romántico..._ Susurraba emocionada Meylin. Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tan extraña declaración.

_-¿Qué tiene de romántico una pelea? _Le pregunto el cocinero saliendo del asombro.

-_Claro, después de la pelea si de verdad se quieren viene una dulce reconciliación_. Sonrojándose totalmente y gotitas de sangre saliendo de su nariz ante la escena imaginaria de su amo y el mayordomo en un beso.

-_No te imagines eso, pervertida._ La zarandeo Bard para que saliera del shock en que se encontraba.

-_Ojala el joven amo y el señor Sebastian arreglen sus asuntos, no me gusta verlos así tan distanciados_. Decía tristemente el joven jardinero. Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

_-¿Por qué están perdiendo el tiempo ahí parados sin hacer algo de provecho? _Les recuerdo que hoy tenemos visitas. Les dijo el mayordomo entrando a la cocina con un poco de molestia.

_-Sí, señor..._ Dijeron los tres dirigiéndose cada cual a sus labores.

Después del almuerzo llego su prometida en compañía de su fiel sirvienta Paula, el joven conde se encontraba en su despacho supuestamente trabajando porque solo pensaba en la actitud de la noche anterior de su mayordomo.

_-Ciel, que alegría volver a verte._ Mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo.

_-Lizzi, por favor no estoy de humor para abrazos. _Le dijo con indiferencia.

-_Ah no te alegra verme, será mejor que me vaya. _Respondiéndole ofendida y dispuesta a retirarse.

_-No, es eso... Solo que hoy no me siento bien._ _Discúlpame si fui tosco en mi trato. _Con una fingida amabilidad.

_-No te preocupes, pero deberías descansar, ya te dije que estás trabajando mucho, tomemos él te afuera. Así podrás relajarte después podremos caminar por el jardín prometo no ser una molestia para ti el día de hoy._ Le sugirió con una sonrisa.

_-No eres una molestia, puedes esperarme en el jardín, voy en un momento debo terminar de leer estos informes. _Mientras tomaba unos papeles.

_-Siiii te esperare no tardes._ Salió corriendo la niña junto con su sirvienta.

_-... Sebastian, idiota... maldito celoso..._ Suspiró, la verdad era que extrañaba demasiado a su mayordomo a pesar de su enojo, eso lo ponía mal, tener que depender tanto de ese demonio le fastidiaba. Además entendió de que en parte era su culpa él estaba obligando a un demonio a comportarse como un humano, comprendió que fue un acto que no pudo controlar, era la primera que le hablaba de esa manera y lo peor era que él lo había permitido, si hubiera sido el Ciel de antes le hubiera golpeado por esa falta de respeto al alzarle la voz sonrió al pensar que amaba a un loco celoso que sería capaz de cualquier cosa y si era así realmente ese demonio lo amaba aunque sonara un poco masoquista, saliendo de aquellos pensamientos. Se dispuso a llamarlo.

_-Dígame, joven amo._ Creyó conveniente llamarlo así por la situación actual.

_-Prepara té y bocadillos, llévalos al jardín voy a estar allí con Elizabeth_. Le ordeno indiferente sin dirigirle la mirada sabía que a su mayordomo le molestaba la presencia de esa niña.

_-Como desee._ Se sentía mal ante el trato indiferente de su amo, y le enfurecía que estuviera junto a ella. Se dispuso a salir del despacho para cumplir con la petición de su querido conde. Una vez preparado todo, se dirigió al jardín donde lo esperaban los dos jóvenes, comenzó a servirles.

_-Sebastian, ¿Sabes que le pasa a Ciel, hoy parece triste y malhumorado?_ Le pregunto curiosa.

_-... No sabría responderle..._ Mientras el mayordomo dirigía una mirada de tristeza a su amo.

_-Pero si tú conoces a Ciel mejor que nadie._ Le respondió sorprendiendo a amo y a mayordomo.

_-Lizzi, no hagas preguntas tontas por favor, yo no estoy triste y malhumorado, estoy como siempre. _Le reprendió un poco sonrojado, porque había dicho una triste verdad.

_-No te enojes_. Le decía nerviosa y confundida no entendía esa reacción de su prometido.

-_Con su permiso los dejare solos_. Dirigiéndose a la cocina no quería incomodar a su amo.

_-Gracias Sebastian._ La niña sonreía feliz por los dulces postres de Sebastian, mientras que Ciel pensaba en la mirada triste de su mayordomo, pensaba que en esa mesa dos meses atrás había empezado todo, como daría cualquier cosa por estar con su amado, que con su odiosa prometida, un leve sonrojo inconsciente nuevamente adornó sus mejillas ante tantos deseos y recuerdos.

_-¿Que te sucede Ciel te has sonrojado?_ Le pregunto la joven al verlo sonrojado y con la mirada perdida.

_-Ah nada, creo que me va a dar fiebre, iré a buscar a Sebastian._ Levantándose de la mesa, no tenia ya que perder, su orgullo sucumbía pero no podía estar sin su mayordomo.

_-Pero llámalo, que venga aquí._ Le dijo un poco preocupada por el reciente extraño comportamiento.

_- No iré a buscarlo, ya regreso. Con permiso._ Se levantó para ir dentro de la mansión.

_-¿Que sucede con el joven Ciel? _Le pregunto Paula acercándose a su ama.

_-No sé, creo que está enfermo, fue a buscar a Sebastian. Es muy raro el comportamiento de Ciel, que habrá pasado mientras no estuve, esta diferente ha cambiado._ Aun inquieta por ese comportamiento.

En la cocina se encontraba el mayordomo, preparando otros bocadillos, no había nadie más allí porque todos estaban en el jardín, cuando vio una silueta aproximarse a él.

-_Sebastian... creo que tengo fiebre_. Le pareció tonta la excusa pero no se le ocurrió otra.

_-Déjeme tocarlo. _Se agacho quedando a la altura de su amo, tocando frente con frente para saber si tenía alta temperatura, Ciel no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal acercamiento de su mayordomo, podía sentir su aliento, su mirada penetrante y triste.

-_Parece que sí._ Sin dudarlo lo abrazó.

-_No hagas esto aquí, alguien podría entrar_. Le dijo nervioso.

-_Yo quería pedirle perdón por lo de ayer, actúe de forma inmadura, y creo que lo ofendí con mis duras palabras, perdóname por favor mi amor, tratare de controlarme la próxima vez._ Con una mirada sincera y arrepentida que hizo sonrojar aún más al menor.

_-Sebastian... te perdono pero suéltame esto es peligroso alguien podría vernos._ Le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro y se separaba del abrazo.

- _Creo que está muy enfermo, vaya a su habitación le diré a la señorita Elizabeth que usted se sintió mal._ Le sugirió guiñándole el ojo.

_-No iré, yo mismo a despedirla._ Respondiéndole decidido.

_-Cuidado con esas despedidas_. Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

_-No comiences con tus estúpidos celos, no quiero volver a pelear contigo. Eso no se volverá a repetir. Cárgame... así vera que no estoy bien._ Pensó que era mejor no tentar al demonio.

_-Claro._ Lo cargo en sus brazos para dirigirse al jardín.

_-Ciel ¿Que te sucedió?_ Le decía con los ojos llorosos al ver a Ciel cargado por su apuesto mayordomo quien estaba serio.

-_Me siento mal, iré a mi habitación. Venía a despedirte_. Fingiendo una leve tos y con su actuación de enfermo.

_-Si te sientes mal, me quedare a cuidarte soy tu prometida debo velar por tu salud_. Le propuso preocupada.

_-No te preocupes estaré bien, Sebastian cuidara de mí. Además tu madre podría enojarse, no le has pedido permiso para quedarte. _Contestándole fingiendo tristeza.

_-Ahh, está bien, por favor Sebastian cuida bien de Ciel_. Le dijo la niña preocupada.

_-Claro, señorita siempre lo hago. _Le contesto con una sonrisa de complicidad a su amo, un gesto que no pudo entender la niña.

-_Me retiro, nos vemos después vendré a visitarte pronto._ Se despidió junto a su sirvienta.

_-Sí, Lizzi. Gracias por visitarme._ Se despidió también.

Una vez que se fueron las visitas, Sebastian lo llevaba en brazos a su habitación en el trayecto el joven conde le abrazaba por el cuello, y olía su peculiar aroma.

_-Me gusta tu aroma. Es raro._ Le decía susurrando muy sonrojado, debía reconocer que ese aroma lo enloquecía y necesitaba, como una adicción que había adquirido en estas últimas semanas.

_-Gracias por tan hermoso halago._ _¿Eso quiere decir que de verdad me perdona?_ Le hablo al oído suavemente, caminando lentamente a la habitación.

_-Que no se vuelva a repetir, no quiero volver a pelear así contigo._ Sabía que se mostraba vulnerable y dependiente de su demonio- mayordomo, pero eso no le importaba quería estar cerca de él.

_-¿Me extraño el día de hoy? Antes de que me responda debo confesar que yo si lo extrañe mucho, no sabe cuánto. ¿Qué me has hecho Ciel Phantomhive para volverme tan dependiente de ti_? Le confesó con un tono nostálgico a lo que el joven conde se quedó callado el corazón le dio un vuelco ante tan hermosa declaración, era exactamente lo que le pasaba, ambos se sentían igual, quería responder pero las palabras no salían de su boca, lo único que hizo fue aferrarse más a su amado mayordomo, llegando a la habitación. Sebastian entendió la reacción de su amo no había necesidad de palabras. Lo recostó en la cama el joven conde no soltaba el cuello de su mayordomo, dejándolo sobre su frágil cuerpo. Al notar la comprometedora posición en que se encontraban, Sebastian comenzó a repartir dulces besos en el rostro de su amo, sin rozar los labios.

_-Cuando me permitirá besar estos delicados labios._ Le decía seductoramente mientras los acariciaba con sus dedos a lo que el conde se estremeció al sutil contacto.

_-No digas eso, Sebastian..._ Ligeramente extasiado ante tales caricias.

_-Creo que no podre contenerme, por mucho tiempo..._ Le susurraba dulcemente al oído.

_-Basta... no estoy listo para esto_. Le dijo apartándose nervioso de su mayordomo.

_-Lo siento, mi amor... no quise incomodarte, no haré nada que tú no me permitas_. Le decía mientras lo abrazaba y lo acomodaba en su pecho, donde sentía los latidos alterados de su mayordomo.

-... _Sebastian._... Susurraba el conde en lo profundo de su ser también deseaba a su mayordomo, quería probar esos labios seductores, quería que esas suaves manos acariciaran atrevidamente toda su piel, pero no lo permitiría hasta que comprobara la veracidad de sus sentimientos, mientras tanto reprimiría con todas sus fuerzas aquellos oscuros deseos.

Mientras eso ocurría en un carruaje lejos de aquella mansión una joven de rubios cabellos rizados pensaba en el comportamiento extraño de su prometido. Muchas dudas atormentaban su mente.

_-Sera que Ciel, está enamorado de alguien más, yo no puedo permitir eso. Yo Elizabeth Middleford soy su prometida. _Decia decidida la joven ante la mirada atonita de su sirvienta.


	9. Duda

**_En un mundo en donde no hay palabras,_**

**_yo profeso mi amor hasta que algún día,_**

**_te alcance._**

**_Quiero derretir el frio sueño de nuestros labios _**

**_abrazados,_**

**_con estos brazos cubiertos de heridas _**

Pasaron dos días desde aquella reconciliación, el ambiente de la mansión Phantomhive transcurría con aparente normalidad con excepción de que el joven conde se encontraba atareado con todo el trabajo pendiente que era mucho más en este último mes del año por las festividades de esas fechas, cuando recibió una llamada inesperada. Al terminar de hablar por teléfono su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

_-Ciel, que te ha comunicado la duquesa para que tenga esa cara?_ Le decía mientras entraba al despacho

-_Malas noticias, mi querido mayordomo._ Contestándole con cierta preocupación.

_-Querido? deben ser de verdad malas noticias para que me haya llamado querido._ Le sonreía burlonamente, sirviéndole una taza de té.

_-Como sea, solo debo decir que me vi obligado a tomar esa decisión y no me satisface para nada. Lo digo porque sé que me lo reprocharas cuando te lo diga._ Mirando para otro lado.

_-Ya me imagino que será..._ Le decía arqueando una ceja.

_-Elizabeth vendrá a pasar unos días con nosotros, tía Frances casi me lo rogó, ellos saldrán de viaje urgentemente y no quieren dejarla sola. _Le dijo rozando el rostro a su mayordomo.

_-No entiendo, porque no se la llevan con ellos._ Respondiendo un poco molesto.

_-Es que después de su mes que estuvo de viaje se atrasó con sus estudios, y dicen que no pueden llevarla porque son asuntos de negocios. No te enojes, fui obligado. sabes que en estas fechas todo se me complica, !Ahh que fastidio¡._ Decía con una ligera vena brotando de su frente.

_-Tranquilo, por mí no se preocupe entiendo que no tenía opción._ Le decía mientras se colocaba detrás de él dándole un masaje en los hombros.

_-Eres muy comprensivo._ La respuesta tranquila y sumisa de Sebastian le sorprendió un poco.

_-Cuando vendrá y cuantos días piensa quedarse? _Le pregunto curioso al oído y continuaba su suave masaje.

_-Vendrá hoy por la noche, me dijo que solo serían d días_. Contestándole sonrojado tenerlo así de cerca lo hacía estremecer.

_-No hay más que hacer que enfrentar la situación, haré los preparativos_. Mientras se levantaba para salir del despacho

_-Sebastian... acércate._ Le tomo la mano.

_-Dígame._ Agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-_Que haremos con respecto al juego. Tendremos que ser cuidadosos, cambiar algo de la rutina._ Le dijo un poco preocupado y con seriedad sobándole el rostro

_-Ah eso... si eso parece, así que no podré hacer esto._ Mientras se abrazaban el mayordomo besaba el delicado rostro de su amo.

_-Así es idiota... no hagas eso... me da vergüenza..._ Le decía totalmente sonrojado.

_-Si claro, entonces ¿Por qué no me suelta? Bien que le gusta._ Con una sonrisa burlona.

-_Cállate..._ Le dijo soltándolo -_Nada de tus escenas de celos, ni malas caras, nada de cosas raras a menos que la puerta este bien cerrada... es una orden. _Le ordenaba mientras el mayordomo se levantaba.

_-Entendido, con su permiso iré hacer los preparativos correspondientes_. Salió el mayordomo deprisa hacer algunos preparativos para las visitas.

En la noche el joven conde se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro que le habían asignado leer en sus clases, no tenía ganas de hacerlo pero sabía que si no las realizaba recibiría un regaño de su tutor, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

_-Adelante. _Entraba su mayordomo con rostro malhumorado.

-_Ciel, llego su prometida, lo está esperando en la sala de juegos._ Le dijo con un tono de molestia.

_-Sebastian, no tienes que molestarte. Disimula tu enojo. ¿Quieres? Podría darse cuenta y comenzaría a sospechar._ Comenzó a cerrar su libro y levantarse de su asiento.

_-¿Sospechar de qué?_ Fingiendo inocencia de no saber que hablaba.

_-No comiences con esos juegos de que no entiendes. Después me haces decir idioteces, como lo "nuestro". _Cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda con una ligera sonrisa divertida.

_-¿Idioteces? debo aclarar que a usted se le ocurrió esa idiotez que es nuestro juego._ Lo abrazo por la espalda rodeando su cintura.

_-Me estás diciendo idiota, cuida tus palabras Michaelis, no te olvides que soy tu amo_. Le dijo enojado tratando de librarse de aquel abrazo.

_-Ya se enojó mi amo, ¿Que deberé hacer? Creo que con esto bastara. _Le dio media vuelta y beso su mejilla cerca de los labios.

_-No hagas eso._ Le grito avergonzado.

_-Lo que ordene. Con su permiso me retiro mi querido conde._ Saliendo de la biblioteca.

-_Que ridículo eres Sebastian..._ Hablaba el joven conde consigo mismo mientras caminaba, llegando al salón fue sorprendido por su prometida.

_- Cielllll, gracias por dejar que me quede contigo._ Le decía mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, percibiendo otra vez aquel aroma extraño en su prometido, el mayordomo solo miraba aquella escena con una fingida sonrisa.

_-Lizzi, por favor suéltame, le decía el joven casi ahogado._ Quien noto la mirada fría de su mayordomo.

_-Sera divertido, como cuando éramos niños y pasábamos los días juntos. ¿Los recuerdas?_ preguntándole con una sonrisa.

_-Lo lamento no será igual que en ese entonces, no quiero ser grosero pero tengo mucho trabajo en estos días es el mes más atareado en cuanto a ventas, necesito mantenerme al tanto, así que estaré muy ocupado, pero cuando tenga tiempo libre podremos hacer algo._ Le respondía mientras se apartaba de ese abrazo y arreglaba su traje.

_-Sí, Ciel, mi madre me lo advirtió, no te preocupes no seré una molestia, solo prométeme que cuando estés libre podremos estar juntos._ Mientras le tomaba la mano.

_-Haré lo posible. _Solo acertó mirar a su mayordomo que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

_-Traeré té y algunos bocadillos. Con su permiso._ Se alejó el mayordomo dejando a su joven amo con su prometida.

Después de una hora, en la habitación que había sido ubicada Elizabeth se encontraba acompañada de su fiel sirviente Paula que la preparaba para dormir.

-_Señorita, usted cree que esto es buena idea?_ Pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

-_Claro es la oportunidad perfecta._ Le respondió segura.

_-¿Para saber si su prometido la engaña?_ Pregunto con curiosidad

_-No lo digas en voz alta._ Mientras se acercaba con intención de taparle la boca.

_-Lo siento. Creo que usted se está haciendo ideas equivocadas, lo poco que conozco al joven Ciel, el parece que no es la persona capaz de hacer algo así, hace un momento le dijo que ha estado ocupado tal vez a eso se deba su extraña actitud._ Le respondió mientras cepillaba el cabello de su ama.

-_Tal vez así sea, pero nada me cuesta asegurarme, y si me equivoco igual disfrutare estos días con él. Bueno, recuerda nuestro plan para mañana, espero que lo hagas bien. _Le dijo con una sonrisa.

_-Sí, aunque no lo tengo muy claro todavía._ Respondió nerviosa.

_-Está bien te lo explicare de nuevo. _Se acercó a ella para hablarle en secreto los pasos de su plan.

Entre tanto una escena cariñosa se vivía en otra habitación, en la cama se encontraba un mayordomo y su joven amo en un abrazo mirándose cara a cara,

_-Me pregunto cuando mi Ciel, me permitirá pasar al siguiente nivel._ Le dijo guiñando el ojo sobándole el cabello.

_-Ahhh ya te dije que todavía falta... No estoy listo. _Totalmente sonrojado.

_-Pero ya quiero besar sus labios, acariciar su piel, y hacer otras "cositas"... _relamiéndose los labios.

_-No digas eso, pervertido, confórmate con lo que hacemos ahora, deberías sentirte privilegiado de lo que te permito hacer. _Le dijo más avergonzado que enojado.

_-No se moleste, me gusta lo que hacemos ahora, solo quería saber si por si acaso había cambiado de opinión._ Le decía con burla.

_-Lo que pasa es que eres un pervertido._ Mirando para otro lado ya que él también se imaginaba haciendo esas "cositas" con su mayordomo.

_-A veces olvido que usted todavía es muy pequeño para eso, discúlpeme. _Le decía con una sonrisa burlona.

_-No soy pequeño, no me provoques. _Le contesto enojado rápidamente sentándose sobre el vientre del mayor_. _En una posición muy seductora sorprendiendo a su mayordomo.

-_Usted no provoque a un demonio, puede salir perdiendo. _Mientras le acariciaba la pierna levantándole la pijama. Estremeciendo al menor quien se quitó inmediatamente al ver lo peligroso de aquella situación.

_-Lárgate... maldito pervertido. _Le dijo con fingido enojo totalmente sonrojado.

_-Creo que es hora de que me retire no sea que su amada prometida comience a sospechar que tanto hago o no hago en la habitación del joven_ _amo. _Mirándolo divertido

-_Tonto… Buenas noches._ Cerrando los ojos, pues el cansancio lo vencía.

-_Buenas noches Ciel. _Despidiéndose con un beso como era costumbre, se levantó el mayordomo de la cama dispuesto a descansar en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía normal hasta que alguien entro gritando al comedor mientras el joven conde desayunaba.

_-Buenos días, Ciel... no me esperaste para desayunar juntos._ Gritaba al ver que el conde estaba por terminar su desayuno.

_-Buenos días Lizzi, estoy presionado con el tiempo no podía esperarte._ Mientras comía sus últimos bocados.

_-Buenos días señorita Elizabeth, espero que haya dormido bien._ Le decía el mayordomo amablemente mientras le servia el desayuno.

_-Buenos días Sebastian, dormí muy bien, gracias por preguntar, eres muy amable._ Con una sonrisa amable respondía al mayordomo.

_-Disculpa, Lizzi debo retirarme tengo que hacer unas llamadas._ _Con permiso_. Le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

_-Si claro mañana me levantare temprano. _Contestó tristemente.

_-Sí, nos vemos luego._ Caminando hacia su despacho, mientras Sebastian recogía los platos de su amo.

_-Sebastian, soy una molestia para Ciel ¿verdad?_ Le pregunto con tristeza.

_-No diga eso señorita, el joven amo está ocupado en estos días, eso lo pone de mal humor, dígamelo a mí. _Tratando de hacer sentir bien a la niña, aunque no le agradara que estuviera ahí, no podía dejar de ser el amable mayordomo.

-_Es cierto, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie._ Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Podría decirse que si... ¿Qué piensa hacer esta mañana? _Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

_-Tengo algunas tareas pendientes, así que las realizare ahora que Ciel está ocupado_. Le decía mientras tomaba su te.

_-Si puede disponer de lo que quiera, si necesita algo avíseme, estoy a su disposición._ Salió del comedor.

La mañana pasó rápidamente en la mansión, en la tarde en otra parte alejada del jardín tres empleados conversaban.

_-¿Por qué Paula habrá hecho tantas preguntas? _Decía Meylin con curiosidad.

_-Ustedes creen que sospeche lo mismo que nosotros, aunque nosotros ya lo tenemos casi confirmado._ Contestaba Bard a sus compañeros.

_-Lo bueno es que no dijimos nada que comprometa al joven amo, aunque es una situación peligrosa para el teniendo a su prometida curioseando sus asuntos, podría descubrirlo. _Respondió la sirvienta con una sonrisa.

_-¿Creen que debamos decirle a Sebastian? _Pregunto Finnie con duda.

_-Y que le diríamos, "Oye Sebastian la prometida del joven amo sospecha que ustedes tienen una relación". No sería lógico además podría matarnos_. Le respondió Bard con sarcasmo.

_-Si ya sabemos, pero no creo que sospechen de él, solo pregunto si recibía visitas de alguna señorita, si enviaba o recibía regalos, si sale constantemente. Creo que piensa que ama a otra mujer no un hombre._ _Nunca se imaginaria eso._ Les dijo Meylin con tono dudoso.

_-El joven amo y Sebastian son listos, seguro serán precavidos y no harán nada que levanten sospechas._ Decía seguro Finnie

_-Sera complicado, porque el amor no puedes disimularlo mucho, se te nota en las miradas, gestos. Ahhh el amor es tan lindoooo..._ Contestaba la mujer con la emoción de siempre cuando hablaba de temas amorosos sobre todo si eran Sebastian y el joven amo.

_-Cállate que no estamos solos, debemos evitar cualquier comentario._ Le golpeaba el cocinero en la cabeza.

_-En todo caso debemos mantenerlas a las dos vigiladas, para que en cualquier caso evitar un escándalo y proteger a nuestro joven amo._ Poniéndose seria la sirvienta les decía a sus amigos.

_-Si eso haremos._ Dijeron los tres a la vez, entrando a la mansión después de su improvisada reunión. Elizabeth paseaba por otro lado del enorme jardín, conversando con su confidente Paula.

_-¿Lograste averiguar algo con los empleados de Ciel? _Le pregunto ansiosa.

_-No nada de importancia, casi no hablaron solo lo necesario, ellos son leales a su amo. Lo único que entendí si no me mintieron que el joven Ciel no sale y si lo hace solo va con Sebastian, no recibe visitas a menos que sean de negocio, ni regalos ni nada de eso, que quien está más cerca de él es su mayordomo._ Le respondió la joven sirvienta.

-_Entonces tendremos que sacarle la información a Sebastian, es quien más lo conoce él debe saber algo, así que prepárate para mañana Paula. _Mientras caminaban en dirección a la mansión.

-_Sí, señorita, ya verá que estas ideas suyas son erradas. _Le hablo con seguridad

En la noche una situación ocurría mientras jugaban ajedrez, hizo abrir los ojos a Elizabeth al ver a su prometido como miraba disimuladamente a su apuesto mayordomo, y perdía la concentración. Por más que pretendiera no ser notorio era obvio. Entonces recordó el extraño comportamiento de su prometido del otro día, ¿podía ser causado por su sirviente?, sus sospechas de que la persona por quien Ciel mostraría interés romántico lo guiaban a una persona ese era Sebastian Michaelis.


	10. Mentira

**_Tus primeras palabras de amor_**

**_que me susurraste al oído_**

**_Tus ojos que nada ocultan_**

**_deseo engañarlos_**

**_Si pudiese abrazarlos_**

**_y saber que puedo mantenerlos conmigo_**

**_no temería pecado ni castigo_**

Después de aquella revelación, trato de disimular aquella duda porque le era realmente dolorosa.

_-¿Lizzi estas bien? ¿Te has puesto pálida?_ Pregunto preocupado el conde.

-_Solo un poco cansada, es todo, creo que voy a mi habitación._ _Vamos Paula._ Contesto seria a la pregunta.

_-Buenas noches Lizzi, si llegas a sentirte mal no dudes en avisarme. _Le sugirió mientras ella se disponía a salir.

_-Si Ciel, no te preocupes._ Le dijo fingiendo una amable sonrisa.

_-Buenas noches, señoritas, que descansen._ Les deseo el mayordomo con amabilidad.

_-Sí, Buenas noches Sebastian._ Mirándolo con un poco de molestia, lo que el mayordomo pudo notar.

A los pocos minutos el joven amo se encontraba en su habitación dispuesto a dormir,

_-¿Que le pasara a Lizzi, estará enferma? _Le pregunto preocupado a su mayordomo mientras lo cambiaba.

_-No lo sé joven amo, solo podría decirle algo espero que no se moleste._ Le contesto un poco dudoso por lo que diría mientras acariciaba tiernamente su rostro.

_-Dime,_ Ordeno con curiosidad.

_-Creo que ella sospecha de usted y mi persona. Lo digo por la mirada que me lanzo antes de irse. _Diciendo esto con una mirada sospechosa.

_-Pero que dices, en todo el día casi ni nos vimos, mantuvimos solo el contacto necesario, por lo mismo para evitar cualquier tipo de sospecha._ Contesto nervioso.

_-Disculpe que le diga esto, pero es su culpa, mientras jugaba con ella hace unos momentos, usted me miraba algo que ella pudo notar, ¿no podía ser menos obvio? _Le decía con una mano sobando su propia sien.

_-Ahhh pero... pero... si yo lo disimule muy bien._ _Es tu culpa idiota, por estar junto a mí._ Le respondió más nervioso.

_-Le recuerdo que usted me ordeno que me quedara._ Contesto serio ante la acusación.

_-Tal vez son ideas tuyas, me quieres molestar, ¿Verdad?_ Diciendo mientras le halaba la corbata.

_-Estoy hablando en serio, tal vez mal interprete esa actitud aunque es probable que no me equivoque. Solo sé que si esa niña intenta lastimar a mi amo no se lo permitiré. _ Le dijo con mirada que daba miedo, soltando el agarre de su amo.

_-Ten cuidado con esos impulsos asesinos ella es mi familia, además no hará nada, porque no descubrirá nada. _Le contesto sorprendido al ver la actitud de su mayordomo.

_-... si claro, ahora veo que le preocupa, no hay que alarmarse… total esto solo es solo un juego, no es algo importante._ Respondiéndole con indiferencia.

_-Si tú lo has dicho es solo un juego sin importancia, ahora debemos pensar que hacer_. Mientras se acomodaba en la cama, un poco dolido por lo dicho anteriormente.

Mientras amo y mayordomo pensaban que hacer, en otra habitación una joven tenía la mirada perdida. Su acompañante no entendía por qué el cambio de actitud de su ama.

_-¿Se siente bien?_ Acertó a preguntar preocupada.

_-Prométeme que lo que voy a decirte no le dirás a nadie._ Contesto seriamente.

_-Señorita, usted sabe que puede confiar en mí_, _¿Que le preocupa tanto?_ Pregunto sentándose junto a ella.

_-Creo que se quién puede ser la persona con la que Ciel me engaña._ Respondiéndole con la voz un poco apagada.

-¿_Quién? _Pregunto mientras tomaba sus manos como signo de apoyo.

_-Sebastian Michaelis._ Confesó con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-Señorita, sabe lo que está diciendo, eso es absurdo no tiene sentido, los dos son hombres, además la diferencia de edad y posición social. Creo que usted está delirando debe estar muy enferma_. Decía sorprendida mientras tocaba su frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

_-Cállate... yo se mejor que nadie que eso es absurdo, es una idea incoherente pero lo vi esta noche en la mirada de Ciel, eso me hace dudar._ Contesto con decepción.

_-Cálmese, tal vez usted mal interpreto esa mirada, a veces nuestra mente nos hace ver las cosas como no son, no debería precipitarse en hacer esa declaración, es muy grave._ Le hablo muy seriamente.

_-Puede ser, pero algo me dice que es verdad, no le diré nada hasta estar segura, se cómo puedo comprobarlo, ajustaremos un poco nuestros planes para mañana._ Mientras se acostaba en la cama con la mirada perdida al techo.

El día siguiente el joven amo junto a su mayordomo, salieron temprano a la ciudad por algunos asuntos pendientes, así aprovecharían la mañana para estar lo más lejos posible de las sospechas de Elizabeth. Cayendo la tarde, ambos jóvenes se encontraban dentro de su despacho, Ciel tuvo toda la mañana para armarse de valor y negar cualquier acusación además no haría gestos ni miradas que levantaran sospechas, pues su mayordomo le había advertido que tal vez ella estaría atenta a cualquier movimiento raro que realizara, estaba muy tenso por dentro pero lo disfrazaba con indiferencia. Así mismo a Elizabeth la duda la invadía pero debía confirmarlo, le ayudaría mantener la compostura actuando normalmente, como la joven alegre y despreocupada de siempre.

-_Ciel, estuviste fuera toda la mañana y no me llevaste. Eres malo._ Le reprocho con un leve berrinche.

_-Te lo dije ayer, que saldría a culminar unos asuntos pendientes. Además te hubieras aburrido no hice nada interesante._ Contesto tranquilamente.

_-Bueno ya no importa, te gusta como arregle la mansión quedo linda ¿No crees?_ Pregunto con una sonrisa.

_-Si lo note te quedo bien la decoración. _Decía con una sonrisa amable.

_-Me alegra que te haya gustado._ Contesto felizmente.

-_Sebastian trae té y unos bocadillos. _Ordeno el joven conde.

_-Sebastian puede pedirte algo, acércate._ Le decía un poco nerviosa Elizabeth.

-Como guste, dígame. Se acercó hasta quedar a su altura.

_-Paula podría ayudarte Sebastian, si no te molesta. _Le decía en voz baja en el oído.

_-Si claro, agradeceré su ayuda_. Se alejó de ella, mientras el conde pretendía ignorar aquella sospechosa escena.

_-Paula ayuda a Sebastian, por favor. _Ordeno la niña a su empleada.

_-Si señorita._ Contesto con una reverencia alejándose junto al mayordomo.

_-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué hiciste esa petición tan extraña?_ Una vez solos le pregunto, sin darle demasiada importancia.

_-Espero que no te moleste._ Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-No es eso, solo curiosidad. _Tratando de no ser obvio en su curiosidad.

_-Bueno, yo aprecio mucho a Paula no solo es la persona que me sirve, también es mi amiga, la verdad es que ella me confeso que le gusta mucho Sebastian. Así que pensé en ayudarla un poco. _Le decía sin sospechar que su plan ocultaba otro.

_-Ahhh... no lo había notado. _Fingió sorpresa aunque en realidad era molestia por escuchar algo así sobre su mayordomo.

_-Pues sí, yo tampoco, sabes lo distraída que soy. Yo sé que tú también sientes un gran aprecio a Sebastian, te puedo asegurar que ella es una buena mujer para él, harían una linda pareja ¿No crees? _Le decía con intenciones de ver la reacción del conde. Lo que no esperaba es que el conde se hubiera preparado para esa situación, y lo estaba haciendo muy convincente.

_-Sí, eso creo, yo no entiendo mucho de esos asuntos_. Le decida sin inmutarse ni un poco.

_-Es lógico Sebastian es inteligente, talentoso, servicial y perdona que diga esto pero es atractivo, cualquier mujer se fijaría en él._ Con una sonrisa traviesa.

_-¿Que dices? ¿No me digas que también a ti te gusta Sebastian?_ Le pregunto divertido, aunque la molestia que ocultaba era grande.

_-¿No estarás celoso?_ Con esa pregunta lo cogería desprevenido y vería su reacción.

_-Claro que sí, que tu hermosa prometida le diga eso a su futuro esposo, llenaría de celos a cualquiera._ Pensó y actuó rápido el conde pues estaba a punto de caer en el plan de Elizabeth.

_-Eso crees, imagínate el día que nos casemos, ellos podrán estar juntos, eso sería tan lindo y romántico._ Sonreía con emoción mientras tomaba las manos de su prometido.

_-... pues si tú lo dices._ Mirando para otro lado maldecía internamente a su mayordomo por no apresurarse en venir e interrumpir aquella conversación.

- _Sebastian tiene novia o está enamorado de alguien? ¿Tú sabes?_ Aquellas preguntas ya estaban poniendo tenso al conde.

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso?, yo no sé... Sebastian y yo no hablamos de esas cosas. _Le contesto alzando los hombros, sin darle importancia

_-Entonces yo le preguntare, no creo que se moleste. Tú debes ayudarme con esto, seremos los cupidos... _Le decía cuando fueron interrumpidos por los sirvientes.

-_Joven amo, vamos a servirles._ Se fijó que el joven estaba un poco tenso, se moría por calmarlo como solo él podía hacerlo.

_-Gracias Sebastian y Paula, todo se ve delicioso. Ciel estas muy serio. ¿Te sucede algo? _Comenzó con las preguntas nuevamente la joven.

_-No nada, solo estoy un poco cansado. Estuve casi todo el día fuera._ Contesto con un bufido de cansancio el conde.

_-Ciel no puedo esperar al día en que nos casemos, vivir en esta mansión contigo, seremos muy felices. ¿No lo creen ustedes?_ Dirigiéndose a los dos sirvientes.

_-Si señorita, ustedes serán muy felices porque los dos se aman_. Contesto con una sonrisa emocionada

_-Si así será, la felicidad de mi amo es la mía también._ Dijo amablemente viendo a los jóvenes.

_-Qué lindo Sebastian, son hermosas tus palabras. Debes Apreciar mucho a Ciel. _Sospechaba la niña que aquellas palabras eran mentiras.

_-... ¿Lizzi, podemos caminar por el jardín?_ Cambiando de tema el joven conde pues lo estaba incomodando.

_-Si me gustaría, quiero hablar contigo._ Le dijo mientras tomaba su te.

_-Joven amo, iré a hacer los preparativos para la cena._ Le decía mientras se disponía a salir de aquella habitación.

-_Paula ayúdale a Sebastian, por favor. Nosotros daremos un paseo no te necesito ahora._ Ordenó rápidamente la joven.

En la cocina se encontraban los dos sirvientes, los otros se encontraban en otros quehaceres

_-Señor Sebastian, usted anhela verdaderamente la felicidad del joven Ciel ¿Cierto?_ Pregunto Paula

_-Sí, ya lo dije, yo velo por su bien y felicidad._ Mientras sacaba unos ingredientes para preparar la cena.

_-Yo también anhelo la felicidad de mi señorita, ella realmente lo ama, no hace más que pensar en él, siempre lo tiene presente, por eso no me gustaría que mi señorita sufra si el joven Ciel no la ama, eso la destrozaría. Quiero serle sincera ella cree que el joven Ciel está enamorado de alguien más, lo ha notado pues ha visto ciertos cambios y comportamientos extraños de estos días, eso la preocupa y se muestra insegura. _Confeso sinceramente la joven.

_-Pues no sabría que decirle, creo que usted conoce su pasado no es de extrañarse que por estas fechas él se ponga raro, además es un adolescente, en su cuerpo y mente surgen ciertos cambios a esta edad. La verdad no sé a qué quiere llegar con esta conversación._ Le contesto un poco molesto.

-_Me preocupa mi señorita, eso es todo, espero no molestarlo._ Le dijo apenada.

_-No es eso, solo que no me gusta que piensen mal de mí joven amo, puedo asegurarle que él no ama a nadie más que a su prometida. No tiene por qué preocuparse. _Le confirmo seguro aquella que creía una mentira.

_-De verdad, no sabe cómo alegra escuchar eso, ella estaba tan insegura que comenzó a idearse ideas raras._ Le decía entre risas quedando un silencio incómodo.

-_Disculpe mi atrevimiento ¿Usted está enamorado de alguien?_ pregunto nerviosa.

-_Que pregunta… la verdad no sabría decirle, pero ante todo soy un mayordomo esos asuntos no son mi prioridad._ Respondió seriamente.

-_No diga eso el amor siempre es la principal prioridad de nuestras vidas. _Confeso con un leve sonrojo.

_-¿Eso cree? Podría ser, me deja pensando nadie me había dicho eso._ Le decía con curiosidad era la primera vez que hablaba de ese sentimiento con alguien.

_-Debe ser afortunada la persona a quien ama._ Dijo la joven con un suspiro. El mayordomo se quedó en silencio al imaginarse el rostro de su amado conde, se recriminaba así mismo el pensar y sentirse de esa manera, se había rebajado a la condición humana por un niño, eran reales estos sentimientos o solo ejecutaba perfectamente el rol de enamorado asignado por su joven amo o solo le atraía deleitarse de aquella deliciosa alma algún día, comenzó a dudar de la veracidad de sus sentimientos, ¿Sentimientos? Los demonios no sentimos... pensaba mientras cortaba unas verduras.

_-Disculpe, pero creo que escucho el teléfono._ Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos el sonido del teléfono. Mientras tanto dos jóvenes caminaban por el amplio jardín.

_-Ciel, debo confesarte algo que me tiene muy mal_. Le dijo tristemente

-_Dime tal vez pueda ayudarte_, El joven conde comenzó a tensarse.

-_Es difícil decir esto, sospecho que amas a alguien más..._ Confeso apenada con un sonrojo.

_-¿Pero qué dices?, ¿Por qué dices eso?_ Pregunto un poco molesto.

-_Desde que llegue de mi viaje te he notado diferente un comportamiento extraño, y sabes que lo peor es que veo tu actitud hacia Sebastian, veo algo en tu mirada hacia él. _Se atrevió a decírselo con un tono de decepción.

-... El conde no sabía que decir, no pensó que sería tan directa.

_-Perdóname por insinuar tal cosa, no sé en qué estoy pensando. Sé que eso no puede ser los dos son hombres es prohibido, pecaminoso, seria mal visto, además de que humillaría el buen nombre Phantomhive, de tus padres y yo como tu prometida. _

_-No te atrevas a nombrar a mis padres. _Le dijo con enojo mientras apretaba los puños.

_-Déjame continuar…Así que quise comprobarlo porque desde que vine de mi viaje cada vez que te abrazaba tu aroma no era el mismo de antes, algo diferente se mezclaba al tuyo, pensé que era idea mía, pero hace un momento cuando Sebastian se acercó a mi pude percibir que era ese mismo extraño aroma. ¿Tú sientes algo por él?_ Le dijo con los ojos un poco llorosos.

_-No sé de qué hablas, él es mi mayordomo me cuesta admitirlo pero es quien más confió, pero de eso a amarlo, creo que ese viaje te afecto la razón, me ofende que pienses de mi de esa manera. Y por lo de su aroma al mío, el me ayuda en todo el maldito día, estando junto a mí, no es raro que a veces pueda pasar esa mezcla de aromas, no entiendo a qué te refieres con la manera en que lo miro, debes haberlo imaginado. En cuanto a mi actitud extraña te lo dije muchas veces tengo exceso de trabajo, además tu bien sabes que este mes me trae amargos recuerdos y tú sales con tus ideas tontas. _Le reprocho enojado fingiendo estar ofendido por tal grave acusación aunque era cierta.

_-Perdóname no quise ofenderte, soy una tonta, tengo miedo de perderte, me siento insegura de tus sentimientos hacia mi..._ Cambio su actitud al ver la reacción realmente ofendida de su prometido y su mirada no había rastro de mentira, el joven conde actuaba perfectamente era una forma indirecta de defender su relación con su mayordomo.

-_Eres lo más importante en mi vida lo único que tengo, sueño con el día en que nos casemos, si no te lo digo es porque mi carácter frío no me lo permite, Tu eres mi prometida y la persona a quien amo no hay nadie más para mí._ Diciendo esto con certeza para que aquella mentira parezca una verdad, la abrazaba con fuerza besando su mejilla, con esas palabras sabía que toda sospecha quedaría eliminada. Lo que no sabía el joven conde que aquellas palabras fueron escuchadas atentamente por su amado mayordomo que no había sido visto por los jóvenes.


	11. Realidad

_**Antes de entrar en ese trance, **_

_**dejando atrás únicamente tibieza,**_

_**la estética del perdón,**_

_**hace que odie tus besos de orgullo.**_

El mayordomo al escuchar esas palabras de su amo experimento una extraña sensación que invadía su ser, no entendía aquello que sentía no eran precisamente celos, era enojo mezclado con una profunda tristeza, era una punzada en su frío corazón que dolía un poco, acaso se sentía herido deseaba que aquella primera declaración de amor de su amo, fuera para el pero no fue así, aunque sabía que cada palabra dicha era mentira, ¿Por qué entonces se sentía así? ¿Será que realmente amaba a ese orgulloso conde? ¿O era solo un juguete en manos de un niño? ¿Cuándo el juego se convirtió en una cruel realidad? no podía hacer notar que estaba afectado y confundido con muchas dudas en su mente. Debía aclarar el asunto se sentía realmente estúpido por aquellos sentimientos. El mayordomo espero unos segundos para interrumpir, fingiendo que no había escuchado aquella declaración.

-Joven amo, tiene una llamada telefónica de la duquesa. Le aviso con seriedad.

-_Sebastian, si ya voy... puedes retirarte._ Lo conocía bien sabía que algo le sucedía aunque aparentaba lo contrario.

-_Creo que va siendo hora que regresemos, tu madre nos llama, ¿estas más tranquila_? Mientras le tomaba la mano para caminar hacia la mansión, veía a lo lejos la figura de su mayordomo alejándose sintiendo una tristeza que no entendía.

_-Si Ciel, perdóname por dudar de ti. Prometo que no volveré a hacerlo y prométeme que no le dirás a nadie la estupidez que te dije, es muy vergonzoso.._. Le pedía con los ojos llorosos.

-_No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie será nuestro secreto._ Por favor no vuelvas a dudar de mí. Le sonreía muy contento, aunque no le gustaba actuar así ahora tendría que actuar como el prometido perfecto.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, se encontraban en el comedor el joven conde aparentaba un buen humor, por dentro solo deseaba escapar de aquella situación tan asfixiante, ya que desde que le declaro su falso amor a Elizabeth esta no lo dejaba tranquilo, casi ni respirar. No veía la hora de que se fuera, además necesitaba hablar con su mayordomo sobre su extraño comportamiento desde la noche pasada.

_-Ciel, cariño... awww se escucha realmente bien... ¿Qué te dijo mi madre?_ Decía emocionada. A lo que el conde tosió un poco, un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar la palabra "cariño", esos términos solo deseaba escucharlos de su mayordomo se escuchaban tan dulces en su voz, aunque dudaba que algo así le dijera ahora porque parecía distante.

_-Pues que llegaran esta noche y que mañana esperan verte_. Contesto con una sonrisa amable.

-_Pero yo no quiero irme todavía me siento muy feliz a tu lado_. Decía la niña mientras tomaba la mano del joven conde.

-_Es una orden de tu madre, mañana al medio día quiere verte regresar_. Explicaba dulcemente para que no sospechara que se alegraba que se fuera.

_-No es bueno desobedecer a mi madre, pero vendré a visitarte seguido para que no me extrañes._ Le contesto con dulzura.

-_Bueno pero no lo hagas tan seguido porque tristemente no podría atenderte, tengo mucho trabajo, además tu estudios se han atrasado, no debes descuidarlos. Te extrañare pero primero son las responsabilidades ¿No crees? _Con mucha caballerosidad tratando de convencerla

-_Sí, Ciel tu siempre procuraras mi bienestar, además ese es el Ciel responsable que amo._ Le decía con un sonrojo

_-Esa es mi prometida, comprensiva y madura._ Mientras le besaba la mano, toda aquella era observada por el mayordomo sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Una vez que acabo la cena jugaron un rato ajedrez, luego el cansancio los obligo a ir cada cual a su habitación.

_-Me duele la boca de tanto sonreír..._ Le decía a su mayordomo para romper aquel silencio.

_-Pues así lo habíamos planeado, usted lo hizo perfectamente no podía esperar menos de usted, es un excelente actor. _Sonreía sarcásticamente.

_-Sebastian... ¿Estás enojado? Solo lo hizo porque era necesario._ Trataba de justificarse mientras le tomaba la mano al mayordomo.

_-Porque debería estarlo, todo este teatro es solo parte de un juego. Yo solo soy parte de él_. Le dijo fríamente mientras quitaba la mano de su amo.

_-No digas eso... yo..._ Se quedó en silencio no sabía que responder al ver la actitud de su mayordomo.

-_Por qué no, esa es la verdad, ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme no sea que vuelva a sospechar su prometida, mañana hablaremos con más tranquilidad. Buenas noches, Ciel._ Le beso fríamente en la mejilla, saliendo de la habitación

-_Sebastian... ¿Por qué haces esto? yo solo hice esto por ti, por defender lo que creo que tenemos._ Se tocaba tristemente aquella mejilla que había sido besada al ver cerrarse la puerta.

_-Ciel todo esto es tan confuso que me asusta_. En un susurro para sí mismo confeso mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos.

En la otra habitación se encontraba una joven totalmente ilusionada y emocionada.

-_Se ve feliz, parece que le fue bien._ Comento alegremente la joven empleada.

-_La verdad es que si, aunque me siento mal y avergonzada por dudar de Ciel, no sé cómo pude tener esa idea tan estúpida. Sabes por primera vez el día de hoy confeso sus sentimientos hacia mí, eso me hace tan feliz._ Sonreía emocionada mientras abrazaba una almohada

_-Escuchar eso me hace alegrar mucho, yo sabía que todo se resolvería_. Sonreía al ver la alegría de su ama.

_-Sí, no debí dudar de él, pero por lo menos esto le ayudo a mostrar sus sentimientos._ _Debo agradecerte por tu apoyo._ Le decía mientras le tomaba la mano.

_-No debe agradecer sabe que yo siempre la ayudarle gustosa_. Correspondió una amable sonrisa.

_-Me siento mal también por Sebastian, dude de él, y él siempre ha estado protegiendo y cuidando a mi Ciel._ Se lamentó un poco.

_-Sí, eso es cierto pude notar el día de hoy la admiración y aprecio a su amo, nada más que eso. Me confirmo cuanto el joven Ciel la ama_. Además el parece estar interesado en alguien más. Le confeso con un poco de tristeza.

_-No me digas que de verdad te gusta, recuerda que solo era una mentira para nuestro estúpido plan. _Le decía mientras la miraba seriamente.

-_No es eso, usted sabe que tengo mi novio, solo que hablar con él me di cuenta de que el parece muy inocente en cuanto a temas de amor, eso me enterneció mucho._ Confeso con un leve sonrojo.

_-¿Quién diría un hombre como el, perfecto en todo lo que hace no supiera del amor? _Le comento un poco dudosa.

_-Hoy fue un día muy cansado y largo debe descansar, recuerde después del desayuno nos iremos. Buenas noches, señorita. _Contesto la joven pues ya era muy tarde.

_-Buenas noches, Paula._ Se despidió la joven con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la cama para dormir.

Al día siguiente, la mañana transcurrió normalmente para los ojos de la joven Elizabeth, como si nada hubiera pasado, mayordomo y amo actuaban realmente bien su papel. Una vez que se fueron ambos se encerraron en el despacho.

_-Ahora si ya que se fueron, hablemos ¿Que te molesta tanto? Le_ pregunto seriamente

_-Nada me molesta_. Contesto mirándolo serio

-_No me mientas._ Ordeno molesto

_-Yo no miento... _Respondió sin bajarle la mirada

_-Escuchaste lo que le dije ayer a Elizabeth, esa tonta declaración de amor, ¿Por eso estas así? Te recuerdo que ese el último recurso que ideamos en una situación extrema como la que se presentó. Cada palabra era mentira..._ Hablaba con seriedad siendo interrumpido por su mayordomo

_- No tiene que darme explicaciones de lo que hace, además usted lo ha dicho yo le di como solución ese recurso, y si escuche cada palabra, debo felicitarlo sonaba tan real._ Hablándole mirando para otro lado.

_-Pues si debía que hacerlo así, tenía que manipularla con esas mentiras para que no sospechara más._ Tratando de ser razonable con el demonio.

_-Los humanos son tan manipulables basta una mentira bien actuada y se la creen. ¿No es así mi querido conde? _Insinuó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

_-¿Que estas insinuando?_ No entendía que pretendía su mayordomo.

_-Me alegra que este juego le esté enseñando a ser más sensible en cuanto a relaciones amorosas. Creo que es un excelente aprendiz. _Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Juego, claro que es solo un juego..._ Respondió un poco molesto bajando la mirada.

_-Usted lo ha dicho. ¿Por qué se ha molestado?_ Pregunto al ver la reacción del joven.

_-¿Crees que esto me afecta de alguna manera?_ Pregunto enojado

-_Seré sincero, he notado que usted está confundiendo este juego con la realidad. Sabe que los demonios no se nos permiten amar. Yo solo cumplía el rol que usted me asigno. _Le dijo tranquilamente acercándose para acariciarle el rostro

_-¿Confundido? ¿A qué te refieres?, crees que yo me he enamorado de ti..._ Le decía el conde con enojo haciendo sus verdaderos sentimientos a un lado, no sería humillado por ese demonio.

_-No lo sé, dígamelo usted_. Acertó a decir mientras apartaba la mano de su amo cruzando los brazos para escuchar la respuesta que daría.

-_Yo... no me he enamorado de ti ni de nadie... dentro de mí solo existe venganza, dolor, odio, y solo estas a mi lado por el contrato nada más te ata a mí, esa es mi realidad, estoy consciente de ella_. Le decía con soberbia.

_-Ya veo... Me alegra que lo entienda, yo sabía que mi amo no se dejaría manipular por un demonio, solo quería aclararlo eso era lo que me molestaba un poco._ Respondió a su amo con fingida tranquilidad aunque desilusionado en su interior pues esperaba otra respuesta

-_Pues a mí me parece eres tú el que no comprende la realidad y un juego, porque ves cosas que no deberías, yo actuaba de acuerdo a tus indicaciones nada más._ Se atrevió a responder con severidad mientras lo señalaba.

-_Ya veo, una vez aclarado eso, creo que deberíamos terminar este juego_. Concluyo el mayordomo alzando los hombros restando importancia al asunto.

_-¿Te estas rindiendo? Eres un cobarde, tal vez eres tú el que se ha enamorado de mí, y ahora tienes miedo de enfrentarlo._ Retó al demonio con una sonrisa sarcástica.

_-¿Que ha dicho? ¿Enamorado de usted? Que tendría de especial un humano como usted para enamorar a alguien como yo, no sea presumido. No me humillaría a tal condición humana como el amor. _Lo acorralo acostándolo sobre el escritorio quedando sobre él, hablando al oído con molestia.

-_Maldito, suéltame. ¿Por qué te enojas tanto sera que descubrí tu verdad? Solo di que amas, humíllate ante mí con aquel sentimiento_. Le gritaba enojado y soberbio el conde.

_-Yo no te amo, y nunca lo haré, los demonios no se nos permite sentir. Yo no miento mi amor._ Le susurraba sarcástico en el oído terminando con un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.

_-Eres un idiota, está bien este juego por mi parte no termina, si lo terminara ahora sería como confirmarte que esto me afecta. _Le dijo mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos carmesís de su demonio dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

_-Que valiente eres, tu orgullo no te permite acabar así, pues yo también tengo mi orgullo así que tampoco me rendiré. _Se levantó soltando al conde.

_-Déjame solo, puedes retirarte, no vengas a menos que te lo ordene._ Ordeno pues no quería verlo por un buen rato.

-_Como ordenes, Ciel._ El mayordomo salió con una expresión de soberbia, pero al cerrar esa puerta la cambio por una sumamente triste, camino hasta la biblioteca se encerró en ella comenzando a divagar en tristes pensamientos y lamentos.

_-Ciel, eres tan especial que un humano como tú me ha hecho mentir así, quien diría que tu un niño pudiera conocerme, es verdad lo que dijiste solo tengo miedo de este sentimiento que crece y cada vez se vuelve doloroso, ese dolor que tu alivias con tus inocentes besos, palabras, caricias y hasta las sonrisas que creíste que habías perdido. Ahora solo comprendo que te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, por nadie había sentido esto que llaman amor que confunde mis sentidos, seguramente con lo que te he dicho te he perdido, lo mejor sería dejarte solo pero no podría estar lejos de ti. Este amor solo te haría sufrir pero creo que ya es tarde._

Mientras tanto una mirada azulina se perdía al mirar triste por la ventana,

_-Sebastian, nunca me amaras, que haré entonces con todos estos sentimientos que provocas en mí, me duelen tanto esas palabras que aun retumban en mi oído, creo que como a ti me asusta todo esto, si pudiera vencer aquellos miedos podría decirte lo mucho que te amo lo feliz que me haces cuando me hablas, me besas, me abrazas, me haces reír y enojar con tus tonterías Ahora entiendo que no podría vivir lejos de ti aunque nunca llegaras a amarme, yo siempre te amare mi hermoso demonio._

Dos corazones solitarios, que creyeron que nunca amarían se encuentran encerrados en sus propios miedos, sin ser capaz de demostrarlo, lamentándose por lo que podían haber dicho y no se atrevieron a hacer, ahora el juego se tornaría difícil para ambos, donde deberán fingir que cada palabra, caricia no les afectaría revelando la verdadera felicidad que sentían ante aquel contacto mutuo, ahora el orgullo jugara un papel importante en este juego de amor. ¿Quién será el primero en sucumbir ante este sentimiento?


	12. Consejo

**_Porque mi pensamiento, lleno de este cariño_**

**_que en una hora feliz, me hiciera esclavo tuyo._**

**_Lejos de tus pupilas, soy triste como un niño_**

**_Que se aduerme soñando, en tu acento de arrullo._**

Al llegar la noche en la mansión Phantomhive, el joven conde se encontraba en su habitación en todo el día no había cruzado palabra con su mayordomo solo lo que era estrictamente necesario, a lo que el mayordomo correspondía a la actitud de su amo, ambos habían confirmado sus sentimientos hacia el otro de una manera un poco dolorosa, pero aun así no iban a ceder y continuarían con la rutina de hace dos meses habían empezado.

-_Ciel, ¿quieres que te lea el día de hoy?_ Le pregunto mientras terminaba de ponerle el pijama.

_-Sí, tú lo deseas_. Contesto acomodándose en la cama.

_-No hay problema._ En tanto tomaba el libro y se acomodaba junto a su amo.

-_Nos quedamos en el capítulo 8_. Le decía mientras le ayudaba a encontrar la página muy cerca de su mayordomo este podía sentir la respiración de su amo junto a su rostro.

_-Ciel, yo..._ Se sentía débil al tenerlo así de cerca, seria sencillo en ese momento enfrentarlo con la verdad de sus sentimientos pero se detuvo.

_-Dime_. Le dijo mientras seguía ojeando el libro.

_-Yo quería disculparme, por la manera en que se tornó nuestra conversación hace unas horas, no me arrepiento de lo que dije pero creo que no me exprese de la mejor manera, a pesar de todo tu eres mi amo, fui un poco irrespetuoso_. Le confesó con delicadeza.

-_Ah eso... ya no importa... Mira ya encontré el capítulo_. Le dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

_-Si claro, es un capitulo largo, pero acércate que no voy a comerte._ Le respondió con una sonrisa mientras lo halaba para colocarlo sobre su pecho como era costumbre. A lo que el conde solo se sonrojo un poco, se dejó guiar en ese abrazo, podía sentir el latir de su mayordomo y percibir ese aroma que lo enloquecía Escuchaba la voz de quien leía pero no entendía que hablaba sus pensamientos se perdían en ese momento que aunque él pensaba que era mentira se sentía amado y protegido, se conformaba con ello, quedándose dormido sin terminar de escuchar el capítulo.

_-Pero que niño más perezoso quedarse dormido así dejando que hable solo._ Lo miró con ternura, cerró el libro, mientras lo contemplaba por unos minutos, mientras acariciaba tan bello rostro que tenía el semblante triste, antes de levantarse le besó en la frente acomodándolo en su cama para que durmiera hasta el día siguiente.

La situación empeoraba con el pasar de los días, aquel juego se había convertido como una pequeña tortura para ambos, ya que todo lo que hacían era de manera fría y distante, casi era obligado, aunque por dentro cada uno deseaba mostrar sus ocultos sentimientos no podían permitírselos, hasta que alguno se cansara de aquella situación y se animara a revelarlos. Cada beso, abrazo, palabra, caricia se convertía en una punzada en el corazón de cada uno, ya no habían peleas sin sentido, conversaciones tontas, ni risas, ni gestos graciosos. Cada uno parecían más distante entre si aunque estaban tan cerca, pero a pesar de ello el amor que sentían no disminuía sino que aumentaba, en el afán de querer engañar o apagar aquel sentimiento más se necesitaban, el ambiente tenso se había apoderado en aquella mansión lo que los sirvientes podían notarlo.

_-¿Que pasara ahora entre ellos_? Pregunto Finnie a sus compañeros en el jardín descansando un poco después de las labores del día, y ya que su amo no regresaba.

_-No me gusta nada esta situación._ Contesto Bard encendiendo su cigarrillo.

_-¿Sera que ya no se quieren?_ Pregunto nuevamente el joven jardinero con tristeza.

-_Todo es culpa de la Señorita Elizabeth desde que ella vino, esta situación se ha vuelto insoportable. A veces creo que la odio._ Le respondió con molestia Meyrin a su compañero.

_-No digas eso aunque no nos guste es la prometida del joven amo_. Refuto el cocinero.

_-Ah si ahora estas a favor de ella, no me agradan las personas que se meten en las relaciones de otros_. Contesto con molestia la sirvienta.

_-Pero que dices, entonces deberías estar en contra de Sebastian, ya que el es quien se ha metido en aquella relación._ Tratando de razonar con ella, mientras Finnie solo escuchaba aquella discusión.

_-No, porque el joven amo no la escogió a ella, fueron sus padres además él no la ama, solo la estima como su familia. Eso no vale._ Defendiendo su punto de vista.

_-Ya cállense, sus peleas de quien odia o ama a la señorita Elizabeth no resolverá nada._ Se atrevió a hablar el más joven.

_-Es que me da mucha tristeza todo esto_. Le dijo con mucha tristeza la joven mujer.

_-¿Pero que podríamos hacer nosotros? _Pregunto con curiosidad el cocinero.

_-Nada, creo que solo observar, callar y llorar. _Acertó a decir Meyrin con los ojos llorosos.

_-¿Llorar? no exageres, hazlo tu sola._ Contesto el mayor de ellos.

_-Es que han cambiado tanto, se les nota en la mirada de ambos cuando antes había un brillo especial ahora están apagados. _Le decía mientras unas lágrimas salían.

_-Se acerca el cumpleaños del joven amo, tal vez sea la oportunidad para que se reconcilien._ Le hablo Finnie mientras le daba un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

_-Eso esperamos..._ Dijo Bard mientras era seguido por sus compañeros para entrar a la mansión.

Ese mismo día el joven amo y su mayordomo estaban recolectando información en el centro de la ciudad, fueron a una fuente que no habían visitado en las últimas dos semanas. Entrando se encontraron como de costumbre aquel ambiente lúgubre y oscuro digno del personaje que allí habitaba, rodeado de calaveras, huesos y ataúdes, iluminado solo con unas cuantas velas.

_-Es idea mía o este lugar cada vez es más tenebroso_. Comentó el joven mientras entraba.

_-Así parece..._ Contesto el mayordomo mientras se sacaba una telaraña de la cabeza.

_-Hola mi querido conde, y señor mayordomo, ¿Qué les trae por estos lugares_? Salió de repente Undertaker de un ataúd.

_-Creo que ya sabes a que vinimos_. Contesto sin inmutarse el conde y se acercaba a este.

_-Sí, y también creo que sabe cómo debe recompensarme antes de dar cualquier información. _Respondiéndole mientras salía de aquel ataúd.

-_Sebastian, hazlo tú, no estoy de humor. _Ordeno arqueando una ceja.

_-Como ordene joven amo._ Le confirmo el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia.

_-Parece que alguien no está siendo consentido de manera apropiada_. Le decía mientras tomaba el rostro malhumorado del joven conde.

_-Guarda silencio, Undertaker..._ Le grito avergonzado el joven.

_-Bueno, comenzare..._. Dijo el mayordomo mientras se preparaba para contar un chiste, al terminar de contarlo no causo ni la mínima gracia al shinigami.

_-Parece que alguien aquí no está muy concentrado, eso no me mata de risa sino de pena._ Le respondió decepcionado el albino tocándose la frente.

_-Empezare otra vez..._ El mayordomo fue interrumpido por Undertaker

_-No déjalo así, les daré la información, ustedes dos deprimen más este ambiente deprimente._ Comenzó a reírse solo por lo que había dicho. Dejando a amo y mayordomo viéndose entre sí sin entender el motivo de la risa.

_-Como sea, dinos de una vez. _El conde interrumpió la risa del shinigami.

_-Pues sería buena idea que el mayordomo revise el cadáver que esta allá atrás antes de que comience a hacer travesuras en él, borrando valiosa evidencia._ Contesto mientras que con su dedo señalaba una puerta.

-_Con permiso._ Respondió rápidamente el mayordomo mientras se retiraba a revisar ese cuerpo.

_-Joven conde, ¿Por qué esa mirada tan triste?_ Cuando quedaron solos, el shinigami pregunto curioso al conde.

_-No sé de qué hablas estoy como siempre._ Mientras esquivaba la mirada le respondió.

_-A mí no me engaña... creo que podría ayudarlo. Que le parece si conversamos un rato._ Sentándose junto al conde que se había acomodado sobre un ataúd mientras esperaba a su demonio.

_-¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?_ Le pregunto dudoso

-_Lo ayudare pero ahora no, cuando no esté su mayordomo_. Le dijo en voz baja, mirando cómo se acercaba el mayordomo.

_-Joven amo... disculpe, encontré algo interesante... creo que nos dio una valiosa pista, debo averiguar unos datos, lo llevare a la mansión para salir hacer esa diligencia._ Le decía mientras le agarraba la mano al conde para salir de aquel lugar.

_-Puedes ir ahora, yo te espero aquí._ Le dijo soltando el agarre, sorprendiendo al mayordomo. Undertaker se levantó de allí para buscar algo de beber.

_-Pero... pronto vendrá una tormenta no me gustaría..._ Fue interrumpido cuando el conde le halo la corbata para acercarlo y hablarle al oído.

_-Podría sacarle información aquí a Undertaker, no te preocupes no me hará nada, se cuidarme solo. Estaré bien... ve rápido._ Le decía discretamente en voz baja al oído.

_-Pero que modales, secreteándose frente a otros, no les han dicho que eso es de mala educación. _Les dijo el shinigami acercándose nuevamente mientras le ofrecía té al conde.

_-Como ordene, volveré enseguida_. Le dijo mientras con un pequeño roce en la mejilla se alejaba del rostro del joven amo haciéndolo sonrojar lo que pudo notar el shinigami,

_-El amor, el amor, el amor..._ Comenzó a tatarear alegremente el shinigami mientras bailaba con un esqueleto al ver que se había marchado el mayordomo.

_-Que dices... no digas tonterías_. Le dijo totalmente sonrojado.

-_Pero si solo estoy cantando y bailando, ¿qué le afecta en algo?_ Le pregunto burlonamente con una enorme sonrisa.

_-No, en nada... solo... olvídalo_. Contesto nervioso mirando para otro lado.

_-Usted no me engaña, conozco a los humanos, no en vano tantos años trabajando cerca de ellos, debería sentirse afortunado de tener el amor de un demonio, aunque tienen una naturaleza maligna, cuando descubren el amor es el más sincero y puro... irónico ¿No cree?_ Comenzó a hablar mientras acomodaba el esqueleto con el que había bailado para molestar al conde.

_-No sé de qué hablas, creo que no fue buena idea quedarme. _Contesto mientras se disponía a levantarse.

_-¿A que le huye? ¿A que le teme? _Pregunto el mayor tomando el rostro del joven para verle la mirada.

_-Yo no huyo ni le temo a nada._ Quitando la mano del shinigami, este le sonreía.

_-Trata de engañarse a sí mismo, pero a mí no me engaña, la verdad es que es la segunda vez que observo este caso, un demonio enamorado. Estas historias de amor son tan raras, casi imposible de presenciar._ Hablaba de forma tranquila sentándose nuevamente junto a él.

_-Yo no me engaño, no digas esas cosas_. Trataba de justificarse el conde, agachando la mirada pretendiendo no dar importancia a lo que escuchaba, pero internamente estaba interesado en lo que diría

_-Lo conozco, por eso se quedo sabía que yo le diría algo. Ese algo que aliviara la carga pesada que lleva ahora. Debería ser más comprensivo, un demonio como el por su naturaleza le es prohibido mostrar tales sentimientos, ellos no deberían pero si pueden sentir. Si llegaran a amar esto los confunde, los asusta, les duele ya que va en contra de su naturaleza, al parecer su amado mayordomo es la primera vez que siente esto, debería ponerse en su lugar un momento al contrario de usted como humano nació del amor, creció con amor, aunque después sabemos lo que paso que cerro su corazón ante tales sentimientos por miedo de perder nuevamente lo que ama, pero usted lo ha sentido muy al contrario de su mayordomo. _Conversaba con el mientras el joven solo escuchaba atento, con un pequeño sonrojo al escuchar esa verdad que no se había imaginado.

_-... La verdad no sé de qué hablas._.. Pretendiendo no entender lo que le decía.

_-Él tiene miedo de perderlo, pues un amor entre demonio y humano no es bien visto en el reino de las tinieblas, por eso niega aquel sentimiento solo para no lastimarlo. Yo palpo la muerte a diario antes más que ahora, en mis buenos tiempos podía ver el rostro de quien moría algunos lo hacían con una sonrisa otros con mucho dolor, ¿sabe cuál era la diferencia?_ Le pregunto con cierta intriga.

_-No, no sé..._ Contesto mientras bebía su te.

_-Bueno una muy sencilla, la película de su vida que se mostraba era diferente, los que sonreían al morir habían amado intensamente sin miedos, los que sufrían al morir habían desaprovechado esa oportunidad única de amar todo por miedo, orgullo cualquier pretexto. Sabe lo que era más triste que eran poquísimo los que vi terminar sus vidas con una sonrisa. Triste realidad humana._ Le decía con un tono melancólico fuera de lo común del shinigami, formándose un pequeño silencio.

-_No sé porque te escucho..._ Acertó a decir para romper ese silencio.

_-Joven conde con lo que le he dicho, le doy un consejo no quiero asustarlo pero usted tal vez viva menos que sus padres, disfrute el tiempo que tiene. Le aseguro que su mayordomo corresponde sus sentimientos, ojala no me equivoque. Eso quería escuchar ¿Verdad? _Le dijo sorprendiendo al joven

_-No sé de qué hablas..._ Le decía con una pequeña sonrisa por aquel amor que lo ilusionaba en gran manera, siendo percibida por el shinigami.

_-Es bueno verlo sonreír, anímese el conde Phantomhive no es cobarde. ¿O me equivoco? _Respondió con una enorme sonrisa

_-Claro que no, gracias. _Le dijo en voz baja, la última palabra casi inaudible.

-¿_Dijo algo?_ Pregunto pretendiendo no haber escuchado, aunque había oído claramente ese agradecimiento.

_-No, nada... Está tardando demasiado. _Contesto el conde mientras se levantaba de ese ataúd.

_-No me diga que ya lo aburrí, quien se imaginaria que un gran shinigami como yo en el pasado, ahora sea consejero amoroso._ Le decía con burla.

_-Cállate... _Sonrojado levantando una ceja le decía apretando los puños.

_-Podría después ser su consejero matrimonial, si llegaran a formalizar usted y ya sabe quién... _Seguía molestando al conde.

_-Te dije que te callaras... no digas tonterías... como si algún día llegáramos a casarnos_. Le gritaba totalmente sonrojado, a lo que el shinigami comenzó a retorcerse de la risa al ver la reacción del más joven.

_-Bueno si ya me callo, no quiero problemas con su amado mayordomo. _Mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas de tanto reírse, veía entrar al mayordomo.

-_Joven amo... ¿está bien?_ Le toco el rostro al ver que estaba sonrojado, mirando mal al shinigami.

_-Sebastian... estoy bien solo que aquí nuestro amigo me cogió de su burla._ Le decía un poco apenado. El shinigami se dispuso a descansar metiéndose nuevamente a su ataúd.

-_Sera mejor que me vaya, no quiero ser mal tercio._ Mientras se acomodaba en el ataúd sonriendo a mayordomo y amo, que solo lo miraban con fastidio.

_-Idiota..._ Acertó a decir el conde mientras salía de ese lugar.

_-Chao_. Se despidió de los dos con una enorme sonrisa, cerrando la tapa del ataúd.

_-¿Que averiguaste?_ Pregunto el conde mientras caminaban al carruaje donde los esperaba el señor Tanaka.

-_Le explicare camino a la mansión_. Le dijo ayudándole a subir al carruaje.

Una vez dentro del carruaje, comenzaron a hablar del caso que tenían ahora, estaban a punto de encontrar al culpable de una serie de asesinatos. Luego todo se quedó en silencio.

_-Ciel, que te dijo Undertaker espero que no lo haya molestado porque de ser así me las cobrare después._ Le decía con un poco de molestia, viendo al conde sentado frente a él.

_-No, nada interesante, solo historias de sus días como shinigami_. Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

_-Espero que no lo haya asustado, después va a tener pesadillas._ Hablo un poco preocupado.

-_No soy un niño pequeño, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces._ Contesto un poco molesto mirando por la ventana como caían los primeros copos de nieve.

-_Está bien, no quería que se enojara, solo lo cuido._ Con una sonrisa amable le respondió.

-_Si._.. Susurró el joven mientras se apretaba las manos, pues aunque estuviera bien abrigado sentía un poco de frío.

-¿_Ciel estás cansado? Hemos estado casi todo el día fuera._ Comento preocupado al ver como su amo bostezaba y cerraba los ojos de cansancio.

-_Solo tengo un poco de frío y sueño..._ Le decía con poco ánimo.

_-¿Puedo acercarme todavía queda mucho recorrido?_ Pregunto con dulzura, a lo que el joven no pudo negarse.

-_Si tú quieres._ El mayordomo se acercó para abrazar a su amo, y este pudiera descansar recargado en él. El joven conde solo pensaba en cada palabra de su amigo Undertaker le había dicho deseaba que todo eso fuera verdad, mientras sonreía sin ser visto por su demonio, hasta quedarse dormido pues el cansancio le venció, llegaron a la mansión pues ya era tarde, el apuesto mayordomo lo llevaba en brazos hasta su habitación pudo notar en el transcurso la tranquilidad del rostro de su amo que no mostraba hace días y una pequeña sonrisa. Inconscientemente el joven conde lo abrazo por el cuello atrayéndolo con fuerza.

_-¿Qué te hace tan feliz mi pequeño Ciel?_ Correspondió aquella sonrisa sin duda verlo feliz y tranquilo, lo hacía sentirse igual. Pensaba que ya acercaba el día en que aclararía sus sentimientos con él, venciendo cualquier miedo, ya lo había concretado, el cumpleaños número 14 de su amado conde era la oportunidad perfecta, aunque hasta entonces tendría que soportar este juego de indiferencia. Solo faltaban tres días se sentía ansioso tenía todo planificado, sin sospechar que el destino podría arruinar sus planes.


	13. Delirio

_**Odias preocuparme**__**Aun cuando algo anda mal,no dices ni una palabra**_

_**A pesar de tus esfuerzos, cada vez que noto tu dolor escondido**_

_**voy corriendo hacia ti**_

Al día siguiente el joven conde se levantó antes de lo acostumbrado, se sentía un poco mal decidió ir al baño a mojarse la cara pues se sentía un poco afiebrado, para volver a acostarse nuevamente, aunque no tenía sueño, aun le quedaban unos minutos más hasta que llegara su mayordomo a levantarlo.

_-Sebastian..._ Suspiro mientras se tocaba la cabeza, era su primer pensamiento del día.

_-¿Sera verdad lo que me dijo Undertaker? Si es así he sido un tonto_. Decía para sí mismo, luego se quedó pensando en silencio lo acontecido en los últimos días la frialdad que mostraba a su mayordomo.

_-Mi hermoso demonio. ¿Tú me amas? Si no me lo confiesas pronto, tendré que tragarme el orgullo y hacerlo yo... Pero que estoy diciendo... No creo que pueda hacerlo... Sebastian Te amo... suena sencillo cuando estoy solo pero si lo tuviera en frente, con su mirada penetrante sobre mi esa que altera todo mi ser... mis sentidos perderían control pareciendo muy estúpido todo sonrojado y la lengua enredada que no saldrían palabras._ Sonreía imaginándose en esa incómoda situación.

_-Voy a cumplir 14 en pocos días es normal esta situación para otro chico de mi edad, pero la normalidad para mí no cumple el parámetro establecido, digo quien a sus 14 años tiene un trato con un demonio, dirige una gran corporación mundialmente famosa, y para colmo es el perro guardián de la Reina. Creo que amar con locura a un demonio- mayordomo encaja bien en mi perfil._ Nuevamente sonrió al reflexionar su vida.

_-Pero que cosas estoy diciendo, debo estar de verdad enfermo..._ Tocándose la frente y notar que tenía un poco elevada la temperatura, pasaron varios minutos. Escucho la puerta abrirse viendo entrar a su mayordomo.

_-Ciel, ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierto? Me hubieras llamado. Buenos días._ Se acercó para besar su frente.

_-No apenas me levante. Buenos días._ Quien respondió tímidamente con un beso.

_-Es idea mía o te sentí un poco caliente._ Tocándose los labios.

_-No es nada._ Le dijo alzando los hombros no dándole importancia.

_-Bueno la verdad es que no te ves muy bien. ¿Te duele algo?_ Preguntó mientras revisaba su rostro, volteándolo de un lado a otro.

-_Solo un poco la cabeza, y la garganta_. Le respondió con un bufido molesto.

_-Te resfriaste, pero si ayer trate de que no te diera frío. Lo siento creo que lo cuide como debía_. En un tono de tristeza, agachando la mirada le decía.

-_No te preocupes, estoy bien, no exageres... Además todos estos días he estado saliendo debe ser eso, no podía evitarse._ Trato de animar a su mayordomo.

_-En ese caso no saldrá el día de hoy como lo habíamos planeado podría empeorar su salud. _Contesto más animado pero preocupado.

_-No digas tonterías y no me des ordenes, debo salir estamos a punto de resolver este caso, no puedo fallar ahora._ Alzando la voz le dijo enojado, terminando con un estornudo.

_-Mi prioridad es usted, su bienestar, puedo resolverlo si usted se queda aquí descansando. _Con voz suave tratando de convencerlo, lo miraba a los ojos.

_-No, no quiero, no me quiero quedar aquí descansando, quiero ir contigo... a resolver este caso. _Tomando una actitud infantil que hizo sonreír al mayor.

_-... Ciel, no seas obstinado...o tendré que obligarte._ Amenazo seriamente con una sonrisa.

_-Mira hagamos algo dame la medicina, descanso una hora y si me siento mal te prometo que no voy, pero si me siento mejor me abrigare bien y podre ir. ¿Qué dices?_ Con una sonrisa que sorprendió al mayordomo, su joven conde cediendo le parecía extraño.

_-Estás haciendo un trato, me parece razonable, ya veremos aun no me decido. Iré a ver la medicina y subiré tu desayuno. Con permiso. _A los pocos minutos entraba el mayordomo con el desayuno y la medicina, se acercó al joven quien esperaba sentado en la cama.

_-Desayuna primero para darte la medicina._ Le decía el mayordomo mientras abría la charola, mostrando el ligero desayuno. El conde lo termino ahora le tocaba tomarse la medicina que no era de su agrado.

_- Además no has dicho si aceptas el trato._ Si no lo aceptas no la tomare. Le dijo con mala cara mirando el frasco de medicina.

_-Eres un manipulador, sabes que puedo obligarte, pero el tiempo pasa así que no me queda más que aceptarlo. _Trato de razonar con él sirviéndole la medicina en una cucharada.

_-Sabe horrible, no quiero. _Decía con un ligero puchero, al ver el líquido viscoso cayendo en la cuchara.

_-Ahora si abra la boquita y diga aaa..._ le ordenaba con dulzura con una linda sonrisa.

_-No soy un niño pequeño cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo_, Contesto avergonzado ante la actitud del mayor.

_-Pues debería ver la actitud de ahora, dudaría de eso. Mi lindo niño_. Acertó a decir mientras le sonreía y acariciaba el rostro.

_-Yaaaa..._ Aprovecho que el conde le gritaba para introducir la cuchara con medicina dentro de la boca.

_-Muy bien, ese es mi niño._ Sonreía al ver la mala cara con la que el joven tragaba aquel amargo líquido.

_-Dame agua, sabe horrible... no soy tuyo y no soy un niño._ Ordenaba el conde mientras se tocaba el cuello con cara de asco.

_-Ahora si acuéstese a descansar. Vendré en una hora para ver cómo se encuentra. _Advirtió el mayor al terminar de tomar agua su amo.

_-Como digas..._ Dijo el conde mientras se acomodaba para descansar, luego su mayordomo salió para hacer algunos quehaceres de la mansión Después de 45 minutos regreso a la habitación del menor.

_-Ciel, ¿cómo te sientes? Y no me mientas._ Le preguntaba sacándose el guante para tocar la frente.

_-Mejor, ya no tengo fiebre y ya no me duele la cabeza ni la garganta. Pero no ha pasado la hora._ Le contesto mientras se estiraba en la cama aunque la fiebre se había quitado aun le dolía la cabeza.

_-Así parece... pero pensándolo mejor sería conveniente que se quedara a descansar_. Le decía preocupado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_-Ese no fue el trato, me siento bien voy a ir. _Le dijo enojado mientras el mayordomo se le acercaba lentamente.

_-Mi amor, yo solo procuro lo mejor para ti, por favor quédate. _Le dijo cerca al oído, casi rogándole. Lo que estremeció al conde, aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de acercamientos.

_-Yo... yo... voy contigo, si me siento mal prometo que te lo haré saber y regresaremos a la mansión. ¿Sí?_ Un poco nervioso respondió mientras veía directamente a su mayordomo.

_-Está bien, todavía tiene unos minutos para descansar. Luego lo cambiare y saldremos... ¿Puedo quedarme con usted? _Mientras se acomodaba junto a su amo que se había nuevamente acostado.

_-No sé, para que preguntas si ya lo estás haciendo_. Se acomodaba en el pecho de su mayordomo quien lo abrazaba. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que llegó la hora en que debía cambiarse para salir.

-_Me veo ridículo, con tantas cosas encima_. Le decía con molestia mientras bajaba las escaleras detrás de su mayordomo tenia puesto algunos abrigos encima, además de guantes, bufanda, gorro.

-_Se ve adorable... además usted dijo que si salía de esta mansión seria bien abrigado._ Volteo para darle una sonrisa divertida.

_-Pero me estoy muriendo de calor... Sebastian..._ Le decía con un puchero mientras le agarraba la mano para llamar su atención y le sacara algo de lo que traía encima era observado por los sirvientes de la casa que veían aquella infantil escena sin que el conde notara su presencia.

_-Aquí dentro se siente calor pero le aseguro que afuera esta haciendo un frío que congela..._ Se volteó soltando bruscamente el agarre,

_-Sebastian..._ sorprendido le respondió ante ese trato un poco tosco.

_-Nos están observando_... Le dijo con una sonrisa. El joven conde trato de disimular indiferencia terminó de bajar las escaleras y se encontró con sus sirvientes que lo veían con una sonrisa, Meyrin estaba un poco sonrojada.

-_Buenos días, joven amo..._ Dijeron los tres a la vez.

_-Buenos días._ Respondió sin detenerse.

_-Estábamos preocupados porque el señor Sebastian dijo que usted se sentía mal._ Meyrin hablo a lo que el joven detuvo su paso.

_-No es nada, Sebastian siempre exagera. No se preocupen estaré bien_. Les respondió mirando mal a Sebastian.

_-Por eso esta tan abrigado. Está haciendo mucho frio hoy._ Le decía Finnie con una sonrisa.

_-Se ve adorable_... Escapándose esas palabras inconsciente a la sirvienta, que al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca.

_-Ya nos vamos, no hagan desastres._ Contesto el conde con una pequeña sonrisa, luego siguió su camino.

_-Hasta luego, joven amo_. Decían los sirvientes con las manos despidiéndose.

_-Le dije que se ve adorable..._ con una sonrisa burlona le decía el mayordomo.

_-Cállate..._ Salía de la mansión pudo sentir el frío que hacía, su mayordomo no se equivocaba.

Se dirigieron hasta la ciudad donde todavía faltaba una pista por encontrar y confirmaría la sospecha de quien sería el culpable de los múltiples asesinatos que ocurrieron en los últimos días. Al medio día se encontraban aun recogiendo información este asesino era muy astuto, era difícil seguirle el paso, el joven conde comenzó a sentirse algo mareado con un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, lo que pudo notar de inmediato el mayordomo.

_-Ciel, regresemos... yo terminare esto_. Le decía el mayordomo tocándole la frente sintiendo que su temperatura se había elevado nuevamente.

_-No quiero que nos retrasemos, falta solo un poco_. Mientras se recostaba en el asiento de su carruaje.

_-Te ves mal, estas pálido, vámonos. Tú lo prometiste._ Le reprendió seriamente el mayordomo.

_-Está bien, pero termina yo te espero aquí en el carruaje._ Ordeno el menor mientras el mayordomo colocaba un pequeño cobertor sobre el frágil cuerpo del joven.

Sebastian termino de verificar un dato más, rápidamente se subió al carruaje para sentarse junto a su amo, en el camino a la mansión el joven conde empeoro su situación ya la fiebre había subido aún más, el dolor a la cabeza y cuerpo era insoportable. El mayordomo se desesperaba por ver así pequeño amo que se quejaba, lo único que hacía era abrazarlo con preocupación mientras que el joven solo se aferraba al pecho del mayor. Una vez que llegaron le hizo tomar la medicina, llamo al médico, temía que un ataque de asma apareciera, se lamentaba por haberle hecho caso al conde y dejarlo salir hizo que empeorara. Una vez que el medico atendió al enfermo, el conde se había quedado dormido.

-_El joven conde estará bien es un resfriado. Pero lo más recomendable es que se quede en casa y no salga para nada, pues un poco de frío podría hacer aparecer un cuadro de asma, que complicaría la situación Le dejo estos medicamentos y vera que pronto se recuperara. No debe preocuparse tanto._ Tratando de animar al mayordomo, quien se mostraba claramente preocupado.

_- Él es mi amo mi mayor prioridad es él._ Le respondió tristemente.

_-Bueno, cuídelo bien. Cualquier cambio llámeme por favor_. Camino siendo acompañado hasta la salida de la habitación por el mayordomo.

-_Sí, Gracias._ Volvió con su amo que aún estaba sonrojado por la fiebre, respiraba con un poco de dificultad. Mientras esperaba que la medicina hiciera efecto, colocaba pañitos húmedos en la frente, para refrescarlo.

-_Sebastian... Sebastian.._. Lo llamaba en su delirio febril.

_-Aquí estoy Ciel, la medicina en unos minutos hará efecto_. _Lo siento mucho no te estoy cuidando como debería. _Suavemente le acariciaba el rostro, se lamentaba.

_-No digas eso, es mi culpa por ser terco_. Decía el conde mientras acariciaba la mano que lo tocaba.

-_Duerme mi amor, pronto estarás bien._ Se acercó al rostro de su amo, aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados besó sus parpados.

_-Sebastian..._ Acertó a decir ante tal muestra de afecto y preocupación, a los minutos se quedó dormido.

Pasaron unas horas y era de noche el joven conde se levantó al abrir sus ojos encontró a su mayordomo sentado a su lado con una sonrisa mientras tenía un libro en las manos.

_-Ciel, te ves un poco mejor... qué bueno que despertaste. Es hora de tu medicina, pero primero comerás algo._ Le decía mientras se levantaba de la cama.

_-No tengo hambre,_ Contesto sin ánimo el conde.

_-No comiences con tu terquedad, aquí tengo un poco de fruta, debes comer algo estas muy débil._ Colocándole en frente un plato con frutas previamente picadas.

-_Como sea,..._ Comenzó a comer luego tomo su medicina. El mayordomo aseo a su amo, lo cambio de pijama, dejándolo cómodo en su cama

_-Ciel, debo irme todas las pistas indicaron que es probable que el asesino ataque esta noche, es nuestra oportunidad. Obviamente iré solo y no quiero oír quejas_. Le regaño antes de que se le ocurriera decir que quería acompañarlo.

_-Desde cuando me regañas y me das órdenes._ Respondió enojado el joven.

_-Desde que me mentiste, diciendo que te sentías bien cuando no fue así._ Acertó a decir el mayor arqueando una ceja.

-_Yo no mentí..._ Le dijo mirando para otro lado.

_-Me voy, creo que tardare un poco, porque no sé a qué hora atacara. Duérmete, no me esperes nos vemos mañana. _Decía seriamente poniéndose el saco para salir.

-_Sebastian ten cuidado, te esperare... obvio solo para saber cómo salió todo._ Le dijo en voz baja sonrojado.

_-Tendré cuidado no te preocupes ya te dije que no es necesario que me esperes despierto. _Se acercó al joven para despedirse.

_-Bueno vamos a ver como lo harás sin mí... _Le decía sarcásticamente

_-Nos vemos, mi amor._ Con extrema dulzura mientras le besaba la frente que hizo estremecer al joven.

_-Sí, nos vemos_. Le apretó fuerte la mano.

El mayordomo salió de esa habitación mientras veía la mirada triste de su amado conde, rápidamente se dirigió a la ciudad esperando en el lugar donde presuntamente atacaría el asesino.

_-Como extraño a mi joven amo, creo que debería agradecer al estúpido de Undertaker, ya que desde que hablo con él mi amo ha cambiado un poco su actitud hacia mí. Además de su enfermedad aunque me preocupa algo bueno es que he podido acercarme más y él lo permite. _Se decía con una sonrisa en medio de la fría noche, sentado sobre un techo.

-_Pero este frío seguramente la salud de mi niño hubiera empeorado... Con este frío ni gatos hay por aquí para que me consuelen un poco._ Hablaba para sí mismo con cara resignada, pasaron algunas horas.

_-Seeebaaaas-chaaaannnn..._ oía el grito de un personaje pelirrojo ya podía imaginarse de quien era con mala cara esquivo su abrazo, haciéndolo estrellar al frío techo.

-_Grell... ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pregunto con molestia al shinigami que estaba tirado.

_-¿Por qué me esquivas? Eso dolió..._ Mientras se sobaba la cara.

_-Te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Le pregunto nuevamente, sin perder la vista de su objetivo.

-_Pues creo que lo mismo que tú, esta noche ocurrirá una muerte, tendré un alma que segar. _Le respondió mientras se apegaba al brazo del apuesto mayordomo.

_-Pero Sebas- Chan no te alegras de verme hace tiempo que no nos veíamos_. El mayordomo lo empujaba con enojo.

_-Así... no lo recuerdo..._ Le decía con molestia, pues sabía que su amo era perceptivo en cuanto a su aroma, si descubría un aroma raro en él seguramente se enojaría, aunque pensaba que un poco de celos no estaría mal.

-_Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu mocoso? _Pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrojo, buscándolo con la mirada por los alrededores

_-No es un mocoso, no le digas así a Ci... al joven amo_. Trato de corregirse pero el shinigami ya lo había escuchado.

_-Ciel... mmmm ¿desde cuándo tanta confianza con tu amo_? Pregunto dudoso mientras le tomaba el rostro al demonio.

_-No te interesa_... Le apartó la mano con un golpe.

_-No me digas que..._ Acertó a decirle al ver la actitud del mayordomo quien le interrumpió antes de que diga algo.

_-¿Qué? No te metas en mis asuntos._ Le dijo pretendiendo no darle importancia a aquella conversación.

_-Maldito mocoso, se robó a mi Sebas- chan... ya decía yo que era sospechosa esas miradas que se lanzaban... esa actitudes posesivas de ambos..._ Se lamentaba en voz alta mientras hacia una especie de berrinche.

-_No sé de qué hablas... ¿Y podrías bajar la voz?_ Le respondió enojado mirando hacia abajo, pues podría arruinar su misión.

_-Pero que puede tener un mocoso como ese comparado conmigo..._ Se había tirado al piso y estaba llorando abrazando la pierna del demonio, que solo alzaba una ceja al ver esa escena tan ridícula.

_-Cállate, no hables mal de él_. Le dijo con mirada asesina mientras lo pateaba para que se fuera.

_-Lo sabía... Bueno solo para que te den celos sabes que Will y yo estamos saliendo... creo que pronto se me declarara es obvio no pudo resistirse a mis encantos._ Le decía de forma presumida y feliz bailando alrededor de él, lo que sorprendió al mayordomo por esos cambios de humor.

_-Si claro, son el uno para el otro_. Mirándolo con molestia porque lo comenzó a abrazar.

_-Pero si tú quieres podría serle infiel ahora, ya que nuestros amores nos dejaron solos. _En un tono seductor se le acercaba al rostro para besarlo.

_-No me interesa, gracias_. Apartándolo del frente para volver a enfocarse en la calle que vigilaba.

_-Que malo... Pero dudo que ese niño pueda complacerte como lo haría yo..._ Siendo interrumpido por el demonio que sintió que alguien se acercaba a esa calle.

_-Mira quien llegó, creo que comenzó mi misión..._ Bajo sigilosamente para seguirlo.

_-Y la mía también_. Respondió el pelirrojo siguiendo al mayordomo.

El mayordomo y shinigami comenzaron a seguir al presunto asesino hasta llegar a una casa donde tenía atada a una mujer que sería su próxima víctima, el culpable fue encontrado pero antes de eso prefirió quitarse la vida. Al terminar este caso pudieron liberar a la mujer, el shinigami segó el alma del asesino. El mayordomo dio aviso a las autoridades que en unos cuantos minutos llegarían.

_-Sebas- chan, ya te vas tan rápido, hoy Will trabaja horas extras podríamos divertirnos tu y yo._ Volvió a insinuarse el sensual shinigami.

_-Ya te dije que no, mi amo está enfermo debo cuidarlo. Adiós_. Lo empujó enojado para retirarse.

_-Tanto te preocupa ese niño, sabes que es un humano vulnerable, cualquier momento podría morir. Y aun así te aferras a él. Eres un tonto a nada bueno te llevara eso. Pero bueno ya que me desprecias, y prefieres a ese mocoso, espero que disfrutes su corta existencia. Adiós._ Contesto molesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente del demonio, aunque no le gustaba ese shinigami tenía razón la existencia de su joven amo era efímera comparada con la suya. La angustia se apodero de él, pensar en perderlo le aterraba. Al llegar a la mansión fue directamente a su habitación. Al entrar vio a su amo tirado inconsciente al pie de la ventana semiabierta, casi congelado con dificultad para respirar, aquella escena le hizo desesperarse, esa angustia que sentía hace unos momentos se convertían en una cruel realidad. Lo tomo entre sus brazos tratando de darle el calor posible lo metió a la cama, le coloco varias sabanas encima luego se acostó junto a él para abrazarlo fuertemente y hacer que recuperara el calor corporal.

-¿_Pero qué has hecho, Ciel?_ Le decía totalmente angustiado al sentir lo frío que seguía.

_-¿Por qué me haces esto?_ Le frotaba la cara observando lo morado de sus labios.

_-No puedes dejarme, no ahora que planeo una vida junto a ti. Mi amor... _Se lamentaba tristemente. Se quedó con él por varios minutos hasta que parecía que recupero sucalor corporal. Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a llamar al medico, quien acudió inmediatamente.

_- Creo que mi recomendación no fue escuchada, parece ser que el frío solo empeoro su resfriado, tiene dificultad para respirar, pero con esta medicina se repondrá, dele gracias a Dios que lo encontró a tiempo y no se presentara un cuadro asmático. Seguramente tendrá un poco de fiebre, asegúrese de darle la medicina. _Reprendiendo al mayordomo que se mostraba angustiado.

_-... Sí, claro... Agradecerle a Dios..._ Suspiro con sarcasmo.

_-Ese pudo ser un descuido fatal. No se preocupe se pondrá bien pero Por favor tenga más cuidado con él, Me retiro por la mañana vendré a ver cómo sigue. _Se despidió del mayordomo.

-_Sí, gracias._ Aunque no le gustaba ser regañado por un humano, en parte se lo merecía. Una vez que se fue el doctor fue junto a su amo acomodándose para abrazarlo, esa noche no lo dejaría solo. En la mitad de la madrugada pudo sentir que la temperatura del conde se elevaba. Rápidamente le dio la medicina.

_- Sebastian... no me dejes solo... _deliraba el joven con angustia.

-_Ciel... estas delirando_. Le colocaba paños húmedos en la frente

-_Sebastian..._ lo llamaba algunas veces parecía desesperado.

_-Ciel tranquilo aquí estoy, no te dejare solo_. Le acariciaba dulcemente el rostro, mientras seguía llamándolo.

_-Sebastian... yo te amo... Sebastian._ Finalmente le dijo para quedarse dormido. El mayordomo sorprendido al escuchar esa declaración solo sonrió emocionado y lo abrazo fuertemente.

_-Y yo a ti.._. Quedándose acostado feliz junto a él, no entendía que había pasado porque la ventana se encontraba un poco abierta, pero nadie la había forzado, todo indicaba que el joven conde la había abierto. Pero tendría que esperar a la mañana para aclarar el asunto.

A la mañana siguiente el joven conde despertó, no se veía bien pero parecía que solo estaba un poco resfriado, se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos enredados por su pequeña cintura, el aliento de alguien en su nuca, ese alguien lo tenía bien abrazado por la espalda.

_-Qué bueno que se despertó..._ le decía sensualmente el mayordomo al oído apegandolo más a su cuerpo debajo de todas las sabanas.

_-¿Pero qué haces?_ Respondía nervioso con dificultad pues no podía hablar bien tanto por la incómoda situación como por el resfriado que afectaba su garganta.

_-Nada, haciéndole compañía y dándole calor porque anoche cierto niño imprudente dejo abierta la ventana, cuando llegue estaba casi congelado. Solo eso._ Respondió molesto soltando ese abrazo pues recordó la angustia que pasó en la madrugada.

_-No recuerdo eso..._ Se volteó para enfrentar al demonio.

-¿_Dime porque abriste la ventana? Sabias muy bien que si te exponías al frío podrías empeorar tu salud. ¿Qué ya no quieres vivir...?_ Le reprochaba molesto y con la mirada triste al conde que solo se quedó sin palabras ante lo dicho por su mayordomo.

_-Me preocupaste mucho, pensé que habías muerto al ver tu cuerpo tan frío_. Sus palabras mostraban angustia se sentó dándole la espalda al joven conde.

-_Yo... Yo lo siento, no fue mi intención es que escuche un ruido en la ventana, me levante a revisar_. En realidad eso no había pasado pero no podía contarle la verdad. En ese momento recordó que después que se fue su mayordomo se durmió tuvo una horrible pesadilla en que su mayordomo lo lastimaban gravemente dejándolo al borde de la muerte, al entrar por la ventana se desplomo sobre él, pudo sentir como la vida del demonio desvanecía en sus brazos. el dolor y la angustia de perder a quien tanto amaba, gritaba en sus sueños que no lo dejara que lo amaba, pero aun así no respondía Esa desesperación lo hizo despertar con lágrimas en los ojos y un gran miedo invadió su ser, al ver que no había regresado su mayordomo, en medio de la angustia escucho un ruido fuera de la ventana decidió correr a abrirla, aunque le fue difícil pero al asomarse no había nadie, su mente lo había imaginado, después intento cerrarla pero solo la juntó un poco. Se quedó al pie de la ventana esperando a su mayordomo, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido en el suelo con el frío de la ventana semiabierta. Recordando esto se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida. No se dio cuenta que su mayordomo se le había acercado mirándolo fijamente, al ver la actitud de su amo.

_-¿Se siente bien, se ha puesto pálido? _Decidió no reprenderlo más porque podía ver en su mirada angustiada que algo le ocultaba, pero en otro momento indagaría ese asunto.

_-Si estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza. ¿Cómo te fue anoche? _Acertó a preguntar para cambiar de tema.

_-Con respecto a la misión de anoche, pudimos capturar al asesino, pero el cobarde prefirió suicidarse antes de rendir cuentas por sus actos. Por lo menos no habrán más asesinatos, así usted podrá descansar tranquilo como dijo el médico._ Le respondió preocupado al escucharlo estornudar.

-_Bueno así podre descansar y recuperarme para ya no escuchar más regaños de cierta persona._ Mirando mal a su mayordomo.

_-Está débil, le traeré algo de comer para luego darle su medicina_. Se levantó de la cama dispuesto para salir de la habitación.

_-Sebastian..._ Lo llamo parándose filo de la cama, para quedar a la altura del mayordomo.

-_Dígame._ Se acercó rápidamente al joven antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

_-Gracias por preocuparte por mí y cuidarme. _Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza a lo que el mayordomo sorprendido correspondió ese abrazo.

_-No debe agradecerme... yo..._ Fue interrumpido por el conde.

_-Te puedes callar..._ Con una dulce sonrisa le decía al mayordomo, que solo se quedó en silencio disfrutando de aquel momento.

Ya no había ninguna duda, ambos se amaban ya lo habían aceptado, se sentían seguros que ese amor era correspondido, en medio de su angustia y desesperación de perder a quien amaba, los guio a la confirmación de ese sentimiento que tan celosamente se reprimían, solo faltaba aclararlo en palabras uno al otro, aquella confirmación debía ser dicha en el momento ideal. Lo que no sabía el joven conde es que el mayordomo lo tenía todo planeado.


	14. Confesión (Parte 1)

**_Por favor ansio verte, ansio verte si sientes que, aunque estes junto a mi, te invade aún la soledad, solo toma mi mano y veras que el miedo se ira; Por favor jamas me sueltes, jamas me sueltes no vez que cerca de ti quiero estar, no importa cuando y por que sonríe, sonríe y asi todo flocera._**

Llego la noche antes del cumpleaños del hermoso conde, después de dos días con el cuidado extremo de su mayordomo su salud había mejorado sino también su relación se había fortalecido aún más, el joven notaba que el mayor andaba un poco ansioso, conducta extraña en él. Sabía que algo estaba planeando tenía que descubrirlo.

_-Sebastian, siéntate_. Ordenó el conde acostado en su cama mientras el mayordomo revisaba el armario.

_-Ciel, ¿Sucede algo?_ Preguntó mientras se sentaba junto al conde.

_-Sí, estas actuando extraño, ¿Qué me ocultas? _Pregunto con curiosidad

_-Nada..._ Le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-_No me mientas_. El joven le hablo seriamente, sentándose en la cama.

_-Usted sí que sabe arruinar una sorpresa._ Lanzando un bufido le contesto el mayordomo

_-¿Sorpresa?_ Preguntó extrañado

_-Sí, sabe que mañana es el cumpleaños de alguien especial para mi, el problema es que no le gusta celebrarlo así que planeaba secuestrarlo. _Le decía tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

_-Ah, sí cuéntame de esa persona especial que piensas secuestrar_. Hablo divertido el conde con una sonrisa traviesa.

_-Pues como podría describirlo..._ Ver el gesto del joven travieso le hizo seguir el juego.

_-¿Que es tan difícil hacerlo_? Pregunto mirándolo dudoso, al terminar su pregunta el mayordomo le tomó con la mano el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

_-No es eso, solo que no podría buscar palabras adecuadas que lo describieran, pero podría resumir en que es sumamente hermoso, inteligente, tiene tantas virtudes que el pretende negar pero que yo conozco muy bien, también tiene sus defectos que me resultan encantadores._ Hablaba mientras se acercaba más al rostro de su amo, quedándose solo unos pocos centímetros de él que podía sentir el aliento del joven sobre sus labios, dejándolo sin palabras por unos segundos.

_-No diré más, no sea que quiera robármelo_- Interrumpiendo el mayordomo aquel acercamiento con una sonrisa divertida, el conde solo se limitó a mirarlo mal.

-_Parece una persona interesante, eso lo hace especial, parece como si lo amaras. _Le decía con una sonrisa burlona el conde quien estaba sonrojado.

_-No sé de qué habla. No puedo contestar eso_. Contesto el demonio mirando para otro lado.

-_Como sea... ¿Dónde iremos?_ Vio la incomodidad del mayor decidió cambiar de tema, no quería presionarlo.

_-No le diré a donde iremos, así que no insista. Esa es una sorpresa, no la arruine por favor_. Respondió arqueando una ceja.

_- ¿Crees que estoy en condiciones de salir?_ Preguntó seriamente el conde.

_-Sí, no se preocupe lo cuidare. Lo que sí puedo decir es que saldremos a primera antes de que cierta niña rubia aparezca, y arruine mis planes, es su primer cumpleaños que celebraremos juntos. Ya sabe el juego no ha terminado debo seguir el rol a la perfección._ Le dijo con un poco de molestia de solo imaginarse a esa niña, arruinando sus planes que tanto se había esmerado en hacer cumplir.

_-Sí, claro... Elizabeth vendrá mañana como lo hace cada año, se llevara una sorpresa si no me encuentra aquí y ni siquiera le avise que voy a salir._ Le decía para molestar un poco a su mayordomo, le gustaba verlo celoso.

_-Pero si le dice que saldrá, seguramente querrá ir con nosotros, y no es conveniente ya que es una celebración de dos. Yo entenderé si prefiere quedarse con ella mañana._ Contesto no dándole importancia, ligeramente ofendido.

-_No seas idiota... tu sabes que no._ Le contesto enojado y avergonzado el conde, a lo que el mayordomo sonrió, esas reacciones era las que amaba.

_-¿Puedo preguntar algo?_ Pregunto seriamente el mayordomo, tomándole una mano y mirándolo a los ojos.

_-Dime._ Ordeno con curiosidad al ver el cambio de actitud de su mayordomo.

_-Yo he estado preparando todo para mañana pero no le había preguntado... ¿Quiere celebrar su cumpleaños? Yo sé que no es una fecha que le guste recordar mucho menos celebrar. No quiero hacerlo sentir mal_. Hablo un poco preocupado.

-_Tú lo dijiste hace un momento, nosotros tenemos una relación aunque sea de juego la tenemos, creo que las parejas celebran fechas así, tú te has esmerado en preparar todo, yo también cumpliré mi rol perfectamente._ Le respondió con altivez propia del conde para animar a su mayordomo quien en un rápido movimiento lo acostó sobre la cama quedando sobre él.

_-Mi Ciel, no te sientas comprometido por mí, si es algo que no pretendas celebrar, yo entenderé lo prometo. Podría darte la sorpresa otro día_. Le dijo con sinceridad mirándolo a los ojos acariciándole el rostro.

_-Ya te dije que sí, quiero estar contigo mañana. No me hagas repetirlo._ Lo reprendió un poco enojado.

-_Está bien, no lo dije para enojarlo. Entonces mañana será especial le prometo que lo haré sentir bien._ Hablaba mientras repartía besos en tan bello rostro haciendo sonrojar al joven.

-_Sí, claro. Será un gran día._ Apartando el rostro de su mayordomo, deteniendo esos besos que lo enloquecían, para darle un beso a su mayordomo en la mejilla.

_-Por eso ya debe dormir, me quedare haciéndole compañía hasta que se duerma._ Quitándose del joven conde, y se acomodaba junto a él para que durmiera.

-_Buenas noches, Sebastian_. Le dijo en voz baja acomodándose como costumbre sobre el pecho de su mayordomo para dormir, por primera en años deseaba que ya fuera su cumpleaños, le traía dolorosos recuerdos que nunca podría olvidar pero a la vez sabía que podría aliviarlos de alguna manera, y quien más haría eso, solo su amado demonio- mayordomo.

_-Buenas noches Ciel._ Se despidió con una sonrisa, sabía que mañana sería un día de cambio definitivo en la vida de ambos.

Llego el día tan esperado, el mayordomo despertó al conde unas dos horas antes de la hora normal. El amo se levantó con mucha pereza pues en la noche no pudo dormir bien, ya que se encontraba ansioso porque llegue la mañana, obviamente el orgulloso joven no lo iba a hacer notar al mayordomo.

_-Buenos días, mi amado conde. Feliz cumpleaños_. Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, dándole un dulce y largo beso en la mejilla a pocos milímetros de los labios, haciendo sonrojar al conde.

_-Gracias._ Respondió un poco nervioso mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello a su mayordomo.

_-Bueno, levántese que se nos está haciendo tarde, después del desayuno saldremos. El señor Tanaka nos llevara a la estación de trenes y luego viajaremos por una hora hasta llegar a nuestro destino. No pregunte donde pues no le responderé. _Hablaba mientras se separaba del conde para buscar la ropa que llevaría puesta.

_-Ya no preguntare a donde vamos, pero si debo preguntar por cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos allí. _Le dijo malhumorado el joven.

_-Depende de usted, pero como tenemos asuntos de trabajo pendiente no será mucha nuestra estancia, si desea podemos regresar mañana por la tarde_. Decía el mayordomo cambiando de ropa a su amo.

_-Por mí no hay problema, regresaremos mañana._ Respondió esperando que el mayordomo terminara de arreglarlo.

Amo y mayordomo se dirigieron al comedor donde le esperaban, los sirvientes que también habían madrugado pues sabían que el conde viajaría y no podrían después desearle feliz cumpleaños.

_-Joven amo, Feliz cumpleaños..._ Decían los tres a la vez, mientras tiraban papelitos de colores para darle vida a su felicitación.

-_Gracias..._ Contesto el joven con una amable sonrisa, sorprendiendo a los tres que comenzaron a lloriquear de la alegría de ver sonreír a su amo, se arriesgaron a ser reprendidos pero se acercaron a abrazarlo.

_-Ya suéltenme... no sean atrevidos..._ Decía aparentemente enojado pero en el fondo se alegraba porque sabía que sus deseos eran sinceros. El mayordomo solo sonreía al ver en esa situación a su amo luego de largos segundos reaccionó.

_-Ya es suficiente, suéltenlo_. Ordeno en un grito el mayordomo al ver que no se separaban de él, estaba siendo tolerante por unos segundos pero ellos se estaban aprovechando.

_-Lo sentimos..._ Decían arrepentidos los sirvientes y se retiraron, el mayordomo agachado arreglaba malhumorado a su amo, quien sonreía al ver la molestia.

_-No debes culparlos, creo que se emocionaron..._ Le decía mientras acariciaba sutilmente el rostro del mayor.

_-Es su culpa, nadie puede resistirse a su sonrisa_. Respondió divertido mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

_-No hagas eso aquí, alguien podría vernos._ Le reprendió avergonzado y sonrojado dirigiéndose a su asiento. Cuando comenzó a comer aparecieron nuevamente sus empleados.

_-Joven amo, le tenemos un obsequio._ Decía Meyrin apenada a su joven amo.

_-No es gran cosa, pero se lo compramos con mucho cariño entre los tres y Tanaka también._ Bard hablaba con seriedad.

_-Espero le guste._ Finnie le entregaba el obsequio.

_-Gracias, no tenían que molestarse._ Estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que recibía un obsequio de sus empleados, no es que no le hubieran querido regalar algo antes, sino que los años anteriores se mostraba tan apático en esas fechas que no lo querían hacer sentir mal, pero como sabían del cambio que particularmente tenia ahora, seguro le iba a gustar.

_-No es molestia, joven amo, sabemos que se ira de viaje por eso se lo damos ahora_. Dijo la joven sirvienta sinceramente.

_-¿Por qué no lo abre?_ Sugirió el mayordomo.

_-Sí_. Comenzó el conde a abrir la pequeña caja envuelta en papel dorado.

_-Gracias, es hermoso. _Respondió sinceramente con una sonrisa al ver su interior.

_-De nada, joven amo._ Retirándose los empleados con una gran sonrisa.

_-Está muy lindo su regalo, sobre todo los dos del centro son muy apuestos y hacen una linda pareja._ Hablo divertido el mayordomo avergonzando al menor.

-_Cállate_. Dejando en la mesa el portarretrato de oro que tenía una foto de Ciel sentado en el jardín con su mayordomo parado junto a él y sus empleados a los lados.

_-Eso fue hace dos semanas, cuando esos tres se compraron una cámara y la estaban probando._ Decía el mayordomo mientras miraba la foto.

_-Sí, parece que ya lo habían planeado. Esos idiotas._ Miraba la foto sobre todo enfocaba su mirada al mayordomo y su persona pensando realmente se veían bien juntos.

_-Joven amo, termine su desayuno, se nos ha hecho tarde, ya debemos salir. _Mientras termina iré a ver su equipaje. Se retiró con prisa el mayor.

Una vez que terminó su desayuno el joven amo, ya se encontraba en la puerta dispuesto a salir.

_-Tranquilo, demonio..._ Al ver como su mayordomo daba vueltas recordando donde había dejado sus boletos.

-_Es que no encuentro los boletos del tren_. _Yo los tenía aquí hace un momento_. Buscaba en sus bolsillos.

_-¿Que te sucede Sebastian? Tu estas siendo descuidado, eso es raro viniendo de ti, porque te has puesto tan ansioso de repente. _Se burlaba el menor al ver a su mayordomo casi desesperado.

-_No se burle, ayúdeme a buscarlos… Pero si yo los tenía aquí._ Seguía rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

_-¿No serán estos?…_ El joven conde sacó de sus bolsillos los boletos enseñándoselos con burla.

_-Ciel, no juegues conmigo, dámelos que se hace tarde. En media hora sale el tren._ Se acercó para quitárselos.

-_No yo quiero llevarlos, te los doy allá._ Decía el menor mientras los escondía en sus bolsillos rápidamente.

-_No, podrías perderlo. Dámelos… _Hablaba serio el mayordomo estirando la mano para que se los diera.

_-¿Perderlos?... ¿Cómo tú?... _Sonreía divertido

_-Tú me obligaste..._ Se acercó para arrinconarlo contra la puerta, y apegarse a él para que se incomodara y se los devolviera.

_-No hagas eso aquí, idiota, podrían vernos_. Le decía sonrojado mientras le tiraba los boletos en la cara. Cuando escucho que alguien tosía detrás de ellos.

_-Le estaba poniendo sus abrigos al joven amo._ Decía seriamente el mayordomo a los tres empleados que estaban un poco incómodos por haber interrumpido a su amo en una escena comprometedora, Meyrin se estaba controlando para no desmayarse ahí mismo.

_-Disculpen, nosotros solo vinimos a despedir al joven amo_. Decía Bard mirando para otro lado.

-_Tenga buen viaje, joven amo._ Dijeron los tres en una sola voz. El joven conde les daba la espalda pues estaba muy avergonzado.

-_Sí, gracias._ Contesto aun dándoles la espalda, abría la puerta para salir pues se sentía incómodo.

_-Nos vemos después, por favor no hagan desastres._ Se retiró el mayordomo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, siguiendo al joven amo.

_-Disfruten su viaje._ Decía la sirvienta, aunque no era escuchada por ellos pues ya habían salido.

_-Claro, que lo disfrutaran_. Insinuó con una sonrisa pícara el cocinero.

_-No lo digas así, el joven amo es pequeño para eso._ Refutó la mujer muy avergonzada, imaginándose a los dos en escenas provocadoras.

_-Pequeño, ¿Para qué? _Preguntaba inocentemente Finnie.

-_No nada no hagas caso. _Decía la joven con un sonrojo.

_-Parece que dos ya se reconciliaron. Gracias al cielo_. Comento el más pequeño con alegría.

_-Ellos se aman, se les nota._ Acertó a decir emocionada la joven

_-Por la escena de hace un momento, Si, diría demasiado_. Contestó insinuante el mayor de los tres.

-_Deja de pensar así, pervertido…_ Regañó la sirvienta al cocinero.

_-Eso es lo normal en una pareja. ¿O no?_ Le contestó con naturalidad.

_-No sé, pero dejémoslo así, es vergonzoso hablar de eso._ Decía la joven tapándose la cara.

_-No entiendo de que hablan_. Interrumpía el jardinero con confusión, pues no entendía de qué hablaban.

_-Cambiemos de tema... a uno más serio. Ahora cómo crees que se ponga la señorita Elizabeth al ver que el joven amo se ha ido. _Comentó preocupada la joven mujer.

_-No quiero imaginármelo, tendremos que soportar las rabietas y berrinches que le dan cuando le digamos. _Con resignación analizaba la situación.

_-Recuerden lo que dijo, el señor Sebastian..._ Decía el jardinero a sus compañeros.

_-Solo díganle que el joven amo, tuvo un negocio urgente que no podía esperar. Ustedes no saben nada más._ Tratando de imitar los gestos y voz de Sebastian repetía el cocinero.

_-Que no le demos más explicaciones, que el conde le hablara cuando regrese._ Concluyo la joven sirvienta.

_-Claro, ellos se van a disfrutar y a nosotros nos dejan la peor parte._ Renegaba Bard mientras caminaba directo a la cocina.

-_Todo sea por la felicidad del joven amo._ Dijeron los otros dos con una sonrisa siguiendo a su compañero.

Una vez que llegaron a la estación abordaron el tren a tiempo. Ambos compartían una cabina privada. Luego de una hora entre conversaciones y peleas sin sentido, una que otra escena cariñosa, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que no era nada lo que esperaba el joven, un poco decepcionado bajó del tren. El mayordomo tenía el equipaje de ambos.

_-Por aquí, sígueme. Cuidado te pierdes o te roban._ Con una sonrisa burlona, sabía que su amo era experto en dejarse secuestrar.

-¿_Quién va a llevarme aquí? Este es un pueblo fantasma._ Decía con un bufido el menor.

_-Aquí es_. Mostrándole una casa muy pobre, toco la puerta y salió un humilde hombre mayor.

_-Buenos días, espero que esté listo_. Decía amablemente el mayordomo.

_-Sí, señor. Salimos en unos minutos._ El hombre entró nuevamente a su casa.

_-¿No me digas que nos quedaremos aquí?_ Preguntó un poco molesto el conde.

_-No, mi amor. Él nos llevara a nuestro destino. No seas impaciente._ Contestaba mientras le acomodaba el parche del ojo.

_-Buenos días, joven usted debe ser el sobrino del Señor Sebastian_. Salía el hombre dirigiéndose a una vieja pero bien cuidada carreta.

_-Buenos días, si soy su sobrino._ Miraba mal a su mayordomo, debía seguirle el jueguito.

-_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eduard Miller._ Se presentó el hombre con una amable sonrisa mientras el mayordomo subía las maletas a la modesta carreta.

_-Mi nombre es Ciel..._ Se presentó el menor siendo interrumpido por el mayordomo.

_-Michaelis, démonos prisa mi niño estuvo enfermo hace poco no puedo recibir mucho frío. _Completó la frase del menor, con una sonrisa. Luego de unos minutos se habían acomodado en la carreta, sentándose uno a lado del otro en la parte de atrás de la misma. El mayordomo aprovechó que hacia un poco de frío para abrazar a su amo, y como según había dicho la familiaridad de ambos el hombre no podía sospechar otra relación.

_-¿Tu sobrino?_ Se acomodaba en el pecho cálido del mayor. Hablaba en voz baja.

_-Para guardar las apariencias, solo eso. Ciel Michaelis aunque no suena mal, mi apellido junto a su nombre. ¿No lo cree? _Sonreía divertido ante la idea.

_-Deja de decir ridiculeces. No nos hemos casado_. Le decía al oído muy molesto y avergonzado.

_-Su rostro es tan bello cuando se enoja y se avergüenza a la vez. _Susurraba al oído del menor sonrojado.

_-Pronto llegaremos. Ya verá que le gustara mi sorpresa._ Emocionado le decía el mayordomo.

_-Ya llegamos, Señor Sebastian_. Dio aviso el hombre deteniendo su carreta frente a una elegante y gran mansión.

_-Sí, gracias. Mañana nos vemos al medio día. _Se despedía del hombre, ayudandole a bajar las maletas.

_-Bueno, mi Ciel. Bienvenido a la Mansión Michaelis_. Decía emocionado al conde.

_-¿Tu mansión?_ Preguntó sorprendido el menor

_-Sí, claro que yo la comparto con usted, es nuestra mansión. ¿No le gusta?_ Contestaba el mayor mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

_-Pero y ¿Cuándo la compraste?_ Pregunto curioso el más joven.

_-Hablemos adentro está haciendo un poco de frío podría hacerte daño_. Contesto preocupado, al sentir una brisa fría rozarlos.

_-La compre hace un mes, ya la tenía vista antes, la verdad era de un contratista que tuve. Desde que desapareció misteriosamente, se escuchan ruidos extraños y nadie se acerca._ _Así que me la vendieron a buen precio, le hice unos arreglos de acuerdo a su fino gusto._ Hablaba mientras subían unas escaleras seguido del joven amo.

_-Ahora vas a decir que la compraste por mí, no me dirás que será nuestro hogar._ Decía sarcástico el menor con una sonrisa.

_-Porque lo dice así, podría ser_. Contesto divertido el mayordomo, quien no era visto por el menor.

_-Cállate..._ Se molestó ante ese comentario.

-_Usted es mi invitado, y lo tratare muy bien. Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca con gusto le daré. Cualquier deseo yo lo cumpliré_ Se volteó para guiñarle el ojo y dedicarle una sonrisa seductora.

_-Pervertido. _Grito enojado el menor, al notar a que se refería el mayordomo.

-_Le mostrare primero su habitación, y dejare estas maletas ahí. Luego daremos un recorrido por mi mansión. _Caminaban por un pasillo en cuyas paredes se mostraban hermosos cuadros.

_-No está nada mal, parece que has aprendido de mi buen gusto. _Decía jactándose el conde.

_-Claro que sí, mi dulce amo._ _Esta es su habitación, la decore especialmente para usted, espero le agrade_. Al abrirla parecía perfecta, los detalles en ella eran de su agrado.

_-Nada mal querido, me gusta._ Contestaba fingiendo no darle importancia, el mayordomo dejaba las maletas en el piso.

_-Gracias, me esmere en decorarla a su gusto. Por cierto mi habitación está junto a la suya. Por mí no hay problema en compartirla con usted._ Le susurraba al oído sensualmente y lo abrazó por la cintura.

_-Hoy estás muy acelerado, no sé qué pretendes. Así que tranquilízate._ Sentía el aliento de su mayordomo tan cerca lo hacía estremecer. Decidió escaparse de ese abrazo.

_-Está bien, pero la propuesta queda vigente, por si cambia de opinión._ Hablaba mientras veía a su amo alejarse hacia la cómoda cama.

_-Idiota._ Se tiró en la cama de espalda para quedarse allí descansando.

_-Se ve un poco cansado, ¿Quiere descansar?_ Preguntó con curiosidad el mayordomo.

-_La verdad es que sí._ Respondió el conde cerrando los ojos.

-_Bueno mientras usted descansa iré a preparar el almuerzo. _Terminaba de arreglar la ropa del conde en el lugar correspondiente.

_-Si, después me mostraras la mansión._ En un bostezo le decía el menor.

_-Claro, siéntase como en su casa, amor. _Respondió con cariño el mayordomo, veía a su amo acomodarse en la cama.

_-Sí, si... ya vete._ Le hacía señas con la mano para que se vaya.

Sin darse cuenta el conde se había quedado dormido, al despertar después de 2 horas decidió buscar a su mayordomo así aprovechaba para recorrer la mansión de su amado. Recorrió varios pasillos, abrió algunas puertas, sorprendiéndose por su interior cada una decorada elegantemente y con detalles de buen gusto, que eran simplemente deleitables a su vista, terminó en la cocina esperando encontrarlo, pero no le hallo, quería ver el exterior de la mansión si tenía algún jardín, así que se asomó a la pequeña ventana de la cocina ayudado con un banco, pues no podía divisar muy bien el paisaje que yacía cubierto con un poco de nieve que había caído la noche anterior, ahí su corazón se aceleró al verlo a unos cuantos metros. Sentado fuera meditando mientras dirigía la mirada perdida al cielo. Era una escena que le hizo enternecer ver a su mayordomo concentrado con una sonrisa en esa posición era extraña ya que siempre anda inquieto, haciendo algo o hablando cosas sin sentido casi nunca se callaba, sabía que no había duda alguna es la persona que definitivamente amaba. Se quedó observándolo quieto por unos minutos, esperaba no ser descubierto. Tomo un abrigo que estaba en la puerta, decidió salir a sorprender a su demonio sin hacer ruido. Caminó hasta él, por detrás estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia del menor.

_-Aquí estabas, te estaba buscando_. Lo abrazaba por detrás el conde, con mucho cariño sorprendiendo al mayor, pues esa muestra de afecto era extraña viniendo de él, que tomara la iniciativa.

_-Solo estaba pensando, mi amor, pero entremos podrías enfermarte otra vez. _Le dijo preocupado apretando las manos que estaban delante de él.

_-Un minuto más no me hará daño_. Lo susurraba tiernamente al oído del mayordomo, que solo se dejó llevar por ese abrazo del joven, recargándose suavemente sobre sus brazos. Por primera vez se sentía así de vulnerable ante alguien. Ambos miraban el cielo aquel que habían renegado, se quedaron así por unos minutos.

_-Ahora si entremos_. Dijo el mayordomo deshaciendo ese abrazo tímido de su amo, muy a su pesar tenían que entrar. Levantándose para tomar la mano del conde, y caminar juntos hacia la mansión.

-_Estaba por ir a llamarlo, lo llevare al comedor para que almuerce._ Hablaba dentro de la cocina.

_-Si... yo iré solo conozco el camino._ Decía soberbio el conde.

_-Veo que el joven amo decidió recorrer solo la mansión._ Con un poco de pena le dijo el mayordomo.

-_Algo así, te espero en el comedor._ Sonrió al mayordomo saliendo de la cocina.

_-Voy en un momento._ El mayordomo preparaba el plato a servir al joven amo.

_-Prepare algo ligero, pues la cena será especial_. Comentaba mientras le servía un platillo sencillo.

_-Ah sí, pero tú eres el dueño de esta mansión, no pensaras quedarte ahí parado mientras como, siéntate._ Ordenó el conde, mirando a su mayordomo.

_-Gracias, es la costumbre_. Se sentó junto al joven mientras este comía.

_-¿Tú no puedes comer esto?_ Preguntó curioso para iniciar la conversación el joven conde.

_-Si puedo, pero si lo hago no le siento el sabor a esos alimentos. Me conformare con verlo comer. Por cierto hoy como le dije hace un momento, haré una cena especial en su honor._ Comentaba con una sonrisa mientras lo observaba comer.

_-De verdad no tienes que molestarte._ Decía sin darle importancia el conde terminando sus alimentos.

_-Sabe que no me molesta lo hago con mucho gusto. Además será una cena muy romántica. Solos tú y yo. Así que prepárese para eso._ Hablaba de forma seductora.

_-Sí, claro._ Casi atorándose con un bocado por lo que había escuchado.

Termino de comer y decidió ir a leer un poco a la biblioteca en la que el mayordomo solo había colocado libros de interés del joven, mientras el mayordomo se encerró en la cocina a preparar minuciosamente la cena. Luego de una hora el conde se aburrió así que decidió ir a la cocina.

_-Así que esto es lo que haces, en mi mansión no puedo visitarte mientras cocinas._ Veía al mayordomo picando unas verduras.

_-Claro, sería raro que el amo observara al mayordomo cocinar, tendría que explicarlo a los otros sirvientes._ Seguía en su labor de picar.

_-Pero ellos no están aquí, así que puedo quedarme. ¿No te molesta? Digo podría desconcentrarte. _Sonreía sarcástico al mayordomo.

_-No, ante me inspirara más_. Termino de picar el mayordomo, se acercó peligrosamente al menor, cargándolo en sus brazos sentándolo sobre un mesón.

-Algún día quisiera cocinar. Se ve interesante. Veía toda la cocina, con curiosidad teniendo al mayordomo frente a él.

_-¿Usted podría?_ Preguntó con duda al menor.

-¿_Dudas de mi capacidad? Si alguien que no tiene sentido del gusto puede hacerlo porque yo no._ Respondió soberbio, golpeando sutilmente con su dedo el pecho del mayor.

-_Me haces reír, por mí no hay problema en enseñarle, pero será otro día. Hoy puede asistirme._ Sonreía alegremente el mayordomo separándose del menor, para remover una masa en otro mesón.

-_Ya que estoy aquí sin hacer algo… ¿Qué hago?_ Le decía con fingido desanimo pero la idea le agradaba ayudar a su mayordomo, le emocionaba.

_-Déjeme pensar, cuchillos... No, fuego... No..._ _¿Puede mezclar estos huevos?_ Decía dándole un bol con unos cuantos huevos, que solo necesitaban ser mezclados.

_-Sí, claro. Dame._ Le arrancho el bol y una espátula.

-_Siempre tan entusiasta mi amo_. Sonreía al ver el ánimo del conde, pero era demasiado que al mezclarlo con mucha fuerza salpicaba clara y yema por doquier, sobre él también.

_- No, no... No tan fuerte, es suave..._ _mira ya te salpicaste todo._ Decía el mayordomo arqueando una ceja quitando el bol y espátula.

_-Pensé que así terminaría más rápido_. Hablaba el conde mirando hacia un lado, con inocencia.

-Ahora tendré que limpiarte. Si me permite. Comenzó a lamer el rostro del joven amo para quitar los residuos de aquel acuoso líquido.

_-No, hagas eso... no puedes usar un método convencional, como una toalla_. Decía un poco extasiado el conde ante ese sensual contacto.

_-Eso es aburrido._.. Comenzó a lamer seductoramente uno por uno los dedos de la mano del menor, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza, totalmente sonrojado

_-Sebastian... Sebastian... no hagas esto..._ Entre suspiros le decía, sintiendo calor dentro de su ser, algo que no había sentido antes, estaba perdiendo el control.

_-¿Por qué no? Si lo estamos disfrutando._ Apartaba los dedos y se acercó al cuello para comenzar con su limpieza allí, el conde predijo donde se dirigía, sabía que si llegaba allí no iba a controlarse.

_-Déjame…_ Le gritó avergonzado empujándolo con fuerza, luchaba con todo su ser para no satisfacer esos deseos que despertaba su mayordomo.

_-Lo siento, no quise molestarlo. Traeré una toalla_. Decía arrepentido el mayor, se alejaba para buscar una toalla.

-_Si... Será mejor que me vaya._ Hablaba con la mirada al suelo, intentando bajarse del mesón.

_-No Ciel, no te vayas, prometo que no haré más travesuras._ Le dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa inocente mientras lo limpiaba con la toalla, que el conde solo sonrió al verlo como idiota.

-_Más te vale idiota._ Mirándolo mal aún sonrojado.

_-¿Quiere ayudarme?_ _Mézclelos ahora suavemente._ Le devolvía los implementos que anteriormente le había quitado.

_-Ya entendí, no soy estúpido._ Decía molesto el conde, quitándoselos, comenzando suavemente a mezclarlos.

_-Qué carácter..._ Sonreía al ver esos cambios de humor de su joven amo, pero eso era lo que lo motivaba a amarlo cada día más, lo hacían tan interesante.


	15. Confesión ( Parte 2)

Lo que el mayordomo podía hacer solo en unos minutos se tardó horas en terminar solo con el pretexto de pasar la tarde con su pequeño que se divertía junto a él. Después de terminar todos los alimentos, salieron directamente al cuarto del joven amo para bañarlo pues estaba sucio con manchas en toda su fino rostro y en su ropa, lo que no sabía el joven es que el mayordomo luchaba consigo mismo para contenerse pues simplemente lucia irresistible a sus ojos. Comenzaba a oscurecer el menor estaba con una toalla, cubriendo su frágil cuerpo.

_-Su primer obsequio, le compre este vestuario, seguro lucirá encantador esta noche especial. _Le entregaba una caja, dándole un dulce beso en el húmedo rostro del menor.

-_Gracias. ¿Qué tendré más obsequios?_ Preguntaba sonrojado, de alguna manera ya había comenzado a ponerse tenso por lo que pasaría después.

-_Claro, este es solo el comienzo. _Comenzó a vestirlo con delicadeza, intentando tener más contacto con él.

-_Le quedó perfectamente, se ve tan apuesto, no puedo creer que ya se vea como todo un hermoso joven..._ Decía con nostalgia.

-_No seas cursi…_ miraba para otro lado avergonzado.

- _Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando lo conocí, era tan solo un niño, tan pequeño, tan indefenso..._ Hablaba nostálgico, haciendo recordar su pasado al menor, que cambio su expresión a una triste y pensativa. Sabía que no era un comentario muy conveniente en ese momento, pensó con rapidez para animar al menor

-_Bueno todavía sigue siendo pequeño..._ Le decía con tono burlón al menor.

-_No te burles de mi estatura, ya creceré, idiota._ Reaccionó con molestia empujando al mayordomo.

_-Si ya las hormonas harán su trabajo, aunque desearía que no creciera se quedara así como ahora. Así me gusta más. _Le decía con una hermosa sonrisa acariciándole el cabello.

_-No me hagas así... No soy un gato._ El joven le apartaba enojado las manos de su cabeza.

_-Puede esperarme aquí, unos 15 minutos, es que iré a arreglar la mansión y yo también debo cambiarme. Hazme caso y no salgas por favor. _Le advertía serio el mayordomo al conde que solo lo miraba con molestia.

_-No me des órdenes, y no voy a salir solo porque no me da la gana de hacerlo no porque tú lo hayas dicho._ Contestaba orgulloso el conde cruzándose de brazos sentado en la cama.

_-Sí, yo vendré a verlo. Será una velada inolvidable ya lo verá._ Hablaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

_-Si, como digas._ Le dijo con poco ánimo, el mayordomo salió a sus labores.

Pasaron los quince minutos alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación del joven amo quien tenía un libro en la mano aunque no había leído ni una palabra ya que no podía concentrarse pensando que tenía preparado para esa noche el mayordomo, un galante caballero apareció al oír la orden de su amo de que entrara.

_-Sebastian... tu..._ Se quedó sorprendido al verlo estaba tan hermoso, no es que antes no lo fuera pero esta noche se veía diferente, llevaba puesto un traje elegante con un tono más suave que el negro que llevaba de costumbre, entallaba perfectamente su varonil figura, su cabello, su porte, su sonrisa... lo hacía verse perfecto y tan irresistible. Que el conde solo volteo la mirada y se levantó de su cama.

_-¿Que sucede, Ciel? Acaso no te gustó como me veo esta noche, o será que te gusté demasiado. Le decía guiñándole un ojo._

_-Demonio presumido… _Le contestó con leve molestia.

_-No soy presumido, pero la verdad es que estamos hermosos está noche, debe admitirlo. _Caminaba lentamente hacia el conde.

_- Te ves bien._ Pensaba como terminaría su frase si fuese más atrevido algo como *demasiado bien, maldito atractivo demonio*. Mientras caminaba también hacia su mayordomo.

_-Mi amado, me acompaña_. Decía galante tomándolo del brazo para salir de la habitación, hacia el comedor.

-_Si..._ Decía nervioso y ansioso aunque lo disimulaba bien. Llegaron al comedor que estaba elegantemente decorado en tonos azules, color favorito del conde, iluminado solo con velas, se veía delicados arreglos con rosas blancas. El ambiente era cálido, acogedor, romántico a pesar que en el exterior azotaba una gran tormenta.

_-Espero le haya gustado._ Hablaba el mayor al ver el rostro sorprendido del conde.

-_Veo que te has esforzado._ Decía con una pequeña sonrisa, pensaba que si fuera cursi, diría que era totalmente mágico.

_-Todo sea por ti mi amor, siéntate por favor._ El mayor lo acomodo en la silla de esa mesa pequeña que era solo para dos, diferente en la que había comido al medio día, además un arreglo de cubiertos en el otro puesto.

_-Con permiso._ Se retiró a la cocina, para traer los deliciosos platillos, no sería sorpresa para el conde pues él también había ayudado en la preparación durante la tarde. En pocos minutos entraba el mayordomo junto al carrito de los alimentos. Sirviéndole al joven, pero había otros platos adicionales sirviéndolos en el otro puesto.

_-¿No me digas que vas a comer? _Preguntó curioso el menor mientras se sentaba el mayordomo a la mesa.

-_Si hoy es una velada especial, voy a hacerle compañía. Claro si no le molesta_. Contestaba sirviendo vino en las copas.

_-No me molesta, es solo que nunca lo habías hecho_. Decía el conde disponiéndose a comer.

_- Hoy haré lo que no acostumbro a hacer. Además usted también nunca había estado en una cocina y mire me ayudo a terminar todo este festín._ Sonreía señalando los platillos servidos.

-_No digas eso, yo solo hice pequeñeces._ Contestaba con un ligero puchero el conde.

-_Como sea, fuiste de gran ayuda, pero la comida se enfría._ Con una sonrisa decia el mayordomo y comenzaron a comer, el conde no podía evitar levantar la mirada para observar a su demonio comer, era extraño verlo hacer eso pero le resultaba adorable. Hasta para comer era perfecto pensaba.

_-Tienes una mancha aquí..._ Le dijo el conde al ver una mancha en la comisura del labio del mayordomo acercándose a este con la servilleta para limpiarla.

_-Gracias, es tan amable._ Sonrió tomándole la mano.

_-No es nada... _Siguió comiendo, aunque no tenía mucho apetito, la ansiedad lo tenía al límite. Terminó sus alimentos igual que el mayordomo.

_-Espero que todavía quiera comer el postre_. La verdad es que el mayordomo disimulaba pero estaba tenso, se acercaba la hora de aclarar sus sentimientos, era una situación extraña para él.

_-Sí, pero solo un poco... _Contestaba el conde bebiendo un poco de vino.

-_Como diga, pero lo haremos frente a la chimenea. ¿Le parece buena idea? _Comenzó el mayor a levantar los platos de la mesa.

_-Sí, te espero allá._.. El menor sospechaba que algo importante sucedería frente a esa chimenea, pensar eso lo hizo tensarse. Camino hacia la sala donde se encontraba encendida la chimenea, solo había un sofá y una frazada en el suelo bajo este, se quedó de pie observando el fuego.

_-Pero siéntate_. Decía el mayordomo entrando con el carrito en la que se hallaba una torta de chocolate con unas velas que aun permanecían apagadas, platos, cubiertos, una botella de vino, copas.

- _Iba a sentarme, no me des órdenes._ Sentándose molesto en el sofá.

-No ahí no, en el suelo por eso puse la frazada, apoyaremos la espalda al sofá. Indicó el mayordomo con una sonrisa.

_-Tú y tus ideas..._ Se sentó en el suelo, pudo sentir la mano del mayordomo sacándole los zapatos.

-¿_Pero qué haces?_ Preguntó nervioso el conde, no entendía que pretendía su mayordomo.

_-Estará más cómodo, mira que yo también me los quitare. ¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer? _Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona el mayordomo.

_-Nada... En ese caso._.. Miró avergonzado para otro lado comenzó a desabrocharse torpemente la especie de saco que cargaba.

-_Yo le ayudo._ Se acercó a terminar la labor.

_-Pero tú también debes ponerte cómodo._ Comenzando a desabrochar también el del mayordomo, que solo se quedó estático ante tan inocente labor del menor. Con intención de ayudarlo a terminar el conde rechazo la ayuda.

_-Puedo hacerlo solo._ Contesto autosuficiente, a lo que el mayordomo luchaba con sus instintos, de tomar a ese niño entre sus brazos, pero no lo había planeado así, se limitó a morderse el labio, al sentir las cálidas manos desprendiendo su prenda.

_-Termine..._ Decía orgulloso mientras deshacía esa prenda del cuerpo del mayor.

-_Gracias… Traeré la torta._ Acertó a decir, pues a sus ojos aquella escena anterior era demasiado sensual, no quería descontrolarse.

_-/Feliz cumpleaños a ti/ feliz cumpleaños Mi amado Ciel. Feliz cumpleaños a ti._ Entonaba tiernamente el mayordomo frente a su joven amo con la torta y sus 14 velas encendidas.

_-Pida un deseo, pero solo en su mente si lo dice no se cumplirá, luego sople las velas. _Indicaba el mayordomo ante el menor.

_-No voy a hacer eso lo de un deseo es ridículo. _Miraba incrédulo y malhumorado para otro lado_._

-_Usted sabe arruinar los momentos especiales. Si no va a hacerlo por lo menos sople las velas._ Le decía arqueando una ceja.

-_Como sea._ Comenzó a soplar las velas aunque con fingida molestia, si pidió su deseo dentro de sí. Pensaba con un leve sonrojo ante tal cursi deseo *Estar siempre juntos*

_-¿Desea comer ahora o primero abre su obsequio? _Preguntó el mayordomo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven amo.

-_Después comeré..._ Le decía el conde con la mirada al suelo.

_-Aquí esta, su obsequio espero le agrade._ Le entregaba una pequeña caja, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Abrió la caja, sorprendiéndose de lo que había en su interior.

-_Gracias… ¿Qué significa?_ Había llegado la hora de la verdad para Sebastian, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tomo aire y comenzó con lo que sería su declaración.

_-Bueno..._ Tomo lo que contenía el interior de esa caja, apretándolo con su mano. Se mostraba un poco nervioso. tomó al conde en sus brazos y lo sentó sobre sus piernas quedando frente a frente, el menor se acomodó abriendo las piernas sobre él. En una postura muy provocativa. Se miraron fijamente el mayor comenzó a hablar, alterando los latidos del menor.

**_Ya no importa cada noche que espere, cada calle o laberinto que crucé._**

**_Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor, y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré_**

_-Yo… quiero decir que desde que te conocí, no pensé que mi vida daría el cambio que tiene ahora, sentir intensamente esto que no había sentido antes, solo sé que yo no podría vivir sin ti, me he enamorado, esto que los humanos llaman amor es lo que siento por ti. Si alguna vez dije lo contrario, era mentira, solo tenía miedo. Pero yo te amo Ciel Phantomhive. Todo lo que eres lo amo, mi demoníaco ser te adora con devoción, nadie te conoce como yo, te muestras como eres solo para mí y eso alegra mi mente, cuerpo y corazón comprendí que solo quiero estar contigo por la eternidad. _Decía sinceramente sin apartar la vista del joven, que con cada palabra sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Terminando su declaración con un pequeño roce en los labios del menor quien cerró los ojos ante tal sutil y corto contacto.

**_Piel con piel, el corazón se me desarma_**

**_Me haces bien, enciendes luces en mi alma_**

-_Sebastian..._ Decía el conde separándose de su mayordomo pues él quería también aclarar sus sentimientos.

-_Dígame..._ Esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su amo, sabía que sería difícil para él decirlo.

_-Yo... Yo... No quiero estar solo nunca más, lo que perdí un día lo recupere contigo, volvi a creer en el amor, en un futuro en que solo te veo a ti, quiero estar a tu lado eres lo más importante para mí, este orgulloso conde se ha enamorado. _Quedándose en silencio queriendo decir algo más pero las palabras eran tan difíciles de pronunciar.

**_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo, un incendio que en tus brazos se apago_**

**_Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer, mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz._**

**_Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro, es aquí mi único lugar seguro_**

_-No tienes que decir más si te incomoda, yo sé lo que sientes_. Le tomaba la mano para apoyarlo.

_-Yo te amo, idiota._ Se lanzó sobre él para besarlo en los labios, de forma casi desesperada mostraba la frustración de haber querido decir algo más, pero que no pudo. A lo que el mayordomo sorprendido correspondió tan inocente e inexperto beso. El menor se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello, para profundizar ese beso, las manos del mayor acariciaban la espalda del otro, apegándose más a su cuerpo. Ese inocente beso se intensificaba, el mayor decidió probar aquella cavidad con su lengua que parecía arder, adentrándola en un descuido del menor, quien no quería quedarse atrás trato de seguirle el ritmo al experimentado mayordomo. Después de largos segundos, por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse de tan apasionado beso. Ambos un poco acalorados, y sonrojados abrieron los ojos.

_-Siempre tan romántico, mi Ciel_. Sonreía jadeante recordando el idiota en tan bella declaración.

_-Cá-lla-te._ Decía entrecortado el menor intentando recuperar el aliento

_-Te amo y no me cansare de decirlo._ Lo abrazaba y susurraba suavemente al oído. El menor se separó y se quedó mirándolo fijamente el rostro.

-_Te has sonrojado, eso es raro en ti. Te ves lindo así._ Le acariciaba tiernamente el rostro.

-_Es lo que tú provocas. Además también era mi primer beso. _Decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Mentiroso... no me vengas con eso._ Decía un poco molesto, sabía bien que su mayordomo tenía experiencia en el arte de besar.

_-Es verdad siempre que me han besado lo hacía obligado y no me gustaba solo satisfacía a quien lo pedía. Este es mi primer beso tan ansiado y exquisito. Debo añadir que su linda boquita es deliciosa._ Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-_No lo digas así..._ Le devolvió el pequeño beso un poco avergonzado, pudo notar el cambio de actitud de su mayordomo.

_-Ciel, quiero acabar con este juego._ Le decía seriamente el mayor, asustando y dejando desconcertado al conde.

_-¿Qué?_ Totalmente confundido todo aquello había sido mentira, sintió en un segundo como se desplomaba su ser.

_-Ciel, amor... No entendiste..._ Veía al niño como palideció y su mirada se perdía. Al ver que lo había malinterpretado le explicó rápidamente.

_-Lo que quise decir, que este juego ya no tiene sentido, porque ahora es real. Ciel... Ciel...Ciel..._ Lo llamaba al ver que no reaccionaba. El rostro del menor recuperó su color pero ahora estaba sonrojado.

_-Maldito idiota, habla claro..._ Le grito enojado.

_-Lo siento, tú no me dejaste terminar. Lo siento ¿Te asuste? _Miraba el molesto rostro de su amo con preocupación

_-¿Quien dijo que me asuste? Idiota… ¿Y este anillo? No me digas que me pedirás matrimonio_. Sonreía divertido y lo recogía pues estaba a un lado de ambos.

_-¿Matrimonio? No creo en eso. Este es un símbolo de un nuevo pacto entre nosotros. Si el anillo de tu familia te une a un pasado y te aferra a un futuro incierto, ¿Por qué un anillo no puede atarte a mí? Estaremos juntos aún más allá de la muerte, por la eternidad_. Lo besaba dulcemente colocándole el anillo.

_-Por la eternidad..._ Le decía cuando se alejó de sus labios, el conde lo abrazó fuertemente unas lágrimas comenzaron a mojar el hombro del mayordomo. Lo que hizo estremecer al mayor, que solo cerraba los ojos pensando en que no importaba lo que pasara mantendría ese pacto de amor con su pequeño amo.

_**Creo en ti**_

_**Y en este amor**_

_**Que me ha vuelto indestructible**_

_**Que detuvo mi caída libre**_

_**Creo en ti**_

_**Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás**_

_**Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz**_

La noche perfecta del joven conde Ciel Phantomhive, cuando hace cuatro años le habían arrebatado la felicidad de su vida, hoy le era devuelta irónicamente, por su demonio a quien le dio el nombre de Sebastian Michaelis. Un nuevo pacto había sido escrito pero no con tinte de dolor y desesperación, sino con el sentimiento al que se rindieron el joven conde y su demonio-mayordomo, el amor.


	16. Regreso

Al sentir correr las lágrimas del joven conde sobre su hombro, lo abrazo con fuerza tratando de consolarlo en su mente de demonio no entendía cuál era el motivo de su llanto, por unos cuantos minutos se mantuvieron así. Decidió deshacer aquel abrazo tomo el rostro lloroso del conde para verlo a los ojos que permanecían cerrados, comenzó a secar sus lágrimas con besos, sorprendiendo al menor que rápidamente abrió los ojos.

_-No llores más, por favor. ¿Dime por qué lloras_? Decía tiernamente recorriendo con dulces besos el camino recorrido por las lágrimas que dejaron de caer. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos el joven conde en su mente ordenaba sus pensamientos, para responder a su amado mayordomo que esperaba pacientemente la respuesta.

_-Yo... pensé que nunca llenaría el vacío que dejaron cuatro años atrás recuerdo la emoción con la que esperaba esa noche mi madre había prometido leer un cuento en su cama junto con mi padre , estaríamos los tres juntos esa noche, pero al llegar la noche recuerdo a mis padres muertos, el fuego consumía mi hogar..._ Hablaba entre sollozos, era la primera desde ese día que mostraba lo que sintió en ese momento, el mayordomo solo escuchaba silencioso acariciándole el rostro para darle apoyo.

_-Me llevaron lejos de mi hogar, mi mundo se derrumbó me humillaron, me maltrataron como nunca lo había imaginado antes no entendía el motivo de porque hacían eso, solo quería escapar de allí me refugie en el anhelo de que mis padres llegarían en cualquier momento, iríamos a casa me leerían mi cuento, esa idea me mantuvo cuerdo... _Recordó todo aquello con dolor.

_-Ciel... si es muy duro para ti recordar eso, no deberías continuar_... Hablo el mayordomo preocupado al ver como el menor se quedó por unos segundos con la mirada perdida llena de dolor.

_-No, déjame seguir... necesito decirlo... _El mayor solo asintió para que prosiguiera.

_-Cuando me di cuenta de la realidad, mis padres habían muerto nunca llegarían caí en la desesperación y dolor, no quería morir, renegué de ese quien mis padres habían enseñado a creer, de ese Dios que me abandono, no existe tal ser... si existiera no dejaría sufrir así a un niño que no hizo maldad en este mundo, fue cuando tu apareciste... me salvaste mi dulce demonio. _Lo abrazo fuertemente el mayordomo solo correspondió ese abrazo, el conde comenzó a hablarle al oído.

_-A pesar de mostrar mi carácter fuerte, cada cumpleaños podía sentir ese vacío aquel deseo que no fue cumplido, no lloraba pues no me permitía a mí mismo mostrar tal_ _debilidad, pero esta noche llenaste ese vacío en mi ser, me siento feliz, amado y comprendí que no estoy solo, lamento la muerte de mis padres pero sé que ellos serían felices al verme así._ Con una pequeña sonrisa le hablaba.

_-Debo asumir que sus lágrimas eran aquellas que contenía, hace tantos años_. _Gracias por tener la confianza y valentía de mostrarlas para mí. _Decía el mayordomo mientras le sobaba los suaves cabellos al joven.

_-No creas que por eso mi venganza no se llevara a cabo, y terminemos con nuestro contrato, sigue en pie no perdonare quien me arrebato a mis padres, quien me humillo, no los perdonare. _Se separó del mayordomo mirándolo decidido le decía.

-_Lo sé, sé que usted mantiene su palabra, pero no hablemos de eso ahora._ Lo besó dulcemente el conde solo correspondió.

_-Brindemos_. Decía el conde separándose de los labios de su amado demonio con una sonrisa. El mayordomo se levantó para preparar ese brindis.

_-Hay motivos de más para brindar esta noche._ Hablo alegremente el mayordomo sirviendo el vino en las copas.

_-Sí, muchos... Creo que hoy terminaremos ebrios. _Comentó con una sonrisa divertida el conde, tomando la copa, el mayordomo se sentaba junto a él con su copa y la botella de vino.

-_No eso no, usted es pequeño para eso_. Hablaba burlándose del menor.

_-No comiences, no soy pequeño. Además era broma_. Decía molesto el conde.

_-Ciel... Ciel... Ciel... mi malhumorado Ciel... Brindo por esta noche en que pudimos aclarar nuestros sentimientos, por mi dulce amor Ciel Phantomhive a quien amo con todo mi demoníaco ser. _Levantó la copa con una sonrisa esperando las palabras de su joven amo.

_-Tan cursi como siempre. Yo brindo por esta noche en que pensé que nunca recuperaría lo que perdí un día pero parece que me equivoque, por ese cursi ser a quien... amo con todo el corazón... Sebastian Michaelis..._ Levantó su copa para juntarla con la de su mayordomo. Terminaron de beber su contenido, se acercaron besándose apasionadamente haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de ambos. Al separarse decidieron seguir bebiendo a la luz de la chimenea, abrazados frente a ella.

_- Sus besos son exquisitos... el vino sabe mejor viniendo de sus labios._ Le dijo acariciando con su dedo los labios un poco hinchados del menor.

_-Cállate... no hables así me da vergüenza..._ Decía sonrojado mirando al piso.

_-¿Por qué? Es la verdad... para ser un novato en besar, lo hace muy bien_. Respondía el mayor con una sonrisa pícara.

_-Te dije que te calles_... Con enojo y vergüenza contesto el conde.

_-Lo estoy halagando, con la asesoría mía podrá ser un experto pronto._ Levantando el avergonzado rostro del menor.

_-No creas que nuestra relación será solo besos... _Se cruzaba de brazos el conde mirándolo con malicia.

-_Si lo sé, pero no me dejara sin ellos... si no los tengo podría morir_. Decía el mayordomo fingiendo desvanecerse sobre el pecho del conde.

_-Payaso... Es precioso este anillo, es una piedra que no había visto antes. ¿Qué es?_ Cambiando de tema, mirando el anillo en su dedo.

_-Es una piedra especial del inframundo, muy difícil y rara de conseguir, la tenía guardada no vi la necesidad de mostrarla ni regalarla. Pero usted es como ella, única no hay otra igual. Mire yo también me hice un anillo_. Le decía mostrándole un anillo igual al suyo.

-_Estamos comprometidos entonces..._ En tono de burla le decía el conde.

_-Algo así, fíjese bien en la piedra de su anillo_. El conde se acercó el anillo cerca de los ojos para ver que era, pudo ver en un breve segundo el rostro de su demonio.

_-Sebastian... apareciste tú._ Miraba con curiosidad el anillo.

-_Significa que la persona que es importante para usted será reflejada por un segundo en el brillo de la piedra, claro solo podrá verlo usted para otros es un anillo común_. Respondía con emoción.

_-Y el tuyo, ¿Qué imagen refleja?_ Pregunto el joven con intriga.

_-No lo sé, no me lo han puesto_. Contestó el mayor arqueando una ceja, teniendo el anillo todavía en la palma de la mano.

-_Avísame, pues idiota_. Comenzó a colocarle el anillo al mayordomo.

_-No hay necesidad de ver que refleja ya sé quién aparecerá. Al parecer ahora si estamos comprometidos._ Se miraron y se quedaron en silencio, el conde se acercó comenzó a besar dulcemente a su demonio, quien correspondió gustoso. Así pasaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada hablando, riendo entre una y otra copa de vino, entre besos, abrazos y caricias. Finalmente el joven se quedó dormido con una hermosa sonrisa, el mayordomo lo llevo cargado hasta su habitación dejándolo en su cama, luego se recostó junto a él esperando que llegara el amanecer.

_-Buenos días, Ciel. Le recuerdo dentro de una hora saldremos_. Lo despertaba con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-_Ahhh, me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Come que ya saldremos? ¿Qué hora es? Pensé que saldríamos al medio día._ Comentó aturdido un poco.

_-Pues se veía tan bello dormido que no quise despertarlo, son las 11 de la mañana. Lo cambiare y tendrá que comer algo luego saldremos._ Le explicaba mientras quitaba las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo del menor.

_-Las 11, ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto?_ Pregunto el joven restregándose los ojos.

-_Me pareció conveniente ya que se quedó dormido a las 4 de la mañana._ Respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad el mayordomo.

_-Ah sí, ya recuerdo..._ Se estiraba con pereza en la cama.

_-Fue divertido desvelarnos anoche... ¿No lo cree?_ Preguntó divertido el mayordomo

_-Sí, mucho... díselo a mi cabeza..._ decía malhumorado tocándose la cabeza

_-La próxima vez podríamos desvelarnos, de otra forma..._ Con una sonrisa seductora se acercó para besarle el cuello.

_-Pervertido, ni creas que haremos eso... para eso si no soy pequeño... No estoy todavía listo para esas cosas._ Lo empujó totalmente sonrojado.

_-¿Todavía? Ya lo preparare para entonces._ Le guiño el ojo, relamiéndose los labios decía el mayordomo.

-_Aléjate maldito pervertido_. Comenzó enojado a lanzarle almohadas

_-Tiempo al tiempo, entonces... no se preocupe hasta cuando usted este listo yo lo esperare. Por ahora lo cambiare._ Se acercó para cambiarlo, luego bajaron al comedor para que el joven comiera algo, el mayordomo llamaba a la mansión mientras el menor comía.

_-Buenos días, Meyrin. Dele aviso al Señor Tanaka que vaya a recogernos a la estación a las 2. ¿Alguna novedad? _Hablaba el mayordomo a pocos metros del conde que comía, que escuchaba su conversación, vio que este asentía y su rostro se cambiaba a uno malhumorado.

-_Entiendo, pues si llega a llamar dígale que el joven amo la recibirá mañana. Nos vemos luego._ Se despidió el mayordomo el conde sospechaba de quien hablaba por teléfono.

_-¿Por qué esa cara? No me digas ya puedo imaginarme que es..._ Decía con resignación el joven amo.

_-Su prometida, hizo un escándalo ayer, al no encontrarlo en la mansión...! Que fastidio_¡ Suspiro fastidiado el apuesto mayordomo.

_-Era de esperarse, de solo pensar sus estúpidos reproches, me duele más la cabeza. Pero no te enojes, no es su culpa, ya verás que la convencer y se le pasará..._ Respondía con un suspiro el conde.

-_Cuidado con sus métodos de convencimiento... Estúpida niña si intenta hacer algo con usted no podre controlarme. _Un poco celoso decía el mayordomo.

_- Tranquilo demonio celoso... Tú eres único para mí..._ Le decía para calmar la furia de su demonio, mientras le halaba de la corbata para acercarlo a su rostro.

_-Ya lo sé, pero me molesta su prometida, se crea con tanto derecho sobre usted, aun cuando no tiene ninguno._ Contestaba molesto el demonio.

_-Apariencias... solo apariencias... más allá de eso es mi familia. tengo que soportarlo. Mi compromiso verdadero es contigo. ¿No?_ Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-_Sí, así parece..._ Le dijo el demonio haciendo una pequeña mueca con su boca.

-_A veces te comportas como un niño, mi pequeño demonio._ Sonreía el conde, el mayordomo lo besaba entre sonrisas.

_-Esto no podremos hacer libremente en su mansión, debemos aprovechar ahora. Desearía que nos quedáramos aquí otros días más, pero hay mucho trabajo._ Hablaba entre besos a su amo.

_-Sí, será para el próximo año, podríamos pasar una semana entera en tu mansió_n. Le comentaba al oído del demonio.

-_Nuestra mansión..._ Rectifico el mayordomo, separándose del menor, al escuchar la puerta sonar. Era hora de partir, al salir de la mansión ambos la contemplaron por unos segundos, con una sonrisa por lo sucedido en ella, luego entre si y sonrieron para tomarse de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

-_Te amo..._ Susurraban ambos mirándose fijamente y caminaron hacia la carreta. El viejo hombre no notó esta romántica escena porque estaba arreglando la herradura de uno de sus caballos.

Llegaron a Londres en la estación de trenes se encontraron con el Señor Tanaka que los esperaba, en media hora llegarían a la mansión Dentro del fino carruaje, a pocos metros de llegar. Ambos conversaban

-_Ya sabes, nada de escenas cariñosas, ni miradas, ni gestos que puedan levantar sospechas, cuando nos encontremos solos podremos... tu sabes..._ Decía avergonzado el menor a su mayordomo.

_-Sí, ya entendí... Será difícil, pero lo soportare_. Con mala cara decía el mayordomo, deteniéndose el carruaje a la entrada de la mansión. Cuando Ciel se disponía a bajar de su fino carruaje ayudado por su mayordomo, ambos sonreían con complicidad. Al tocar el suelo

_-Ciellllllll... ¿Por qué me haces esto?_ Pudo sentir la fría mano de una joven rubia chocando con su delicado rostro. Ante la sorpresa de amo y mayordomo.

_-Pero que te ocurre... ¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la mano?_ Decía enojado el conde, quien enseguida miró como brillaban los ojos de su demonio. Trato de calmarse pues sabía que debía tranquilizar la situación, su demonio se estaba conteniendo, no quería que hiciera una locura.

_-Hablemos adentro._ Decía el conde controlando su enojo.

_-No quiero hablar contigo, me voy a mi casa._ Le dio la espalda al conde y mayordomo cruzándose de brazos en su rabieta.

-_Elizabeth entremos, comportare como una señorita, por favor. Sebastian baja las maletas._ Le hablaba apretando fuerte la mano de su mayordomo, para tranquilizarlo el demonio estaba en su límite de paciencia.

_-Señorita Elizabeth, le ruego por favor que entre al joven amo le hará daño._ Le advirtió el mayordomo aparentando tranquilidad aunque el coraje carcomía su ser al ver la mejilla roja de su amo por el golpe.

_-Entremos Sebastian, sino quiere entrar es su asunto no voy a rogarle, las personas maduras resolvemos nuestros problemas hablando_. Se alejó el conde para entrar a su mansión seguido de su mayordomo.

_-Claro te vas y ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de avisarme, aun sabiendo que cada año en tu cumpleaños yo vengo a celebrarlo contigo, ¿Que podía ser más importante que tu prometida que dices amar? _Detuvo el paso de ambos, que escuchaban atentos el reclamo.

_-Te lo explicare adentro por favor_. Siguió caminando, a lo que la niña tragó su enojo y orgullo, decidiendo seguirlo. Mientras entraban Ciel susurro al mayordomo que estaría bien, que los dejara solos. El conde se dirigió a su despacho seguido de la joven que lloraba, el mayordomo iba enojado a la cocina, debía desquitarse con alguien.

_-Entendiste lo que te dije, Meyrin... Te dije claramente que le avisaras que el joven amo hablaría con ella mañana. _Retaba a la sirvienta que estaba aterrada por la actitud del mayordomo.

_-No es mi culpa, Señor Sebastian. Ella apareció de repente sin avisar_. Se defendía la joven mujer

-_Sí, Señor Sebastian no es nuestra culpa_. Repetía Finnie al ver enojado al mayordomo.

_-Tranquilízate, Sebastian... ninguno lo previno. El joven amo arreglara este malentendido._ Decía el cocinero poniéndose frente a sus compañeros.

_-Maldita mocosa..._ Salió el mayordomo molesto de la cocina para dirigirse al despacho, no le gustaba espiar a su amo, pero lo creyó conveniente por si esa niña se descontrolaba, podría ayudar a su dulce amo. Dentro del despacho se escuchaba el llanto de la joven, que reclamaba al conde.

-_Me haces quedar como una tonta frente a todos, dispuesta a celebrar tu cumpleaños_. Cuando llegó me dijeron que habías salido de viaje y no sabían cuando volverías. Decía herida la joven.

_-Tuve que viajar urgentemente, no me dio tiempo de nada, pensaba llamarte pero no pude_. Contestaba el joven con fingido interés.

_-No sé porque pero no te creo, me parece que querías escaparte para encontrarte con alguien más._ Refutó la joven con celos.

_-No comiences con tus sospechas sin sentido, ¿Con que saldrás ahora? Que me escape con Sebastian. Sabía_ que era verdad pero lo dijo de forma burlona para que no se le ocurriera decirlo.

_-¿Sebastian?... No, ya aclaramos eso. Él es tu mayordomo y no sabe cuidarte entonces, me encontré con tu medico ayer, me dijo que estabas enfermo hace pocos días que no era conveniente que salieras, mucho menos irte de viaje, ¿Que es más importante que tu salud y tu prometida?_ En su mente aprecia la agraciada imagen de su amado mayordomo. El demonio que escuchaba tras la puerta solo sonreía irónico.

-_Mi trabajo, mis negocios, mis asuntos, soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhive no puedo evadir mis responsabilidades. _Saliendo de sus pensamientos se atrevió a contestarle, quedándose en silencio por unos segundos.

_-Me disculpo si te hice sentir mal y no avisarte. Lo siento mucho podía compensarlo, podemos celebrar ahora._ Era mejor convencerla con palabras dulces si quería que se fuera rápido.

_-No lo sé, solo lo haces por compromiso. Será mejor que me vaya. _Decía triste la joven dando media vuelta para salir.

_-No de verdad que no, me apena mucho esta situación. La verdad pensaba llegar mañana a Londres, pero pensando en ti decidí regresarme antes, apenas llegáramos iba a llamarte para que vinieras. Ayer pasé un día muy aturdido y aburrido. Por favor celebremos hoy estamos a tiempo_. Mentía con una sonrisa sincera a la joven que en un momento sus ojos brillaron.

_-¿En serio? Si es así entonces celebremos._ Al ver sinceridad en la mirada azulina del joven.

_-Ve a preparar todo, para celebrar_. Ahora tendría que actuar su rol de buen prometido.

_-Ciel, perdóname por golpearte, fue impulsada por el coraje y celos._ Se acercó para abrazar al conde, este debía corresponder ese abrazo, La joven se separó del conde besando dulcemente la mejilla levemente roja que le había dejado, el mayordomo que se imaginaba esa escena se moría de celos, no le gustaba nada la idea de que alguien más abrazara y besara a su amado. . El mayordomo se alejó de ahí rápidamente, se escondió viendo salir a la joven que brincaba alegremente por el pasillo, dispuesta a arreglar la mansión para la celebración.

_-¿Cómo le fue? ¿Por qué esta sonrojado?_ Decía el mayordomo entrando al despacho cerrando con seguro la puerta.

_-¿Por qué cierras la puerta?_ Arrinconándose al escritorio un poco asustado pues su mayordomo parecía muy enojado.

-_Si la dejo abierta no puedo hacer esto_. Se acercó velozmente a su joven amo tomándolo y recostándolo sobre su escritorio. Comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente, el conde correspondió a tan demandante beso, no podía resistirse. Lo que ambos no sabían que eran escuchados detrás de la puerta por alguien.


	17. Inicio

**_Cuando la pasión se vuelve algo incierto _** **_Aún si piensas que es una poderosa fuerza magnética _**

**_Está muy por encima del límite del corazón _** **_Desde el día en que aparece, no puedes ignorarla _**

**_El travieso destino te genera emociones encontradas _**

**_Es imposible encontrar la razón del origen de estos sentimientos. _**  
**_Eres mi primer amor en el mundo y te amo mucho más a cada segundo _**  
**_El final feliz aún está muy lejos, deseo que se vuelva realidad._** **_La historia de los dos apenas comienza._**

Dentro del despacho se podían escuchar ruidos algo extraños que no atinaba a explicar que eran solo respiraciones agitadas, unos susurros, pero no podía reconocer la voz de la persona quien buscaba.

_-Sebastian..._ Decía agitado el conde casi sin aire. El mayordomo besaba posesivamente el cuello del conde, que con sus pocas fuerzas lo empujaba pues aquella situación se estaba descontrolando. Nuevamente el mayordomo besó con fiereza los dulces labios de su señor.

_-¿Que hace aquí, escuchando tras la puerta?_ Preguntó con intriga Meyrin a la joven de cabellos castaños.

_-Yo solo buscaba a mi señorita, hace un momento la vi entrar al despacho del joven Ciel, pero no me percate de cuando salió_. Decía apenada y levemente sonrojada.

-_Paula sabe que es de mala educación escuchar tras las puertas, su señorita está decorando el salón. _Regañaba Meyrin a la castaña un poco molesta_._

_-Lo siento, ¿pero el joven Ciel y el señor Sebastian están dentro?, escuche unos ruidos raros. No quiero ser mal pensada pero parece que estuvieran..._ Fue interrumpida por la joven sirvienta de la mansión, que pensó rápido en beneficio de guardar en secreto el romance de su amo.

-_El joven amo estuvo enfermo hace pocos días con problemas respiratorios, el Señor Sebastian le ayuda con unas terapias para mejorar su condición, eso es lo que están haciendo… _Le respondió sin inmutarse ni un poco.

_-Es que se escuchaba..._ Con duda aún decía la joven castaña.

_-No quiero saber qué es lo que trata de insinuar, el joven amo no sería capaz de eso._ ¿_Por qué no le pregunta usted misma? _Decía enojada la sirvienta.

_-Si debió ser mi imaginación...! Qué vergüenza ¡ Lo siento, debo buscar a mi ama. _Salió corriendo de allí muy avergonzada. Meyrin suspiró de la que se había librado su amo en ese momento, ahora se sonrojo hasta las orejas pensando que estarían haciendo en realidad allí adentro. Decidió con duda tocar la puerta, lo que no sabía la mujer es que mayordomo y amo habían escuchado todo del otro lado de la puerta. El mayordomo abrió la puerta, Al entrar vio una escena normal, el joven amo de espalda sentado en su sillón mirando hacia la ventana.

_-Joven amo, le traigo unas cartas que le llegaron mientras usted no estaba_. Sin levantar la mirada Le entregaba los sobres al mayordomo.

_-Sí, Meyrin... Gracias... _Decía el conde avergonzado, entendió por la manera en que su sirvienta engañó a la otra joven, que ya tal vez sabía la relación de él y su mayordomo.

_-Si me permite decirle joven amo, debería ser más cuidadoso._ Le dijo la joven mujer muy nerviosa temiendo ser reprendida.

_-Sí, Meyrin lo tomare en cuenta, gracias. Hablaremos después_. El conde le hablaba dándole todavía la espalda.

-_Recuerde que sus fieles sirvientes siempre lo protegeremos._ Hizo una reverencia, aquello era la confirmación de lo que el conde sospechaba. Se sentía en parte contento de sentir el apoyo de sus sirvientes.

-_Gracias, Meyrin_. Le dijo el mayordomo con una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar más.

_-Con permiso._ Se retiró casi corriendo.

_-Si ves lo que provocas, porque no puedes controlarte y tus malditos arranques de celos. _Decía el conde levantándose enojado, para salir del despacho, pasando a lado de su mayordomo, comprendió que no era buena idea quedarse a solas con ese demonio

_-Pues usted no le pareció tan malo ese arranque, es más parecía disfrutarlo._ Contestaba irónico un poco molesto el mayordomo, que seguía a su amo.

_-Cállate, idiota insolente. No te me acerques hasta que te lo ordene._ Ordenó con enojo el conde, mirando mal a su mayordomo.

_-Lo que usted diga, espero que no sea usted el que ruegue más tarde que me acerque. _Se retiró con un brillo en sus ojos a la cocina.

_-Bastardo_. Caminó tratando de calmarse llegando a su habitación, la verdad es que estaba de mal humor, no quería ver a nadie.

_-Nuestro primer día juntos oficialmente, y ya nos hemos peleado._ Decía lamentándose el conde recostado en su cama. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. En otro lado del jardín se observaba a un hombre vestido de negro, acariciando suavemente una gata negra.

_-Querida, puedes creerlo ese niño se enojó conmigo solo porque lo bese. Pero debía demostrarle que él es mío, nadie puede tocarlo. Pero que hermoso momento no me arrepiento, creo que si no escuchaba la voz de Meyrin no sé cómo hubiéramos terminado._ Sonreía relamiéndose los labios, que aún tenían el sabor de su amo.

-... El gato solo miraba a Sebastian, que conversaba con ella.

_-Creo que ya se me pasó el coraje, aun así no me acercare a Ciel. Por cierto, querida ya soy un hombre comprometido así que no podre estar mucho tiempo contigo, ya que cierto conde es celoso. Lo siento, debo irme._ La colocaba en el suelo, y se levantaba para dirigirse a la mansión, aquella escena era observada por una joven de cabellos dorados, desde una lejana ventana de la mansión.

-_Ahora a soportar la actuación de buen prometido de mi joven amo, y esa maldita mocosa entrometida junto a él. Será un largo día._ Suspiró con resignación. Mientras caminaba a la mansión.

_-Sebastian ¿Dónde está Ciel?_ Preguntaba solo para iniciar conversación con el mayordomo.

_-Creo que en su habitación, iré a buscarlo._ Se limitó a decir el mayor dispuesto a dirigirse a la habitación del joven amo.

_-Sebastian puedo hablar contigo un momento._ Le pidió la niña deteniendo el paso del mayordomo, quien se volteo para verla.

_-Sí, dígame_. Contesto amablemente

_-¿Cómo paso ayer Ciel su cumpleaños?_ Pregunto con curiosidad la niña.

_-Muy ocupado, tratando de terminar el trabajo antes de lo planeado para regresar pero le fue imposible, por eso no pudo llamarla._ Decía sinceramente el mayordomo aunque cada palabra era mentira.

_-Ya veo, soy una tonta, se esforzó tanto en querer regresar a tiempo, y yo lo recibo con un golpe, soy una inmadura y egoísta._ Se lamentaba con tristeza a punto de llorar.

_-No diga eso, usted no lo sabía. El joven amo seguramente ya la perdonó. Él no es rencoroso._ Decía el mayordomo tratando de darle animo pero en realidad pensaba *ese niño es el ser más rencoroso que había, yo que lo conozco bien*

_-Sebastian, a veces te tengo celos, tu puedes estar a su lado siempre._ Hablaba con tristeza mirando fijamente a los ojos del mayordomo.

_-Solo cumplo mi deber de mayordomo._ Respondió mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

_-Ciel es un joven maduro, que tiene tanto que hacer, y yo... solo estoy para molestarlo con mis jueguitos tontos_. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente con tristeza.

_-No llore así..._ Le daba un pañuelo para que seque las lágrimas.

_-El sería feliz si yo no estuviera aquí, pero lo amo tanto que no podría vivir sin él, solo quiero que sea feliz, como lo era cuando éramos niños. No sé por qué te digo esto, ahora debo ser una molestia para ti. _Con gimoteos decida la niña, cayéndose el pañuelo que cargaba al suelo, el mayordomo se dispuso a levantarlo.

_-No señorita usted es muy importante para mi joven amo, es solo que a le cuesta demostrarlo. Y no me molesta._ Decía secándole el rostro con el pañuelo a lo que la joven se sonrojo al sentir la cercanía del mayordomo.

_-¿Le sucede algo?_ Pregunto al verla actuar extrañamente, al ver como lo miraba fijamente a esos hipnotizantes ojos rojos.

_-Gracias por escucharme, eres muy amable Sebastian, iré a seguir arreglando._ Se alejó un poco nerviosa del mayordomo.

_-Se nota que es familia de mi conde, por esos raros cambios de actitud._ Murmuraba con una sonrisa para sí mismo, mientras caminaba a la habitación del joven amo. Al tocar la puerta y nadie respondió, decidió entrar encontrándolo dormido con el ceño fruncido a su pequeño amo.

_-Parece que sigues molesto, será mejor que te deje descansar._ Se retiró sin hacer ruido el mayordomo. En el salón estaban decorando Paula y Elizabeth.

_-¿Que le sucede señorita la noto muy distraída_? Pregunto con curiosidad la joven sirvienta, mientras desenredaba unas guirnaldas que recién había traído del otro cuarto.

-_Nada, solo pensaba._ Le respondió con un suspiro la joven rubia.

_-¿Se puede saber en qué o en quién? Pero que pregunta más tonta, seguramente en su prometido._ Decía la joven con una sonrisa de complicidad.

_-Ahhh sí, me preguntaba qué tal si Ciel nunca llegara a amarme, solo me estima por ser de su familia, y yo también esto que siento es solo amor fraternal_. Hablaba resignada y con tristeza la joven

_-¿Por qué piensa eso ahora? ¿Le hizo sentir mal el conde?_ Pregunto con intriga, la sirvienta esa clase de pensamiento no eran comunes en su ama.

_-No es eso..._ Decía un poco avergonzada, no podía dejar de pensar en la penetrante mirada carmesí del mayordomo.

_-¿Quiere decirme algo?_ Pregunto aún más curiosa.

_-¿Tu qué piensas de Sebastian?_ Le preguntó con un sonrojo, mirando al piso.

_-¿Por qué hace esa pregunta? No me diga que... _Sorprendida decía la joven castaña.

-¿_Qué?_ Pregunto con duda la niña.

_-No me diga que... le gusta el Señor Sebastian._ Contesto con sorpresa la sirvienta, que no salía de su asombro.

_-Cállate, no lo digas así, claro que no. Era solo una pregunta._ Decía avergonzada y nerviosa, por aquella insinuación.

_-Pero él es mayor que usted, además es el mayordomo del conde, su prometido_. Hablaba con preocupación la joven sirvienta.

_-Sí, pero no sé, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza... No se lo digas a nadie, por favor es vergonzoso._ Le dijo con un suspiro estando confundida.

_-Debe estar confundida, por todo lo que ha pasado desde ayer, que su prometido la dejo plantada..._ Se calló al ver como se entristeció aún más su joven ama.

-_No debí decir eso. Lo siento._ Se disculpó la joven sirvienta por hacerla sentir mal

_-No me hagas caso, dame eso..._ Le quitó una guirnalda a la sirvienta, que le miraba sorprendida. La joven rubia se subió a una escalera para decorar en una parte alta del salón.

_-Cuidado se cae señorita... Llamemos a Finnie él nos ayudara a guindarlas. _Sugirió preocupada la joven sirvienta.

_-No lo haré, yo... _Tropezó su pie en el vestido, haciendo perder el equilibrio, cerrando los ojos lista para ser recibida por el suelo, ante el grito de su sirvienta.

_-Eso estuvo cerca_, Decía la suave voz del mayordomo quien tenía en brazos a la joven.

_-Gracias, Sebastian_. Se recostó sobre el pecho del mayordomo, pues estaba asustada.

_-Debería tener más cuidado, llamare a Finnie para que venga a ayudarla._ Hablaba a la joven mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

_-Por cierto el joven amo está dormido en su habitación, con su permiso iré a la cocina a preparar los bocadillos para la celebración. _Hablaba con una amable sonrisa ante las dos jóvenes.

_-Sí, gracias._ El mayordomo se retiró, de ahí rápidamente a la cocina, no entendía el raro comportamiento de aquella niña. Pasaron algunas horas, ya había anochecido, el conde quien ya llevaba despierto un buen rato, ignoraba a su mayordomo quien también en su propio orgullo lo ignoraba, todos se encontraban en el comedor cantándole el cumpleaños. Luego se quedaron solo en el comedor, los jóvenes y el mayordomo, los demás terminaban de arreglar el salón.

_-Feliz cumpleaños, querido Ciel_. Felicitaba alegremente la joven, sin ser escuchada por su prometido quien recordaba con un leve sonrojo su celebración de anoche, sin duda era muchísimo mejor.

_-Comamos un poco de pastel, luego iremos a bailar al salón que decoramos_. La joven rubia decía interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su prometido, el mayordomo servía el pastel a ambos. Después de unos minutos de saborear los bocadillos y el pastel. La joven se quedó mirando extrañada y fijamente el cuello del conde.

_-Ciel, ¿qué es esa mancha que tienes en el cuello_? Preguntó al conde, que ya se imaginaba quien la había hecho, ese demonio en su arranque pasional, dejo una marca en su cuello, lo que no entendía es que porque no se lo había dicho si fue quien lo baño y cambio cuando despertó.

_-¿Cuál?_ Pregunto con fingida inocencia, maldiciendo en su mente a su mayordomo, pues no le había avisado de esa marca. El mayor solo sonreía divertido sin ser notado solo por el conde que lo miraba, era una pequeña venganza de su parte.

-_Una mancha roja, aquí._ Se levantó de su asiento para revisar aquella misteriosa marca.

-_Ah, seguramente me pico un asqueroso insecto. _Dijo el conde a lo que el mayordomo arqueo una ceja.

_-Sebastian, ven a verla, ¿no te habías fijado?_ Preguntaba la niña con un sonrojo al dirigirse al galante mayordomo, quien se acercó quedando en medio de ambos jóvenes, quien reviso la marca del supuesto insecto que le había picado.

_-No me había fijado_. Ambos jóvenes sonrojados al tener cerca al mayordomo entre ellos. Situación que incomodo un poco al mayordomo, entonces entendió que ahora esa niña que le fastidiaba se sentía atraída a él.

_-No es nada serio, traeré un poco de crema._ Esa nueva situación le pareció divertida, era hora de hacer una pequeña travesura. Ambos le siguieron con la vista mientras el mayordomo se retiraba del comedor para traer la crema.

_-Está delicioso el pastel, siempre tu mayordomo hace los mejores dulces._ Hablaba aun saboreando aquel dulce pastel de chocolate.

_-Sí, es lo menos que puede hacer ese inútil._ Decía malhumorado el conde mientras comía.

_-¿Por qué lo tratas mal? Deberías ser amable con él. _Esa respuesta sorprendió al conde, pues la acompaño con un sonrojo la joven.

_-Es un idiota, pero debo admitir que este pastel es delicioso._ Hablaba mientras veía que su mayordomo se acercaba.

_-Creo que hablaba de mí el joven amo. Le colocare un poco de crema._ Colocando la crema en un pequeño trozo de algodón comenzó a esparcirla sobre esa misteriosa marca, el joven solo miraba para otro lado, tratando de no darle importancia a lo que hacía el mayor.

_-¿Usted también desea un poco?_ Preguntó el mayordomo a la joven que seguía atenta a lo que hacía, cogió otro pedazo de algodón humedeciéndolo con crema para untarla sobre la delicada mejilla de la niña, que solo se sonrojo ante aquel contacto. Llenando de celos al joven conde.

_-Ya..._ interrumpió alzando la voz el conde. El mayordomo y la joven lo miraron.

_-¿Que sucede joven amo? _Preguntó con fingida sorpresa el mayordomo, levantándose dejando a la joven terminar su pastel.

_-Ya... termine de comer, vamos al salón_. Decía el joven con aparente tranquilidad pero los celos carcomían su alma, ante la pequeña sonrisa de su mayordomo que no fue percibida por los jóvenes.

_-Gracias Sebastian. Si, vamos Ciel. _La joven nerviosa, se levantó para seguir a su prometido que se dirigía al salón.

El salón que estaba muy colorido, estaba listo para empezar con el baile. Elizabeth se acercó al conde, y este decidió sacarla a bailar. Mientras bailaban el conde estaba muy serio, pensando en que estaría pensando su prima con respecto a su amado demonio. La joven se sentía un poco aturdida por su reciente confusión Después de varias piezas de baile el conde estaba rendido. Se acercaron al mayordomo que los estuvo viendo todo el tiempo desde un rincón.

_-Joven amo, debería descansar puede volver a enfermarse. _Sugirió preocupado el mayordomo.

-_Como si te importara._ Murmuró molesto sin ser escuchado por la joven solo por su mayordomo que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Ah que pena Ciel, yo quería seguir bailando_. Decía apenada la joven mientras el joven conde se sentaba.

_-Lo siento. Déjame descansar un poco. _Con un suspiro, tomaba un vaso con agua que le ofreció el mayordomo.

_-Señorita podría bailar con alguien más hasta que el joven amo recupere el aliento. _Propuso el mayor con una segunda intención, el conde solo tomaba el agua, pensaba en que haría su mayordomo, pero no lo creyó posible que él se ofreciera.

_-¿Con quién?_ Preguntó inocentemente la joven mirando a su alrededor.

_-Pues Finnie es muy torpe, y Bard piensa que bailar es ridículo. Que le parece mi persona, claro si el amo me da permiso._ Contesto sin problema el mayordomo, mirando con intriga a su amo.

_-Has lo que quieras._ Decía fingiendo no darle importancia, por dentro la paciencia había llegado a su límite, más aun verlo bailar con su prometida, que parecía disfrutar de la compañía de su amado, el coraje y los celos invadían todo su ser, aunque aparentaba no estarlo. Los que miraban con recelo al joven conde eran sus sirvientes que podían verlo con la mirada perdida, presentían saber que disimulaba su amo.

-_Que bien bailas Sebastian_. Halagaba con una sonrisa la joven, mientras se deslizaban por el salón.

_-Lo dice en serio, usted también lo hace muy bien._ Contesto amablemente con una sonrisa el mayordomo.

-_Ciel está muy serio hoy, te lo dije antes solo soy una molestia para él._ Decía lamentándose la niña.

_-No diga eso, usted es una joven hermosa, inteligente, graciosa, cualquier caballero desearía hacerla su esposa_. Respondió con una sonrisa el mayordomo para animar a la joven.

_-En serio, ¿crees eso? _ Preguntaba con intriga y con sonrojo aquel dulce halago hecho por el mayor, el conde que observaba esto solo apretaba los puños, quería asesinar a alguien, pero no sabía a quién si a su amado demonio por traidor, o su prometida por coquetear con su amor.

_-El joven amo solo está un poco cansado, es todo._ Trataba de justificar al conde, con una sonrisa.

_-Tal vez solo me ve como su prima, nunca llegara a amarme como mujer. Debería fijarme en alguien más y dejar que Ciel sea feliz con otra persona._ Se lamentaba, mientras agachaba la mirada.

_-No debería dudar en cuanto a sus sentimientos, le serán dulcemente correspondidos a su tiempo. Yo sé lo que se siente amar, es difícil para las personas que somos fríos admitirlo._ Respondiéndole seriamente el mayordomo, le daba una vuelta.

_-¿De verdad Sebastian? ¿Tú estás enamorado?_ Preguntó la niña con intriga, no esperaba esa declaración del mayordomo.

_-Profundamente, por eso no puedo fijarme en nadie más._ Decía el mayordomo con un suspiro, en ese momento dio se desplazó elegantemente por el salón topándose con la mirada furiosa de su amado conde.

_-Entiendo. ¿Entonces tú crees que Ciel si me ama?_ Preguntó ilusionada, sabía que Sebastian conocía a su prometido, le daría una respuesta a sus dudas y acabaría con su reciente confusión.

_-Puedo asegurar que usted es muy importante para él, su anhelo es casarse con usted. Solo que es tímido y frío en cuanto a mostrar sus sentimientos, debe darle tiempo._ Le contesto tranquilamente con una sonrisa, aunque todo era mentira, con eso la niña dejaría a su amo tranquilo por un tiempo.

_-Gracias Sebastian, me das ánimo._ _No dudare más de Ciel_. Decía animada la joven, las palabras del mayordomo parecían sinceras aunque en realidad eran mentira.

_-Parece que el joven amo está celoso, será mejor que terminemos este baile._ Sonreía al ver el rostro malhumorado de su pequeño conde, sabía que estaba celoso, pero no precisamente por su prometida como debía ser.

_-Si ya estoy cansada_. Decidió detener aquel baile.

_-Ciel, ¿Te sientes bien? pareces enojado._ Pregunto inocentemente la joven, pensando que estaba celoso por ella, en realidad no era así.

_-No, es nada. Solo estoy cansado._ Respondió el joven estirando los brazos y bostezando.

_-Será mejor que me vaya, disfrute el día contigo espero que tú también lo hayas disfrutado. _Con una sonrisa hablo la joven sorprendiendo al conde por la comprensión inesperada de su prometida.

-_Sí, me divertí mucho. Gracias Lizzi._ Fingía alegría, aunque por dentro se moría de coraje tenía ganas de golpearla más que aquella vez cuando rompió su anillo.

_- Creo que pasado mañana saldremos de viaje y tal vez no nos veamos hasta el próximo año. Si es así vendré a despedirme._ Le dijo la joven tomando la mano de su prometido.

_-Sí, claro_. Quien reafirmo aquel contacto apretando su mano con la de ella.

_-Te quiero mucho, Ciel. Me alegra tanto estar contigo_. Lo abrazaba con una gran sonrisa.

_-Yo también Lizzi. Buenas noches_. Acertó a responder el joven ante esa muestra genuina de afecto.

_-Buenas noches Ciel. _Se despidió con un pequeño beso en la mejilla del conde.

La joven salió de la mansión, fue despedida por el mayordomo quien la acompaño al carruaje, el joven conde no salió por que hacia un poco de frío solo observaba desde una ventana. De repente se alejaba casi corriendo en dirección a su habitación. El mayordomo entraba a la mansión alcanzando a verlo como iba deprisa por las escaleras, ya podía imaginarse que pasaba. El conde se encerró en su habitación, tirando con fuerza la puerta poniendo seguro.

_-Ciel... Ciel..._ Tocaba la puerta, y no respondía, sabía que estaba más que enojado.

_-Lárgate... no quiero verte, ni escucharte._ Gritaba enojado el conde, sentado en su cama.

-_Las personas maduras hablamos, así lo dijo usted antes. Abra la puerta y hablemos._ Decía paciente el mayordomo en la puerta razonando con su amo.

_-No quiero, déjame en paz._ Gritaba alterado el conde todo el coraje que había contenido minutos atrás los estaba aflorando.

_-Si no abres la puerta, comenzare a gritar, aquí afuera lo que quiero decirle. ¿Qué prefieres?_ Sentenció serio el mayordomo, sabía que abriría la puerta pues le avergonzaría que sus empleados escucharan su pelea con él. Le dio varios segundos para que decidiera.

_-Eres un estúpido_. Murmuraba enojado mientras abría la puerta.

_-¿Qué quieres decirme? Que Elizabeth te abrazo, solo porque le gustas._ Le reclamaba mientras caminaba a su cama deprisa dándole la espalda.

_-No, ella me abrazo por agradecimiento_. Contestó el mayordomo tranquilamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para arrinconarse a ella cruzado de brazos y hablar así con su amado conde, quien le había ordenado no acercarse.

_-Creo que debería romper mi compromiso con ella, pero para que los dos sean felices._ Hablaba enojado con una sonrisa irónica el conde.

_-No seas celoso, amor. _Decía cariñosamente al menor.

_-Tal vez lo que quieres es una mujer, no un niño como yo. Tal vez ella pueda entenderte mejor. _Le dijo cambiando su enojo por tristeza, miraba para otro lado.

_-Mi amor, No digas eso. Te amo y te necesito solo a ti._ Hablaba enternecido el mayor al ver la actitud de su joven amo, quería correr a abrazarlo pero sabía que no podía acercarse.

_-No parece, hace un día dijiste lo mucho que me amabas y ahora andas coqueteando con mi prima._ Hablaba molesto tirándose sobre la cama.

_-Solo quería darte un poco de celos, pero a la vez despeje las dudas que tenía su prometida. Debería agradecerme_. Refutaba el mayor, que al escuchar el conde tal argumento volvió a sentarse enojado para mirar a su demonio.

_-Ahora debo agradecerte. Eres un cínico_. Hablaba alzando su voz, mirando mal a su mayordomo quien tomo aire para comenzar su relato de lo acontecido.

_-Déjeme explicarle desde el principio, su prometida creyó que usted no la amaba por lo de ayer y todo ese drama, y al parecer que confundió mi trato atento y amable, con algo más_. Hablaba tranquilamente, el conde solo lo miraba atento.

_-Ah sí... quiero ver como terminas tu mentira. Sigue_. Con el ceño fruncido le respondió.

_-Bueno, al principio pensé aprovecharme de eso un poco para vengarme de ambos, dándole celos a usted por haberme tratado mal en la tarde y de esa niña porque simplemente no la soporto por ser su prometida y por haberlo golpeado. _Decía con naturalidad, lo que molestaba al conde.

_-Lo hiciste por mí... Sigue._ Mientras arqueaba una ceja, le hacía ademan con la mano para que siguiera su relato.

_-Cuando bailábamos le dije algunas mentiras para que se tranquilizara, que usted la amaba y todo eso. Parece que lo creyó y así pudo aclarar sus sentimientos y las dudas que tenía_. Con una pequeña sonrisa le decía su hazaña, que el conde con el ceño fruncido se quedó callado solo haciendo el ademan con la mano para que siguiera.

_-Ah sí, y le insinué que no se haga ilusiones conmigo pues yo amaba a alguien más. Solo pensarlo me da escalofríos... esa niña y yo... _Se retorcía levemente al pensar una relación entre ella y el, un escalofrío le recorrió haciendo una mueca graciosa, que hizo sonreír al conde.

_-No sé si creerte..._ Con una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun dudaba de su mayordomo.

_-Vamos amor, prometí no mentirte... no es mi culpa ser tan apetecible a otros. Parece que en su familia tienen predisposición a sentirse atraídos por los demonios._ Aprovecho eso y se acercaba a paso lento a su conde.

_-Cállate, solo hablas tonterías_. Miro para otro lado, pues su mayordomo estaba arrodillado frente a él.

_-Perdóname, creo que me pase de mi travesura, no pensé que los celos te hicieran sentir tan mal y te afectaran. Lo siento, amor._ Le decía arrepentido, tomándole una mano y lo miraba sinceramente a los ojos.

_-¿Quien dijo que me afecto?_ Lanzó un bufido al aire, con leve molestia.

_-Lo veo en tu lindo rostro ahora. A mí no me engañas querido. Terminemos bien el día de hoy que ha sido un desastre desde que llegamos._ Hablaba sobándole la mejilla cariñosamente, el joven conde solo hacia un pequeño puchero infantil.

-_Te ordene que no te acerques._ Le dijo el conde al sentir un beso en su sonrojada mejilla.

_-No me importa_. El mayordomo lo recostó sobre la cama, quedando sobre él, el silencio los invadió por varios segundos, mirándose fijamente. En un impulso el joven se abrazó al cuello del mayordomo, se maldijo así mismo por ser tan vulnerable ante su demonio. Comenzó a besarlo en los labios casi con desesperación

_-Michaelis... tu eres solo mío... mío… mío..._ Decía entre besos,

-_Mira quien... le dio el arranque de celos..._ entre pausa le decía el mayordomo.

_-Cállate y bésame..._ Ordenó mientras sus lenguas jugaban seductoramente entre sí, cuando terminaron casi sin aliento.

_-Pero mira quien ordeno que no me acercara ahora me devora a besos._ Se separaron se acomodaron en la cama terminando abrazados, mirándose cara a cara.

_-Si quieres no lo hago._ Decía arqueando una ceja el conde, con fingida molestia.

_-Te extrañe tanto en estas horas_. Le dijo el mayordomo besándole la frente.

_-Y yo a ti, sabes por primera vez quería matar a mi prima..._ Comentaba el conde con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-Es irónico, la persona por quien yo lo celaba, fue el motivo de sus celos también. Esa odiosa niña es la manzana de la discordia._ Hablaba con una sonrisa burlona el mayor.

_-Por cierto, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de la marca que dejaste?_ Pregunto el joven un poco molesto, mientras se sobaba donde tenía la pequeña marca.

-_Solo me desquite y quería asegurarme de que usted es mío, de nadie más, no soporto que nadie lo toque usted es solo mío_. Respondió abrazando fuertemente por la cintura del conde atrayéndolo más a él.

_-Que posesivo eres..._ Decía el conde acariciando con su dedo los sensuales labios de su amado mayordomo.

_-Pero quien habla..._ Apartaba delicadamente ese dedo de sus labios, y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

_-Deberé castigarte por ser un demonio travieso_. Hablo seductoramente el joven casi sobre los labios de su demonio

-_Hágalo, entonces._.. terminado en un dulce y apasionado beso, mientras se abrazaban con fuerza.

A pesar de los inconvenientes, el amor de ambos era más fuerte, un primer día juntos que recordarían. A la luz de la luna en aquella habitación dos seres se amaban con cierta dosis de locura. Así pasaron dos semanas en que su relación se afirmaba cada día más, siendo dentro de la mansión un secreto a voces, pues todos lo sabían pero nadie decía nada, aun así eran discretos en sus encuentros amorosos siempre era con la puerta cerrada, pues el conde es muy vergonzoso en cuanto a esas situaciones, Sebastian prácticamente se había mudado a la habitación de Ciel quien no lo dejaba que lo dejara durmiendo solo durante la noche, aún así no habían pasado de solo besos y caricias ya que el joven conde sabia poner los limites.

Llegando el último día del año, mayordomo y amo pensaban pasar una velada tranquila en la mansión, lo que no esperaban era recibir unas visitas inesperadas.

_-Ciellllllll. Tanto tiempo sin verte. Te extrañe tanto mi querido hermano menor. _Decía un joven de piel morena, quien entraba corriendo en el despacho del conde.

_-¿Hermano menor? quieres soltarme, Soma. Suéltame no quiero tus abrazos._ Reclamaba el joven al sentir como lo dejaban sin aliento esos abrazos.

_-Eres tan lindo... Ciellllllllll. Di que extrañaste a tu hermano mayor y te soltare._ Hablaba emocionado el príncipe hindú.

_-No jamás diré eso, primero muerto._ Gritaba el conde quien se retorcía para escapar de ese abrazo. El mayordomo solo suspiraba al ver esa escandalosa escena.

_-Creo que después de todo no podremos pasar una velada tranquila._ Suspiro resignado mientras caminaba para apartar al príncipe de su amado conde.


	18. Visitas

**_No quise esto del todo, pero antes de que pudiera notarlo, mi iniciativa ha sido detenida completamente. _**

**_¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con ese rostro aparentemente desconcertado? _**

**_Mi vida ordinaria ahora está en un estado de emergencia _**

**_¿Estoy destinado a tener un romance? Luchando a merced de los acontecimientos, _**

**_Repentinamente noté que eres un genio de sonrisas caprichosas; _**

**_Día y noche, durante todo el día, estoy siendo arrastrado_**

La tranquilidad había desaparecido de la mansión Phantomhive, los planes de recibir el nuevo año con una sencilla velada, fue interrumpida por la visita al caer la noche de dos personajes de origen hindú esto molestaba en cierta forma al mayordomo quien ya tenía todo planeado para la noche, muy a pesar de su reciente molestia no podía dejar de ser anfitriones cordiales como siempre se habían caracterizado, iba en contra de su estética de mayordomo del conde Phantomhive, se resignó a cambiar sus planes con un suspiro que pasó desapercibido por los presentes en el despacho de su conde amo.

_-Príncipe soma, podría por favor soltar a mi amo._ Pedía el mayordomo con un bufido, le molestaba que otros tocaran a su pequeño amo, no eran celos en sí, pues no veía al joven moreno como ese tipo de amenaza, sabía que los sentimientos de él eran de una amistad sincera, en parte agradecía la presencia del joven así su amo conviviera con alguien más acorde a su edad, pero si su visita hubiera sido otro día se lo hubiera agradecido aún más.

_-Es que te extrañe tanto a Ciel, sigue siendo tan pequeño desde la última vez que lo vi. Eso lo hace verse tan tierno..._ Decía mientras casi lo asfixiaba con su abrazo,

_-Suéltame, suéltame... Sebastian ayúdame... Sácame a este idiota de encima_. Gritaba el joven conde que se retorcía para salir de ese abrazo.

_-Porque me tratas mal, yo solo quería que sintieras cuanto extrañe a mi hermanito_. Separándose abruptamente del conde, comenzó a lamentarse.

_-¿Hermanito? No digas tonterías._ Respondió el conde, arreglándose el traje que estaba todo arrugado por el reciente abrazo.

_-Será mejor que me vaya, parece que te molesta mi visita, después de meses de ausencia, pensé que me habías extrañado. Vámonos Agni._ Decía el moreno resentido por el trato poco amable del conde, quien al verlo que se iba lo detuvo.

_-No tienes que irte, ya anocheció, quédate...pero evita las muestras de cariño_. Hablo el conde mirando para otro lado totalmente resignado.

_-Gracias Ciel, sabía que funcionaria mi drama..._ Lo abrazaba nuevamente pero no con tanta efusividad.

_-Sebastian prepara las habitaciones para nuestros invitados, lleva su equipaje._ Ordenaba el joven mientras empujaba al moreno.

-_Sí, mi señor. Después de eso, pasara por la cocina para terminar los detalles de la cena._ Respondió el mayordomo con una pequeña sonrisa al conde, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente.

-_Iré a ayudar al Señor Sebastian, y traeré algo de beber._ Decía Agni siguiendo al mayordomo. Comenzó a hablar el príncipe sin parar de lo que había hecho en los meses que regreso a su país, a lo que el conde solo asentía la cabeza aparentando darle importancia a lo que decía.

_-Ciel, pero cuéntame que has hecho en estos últimos tres meses que no nos hemos visto?_ Preguntó el moreno, al terminar su relato y ver el rostro pensativo del conde. Entrando el sirviente del príncipe con unas bebidas.

_-Nada del otro del mundo, trabajando, estudiando..._ El conde se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos en que aparecía su atractivo y amoroso mayordomo, la verdad que los últimos meses habían sido los mejores después de la muerte de sus padres.

_-Cielllll... Ciellll... ¿qué te pasa estas todo rojo?_ Mientras lo movía fuertemente para que reaccionara, tenía la mirada perdida pero con un brillo que antes no lo había visto el príncipe en la mirada del conde.

_-Nada..._ Le dijo con molestia desviando la mirada, Se maldecía a si mismo porque sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que su propio ser, que no podían ser disimulados, realmente estaba enamorado.

_-Ciellllllllll... mi hermanito... no puede ser..._ Decía en voz alta alarmado el príncipe.

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_ Preguntaba el conde al ver su extraña reacción.

_-Dime Agni, ¿Qué crees tú?_ Hablaba Soma a su sirviente con intriga.

_-No hay duda... es verdad._ Contestaba el fiel sirviente revisando seriamente el rostro del conde.

_-¿Pero de que están hablando? _Preguntó un poco molesto por la manera en que lo analizaban.

_-Ciel... ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Es tan joveeeeen..._Se lamentaba con un dramático llanto abrazado a las piernas del joven conde.

_-¿De qué demonios hablan?_ Preguntaba otra vez el joven, perdiendo la paciencia mientras pateaba al moreno que le lloraba encima.

-_Tendremos que pedirle a nuestra deidad que lo proteja... _Decía juntando sus manos a modo de oración el sirviente.

_-Escuchen cuando les hablo, ¿Que sucede conmigo?_ Realmente molesto les gritaba el conde, al ver toda esa ridícula escena.

_-Ciel, Tu mi hermanito, has caído en las redes del amor._ Le dijo el príncipe levantándose para abrazar con ternura al sonrojado conde, mientras lloraba.

_-Si es cierto, pero no se ponga así joven Soma._ Le consolaba su sirviente con unas palmadas en el hombro de su amo.

-_Es que es tan pequeño..._ Se lamentaba el hindú, el conde estaba sorprendido ante tal aclaración.

_-No digan tonterías, yo no caído en las redes de nada, ridículos. _Se separó de ellos, cruzándose de brazos no dando importancia a lo que decían.

_-Me alegro tanto por ti, pero a la vez me entristece... el amor es tan complicado y a veces doloroso_. Pretendiendo ser sabio hablaba el príncipe el conde solo arqueaba una ceja con molestia.

_-Eso es cierto, felicidades Joven Ciel, por descubrir tal puro sentimiento a tan corta edad._ Acertó a decir el sirviente con una sonrisa al conde.

_-No sé de qué hablan... Cállense..._ Gritaba el conde con enojo y avergonzado. Con un hermoso rubor en las mejillas.

_-Pero dime quien es, cuéntame me muero por saber. Ahora que lo recuerdo tu tienes una prometida, debe ser ella. ¿No?_ Hablaba con curiosidad e intriga el príncipe a su amigo, quien se incomodó ante tal pregunta.

_-Con permiso, joven amo ya prepare las habitaciones. En unos minutos serviré la cena._ Entraba su mayordomo que vio el rostro incómodo y sonrojado de su dulce amo.

_-Sebastian... _Acertó a decir el conde con un poco de alegría, al ver que interrumpió aquella incomoda conversación.

_-¿Que le hacen a mi joven amo?_ Preguntó el mayordomo un poco molesto, se acercó para tocar el rostro de su amo quien se sonrojo aún más ante tal leve contacto, sorprendiendo a las visitas ante aquella reacción.

_-Tú debes saber, ¿quién es la persona de quien Ciel está enamorado perdidamente? No sé porque pienso que no es su prometida._ Decía con duda el joven príncipe.

_-No sé de qué habla._ Contestó el mayordomo con molestia quien estaba de pie junto al conde.

-_Así que le guardas el secreto. No importa ya lo descubriré._ Les dijo guiñándoles el ojo, ante la pequeña sonrisa del conde y mayordomo.

_-Príncipe, lo llevare a su habitación para que pueda cambiarse para la cena._ Interrumpió el sirviente del joven moreno.

_-Después de cenar celebraremos a lo grande, para recibir el nuevo año. ¿Verdad?_ Comento alegremente el príncipe mientras cogía las manos del conde para que permitiera la celebración.

_-Si como digas._ Se resignó a permitir el conde, solo para ya no escuchar más a su invitado.

_-Vamos Agni_, Ordenó el príncipe caminando para salir del despacho, seguido de su fiel sirviente.

_-Joven amo usted también debe prepararse, vamos a su habitación. _Le dijo el mayordomo, tomando la mano de su amo ya que no eran vistos por nadie.

Cada cual se encerró con sus siervos en las habitaciones correspondientes para prepararse a la improvisada celebración. El mayordomo tenía la costumbre de que cada vez que se encontrara a solas con su amo, se quitaría los guantes, podría así verse el anillo en uno de sus dedos, señal del compromiso de amor con su pequeño conde, Ciel lo cargaba siempre también como recordatorio de este pacto.

_-Qué mala suerte, yo que pensaba pasar una velada romántica solo los dos, vinieron a arruinar mis planes. _Con un lamento hablaba el mayordomo, mientras quitaba los zapatos del conde.

-_Sí, pero debemos ser buenos anfitriones, no te molestes_. Le daba ánimo el conde acariciando el rostro de su atractivo demonio.

_-Por cierto, ¿De quién es que esta tan enamorado que llega a ser notorio para otros?_ Comento divertido el mayor desabrochando la camisa de su amo.

_-De un idiota..._ Contesto divertido el pequeño conde.

_-Ahh si, disculpe que le diga esto pero entonces usted también es un idiota por amar a un idiota_. Respondió el mayordomo mirándolo fijamente mientras le quitaba el parche del ojo.

_-Insolente..._ Lo besó suavemente en los labios, el mayordomo se separó de aquel contacto para mirar tiernamente el rostro de su conde, quien se sentía intimidado ante aquella mirada penetrante y a la vez amorosa. *1

_-¿Qué sucede?_ Pregunto un poco nervioso el conde.

_-Creo que amo al ser más hermoso de este miserable mundo..._ Respondió dulcemente el mayordomo, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

_-Sebastian, esas son las palabras más cursis que han escapado de tus labios. _Con una sonrisa sarcástica le respondía el conde delineando con su dedo índice los labios de su amado mayordomo.

_-Es la verdad es un privilegio, contemplar y amar toda la belleza de todo tu exquisito ser._ Se acercó al rostro del conde rozando sus narices, sentía el aliento de su demonio sobre sus labios.

_-Cállate... Sebastian..._ Empujo a su mayordomo recostándolo en el suelo, quedando provocativamente sobre él, besándolo con pasión, el mayor solo correspondió. *2

_-Le gusta que le diga cosas bonitas._ Sonreía y hablaba entre besos el mayordomo, luego de unos largos segundos, el mayordomo comenzó a acariciar sensualmente las delgadas piernas de su amo que se encontraba semidesnudo sobre él.

_-Basta, Sebastian... tenemos visitas..._ Decía entre besos el menor al ver que su mayordomo demandaba más de él. El conde se separó del mayor acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de este, quien lo abrazo.

_-Eres malo, Ciel... Primero me provocas y ahora me dejas así..._ Decía lanzando un bufido el mayordomo.

_-¿Cómo así?_ Preguntaba con aparente inocencia el conde.

_-Mejor no te lo digo, solo sé que necesito un baño de agua fría_. Con una sonrisa divertida hablaba el demonio.

_-Solo para que sepas quien controla a quien en esta relación._ Contestaba con soberbia el joven.

_-Si amor como digas. Por cierto, Ciel si quieres mantener nuestra relación en secreto, no seas tan obvio. Disimula tu amor por mí, sé que es difícil pero debes hacerlo. _Hablaba el mayordomo acariciando el suave cabello de su amo.

_-Maldito presumido... Tú no hagas nada raro... Cuando comiencen con esas insinuaciones cambia de tema._ Ordeno el conde levantándose para dirigirse al baño.

_-Sera una noche agitada... pero no hay opción, tendremos que divertirnos. Vamos a prepararlo._ Respondió el mayordomo igualmente levantándose del piso, para seguir al conde a quien bañaría y cambiaría para la cena.

El mayordomo bañó y vistió a su amo con un elegante conjunto en la que resaltaba su belleza aún más, haciendo suspirar al demonio. Salieron de la habitación, se dirigieron directamente al comedor donde servirían la cena, al llegar se encontraron con otras visitas inesperadas.

_-Joven conde, Señor mayordomo... buenas noches, que mal educados al hacer esperar a las visitas._ Saludaba un hombre asiático, con una hermosa chica en sus piernas.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Apareces de repente._ Le gritó el conde con molestia.

_-Veníamos a desearle un feliz inicio de año, ya que no teníamos donde ir decidimos celebrar con usted_. Contestó Lau con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de su acompañante.

_-Me da igual_. Se sentó el conde, para comenzar a cenar.

_-Ciellll, pero que lindo estas... ¿Y ellos quiénes son? ¿Son tus amigos?_ Comento con una gran sonrisa el joven príncipe entrando al comedor y observar las otras visitas.

_-No sabría decir si son amigos.._. Contesto con el ceño fruncido el conde.

_-Bueno entre más personas haya, mejor será la celebración después._ Respondió el moreno tomando su asiento, mientras sonreía a sus nuevos amigos. Comenzaron a cenar en medio de una conversación en la que el conde no tenía intención de participar. Terminaron la cena, en la que parecía ser que el hindú y el asiático congeniaron muy bien, ambos hacían muy bien su labor de molestar a Ciel.

Se dirigieron al salón de juegos, para comenzar su celebración de fin de año. Los sirvientes de la mansión estaban muy contentos pues por petición del propio conde habían sido invitados a celebrar el inicio del nuevo año, quienes estaban vestidos para la ocasión.

_-Sebastian, saca el tablero de ajedrez._ Ordeno el conde.

_-Que aburrido, Ciel... jugar ajedrez... Hagamos otra cosa_. Con un ligero puchero le sugirió el príncipe.

_-¿Cómo qué?_ Preguntó el conde con leve molestia.

_-No sé cualquier juego menos ajedrez. _Contesto el príncipe, para sacar una baraja de cartas que traía en el bolsillo.

-Juguemos con cartas. Así jugaron de forma divertida con las cartas en medio de la algarabía de todos, el conde jugó un poco pero después decidió solo observarlos mientras unos bebían y fumaban. El mayordomo estaba de pie junto a su amo, que de vez en cuando se miraban con complicidad, ambos deseaban salir de allí.

_-Con permiso._ Se levantó ciel de su asiento, ante la mirada de todos lo que le incomodó.

_-No te vayas Ciel._ Le rogó el príncipe.

_-Voy a mi despacho, a hacer una llamada. Ya regreso._ Contestó caminando hacia la puerta, seguido como siempre de su demonio.

_-¡Que aburrido el conde!_ Hablo el chino, mientras seguía jugando con los otros. El joven conde y su mayordomo llegaron al despacho, donde cerraron la puerta, era mejor ser precavidos.

_-Tranquilo, una hora más y podrá decir que estará cansado e ira a dormir, claro que solito, porque será complicado quedarme a dormir con usted esta noche por las visitas. _Hablaba el mayordomo arrimado a la puerta al ver el semblante desanimado de su amo, quien caminaba al escritorio.

_-Me dejaras solo... no quiero..._ Decía con una actitud infantil, como un berrinche. Se arrimaba al escritorio quedando de frente a su mayordomo que lo veía caminar hacia él.

_-Que niño más consentido..._ Se acercó, el conde lo abrazó por la cintura delgada y definida de su demonio mientras este levantaba el rostro del conde para contemplarlo mientras lo acariciaba dulcemente. *3

_-Eso solo me molesta más... _Contestaba el joven solo en pensar que dormiría sin el por la noche.

_-Qué lindo, de forma indirecta dice que me necesita, y me va a extrañar..._ Con tono de burla le hablo al conde, que solo acertó a mirarlo mal.

_-Yo no dije eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca. _Contesto con fingida molestia al mayordomo, que le acariciaba el cabello.

-Ya, querido no peleemos... déjeme desestresarlo... Le dio media vuelta, quedando el mayordomo detrás de él quien Comenzó a masajear los hombros del conde. La celebración que se estaba efectuando en la otra habitación cierto invitado aprovecho la ausencia del conde para indagar de un tema que los intrigaba.

_-¿Oigan ustedes saben de quien está enamorado Ciel?_ Preguntó con intriga el príncipe a los sirvientes del conde, que se miraban uno a otro.

_-No sé de qué habla, nosotros no nos metemos en los asuntos personales del joven amo._ Contestaba Meiryn con seguridad.

_-Es cierto lo que dice mi compañera, son asuntos privados del joven amo._ Decía el cocinero con el cigarrillo en una mano.

_-Sí, Joven príncipe no nos pregunte de ese tema. Con permiso._ Acertó a decir Finnie. Siguiendo a sus compañeros que se alejaban del príncipe pues no querían que siguiera con el incómodo interrogatorio.

_-Ellos no dirán nada, son fieles a su amo._ Con cara de decepción hablaba el príncipe al ver alejarse a los empleados del conde.

_-Yo haría lo mismo._ Le dijo el sirviente a su joven príncipe. Toda esta conversación era escuchada atentamente por Lau, que estaba cerca de ellos.

_-Parece que tiene una duda, la verdad yo podría ayudarte._ Intervino en la conversación Lau con una sonrisa misteriosa.

_-Dime, entonces tú sabes quién es la persona que ama Ciel... pues sospecho que no es su prometida. _Hablaba el moreno con una mirada dudosa.

_-La verdad no lo sé, pero tengo algo que podría hacer que lo confiese, tendrás que ayudarme._ Dijo el asiático, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con un líquido extraño.

_-Explícame que debo hacer_. Intrigado y emocionado dijo el príncipe por escuchar el plan para hacer confesar al conde, el chino se le acerco hablando en voz baja ese plan. En el despacho del conde después de pocos minutos de recibir el suave y relajante masaje de su mayordomo.

_-Se siente bien..._ Decía el conde cerrando los ojos por la sensación placentera de aquel contacto.

_- Podría hacerlo sentir mucho mejor, si me lo permitiera... _El mayordomo de forma seductora le hablaba sin dejar el masaje se agacho y comenzó a rozar los labios contra el cálido cuello del joven amo.

_-Cállate, ya te dije que no estoy listo, no me presiones._ Decía el menor, tratando de controlarse la verdad era que ese contacto le enloquecía.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa contenerse?..._ Hablaba el mayordomo empezando a recorrer con sus besos el delgado cuello de su amado conde.

_-Quedamos que nada de besos fuera de mi rostro... esto puede ser peligroso..._ El cuerpo del conde levemente se estremecía ante esos besos, solo apretaba las manos de su demonio que estaban sobre sus hombros.

_-Si ya sé, tiene miedo de caer en mis encantos... ¿Verdad?_ Continuaba su recorrido de beso mientras le sonreía sutilmente. *4

_-Sera mejor que nos vayamos..._ Le decía nervioso dando media vuelta quedando de frente a él, empujándolo para salir del despacho, el mayordomo lo halo del brazo acercándolo a su cuerpo, para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, el conde solo sonrió y salieron para dirigirse a su amena e improvisada reunión.

_-Seguir con esta reunión..._ Decía el conde con una pequeña sonrisa, llegando al salón donde estaban todos reunidos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_-Ciellll, te tardaste mucho. Te ves feliz ¿Qué hacías que te ha puesto de buen humor?_ Hablaba el hindú con emoción al ver como el conde entraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Tal vez llamó a su prometida... para desearle un feliz año._ Acotó con una sonrisa Lau, pues él hace semanas comenzó a sospechar de una extraña relación entre el mayordomo y el conde, la curiosidad lo mataba debía comprobarlo, así tendría un motivo para molestarlos, por una coincidencia del destino el príncipe de aquel lejano reino, le facilito el plan que quería llevar a cabo esa noche. Era el verdadero motivo de su repentina visita a la mansión del conde.

_-Tsk, no te interesa que haga._ Contesto mirando mal al chino, que solo le sonreía.

_-Que grosero..._ Hablo fingiendo estar ofendido el asiático. El conde se acomodaba en su asiento.

_-Ciel entonces ¿Si es tu prometida de quien estas tan perdidamente enamorado?_ Preguntó el príncipe con el afán de molestar al conde.

_-Deja de hablar de eso...Quien dijo que estoy enamorado, cállate_. Perdiendo la paciencia el conde le grito a su invitado hindú.

_-Ya dejen de molestar al joven amo. _Se acercaba el joven jardinero, quien interrumpió un poco molesto al ver el enojo de su amo. Lo que provoco una pequeña sonrisa al mayordomo quien solo observaba toda aquella escena estando de pie junto a su hermoso amo.

_-Bebamos un poco, esto se está poniendo aburrido_. Comentó el asiático quien agarro una botella de vino que estaba en la mesa, comenzando a servir la bebida en su copa, y sirvió otra para el conde donde mezclo sin que se dieran cuenta unas cuantas gotas de aquel extraño líquido.

_-Vayamos al salón y bailemos un poco._ Con emoción dio la idea la joven sirvienta de la mansión.

_-Si quieren vamos, pero ustedes bailen. Yo no quiero._ Comento un poco malhumorado el conde, permitiéndoles bailar en el salón.

_-Que aburrido eres Ciel. Por lo menos brinda conmigo._ Decía el príncipe dándole la copa al conde la que había preparado previamente el asiático.

_-Brindo por nuestra amistad. Ciel..._ Alzaba la copa esperando que el conde completara el brindis.

_-Sí, claro._ Murmuró entre dientes el joven conde, bebiendo el contenido de la copa. El príncipe sonreía ahora solo tendría que esperar una hora, y podría descubrir el misterioso personaje dueño del amor de su pequeño amigo. Mientras los jóvenes hacían su brindis los demás se habían adelantado para dirigirse a donde efectuarían su improvisado baile, ya se acercaba la media noche todos estaban emocionados por la llegada de un nuevo año, los que quisieron bailaron por un rato, los que no solo conversaban entre sí, el conde se sentía un poco raro desde que hizo ese brindis, pero aparentaba que estaba bien solo para no preocupar a su mayordomo que todo el tiempo permanecía junto a él. De repente todo se quedó en silencio una voz se escuchó en el centro del salón.

_-Qué tal si le damos un giro divertido a este baile, vamos a sortear quien bailara con quien la siguiente pieza. No importa la edad, ni el género, ni el rango._ Hablaba el asiático con una sonrisa divertida, ante la mirada de expectativa de todos.

-_Suena divertido._ Decían algunos al pensar en que parejas se formarían. El conde tenía el ceño fruncido al escuchar tan ridícula propuesta, miraba disimuladamente a su mayordomo que tenía cierta emoción en su rostro, conocía ese gesto algo estaba planeando su travieso demonio.


	19. Deseos

**_Estoy enamorado de ti, la mejor persona en el mundo…. _**

**_…Incluso después de cien años, seguiré enamorado de ti…. _**

**_…..Porque voy a transmitirte mí afecto animado. _**  
**_Eres mi primer amor en el mundo y te amo mucho más a cada segundo _**

**_El final feliz aún está muy lejos , deseo que se vuelva realidad (pronto) _**

**_La historia de los dos apenas comienza._**

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón estaban emocionados ante la idea de Lau, todos lo parecían menos una persona.

_-Yo paso..._ Dijo el conde con el ceño fruncido, pues todo aquello le parecía aburrido

_-Vamos, Ciel. No seas aguafiestas. _Contesto el hindú al ver la mala cara de su joven amigo.

_-Pues habrán parejas raras porque solo hay dos mujeres._ Sugirió el mayordomo con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Todos hagan una ronda, traeré una botella la pondré en el centro le daré vueltas y al parar veremos a quienes señala y ellos bailaran, es un poco infantil pero será divertido que parejas formara._ Explicaba Lau, quien tomaba una botella vacía, el mayordomo pensaba la manera en que le tocara de pareja su joven amo. Así que por unos momentos tuvo que separarse de él, ubicándose frente a él en la ronda.

_-La primera pareja será..._. La botella giraba en el centro, el chino con expectativa esperaba como los otros a que se detuvieran.

_-Tanaka y Meyrin..._ Gritó emocionado Finnie.

_-Jo, jo, jo._ Decía el viejo sirviente en su versión chibi.

_-Bueno, será divertido._ Con una sonrisa dijo la sirvienta.

_-La otra pareja será..._ hablaban todos a la vez, el conde se sentía un poco tenso, deseando que le tocara con su mayordomo.

_-Lau y Finnie..._ Dijeron todos a la vez, mientras se reían por la extraña combinación.

_-¿Por qué debo bailar con un hombre? _Se lamentaba un poco el jardinero.

_-Así es el juego._ Contesto el asiático, mientras giraba nuevamente la botella, para elegir a la tercera pareja.

-_Agni y Ranmao..._ Dijo emocionado el príncipe hindú al ver a su sirviente levemente sonrojarse. La mujer china y el sirviente hindú, no dijeron nada, solo asintieron con su cabeza.

_-Con este último giro de la botella definiremos las dos parejas que faltan. _Todos miraban expectantes, el joven conde tenía gran posibilidad de que le tocase con su mayordomo, pero obviamente ocultaba que aquello le causara intriga. La botella se detuvo.

_-Bard y Soma..._ Dijo Lau ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, los empleados de la mansión menos el cocinero, sonrieron con cierta emoción pues ni ese tonto juego lograba separar a su amo de su amado mayordomo.

-_Qué mala suerte, creo que igual tenía que bailar con un hombre._ Con malestar hablaba el cocinero, pensando menos mal que no me toco ni el joven amo ni el mayordomo, porque tal vez hubiera sido algo aún más incómodo, además cualquiera de los dos lo hubiera matado.

_-Ahh yo quería bailar con Ciel._ Se lamentaba el príncipe. El corazón del conde se aceleró, solo de pensar que bailaría con su amado frente a todos, el mayordomo solo le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad.

_-Obviamente la última pareja será formada por el joven conde y el señor mayordomo. Ustedes siempre juntos parece que el destino se empeña en no separarlos._ Decía el chino con una sonrisa irónica, que molesto y avergonzó un poco a amo y mayordomo.

_-Te has sonrojado, solo bailaras con Sebastian_. Al ver el príncipe como se sonrojo el conde al escuchar la música que comenzaba a sonar.

-_Sí, que raro no deberías sentirte avergonzado siempre estas con Sebastian._ Volvía a hacer un comentario mal intencionado el asiático.

_-Ya cállense. No me gusta bailar por eso_. Respondió malhumorado el conde, cuando sintió el brazo de su mayordomo halarlo hacia la pista y comenzar a bailar, los otros siguieron su ejemplo en medio de risas salieron a bailar, unos más desanimados que otros. Los empleados miraban disimuladamente la pareja de su joven amo y mayordomo, estaban felices de que podían ser testigos de verlos así, sobre todo Meyrin trataba de no gritar de la emoción esa escena era tan hermosa, aún más de lo que ella se lo había imaginado tantas veces, claro que lo disimulaba bien por la presencia de las visitas.

_-Esto es muy vergonzoso, Sebastian._ Comento después de unos minutos en voz baja el conde a su mayordomo que en su rostro tenia formada una gran sonrisa, mientras bailaban lentamente.

_-No debe serlo, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz. Qué bueno que hice trampa en ese tonto juego no iba a permitir que alguien más bailara con usted que no fuera yo._ Le dijo discretamente el mayordomo, guiñándole un ojo.

_-Siento que todos nos miran... me incomoda eso._ Casi inaudible le dijo el conde con la cabeza agachada.

_-¿Qué pasaría si lo beso mientras bailamos? Como la otra noche en navidad._ Acertó a decir el mayordomo mientras le daba una vuelta a su amo quien solo se sonrojo más.

_-Eso porque estábamos solos en la residencia de la ciudad, ni te atrevas a hacerlo aquí frente a todos. Te mato._ Entre lo que parecía una orden y amenaza le dijo el joven un poco nervioso, quien le lanzo una mirada asesina.

_-Que cruel... pero igual lo haré..._ El demonio sono los dedos por unos segundos la luces se apagaron, todos se asustaron quedándose quietos esperando que regresara la claridad. El mayordomo aprovecho la oscuridad atrayendo al conde para sí atrapando sus pequeños labios en un pasional y silencioso beso, que sorprendió al menor pero ya que no eran vistos por nadie, correspondió ansioso aquel contacto, luego de unos segundos se separaron prendiéndose las luces de la mansión.

_-Eso fue rápido..._ Decía divertido el mayordomo, mirando con complicidad al conde sonrojado que lo miraba mal.

_-Ya nos cansamos..._ decían algunos, que no estaban nada divertidos con las parejas que les toco.

_-Tomémonos una foto, para recordar este momento de celebración._ Dio la idea la joven sirvienta de la mansión.

_-Iré por la cámara._ Afirmo muy contento Finnie quien corrió a buscar la cámara.

_-Una todos juntos, ¿Qué le parece joven amo?_ Pregunto la joven al ver que su compañero se alejaba para traer la cámara.

_-Como quieran._.. Hablaba sin animo, rasgo muy común del conde que ya sabían que su respuesta era sí.

_-Muy bien acomódense..._ Decía el jardinero, con emoción entrando con la cámara.

_-Joven amo como anfitrión de esta reunión en el centro, el resto acomódese alrededor de él. _Sugirió Bard, el mayordomo siguió a su amo, y se colocó tras de él, los demás comenzaron a ubicarse alrededor del conde.

_-El señor mayordomo, no espero ni un segundo y ya se ubicó detrás del conde. Ustedes no pueden estar separados. _Se burlaba el chino, ante la mirada avergonzada del conde que apretaba los puños de enojo por hacer evidente ese detalle.

_-Cállate, idiota..._ Gritaba totalmente sonrojado el conde ante el comentario malintencionado, todos lo miraron.

_-Dejen de molestar al joven amo. _Nuevamente defendió el jardinero a su amo. Una vez que todos se acomodaron esperaron a que la cámara tomara la foto automáticamente, el mayordomo coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su amo en el segundo que se tomó la foto, haciendo sonreír a su amado conde así mismo la retiro rápidamente para que nadie se diera cuenta. Ahora no podrían ver la foto luego la revelarían el mayordomo planeaba robarla después. Pasaron varios minutos, se acercaba el nuevo año. Lo que habían puesto en la bebida del conde parecía que comenzaba a tener efecto, pues el conde estaba un poco mareado, le comenzó a doler la cabeza pero disimulaba para no preocupar a su mayordomo.

_-¿Te encuentras bien, te veo pálido?_ Pregunto un poco preocupado el mayordomo en voz baja al oído del conde.

_-Estoy bien solo un poco cansado._ Contesto el joven, tratando de tener el mínimo contacto visual con su mayordomo, pues todos estaban a su alrededor. Al notar esto Lau ya sabía que pronto seria el momento de la verdad y no necesitaba al mayordomo cerca.

_-Joven conde, algunos invitados tenemos hambre_. Decía el chino tocándose el estómago.

_-Iré a preparar unos bocadillos, ya regreso. _Al escuchar eso el mayordomo, no podía hacer quedar mal a su amo de que sus invitados pasaron hambre.

-_Sí, Sebastian._ Le confirmo el conde esa petición, se alejó el mayordomo rápidamente a la cocina, ante la mirada un poco confusa de su amo, que comenzó a ver su silueta un poco borrosa, se sentía aún más extraño desde que bebió esa copa de vino. Lau vio la oportunidad perfecta y solo con un poco de vino el efecto de ese raro antídoto dejaría totalmente vulnerable al conde.

_- Ahora si hagamos un brindis, para este nuevo año._ Le dio una copa de vino al conde, que en su confusión la bebió.

_-Brindemos por el amor joven conde_. El pequeño conde ya estaba fuera de sí, el efecto de ese antídoto lo haría revelar la verdad de cualquier pregunta que le hicieran, parecía ebrio aunque no lo estaba en sí.

_-Yo... quiero brindar por el amor... por la persona que amo..._ Se levantó de su asiento y se subió a la mesa que se movía divertido sobre ella, ante la mirada atónita de sus empleados y visitas que veían su extraño comportamiento.

_-Conde... que bien lo tenía guardado..._ Insinuaba el chino, quería que confesara a quien iban encaminados aquellos sentimientos.

_-Joven amo, no... Detenlo Bard.._. decía preocupada la sirvienta empujando a su compañero.

_-Déjenme no me toquen, es una orden._ Grito el conde al ver que tenían intenciones de acercarse.

_-¿dónde está Sebastian?_ Preguntaba un poco angustiado el jardinero, al ver a su amo de esa forma y peor de lo que diría.

_-Y quien es la persona afortunada?_ Pregunto el chino con malicia, pues con esa pregunta directa sabía que el conde no mentiría y diría quien era la persona que amaba.

_-Quien más que..._ Fue interrumpido por su mayordomo que entro rápidamente, dejando de lado los bocadillos que había preparado.

_-Joven amo... ¿qué hace? ¿Qué le hicieron?_ Se acercaba al joven amo con semblante muy preocupado, y también enojado pues sospechaba que algo habían colocado en su bebida nadie se pone así en unos pocos minutos.

_-Solo está un poco ebrio... Que mal momento Sebastian en que llegas el conde iba a decir algo importante... _Contestaba irónico el chino ante la mirada asesina del mayordomo que lo hizo callarse.

_-Sebastian... ya llegaste... como te atreves a dejarme solo... _Decía entrecortado el conde con un gesto infantil, mientras caminaba para tirarse de la mesa, cuando saltó el hábil mayordomo lo tomo en sus brazos.

_-Joven amo... será mejor que lo lleve a su habitación... Con permiso..._ Lo acomodo sobre su pecho, el conde aprovecho esa situación fijando su borrosa vista sobre él.

_-Sebastian... te amo..._ Besando inesperadamente al mayordomo quien abrió los ojos, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos...

_-La juventud apasionada de ahora..._ Comento el asiático con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, pues ya habían confirmado sus sospechas.

_-Ciellllll..._ Lloraba con mezcla de alegría y tristeza el príncipe al ver a su pequeño amigo en esa actitud. Se sentía un poco mal pues el participo en ello, el conde siendo tan reservado jamás hubiera hecho eso estando en sus cinco sentidos.

_-Joven amo no haga eso... Disculpen el joven amo no sabe lo que hace... Con permiso..._ Por primera vez el mayordomo-demonio se sentía un poco avergonzado, pues nadie se le había declarado en público mucho menos besarlo. Además su amo nunca hubiera hecho eso con lo tímido que es. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta el mayordomo se disculpaba.

_-Ciel, para ti soy Ciel... Te amo Sebastian... _Gritaba el conde cuando salían de esa habitación, todos nuevamente habían escuchado esa declaración.

_-Que vergonzoso... ¿Cómo pudo exponerse así?..._ Reprendía tiernamente el mayordomo pues sabía que no era su culpa, mientras subían las escaleras.

_-¿Por qué? solo quería demostrar cuanto te amo... me preguntaron yo solo dije la verdad._ Se defendía el conde quien tenía los ojos cerrados, y se aferraba más a su mayordomo.

_-Ciel... no sabes que dices... estando en tus cinco sentidos jamás hubieras hecho eso..._ Le respondía el mayor, con tristeza a pocos pasos de entrar en la habitación del conde.

_-Sebastian estás enojado, pensé que te haría feliz... No sirvo para nada..._ El conde en su estado los cambios de humor eran evidentes, se lamentaba a punto de llorar sobre el pecho de su amado mayordomo.

_-No digas eso mi amor, es solo que no era el momento adecuado._ Trataba de consolarlo el mayordomo que ya había entrado a la habitación, y se disponía a dejarlo en la cama para que descansara y se le pasara el estado de inconsciencia en que estaba.

-_Sebastian..._ Al sentir que lo dejaría sobre la cama se abrazó fuertemente al cuello del mayordomo, comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente en los labios en un principio solo se dejó llevar por ese beso del joven amo que actuaba seductoramente ante él, luego bajó por el cuello del mayor era la primera vez que el menor lo hacía, si seguía así no podría seguir conteniéndose. *1

_-Ciel, detente..._ luchaba consigo mismo el mayor, quería levantarse pero no podía se sentía embriagado a aquellos besos y caricias, se acomodó entre las piernas de su joven amo, pudo sentir las manos del conde que trataba de quitarle la corbata, el menor le mordía sensualmente la oreja, haciéndolo estremecer de placer aquel leve contacto, el mayordomo comenzó a quitar las prendas del conde para sentir el contacto de su suave piel, mientras besaba con deseo su delgado cuello.

_-Sebastian, te deseo… quiero ser tuyo..._ Decía con la respiración entrecortada totalmente extasiado el conde, lamiendo de forma provocativa el cuello de su amado, con su mano rozo la entrepierna de su demonio, haciéndolo aún más estremecerse. Nuevamente se besaron con pasión. *2

-_No así no, no estas consciente de lo que haces..._ Aquello se estaba saliendo de control, pero debía detenerlo su amado niño no merecía que lo tomara de esa forma, aunque él se moría por hacer suyo tan delicioso cuerpo, por amor a él lo mejor era detenerse. Decidió levantarse y sentarse al filo de la cama dejando extasiado acostado sobre la cama al conde.

_-No me amas, entonces..._ le decía travieso el menor al oído del mayor, abrazando provocativamente a su mayordomo por la espalda, mientras metía sus manos en la camisa de su mayordomo que estaba desarreglada, acariciando el bien formado pecho del mayor.

_-Te amo demasiado, como para aprovecharme de ti estando en este estado..._ Apartó las manos del menor besándolas con extremo cariño.

_-Si no me quieres, buscare a alguien más..._ Le dijo enojado el conde, tratando de pararse de la cama.

_-Ni te atrevas..._ Definitivamente su amo no estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Eso lo enojo mucho.

_-No me des órdenes..._ Grito el conde, sacando ese lado orgulloso.

_-Lo siento..._ Le dio un pequeño golpe tras la nuca para que durmiera, sabía que no tenía sentido discutir con él pues no estaba razonando con claridad.

_-Mejor se ve así tranquilito... Eres un pequeño seductor… ¿Quién controla a quien ahora?... todos esos deseos que contienes salieron esta noche. _Suspiraba el mayordomo mientras le ponía el pijama a su amo.

_-Esto es un poco vergonzoso... aclarar este tipo de situaciones, ¿pero cuando he sentido vergüenza? Todo por ti mi pequeño..._Lo dejo recostado en la cama. Ahora debía enfrentar la situación con las visitas, pues los empleados de la mansión lo sabían, ese detalle no le preocupaba tanto, con un poco de enojo pensaba la situación, pues sospechaba quien era el que había colocado algo raro en la bebida del conde para que actuara así de repente.

_-Iré a refrescarme un rato antes de bajar, la verdad que todo esto ha dejado alterado mi cuerpo, sobre todo aquí abajo. _Caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa al baño para tranquilizarse. Entre tanto en otro lugar de la mansión.

_-No entiendo que pasó, parece que Ciel se confundió un poco. _Decía confundido el joven príncipe

_-Será mejor que me vaya, antes de que regrese el mayordomo._ Hablo un poco asustado el chino, había saciado su curiosidad ahora seguramente tendría que pagar el precio.

_-Ustedes no parecen tan sorprendidos... ¿Que ya lo sabían?_ Pregunto el hindú a los sirvientes que se encontraban ordenando la habitación.

_-No sé de qué habla, solo respetamos al joven amo, no pensamos cuestionarlo_. Decía seriamente la joven mujer mientras recogía unas copas. Estaba un poco sonrojada pues no podía quitar esa dulce imagen de su amo y mayordomo en ese amoroso beso.

_-Él no tiene nada con el Señor Sebastian... solo debió confundirse. _Defendió a su amo el joven jardinero con un poco de molestia

_-Jo, jo, jo._ Tanaka solo acertó a decir mientras bebía su te.

_-Eso está bien entre dos hombres, bueno en si entre un niño y un hombre_. Cuestionaba el hindú aun sorprendido por la reciente escena.

_-Qué cosas dice..._ Le dijo el cocinero de la mansión con mala cara.

_-¿Puede pasar entre su sirviente y su amo?._ Seguía hablando el príncipe aun viendo las malas caras de los sirvientes de la mansión. Le fijo la vista a su sirviente ante esa duda.

_-A mí no me mire... yo no lo veo de esa forma..._ Contesto nervioso Agni al ver la mirada fija en su persona de su amo.

_-Es broma... bueno no importa, si mi hermanito Ciel es feliz así... seré feliz por él._ Hablo con una gran sonrisa el príncipe, veía entrar al mayordomo con su rostro serio quien se había topado con el chino cuando se disponía a salir de allí.

_-Disculpen... Los empleados de la mansión pueden retirarse ya hablare en la mañana con ustedes. _Ordenó con seriedad el mayordomo.

_-Sí, con permiso._ Se retiraron rápidamente al ver la actitud del mayordomo.

_-Quiero primero disculparme por el reciente reacción de mi amo, se confundió un poco lamento si incomodo a alguien._ Comenzó a decir el mayordomo por su estética de mayordomo se veía obligado a decirlo.

_-De verdad Sebastian, parecía estar siendo sincero._ Respondió el príncipe con una mirada sospechosa al mayordomo.

_-Yo no miento, el joven amo está en una edad en que su cuerpo y mente pueden confundirlo y si le añades cosas raras a su bebida es peor_. Contesto el mayordomo con un poco de molestia mirando mal al asiático.

_-Pues no te creo... te reconoció, confeso su amor y luego te beso_. Decía el hindú con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa, mientras codeaba al mayordomo que solo desvió la mirada.

_-¿Quisiera saber que le dieron a mi amo? Me molesta mucho que abusen de la cordialidad de mi amo, y lo expongan de esa manera haciendo que su pequeña mente desvaríe y haga espectáculos como el anterior._ Hablo desprendiendo cierta aura maligna a lo que todos se alejaron de él.

_-Sebastian, no debes molestarte solo le di unas gotas de un elixir, te hace decir lo que mantienes guardado dentro de ti y pierdes la vergüenza te vuelve desinhibido, como que estuviera ebrio. Te prometo que no le hará daño_. Confesó nervioso Lau quien se escondía detrás de su bella acompañante.

_-No debiste hacerlo._ Caminaba lentamente el demonio hacia el chino, con cara de enojo.

_-Deberías alegrarte, que ese orgulloso conde haya confesado sus sentimientos por ti frente a todos. Eres muy afortunado. Deberías agradecerme._ Hablaba más nervioso al sentir como se acercaba el mayordomo a él.

_-El joven amo y yo... no tenemos ningún tipo de relación más que de mayordomo-amo, si me llego a enterar que la reputación de mi amo llega a ser levemente mancillada por comentarios de lo que ocurrió esta noche, prometo que esa persona tendrá que saldar cuentas conmigo. _Amenazo el demonio mientras un ambiente tétrico se apodero de aquella habitación, haciendo temblar a todos.

_-Como digas Sebastian..._ Decían con miedo todo al ver un brillo en los hermosos ojos carmesís del demonio.

_-Sin más que decir los llevare a sus habitaciones, pues es tarde para que se marchen. _Con una sonrisa cambiando su tenebroso semblante a su actitud normal.

_-Su secreto estará a salvo de mi parte, no me gusta ver relaciones romperse por mis travesuras._ Sonreía el asiático mientras seguía junto con los otros invitados al mayordomo quien los dirigía a sus respectivas habitaciones.

_-Diga y piense lo que quiera, quedan advertidos._ Decía el mayordomo sin darle importancia lo que hablaba su molesto visitante, una vez que los dejo a todos acomodados en sus habitaciones se dirigió a la habitación de su amo. Con todo este lio ya era pasada la medianoche, había empezado el nuevo año, el conde dormía tranquilamente... Se acercó para despedirse pues no quería complicar más la incómoda situación quedándose a dormir con él.

_-Feliz año mi amor, vaya manera de empezarlo..._ Con un suspiro hablaba el mayordomo a su dormido amo.

_-Espero que este año sea el mejor para nosotros, Te amo mi dulce niño..._ Besando con ternura el rostro de su pequeño amo viendo lo vulnerable y apetecible que estaba con los labios entreabiertos, a pesar de que hacía frío parecía acalorado ligeramente sudado, respiraba un poco agitado, no pudo evitar la tentación de besarlo con pasión y deseo en los labios, apagando las luces que llevaba en la mano, quedando en la oscuridad junto a su amo.

Eran cerca del medio día el joven conde abrió con pesadez los ojos, además del fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo tenía aturdido no recordaba nada de anoche desde que bebió de la copa que le había dado el oriental, solo vio la silueta de alguien vestido de negro sentado al filo de la cama, dándole la espalda.

_-Sebastian..._ Llamo el pequeño conde a su amado demonio, quien de inmediato al escuchar su voz volteo para verlo, con una hermosa sonrisa.

_-Mi Ciel..._ _Por fin despiertas, ya me estaba preocupando._ Con alegría le dijo el mayordomo acariciando dulcemente el rostro de su amo, que apenas abrió los ojos.

_-No me siento bien, me duele el cuerpo, me estalla la cabeza, me siento mareado y con nauseas, lo único que sé es que no bebí lo suficiente como para embriagarme. _Se quejaba el joven mientras posaba una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su estómago.

_-¿Qué recuerda de anoche?_ Pregunto el mayordomo cambiando su rostro alegre por uno serio.

_-Desde que bebí esa copa después que nos tomamos esa foto..., nada._ Contesto el conde, cerrando los ojos tratando recordar

_-Ya veo..._ Acertó a decir el mayordomo mirando para otro lado.

_-¿Qué debería recordar?_ Pregunto el conde, abriendo un poco sus ojos mirando con intriga a su demonio.

_-¿De verdad no recuerda nada?_ Respondió con una pregunta el mayordomo haciendo enojar al conde.

_-Si ya te lo dije, no me hagas enojar que no estoy de humor para eso. A menos que..._ Apartó de un golpe las dulces manos de su demonio que lo acariciaban, lo miro un poco preocupado, pues su mayordomo no actuaba normalmente.

_-¿Qué?_ Le dijo el demonio que lo miraba con expectativa.

_-¿Algo importante sucedió anoche, que deba recordar? _Preguntó en medio de un suspiro el conde.

_-Algo así..._ El mayordomo hablaba con seriedad, en su mente pensaba como le diría la verdad a su amado conde.

_-Déjate de misterios y dime de una vez._ Lo halo de la corbata para acercarlo a su rostro totalmente molesto, pues la paciencia se había agotado. El mayordomo soltó el brusco agarre, tomo aire y comenzó su relato.

_-Bueno, yo vi cuando bebió su copa, luego salí a la cocina a preparar bocadillos..._ hablaba un poco nervioso el conde solo se extrañó de ver esa rara actitud de su demonio, Se quedó en silencio esperando que el conde permitiera seguir su relato.

_-Eso si lo recuerdo... Que paso después de eso es lo que no recuerdo..._ Decía ansioso el conde por saber que era lo que mantenía tan extraño a su mayordomo.

_-Cuando regrese... usted actuaba diferente muy divertido y hablaba sin reserva a todos... Prométame que no se va a enojar con lo que voy a decir..._ Continuo hablando con cierto recelo y nerviosismo el mayordomo, el conde solo abrió sus ojos ante lo que escuchaba.

_-Si dices eso... es algo que seguramente me enojara... y si no lo dices rápido me enojare más... Dímelo sin rodeos. Habla demonio..._ Con un suspiro se resignó a terminar de escuchar lo que le diría su mayordomo, sospechaba que no sería algo bueno.

_-Yo me acerque a usted para llevarlo a su habitación... al tomarlo entre mis brazos... usted... dijo que me amaba y me beso en los labios frente a todos..._ Decía el mayordomo cerrando los ojos para no ver la reacción de su amo, seguramente se enojaría comenzaría a gritarle y arrojarle cosas, se formó un silencio al abrir los ojos vio a su amo con el rostro que no mostraba emociones, totalmente en blanco.

_-No fue mi culpa... fue el estúpido de Lau que puso algo en su bebida... yo me separe de usted rápidamente y lo traje a su habitación._ Hablaba rápidamente para que su amo no reaccionara en su contra, mientras se acercaba a su rostro para ver si estaba bien su amo.

_-Se.. bas.. tian... frente a todos..._ Comenzó a balbucear el conde, pero seguía en aquel estado de shock, de solo pensar lo que había hecho frente a todos.

_-Sí, trate de justificarlo después ante todos sobre todo con los invitados... creo que fue convincente... igual todos están amenazados_. Le hablaba el demonio para que se tranquilizara mientras le acariciaba su pálido rostro y saliera de aquel estado que le preocupaba tanto.

_-Te... Besé... y me declare... frente a todos..._ Decía con dificultad el conde sin salir de aquel estado.

_-Lo siento mucho... mi amor... no pude evitarlo... Lo siento..._ Le dijo el mayordomo mientras lo abrazaba, el conde suspiro dejándose llevar de aquel abrazo que lo tranquilizo un poco, se sentía muy avergonzado, su único refugio era su demonio. *3

-_Dime que no hice otra locura después de eso..._ Le dijo en voz baja el conde a su mayordomo, quien cerró los ojos sabias que lo que diría alteraría y avergonzaría aún más a su amo.

_-No, frente a todos no... Solo conmigo..._ Hablo suavemente al oído de su amo, quien se alteró al escuchar eso.

_-¿Que hice?_ Pregunto ansioso separándose del abrazo de su mayordomo para verlo al rostro.

_-Bueno, como decir esto... usted estaba muy ansioso cuando lo traje a su habitación..._ Contesto un poco nervioso, desviando su mirada del conde.

_-¿Cómo ansioso? ¿En qué sentido?_ Sospechaba de que hablaba, pero por despejar las dudas le pregunto.

_-Pues, ya sabe... sexual... mente._ Con un pequeño sonrojo le dijo el mayordomo quien recordó la sensual actitud de su amo en la noche.

_-Queeeeeeeeee... yoooooooo… queeeeeeeeeee?..._ Grito el conde totalmente sonrojado, más avergonzado que antes y un poco enojado. Ese grito estallo en toda la habitación, de la impresión el conde se sentó olvidando por un momento los malestares que tenía.

_-Amor... comenzaste a comportarte con sensualidad y lujuria... deseabas que te..._ Hablaba el mayordomo quien nervioso se alejaba del conde al ver la actitud que había adoptado su amo.

_-No lo digas... Abusaste de mi maldito... _Interrumpió el conde con una mirada asesina a su mayordomo.

_-No mi amor, tuve que difícilmente contenerme... pues tus besos, y caricias de verdad me estaban seduciendo... pero luche conmigo mismo para reprimir esos deseos, pues sabía que no estabas en tus cinco sentidos._ Explicaba el mayordomo un poco temeroso al ver a su amo, pero aun así trataba nuevamente de acercarse, su amo podía llegar a ser bastante siniestro pensaba el demonio.

_-Esto es tan vergonzoso, no quiero ver a nadie... ni a ti... _Su actitud cambio abruptamente de enojo a vergüenza casi a punto de llorar, se acostó en la cama tapándose de pies a cabeza con las sabanas

_-Ciel, cariño... no te preocupes por mí, no debes avergonzarte conmigo._ Esa actitud enterneció al mayordomo su amo era tan impredecible, le hablo cariñosamente mientras se acercaba para destaparlo y tratar de tranquilizarlo.

_-Pero... creo que voy a vomitar..._ Antes que su mayordomo lo destapara, el joven se sacó las sabanas que tenía sobre la cabeza, con el rostro totalmente pálido, se tapaba la boca con las manos en señal de contener el vómito.

_-No exageres amor, tranquilízate..._ El mayordomo se acercó para acariciarle los suaves cabellos a su amo.

_-Quítate, debo ir al baño..._ El joven aparto de forma tosca las manos de su demonio, y se dispuso a levantarse pero un dolor horrible en su espalda, sobre todo en la espalda baja lo hizo sentarse nuevamente en la cama, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos casi con desesperación una idea había cruzado su mente. El mayordomo no entendía que sucedía con su amo, porque ahora esa reacción.

_-¿Por qué me duele aquí? Eres un maldito mentiroso..._ Tocándose la espalda baja le gritó con enojo y decepción el conde ante la mirada del mayordomo quien se había acercado para ayudarle a levantarse. Por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio ante la mirada enojada de su amo, que no entendía lo sucedido, más que enojado se sentía decepcionado, herido, su amado se había aprovechado de él, el no deseaba que la primera experiencia sexual pasara de esa manera.*4

_-Sí…, abusaste de mí..._ Con golpes en el pecho le reclamaba a su mayordomo, estaba a punto de llorar se sentía humillado.

_-No... Puedo explicar eso..._ Trataba de razonar el mayordomo con su rostro confundido y apenado al ver como sufría su pequeño amo.


	20. Aclaración

**_Nuestras manos uní por fin _** **_y tus ojos brillando hoy ví _**

**_Inquieto estoy, siento que me estoy desvaneciendo _**  
**_Totalmente atrapado me tienes, me completas _**

**_Hoy sin verte casi llorando estaba _** **_Las 24 horas del día pensando en tí_**

**** **_Tengo toda mi inocencia plasmada en cariño _**

**_Corazones mentirosos no hay_**

**** **_Quiero tener el 100% de tu inocente corazón._**

El joven conde dejo de golpearlo permanecía perplejo al pensar que su amado mayordomo demonio hubiera aprovechado su estado de inconciencia para abusar de su delicado cuerpo, cediendo a los instintos que sucumbían dentro de su demoníaco ser, a la vez el amor que sentía a su mayordomo lo hacían justificarlo el en parte era culpable pues debió haber provocado en demasía a su demonio, aun así no recordaba nada hubiera querido mantener en su memoria aquel primer momento de placer y sobre todo amor grabado en su mente y corazón era lo que más le dolía pensar que no tenía, se encerró en sus propios pensamientos recordando una conversación con un misterioso personaje unos dos días atrás.

_-Joven conde me alegra su visita, veo que ha venido solo._ ¿Dónde dejo a su amado mayordomo? Pregunto el antiguo shinigami al ver entrar solo al conde.

_-Buenos días Undertaker, si preguntas por Sebastian, él tuvo que hacer unos encargos._ Contesto sin reparo el joven acercándose a su peculiar amigo.

-_Así que estaremos solos. No se pondrá celoso su mayordomo, no quiero problemas con él._ Decía el de cabello plateado mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los ataúdes, haciendo con la mano una señal de que el conde se sentara también.

_-No te preocupes, él no se pondría celoso..._ Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Ah sí que veo que su relación con el mayordomo ya se oficializo._ Comento el mayor al ver una pequeña sonrisa en el conde.

_-No quise decir eso, es decir..._ Contesto nervioso con esa respuesta.

_-Ya lo confirmo solo, no tiene que avergonzarse conmigo ya sabía su situación con el antes de que lo aclararan entre ustedes._ Decía el shinigami con una gran sonrisa, mientras enterraba una de sus largas uñas en el incómodo rostro del conde.

_-Pues creo que ya no tiene sentido que te lo oculte..._ Con un suspiro de resignación lo admitió.

_-Me alegro por usted mi joven conde, ¿Así que ya es oficial?_ Pregunto Undertaker con alegría el conde solo agachaba la cabeza, ante el baile que nuevamente hacia el shinigami con un esqueleto.

_-Algo así... No se lo digas a nadie_. Murmuraba ligeramente molesto al ver tan ridícula escena.

_-Mis labios están cerrados como un hermoso ataúd._ Se sentó nuevamente, tomando aire.

_-sí, claro..._ Con el ceño fruncido respondió sin ánimo el joven.

_-Puedo intuir que su visita no es para desearme un feliz año. ¿Quiere saber algo? Como su consejero amoroso puede sentirse en libertad de consultar lo que quiera_. Hablaba el mayor haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

_-No..., no eres mi consejero amoroso... solo que no sé a quién más preguntar..._ Titubeaba el conde pues ciertamente había ido a aclarar una duda que tenía en su mente.

_-Entiendo no puede preguntar a su mayordomo, porque es algo referente a él_. Al ver el shinigami la incomodidad del joven, presintió que él no le iba a decir fácilmente.

_-Sí_. Contesto el menor con la mirada perdida en el anillo que le había dado su mayordomo.

_-No se preocupe, puede preguntar lo que quiera si en mi capacidad tengo la respuesta se la hare saber, y no cobrare por la información porque de solo ver su rostro de vergüenza me paga con creces. _Le dijo de forma burlona para que el conde se animara un poco.

_-No te burles..._ Se enojó el conde viendo la gran sonrisa del mayor.

_-Bueno no tenemos mucho tiempo pronto vendrá su mayordomo y no podre dar respuesta a su duda. _Dígame de una vez que le inquieta. Hablo Undertaker sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

_-No sé cómo decir esto... es muy vergonzoso..._ El conde solo se sonrojo todo al tratar de formar la idea de lo que quería saber.

_-Ya entiendo, por su cara puedo notar que es algo íntimo. Debo preguntar ¿Qué tipo de contacto físico han tenido ustedes en su relación? _Pregunto con curiosidad el mayor.

_-Nosotros... solo... abrazos, algunas caricias y besos... _Decía muy avergonzado con nadie había hablado de forma tan directa sobre lo que hacía en su relación con su apuesto mayordomo.

_-Solo hasta besos... que aburrido... esta con un demonio y solo ha llegado a besos..._ Dijo burlándose el shinigami haciendo avergonzar aún más al conde, que apretó los puños.

_-Solo llevamos juntos oficialmente 2 semanas, no puedo hacer más..._ Contesto casi gritando el conde en modo de justificarse.

_-Supongo que no puede avanzar más allá deduzco si no me equivoco esa es su duda. _Dijo seriamente el mayor al entender la situación.

_-Algo así..._ Miraba al piso, se preparaba para lo que el shinigami le diría.

_-Pero que quiere saber... tiene 14 años por sus clases de anatomía debe saber teóricamente en que consiste el acto sexual, además hay literatura erótica que tal vez de curiosidad ha de haber leído. _Le dijo sin dudar el shinigami.

_-Si sé eso entre hombre y mujer tengo la idea clara... lo que no sé es entre dos hombres. _Contesto nervioso el conde con duda en su mirada.

-Ah ya veo, no es que yo tenga experiencia en ese ámbito y si la tuviera no lo dijera. Como shinigami tuve la oportunidad de palpar casos así con gusto le explicare. Hablo sin reparos tomando el rostro del conde.

_-Si... Me da vergüenza toda esta conversación_. Aparto las manos del mayor para mirar a otro lado.

_-¿Por qué debería avergonzarse? La sexualidad es un proceso natural y sobre todo muy placentera. _Decía con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo agachar la cabeza del conde.

_-Cállate no lo digas así, ve al punto._ Respondió el conde con un poco de molestia.

_-Bueno es teóricamente lo mismo, la diferencia es que... Mejor se lo digo en el oído.._. Se acercó misteriosamente al oído del conde que con cada palabra que le decía abría los ojos de sorpresa hasta podría decirse con temor.

_-¿Queee?_ _Fue su expresión al terminar de escuchar lo que el mayor le contaba, y se alejaba de él._

_-Obviamente por su edad y por lo que sus órganos sexuales no se han desarrollado todavía usted mi querido conde será el que cumplirá el papel de ser sometido por su mayordomo ¿Si entiende?_ Con una enorme sonrisa pervertida le dijo al conde que de solo imaginarse se levantó de su asiento.

_-No tienes que hablar tan toscamente... ¿y me dolerá? ¿Puede lastimarme?_ Con curiosidad preguntaba todo eso le asustaba de cierta manera.

_-Si es estimulado correctamente, no mucho... al principio claro que le dolerá pero después el placer lo equilibrara maravillosamente... y pedirá a gritos más. Se lo aseguro. _Nuevamente con una sonrisa pervertida hablaba el mayor haciendo aún más incomodar y avergonzar al joven.

_- No tienes que decirlo de esa manera... Pervertido... Qué tal si no lo hago bien, yo no tengo experiencia... _Primero estaba enojado por la sonrisa pervertida del mayor, luego cambio su actitud por uno de tristeza y preocupación al pensar si no podría complacer como debía a su amado.

-_Su mayordomo lo ama demasiado, aunque usted no tenga experiencia él le enseñara bien... Supongo que él está experimentado en esos asuntos, seguramente será paciente con usted._ Le animaba el shinigami con una sonrisa.

_-¿Si no logro complacerlo? eso me haría sentir mal._ Decía con desanimo pues de pensar en ello lo hería en su orgullo.

_- ¿Usted había besado a alguien antes que a el? _Pregunto el de cabellos plateados, tomando el rostro desanimado del joven.

_-No, la verdad no, él es el primero. _Contesto mirando para otro lado pero sin deshacer el agarre.

_-Disfrutan mutuamente del contacto cuando se besan, su mayordomo demanda más de usted cada día ¿verdad? _Pregunto otra vez el mayor

-_Sí,_ Respondió con tranquilidad tratando de encontrar la lógica a aquellas preguntas.

_-Entonces debe estar haciéndolo bien, todo se logra con la práctica_. Hablo sabiamente el shinigami, soltando el rostro sonrojado del conde.

_-Ya entendí, no digas más...Claro que todavía no vamos a hacerlo, pero prefiero estar preparado._ Contesto con mejor ánimo comprendió lo que quiso decirle Undertaker.

_-No hay mejor estimulo sexual que el amor... eso creo yo... Así que comience a practicar conde..._ Con burla hablaba al conde.

_- Cállate..._ Ordeno con molestia el menor.

-_Creo que se está acercando... Una aclaración después de que se decida a disfrutar de una noche de pasión con su varonil e insaciable mayordomo, tendrá que abstenerse de actividades cotidianas al día siguiente pues tendrá un fuerte dolor en la espalda baja que no lo dejara ni caminar... Suerte conde y que disfrute su amor.._. Hablaba el shinigami, cuando ambos vieron abrirse la puerta apareciendo su mayordomo, eso lo hizo regresar a la realidad pues justamente quien tenía en frente en ese momento era su mayordomo que le miraba preocupado.

_-Ciel, Ciel... amor deja que te explique... no es lo que piensas..._ Repetía el mayordomo con preocupación al ver a su amo que no reaccionaba.

_-Déjame en paz... Lárgate no quiero verte..._ Ordeno el menor que con esfuerzo logro acomodarse boca abajo en la cama.

_-Mi amor... escúchame..._ Rogaba el mayordomo, mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de su amo.

_-Que mentira me dirás._ Hablaba el conde que descubrió su rostro para ver a su mayordomo que permanecía arrodillado al pie de la cama.

_-Yo no le miento, deje que le explique... En la noche, usted se quedó profundamente dormido, yo me retire no podía quedarme a dormir con usted, por las visitas no podíamos empeorar la situación. Cada hora venía a revisar si estaba bien. Cuando estaba a punto de amanecer yo entre a su habitación lo encontré sentado en el piso al filo de la cama. Supongo que quiso levantarse, y cayo sentado golpeándose fuertemente su parte trasera. A eso se debe su dolor en esa parte, No es lo que usted piensa... Yo no le haría daño_. Decía el mayordomo con sinceridad, pues cada palabra era cierta.

_-No te creo..._. Aun viendo el conde la sinceridad de su amado, se apegó a su orgullo decidiendo no creerle.

_-Confía en mi cariño... si fuera lo que piensas el dolor sería peor... créeme amo_r. Seguía rogándole, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

_-Eres un mentiroso... coincidencia me quedo inconsciente y amanezco un fuerte dolor aquí, no quieras hacerme tonto. _Le gritaba enojado el conde, a lo que el mayordomo se sintió herido ante la dureza y desconfianza de su amo

_-Está bien Ciel, si no me crees no tratare de convencerte de lo contrario. Piensa de mi lo que quieras... Veo que no confías en mi...Con permiso voy a traerte algo de comer._ Totalmente serio y resentido el mayordomo decidió también no seguirle rogando.

_-Sebastian..._ Decía susurrando el conde al oír la puerta cerrarse.

_-Ahora el enojado es él... parecía sincero en sus palabras... Sebastian tú no me lastimarías ¿Verdad?..._ Se volteo en su cama para mirar el techo, comenzó a lamentarse pues sabía que su mayordomo no le mentiría, primero por el contrato además por el amor que se tenían, se sentía mal por haber lastimado a su amado con su duda y acusaciones.

_-Cieeeeeelllllllllllll... Por fin despiertas estaba preocupado por ti..._ De repente grito entrando el joven príncipe, quien se abalanzo sobre la cama.

_-Déjame, me duele la cabeza no quiero escuchar gritos... ni quiero que me toques.._. El conde se sentó con dificultad, con el rostro serio y a la vez triste le advirtió a su amigo.

_-Ciel, ¿por qué estas triste?... ¿Es por Sebastian?... _Pregunto el príncipe con ternura al ver desanimado al conde.

_-¿Sebastian? No claro que no..._ Contesto el conde fingiendo que ese no era el motivo.

_-Ya no tiene caso que lo ocultes... Ya lo sé todo, ustedes dos tienen una relación. ¿Verdad?_ Decía el moreno, con una sonrisa de complicidad al conde.

_-No se dé qué hablas, cualquier acto que hice anoche fue impulsado por la confusión de la bebida mis pensamientos no eran coherentes. _Hablo el joven conde tratando de engañarlo

_-No mientas Ciel, te prometo que guardare tu secreto. Soy tu querido hermano mayor, siempre estaré para apoyarte, confía en mí._ Decía seriamente y a la vez con una sonrisa, tomando la mano del joven conde en señal de apoyo.

_-¿Confiar? En ese caso... si tenemos una relación._ Dudó unos segundos antes de responder, pero no tenía otra opción más que confirmarlo.

_-No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti, tú mereces ser feliz después de todo lo que has sufrido._ Casi gritaba emocionado, ante el rostro avergonzado del conde.

_-Gracias..._ Con una pequeña sonrisa agradeció el conde haciendo emocionar más al hindú.

_-Mi querido cuñado parecía molesto cuando lo tope en las escaleras. ¿Ustedes discutieron? _Hablo tranquilamente el príncipe ante el ceño fruncido del conde.

_-¿Cuñado?_ Pregunto el menor, con una vena brotando de su frente al escuchar ese término para referirse a su mayordomo.

_-Si pues si es tu pareja, vendría a ser mi cuñado ¿no te parece?_ Explicaba sin complicaciones el hindú, a lo que el conde se resignó sonriendo un poco.

_-¿Con que ocurrencias sales tú?_ decía con burla el conde con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Te hice sonreír eso es bueno. No te sientas mal por lo de anoche, fue un poco embarazoso descubrir tus sentimientos frente a todos, pero no debes estar tan triste por eso._ El ánimo que había recuperado rápidamente se fue, al pensar en lo ridículo que debió actuar en la noche.

_-Eso me tranquiliza... gracias... pero no es eso... _decía un poco sarcástico el conde.

_-Joven amo, le traje unas frutas, ¿quiere que me quede?_ Entro el mayordomo serio dejando un plato de fruta de frutas en la mesita junto a la cama.

_-Sebastian estoy bien... puedes retirarte_. Decía el conde pues lo menos que quería era empezar a discutir con su amado frente a su visitante.

_-Como ordene joven amo._ Se disponía a retirarse el mayordomo, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes.

_-Cómo es eso porque tanto formalismo, ¿joven amo? Deberías llamarle por su nombre. Ya Ciel me confirmo su relación_. Se levantó Soma de la cama, para hablar con el mayordomo que al escucharlo se volteo para verlo.

_-¿Relación? con alguien que no confía en mi... Sera mejor que me retire si necesita algo no dude en llamarme. Joven amo_. Decía con tristeza el mayordomo a lo que el conde solo agacho la cabeza haciéndolo sentir aún más culpable.

_-¿Qué paso aquí? Veo que de verdad discutieron..._ Le dijo con curiosidad el príncipe, quien se sentó al filo de la cama para hablar con el conde.

_-Algo así... no te interesa. _Hablaba el conde fingiendo no dar importancia al asunto.

_-Ciel, mi hermanito... ¿tú lo amas verdad?_ Pregunto con ternura el príncipe, el conde solo afirmo con la cabeza.

_-¿Él te ama? ¿No es así?_ Volvió a preguntar el hindú ante la mirada sorprendida del conde.

_-Supongo que sí..._ Respondió con mucha tristeza.

_-No lo dudes, Él te ama mucho, se le puede notar, anoche por primera vez lo vi agobiado, mostro emociones que antes en su personalidad fría no mostraba, y todo por ti_. Le dijo el hindú con seriedad una actitud que pocas veces demostraba mientras le removía los cabellos al conde

_-¿Ahora tu también serás mi consejero amoroso?_ Preguntaba burlonamente el conde, todos parecían entender su relación menos el, todos parecían saber los verdaderos sentimientos de su amado mayordomo menos él.

_-¿También? _Pregunto confundido el príncipe, el conde comenzó a ver todo borroso y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

_-No me hagas caso, Es solo que..._ Acertó a decir el conde quien no termino de hablar pues se desvaneció sobre su amigo hindú.

_-Sebastian... Sebastian..._ el hindú comenzó a llamar desesperado al mayordomo para que ayudara al conde que se había desmayado.

_-Ciel, Ciel... ¿estás bien?_ Llamaba dulcemente el mayordomo a su amo que estaba recostado en la cama.

_-No me siento bien._.. Respondió el conde con una mano en la cabeza, y la otra acariciaba tiernamente el rostro preocupado de su demonio.

_-Creo que me iré, ustedes deben hablar... Cuñadito cuida bien de mi hermanito. Nos vemos después Ciel._ Hablaba el príncipe que se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

_-¿Cuñadito?_ Pregunto el mayordomo con el ceño un poco fruncido ante tal apelativo, viendo cerrarse la puerta.

_-No le hagas caso... Sebastian..._ Le dijo débilmente el conde, quien trato de sentarse.

_-Me preocupaste mucho Ciel..._ Decía el mayordomo quien por un momento cambio su enojo por preocupación.

_-No fue mi intención,_ Hablo apenado el menor, quien volvió a acariciar el rostro de su amado.

_-Debes comer algo, luego preparare el baño. _Recordando la anterior actitud dura del conde, el mayordomo molesto se levantó para dirigirse a tomar el plato de frutas.

_-¿Estas molesto conmigo? _Pregunto el conde, con recelo.

_-Te responderé si comes..._ Advirtió el mayor dándole el plato a su amo, supuso que el desmayo se debía a que no había comido nada en más de 12 horas. El conde para seguir la conversación con su mayordomo decidió comer de prisa la dulce fruta.

_-Ya estoy comiendo ahora respóndeme_. Mientras el conde tomaba con el tenedor otro trozo de fruta.

_-Yo te amo Ciel, pero creo que tú me veras siempre como el vil demonio que soy, piensas lo peor de mi... nunca pensaras que yo puedo hacer algo bueno, por ti trato de cambiar. No puedo dejar mi naturaleza demoniaca a un lado, pero te juro que lucho cada día por ser mejor para ti._ El conde masticaba lentamente, mirando fijamente a su mayordomo que hablaba tristemente, esa respuesta le hizo conmoverse.

_-Yo no quise herirte con mis dudas, te acuse aun cuando hablabas con sinceridad. Perdóname. _Tenía que reparar el daño que había causado a su mayordomo, quien pudo notar la sinceridad en las palabras del conde, no podía seguir enojado con tan hermoso ser.

_-¿Pidiéndome perdón, usted mi hermoso conde?... ¿Debe estar enfermo de verdad_? Con tono burlesco decía el mayordomo mientras levantaba al conde, para sentarlo en sus piernas, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

_-No te burles, ¿me perdonaras verdad?._ Le dijo el conde quien al sentirse acurrucado en el pecho de su mayordomo, hacia levemente un puchero.

_-No lo sé´... pídalo más cariñoso._ Le dijo el mayor viendo el rostro de su amo.

_-Perdóname... mi amor... _Le pidió perdón el conde tragando su orgullo, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios de su mayordomo.

_-Así me gusta... si me lo pides con esa carita no puedo resistirme, mi pequeño manipulador._ Hablaba tiernamente el mayordomo quien comenzó a pellizcarle las mejillas al menor, que solo se sonrojo al sentirse tratado como un niño.

_-Manipulador, si... pequeño, no..._ Decía el conde quien fingía estar molesto por ese trato, pero en realidad le gustaba jugar así con él.

_-Que no vuelva a repetirse... Te ves pálido, maldito Lau, quisiera matarlo, como que lo predijo y se fue a primera hora en la mañana. _El conde con pocas fuerzas, se recostó nuevamente sobre el pecho de su mayordomo, quien estaba enojado de recordar la broma pesada que le hicieron a su amo.

_-¿Que hizo, para que me pusiera en ese estado?_ Pregunto con curiosidad el conde quien seguía comiendo la fruta que le daba su mayordomo.

_-Coloco algo en tu bebida, pero procuremos ya no pensar en eso, cuando estés mejor debemos hablar con los empleados, con lo de anoche no vale la pena seguir ocultándolo, aunque ya lo sepan debemos oficializarlo, creo que lo merecen han estado apoyándonos. _Hablaba con una sonrisa el mayordomo.

_-Tú, aprecias a esos idiotas, ¿no cierto?_ Le dijo el conde burlándose de la manera casi dulce en la que se refería a sus empleados.

_-No digas eso, solo creo que es lo correcto, no te burles._ Contesto el mayordomo fingiendo molestia, lo que hizo sonreír al conde quien era consentido por su mayordomo.

_-Si claro... Lo haremos en la noche. Sebastian... ¿puedo preguntar algo pero no te burles?_ De pronto el rostro tranquilo del conde perdió la calma al hacer la pregunta.

_-Sí, yo siempre soy serio. Dígame._ Contesto el mayor con fingida seriedad.

_-Sí, tu serio... ¿yo que te hice anoche?_ Pregunto avergonzado casi en un susurro mientras se aferraba más a su mayordomo.

_-¿Quiere saberlo?... no sea cruel si lo recuerdo solo hará mi cuerpo alterarse nuevamente_. Con una sonrisa divertida hablo el mayordomo.

_-Ya dime, pero sin mucho detalle..._ Le reprendió el menor sin mirarle al rostro.

_-Como decirlo, quede sobre usted, me beso apasionadamente a lo que no pude resistirme, mi conde seductor comenzó a querer quitar mis prendas empezando con la estorbosa corbata, eso solo hacia perderme aún más en los deseos de poseerlo... su mirada, sus gestos, sus caricias sus mordidas, sus lamidas, sus suspiros...totalmente sumergido en la excitación. ¿Continuo?_ Decía casi extasiado el mayordomo algo que hizo incomodar al conde que estaba sentado sobre él.

_-¿Todo eso te hice?... Sí, quiero saber hasta dónde llegue... continua... _La curiosidad era más fuerte que la vergüenza en el conde que deseaba saber si había sido agradable o desagradable a su mayordomo.

_-Bueno... no podía resistirme, comencé a seguirle el juego, me coloque entre sus piernas usted estaba semidesnudo pues yo había quitado gran parte de sus prendas en la emoción del momento, menos su ropa interior, nos besamos, la situación estaba descontrolada. Pero una frase me hizo entrar en razón cuando usted la dijo con la mirada perdida...rogaba para que lo hiciera mío..._ Con un suspiro termino su relato el mayordomo ante la mirada sorprendida del conde que no se imaginaba de esa forma.

_-¿Eso dije? _Con sorpresa se sonrojo todo, pensando que había quedado a disposición de su demonio.

_-Entendí, que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos decidí detenerme aun cuando mi cuerpo reclamaba por el suyo, usted siguió insistiendo después, así que no tuve otra opción que hacerlo dormir_. Al ver el rostro avergonzado y sorprendido de su amo, comenzó a sobarle el rostro para que se tranquilizara.

_-¿No pasó nada más?_ Pregunto el joven para terminar aquel incomodo relato.

-_No, nada más, pero con eso fue suficiente para dejar a este demonio con una alteración en todo el cuerpo. ¿Usted entiende?_ Le hablo con una sonrisa pícara, guiñándole el ojo.

_-¿Te gustó?_ Acertó a preguntar con cierta inocencia, que hizo sonreír al mayor.

_-Muchísimo, pero el momento indicado llegara, y ambos estaremos consciente de ello, no debe sentirse presionado por mí._ Le besaba dulcemente la frente al pequeño conde.

_-Sí, gracias por comprenderlo..._ Lo abrazo con alegría, sin duda amaba a su mayordomo, lo que hacía por él lo dejaba sin palabras.

_-Mi amor, Iré a preparar el baño, con permiso..._ Se levantaba el mayordomo dejando sentado a su amo sobre la cama, quien lo veía alejarse al baño.

_-Sebastian... acércate debo decirte algo..._ Ordeno el conde recordando algo que no le había dicho. El mayor se agacho para que el conde le dijera su inquietud al oído.

_-Feliz año..._ Se abrazó nuevamente a su amado susurrándole cariñosamente al oído.

_-Igualmente, ya se lo dije anoche mientras dormía pero vale la pena repetirlo... Feliz año mi Ciel... deseo que este año y muchos más podamos permanecer juntos. _Deseo sinceramente el mayordomo sin deshacer tan tierno abrazo.

_-Eso no lo dudes... Te amo mi Sebastian_... miro fijamente el rostro amoroso de su mayordomo.

_-Solo suyo.._. Completo la frase de su amo, quien lo beso primero tiernamente luego de unos segundos se volvió un beso demandante y apasionado, del que ambos no querían separarse.

_-Ciellll..._ Entro el príncipe corriendo interrumpiendo abruptamente la escena romántica, el conde se quedó en blanco, el mayordomo se separó de el rápidamente.

_-Golpea la puerta antes de entrar, idiota..._ Le gritaba avergonzado el conde, quien se paró sobre la cama a regañarlo. El hindú solo se medio tapaba los ojos fingiendo que no había visto nada.

_-Lo siento... lo siento... No vi nada... Es que traía esta medicina que Agni preparo para ti, te hará sentir mejor. _El hindú estaba sonrojado por interrumpir y ver a su amigo en esa escena comprometedora, traía en la mano un frasco del que salía humo.

_-Joven Soma, se lo agradecemos, para la próxima toque la puerta, por favor._ Regañaba sutilmente el mayordomo con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Veo que soy un inoportuno, ustedes reconciliándose y yo interrumpo. Lo siento... Aquí la dejo,,, Agni dijo que lo tomaras caliente... Me voy pueden seguir besándose..._ Dejaba el frasco sobre la mesa, y se disponía a salir.

_-No lo digas así... Además Sebastian ya iba a preparar el baño..._ Le gritaba nuevamente el conde quien solo se avergonzó más, el mayordomo solo sonreía al ver la reacción de su amo.

_-Si no tiene que irse... haga que el joven tome la medicina..._ Le decía amablemente el mayordomo al hindú, mientras se dirigía al baño.

_-No quiero debe saber amarga..._ Se sentó lentamente el conde sobre la cama cruzándose de brazos en señal de berrinche.

_-No comiences con eso, Ciel... es por tu bien..._ El mayordomo al ver esa infantil actitud, solo arqueo una ceja, ya sabía que empezarían a discutir.

_-Pero no quiero..._ Hablaba el conde en voz alta, mientras hacía cara de asco, el príncipe solo veía extrañado al conde en su actitud infantil.

_-Eres un caprichoso, agradece que se preocupan por ti, han preparado eso especialmente para ti. _El mayordomo molesto cogió el frasco y se acercaba al conde.

_-Pues huele horrible, no quiero..._ El conde con cara de asco, negaba fuertemente con la cabeza, eso molesto más al mayordomo.

_-Vas a obligarme a que te la de a la fuerza..._ Amenazaba el mayordomo ante la mirada del príncipe que veía la graciosa escena

_-Como si pudieras..._ Desafío el conde a su mayordomo, de repente Soma estallo en risas casi hasta llorar, los dos que discutían se miraron uno al otro extrañados.

_-¿De que te ríes?_ Pregunto molesto el conde que no entendía el motivo de la risa.

_-¿Ustedes son así siempre?... Se ve que cuanto se aman..._ Entre risas contesto el hindú, que hizo avergonzar al conde, el mayordomo solo sonreía, pues eso era cierto, sus discusiones eran lo que de cierta manera daba vida a su relación, ninguno le gustaba dar la razón al otro fácilmente.

_-Cállate..._ Gritaba el conde al escuchar que el hindú no dejaba de reír.

_-Usted tómese la medicina, o lo beso frente a su amigo._ Hablaba el mayordomo con seriedad a su amo.

_-Está bien, maldito manipulador. Dame eso, la tomare._ Sabía que su demonio era capaz de hacerlo decidió tomarse el contenido de ese frasco que para su sorpresa no sabía tan mal, en medio de la risa de su amigo y la mirada amorosa de su mayordomo.

El conde tomo su medicina, que parecía casi milagrosa pues a los minutos se sentía mucho mejor. Por la noche totalmente repuesto el conde se despedía del príncipe que decidió regresar a la residencia en Londres pues al día siguiente tendría una agenda complicada de labores.

_-Chao, Ciel espero que pronto decidas ir a visitarme... y no peleen tanto_. Gritaba el príncipe dentro del carruaje asomado por la ventana de este, mientras agitaba la mano despidiéndose.

_-Sí, claro..._ Contesto en voz baja el conde.

_-Chao Sebastian... sigue cuidando a Ciel... Querido cuñado, me avisas cuando será la boda._ Eso hizo incomodar al mayordomo, el conde sonreía al ver la reacción de su amado.

_-Joven Soma, no sea indiscreto..._ Regañaba Agni, quien lo halaba para que se sentara en el dentro del carruaje.

_-Entremos amor, es hora de hablar con los empleados... Vaya al despacho les avisare que los espera ahí..._ Viendo cómo se alejaba el carruaje, decidieron entrar. Luego de pocos minutos el conde y mayordomo estaban en el despacho, el menor sentado en su asiento y el demonio parado junto a él.

_-Ciel, tranquilo no tienes que estar nervioso, solo aclararemos la situación, yo estoy contigo..._ Le tomo la mano apretándola con fuerza, escucho tocar la puerta ya debían confirmar su relación con los empleados.

_-Adelante..._ Aviso el joven conde, sus empleados entraron con una sonrisa ya se imaginaban que iba a hablarles su joven amo.

_-Joven amo..._ Dijeron los cuatro empleados a la vez.

_-Yo quiero hablar con ustedes, bueno queremos hablar con ustedes..._ Decía el conde dirigiendo la mirada a su mayordomo. Todos asintieron con la cabeza para que el conde prosiguiera.

_-Ustedes saben lo que pasa entre Sebastian y yo... ¿Verdad?_ Totalmente resignado el conde hablo sin titubear.

_-Sí, joven amo..._ Todos dijeron a la vez con una sonrisa, para apoyar a su joven amo.

_-Pues solo quiero confirmar nuestra relación, y agradecer mucho su lealtad y discreción a tan delicado asunto. Espero que esta situación no salga a oídos fuera de esta mansión. _Cuento con su apoyo. Decía seguro el conde, quien de vez en cuando miraba a su mayordomo quien solo lo miraba dulcemente.

_-Felicidades joven amo, Sebastian... nos alegramos tanto por ustedes..._ Hablo muy contento el joven jardinero, mientras saltaba de la alegría.

_-Ya era hora que lo confirmaran... Felicidades_. Decía el cocinero, pues esa situación que intentaban mantener en secreto aun cuando ya la sabían le incomodaba.

_-No seas altanero Bard, me alegra tanto y saben que pueden contar con nuestro apoyo, su felicidad es la nuestra joven amo. _A la vez que regañaba la sirvienta al cocinero, los felicito casi al borde de las lágrimas de la emoción.

_-Sus padres estarían felices, por verlo así. Que su corazón no se haya olvidado de amar aun después de tan dolorosa perdida. Desde el cielo ellos los cuidaran a ambos._ El anciano que tomo su forma humana y madura, hablo con sabiduría y con una sonrisa, lo que hizo conmover al conde quien apretó la mano de su mayordomo, que hablaran de sus padres alguien que los conoció . De cierta manera sintió la aprobación de ellos a su relación a través del anciano.

_-Gracias, Tanaka... y a todos ustedes por sus palabras de apoyo_. Agradeció con una sonrisa el conde a todos sus empleados.

_-Es tan conmovedor cuando se lo propone, Tanaka._ Con un pañuelo se secaban las lágrimas Finnie y Meyrin.

_-Jo, jo, jo. _El antiguo mayordomo quien volvió a su forma chibi, sonreía y seguía bebiendo su te. Sebastian aclaro la garganta todos estaban atentos a lo que dijera.

_-Yo quiero agradecer mucho su apoyo sé que ustedes aprecian sinceramente al joven amo, les puedo asegurar que él es lo más importante de mi vida._ Decía con una dulce sonrisa quien se agacho tomando la mano de su amo y la beso frente a todos, haciendo sonrojar al conde.

_-Sebastian..._ Acaricio dulcemente el rostro de su amo, ante la mirada emocionada de todos, sobre todo de Meyrin que se desmayaba por presenciar tan hermosa y romántica escena.

_-Que lindos... Joven amo después puedo tomarles unas fotos a los dos._ Hablo emocionada la sirvienta.

_-¿Para qué?_ Pregunto curioso el conde, no entendía tan extraña petición.

_-Es que se ven tan bien juntos... _Acertó a decir mientras jugaba con sus propias manos por la emoción.

_-No le haga caso, joven amo es que es una pervertida... se emociona pensando en ustedes juntos..._ Decía el cocinero mirando sospechoso a su compañera, en medio de la risa del joven jardinero.

_-Cállense... eso no es cierto..._ Refutaba avergonzada la sirvienta a sus compañeros, conde y mayordomo sonreían ante la escena.

_-Joven amo, ¿usted se casara con el señor Sebastian? _Pregunto con inocencia Finnie, sus compañeros después le taparon la boca por decir eso.

_-No, no vamos a casar, eso no es legal._ Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa el conde.

_-Ah que pena..._ El rostro del joven jardinero se entristeció.

_-Nos retiramos, joven amo... Buenas noches..._ Decían todos a la vez al ver el rostro cansado de su amo.

_-Sí, buenas noches..._ Se despidió de ellos el conde y mayordomo.

_-Si lo ve fue sencillo. _Le dijo el mayordomo cuando todos se retiraron.

_-Vamos a dormir..._ Se levantó del asiento el conde con pesadez a pesar de haber dormido parte del día, se sentía con sueño.

_-¿Quiere que lo cargue?_ Pregunto al ver lo somnoliento que estaba su amado conde.

_-Si tú quieres..._ Contesto el conde sin darle importancia en medio de un bostezo.

_-No me molesta, ven aquí mi amor..._ Lo cargo y salieron del despacho, caminaba lentamente el mayordomo quien tarareaba una melodía, el conde estaba acomodado en el pecho de su demonio con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que le escuchaba así.

_-¿Tú eres feliz conmigo, Sebastian?_ pregunto el conde con curiosidad mientras sentía el latir del corazón de su mayordomo.

_-Claro, ahora entiendo la definición de ese término y de muchos más... Soy feliz contigo Ciel... ¿Y tú lo eres conmigo?_ Respondió con una enorme sonrisa el mayordomo mientras subían las escaleras.

_-Sí, mucho. Contigo no temo mostrarme tal como soy... y aun así me amas ¿verdad?_ Hablaba el conde, con una sonrisa melancólica.

_-Claro, todo lo que eres con tus virtudes y defectos te amo con todo mi ser nunca lo dudes, sería incapaz de hacerte daño o permitir que alguien te lastimara, primero me muero antes de que eso suceda._ Contesto el mayor, abriendo la puerta de la habitación del conde.

_-Siempre tan dramático... mi amado demonio_. El conde sonrió y beso suavemente a su mayordomo, quien cerraba la puerta con seguro tras de si.

Pasaron algunas semanas en las que el joven conde y su mayordomo, disfrutaban cada día más de su relación, una tarde de febrero mientras regresaban de su paseo en las grandes extensiones del territorio Phantomhive, tranquilamente conversaban acercándose a la mansión.

_-Creo que ya podemos tomarnos esa semana de vacaciones que me prometió, el año pasado._ Hablaba el mayordomo quien venía tomado de la mano con su pequeño conde.

_-Parece que sí, hemos terminado de revisar los balances del año anterior y resuelto los casos pendientes para la reina, han sido unas semanas llena de trabajo pero creo que si merecemos unas vacaciones._ Respondió el conde mirando seriamente a su mayordomo.

_-Iremos a nuestra mansión ¿Verdad?_ Con un poco de emoción pregunto el mayor.

_-Si iremos allí, Podemos empezarlas pasado mañana después de dejar todo en orden._ Dijo el conde sin darle mucha importancia ante la mirada de expectativa de su amado demonio.

-_Me alegra escuchar eso..._ Se emocionó al escuchar esa noticia que tomo en peso a su amo comenzando a dar lentas vueltas.

_-Ya tranquilo, eres tan infantil..._ le tomo el rostro para que se detenga, mirándolo fijamente.

_-Así me amas..._ Estaban a punto de besarse al pie de la mansión, cuando una voz los interrumpió.

_-Joven amo, mientras usted no estaba le dejaron esta carta, dijeron que era urgente_. Decía sonrojada la joven sirvienta entregando un sobre al conde.

_-De la Reina..._ El mayordomo desanimado hablo y bajo a su amo.

_-Vamos adentro, gracias Meyrin._ Ordeno el conde, quien se disponía a entrar seguido de su desanimado mayordomo.

_-De nada, joven amo._ Dijo la joven quien se adelantó para dirigirse a la cocina.

_-No te desanimes tan rápido, leamos primero de que se trata._ Entraron al despacho con el propósito de leer la misteriosa carta.

_-Seguramente alguna misión... Adiós vacaciones..._ Decía malhumorado el mayordomo que cerraba la puerta.

_-Lee la carta y me explicas que dice..._ Se sentó el conde, el mayordomo abrió el sobre leyendo el contenido de la carta.

_-Ciel, cariño lo siento mucho, pero creo que tendré que engañarlo con una hermosa señorita..._ Hablo el mayor sorprendiendo y molestando al conde.

_-No entiendo... Habla claro._ Le dijo un poco celoso el conde.

_-Cásate conmigo_. Se arrodilló ante el tomando su mano, mirando el rostro confundido de su amo.

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso de repente_? Sorprendido y sonrojado pregunto el joven

_-¿Lady Phantomhive, tendría el honor de casarse conmigo?_ Aún más confundido dejo al conde, que no entendía que sucedía.

_-Déjate de idioteces... Presta acá..._ Totalmente molesto le arrancho la carta a su mayordomo. Después de unos segundos y terminar de leer, le sonrió.

_-Sí, acepto..._ Con una sonrisa traviesa le respondió a su anterior propuesta ante la mirada de complicidad de su mayordomo, quien confirmo aquella petición con un pequeño y dulce beso.

_-Sera divertido..._ Dijo el mayordomo mientras se alejaba del rostro de su amo y besaba su delicada mano.

_-No tiene nada de divertido, que estén asesinando jóvenes parejas de recién casados._ Con una sonrisa sarcástica contesto el conde.

_-No eso no, pero la idea de que nos infiltraremos como una pareja de recién casados será lo divertido_. Con una gran sonrisa afirmo el mayordomo.

_-Ahí van nuestras vacaciones..._ Decía el menor con fingida tristeza.

_-Ahora será nuestra luna de miel, por fin lo hare mio..._ Respondió el mayordomo con una sonrisa traviesa, acariciando las piernas de su amo.

_-Pervertido..._ Mirando mal a su mayordomo decía el conde.

_-Dígame que no lo emociona..._ _en la mañana celebraremos la boda y por la tarde saldremos a esa ciudad._ Decía divertido y emocionado el mayordomo, quien apoyo su cabeza en las suaves y delgadas piernas de su amo.

_-Como digas... sin duda a veces eres tan infantil te gustan estos juegos..._ Acertó a decir el conde, quien comenzó a acariciar la negra y suave cabellera de su amado demonio como si se tratara de un pequeño cachorro, con una sonrisa observo a través de la ventana la luz de la tarde que caía pensando que les tendria preparado el mañana a los dos amantes.


	21. Ceremonia I

**_Desde ahora, todo sendero por el que camine sin duda me llevará hasta ti  
El lugar acordado siempre desprende aroma a luz de sol que ilumina mis pies Porque te gusta que te diga "te quiero", en el fondo de mi corazón susurro un "gracias"  
A pesar de que yo sea así, has tomado mi mano y no la has soltado_**

A la mañana siguiente el joven conde se levantó de golpe un poco sorprendido y extrañado al oír una voz femenina que lo llamaba.

_-Joven amo, buenos días._ Decía la aguda voz de la sirvienta de la mansión, mientras abría las cortinas.

_-Buenos días Meyrin, ¿dónde está Sebastian?_ Contesto el conde restregándose los ojos aun acostado en su cama se dio cuenta que su mayordomo había cubierto su ojo con la señal de contrato.

-_El tenía que ir a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, me ordeno que lo levantara mientras tanto y lo hiciera desayunar_. Explico la joven, mientras se acercaba a quitar las sabanas que cubrían al conde.

_-Ahhh ya veo, ¿crees que tarde? _Pregunto con curiosidad, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo extrañaba ver a su mayordomo y la manera dulce como lo levantaba por las mañanas.

_- Hace rato que salió, ya debe estar por llegar. ¿Debe extrañarlo, verdad?_ Le dijo Meyrin con dulzura al ver el rostro desanimado del conde.

_-No, es eso... solo que no me aviso y me sorprendió un poco... Iré al baño_. Contesto un poco sonrojado el menor, se molestaba consigo mismo que sus sentimientos fuera tan evidentes para los demás.

_-Sí, joven amo._ Respondió la joven al ver la incomodidad del joven quien se dirigía al baño. Llego al baño y se encerró en el después de hacer sus necesidades, se quedó viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

_-Sebastian, que raro levantarme y no ver tu rostro primero..._ Comenzó a hablar consigo mismo con una sonrisa melancólica.

_-Pero que idioteces estoy diciendo...Cuando regreses te voy a regañar por dejarme así sin avisar... _Cambio su semblante a uno altivo al recordar que su mayordomo lo había dejado solo. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cama para que lo ayudaran a cambiarse, pues desde que había empezado su relación con su demonio, comenzó a hacer actividades básicas, más independiente solo con cierta ayuda como vestirse.

_-Joven amo, aquí está el desayuno, Sebastian lo preparo, dijo que desayunara en la cama, que no se cambiara de ropa... Por cierto una nota de Sebastian para usted..._ Le dijo la joven señalando la charola con el desayuno, se sentó emocionado al espaldar de la cama para comenzar a desayunar sobre todo para leer la nota de su amado mayordomo. Tomo el trozo de papel perfumado comenzando atento a leerlo en su mente.

_Mi amado Ciel, perdona el hecho que no te haya avisado mi salida pero tenía que comprar algunas cosas, pero más me disculpo por no haberte despertado sé que eso te pondrá de mal humor, disfruta el desayuno, hoy tenemos una agenda muy agitada, agregando que celebraremos nuestra boda... espero estés emocionado por ello, yo si lo estoy... nos vemos en unos momentos. Te amo mi hermoso conde. Atentamente S.M._

_-Idiota, siempre con sus ridiculeces... no creo que todo este asunto se lo haya tomado en serio._ Murmuraba malhumorado el conde al terminar de leer, con un leve sonrojo al pensar en la palabra boda, mientras comenzaba a comer su desayuno.

_-Joven amo, puedo atreverme a decir algo_. Hablo la joven sirvienta Interrumpiendo los pensamientos del conde.

_-Sí, creo..._ con duda le concedió permiso, pero siempre que la veía con esa sonrisa sabía que diría algo que lo avergonzaba.

_-Felicidades... Ya nos contó Sebastian del feliz acontecimiento de hoy... nunca pensé que podría presenciarlo pero me hace muy feliz... _Decía alegremente con una gran sonrisa, tomándole la mano al conde.

_-¿Que acontecimiento?_ Sospechaba cual era, pero no creyó posible como se había enterado se suponía que era un secreto entre él y su mayordomo.

_-No sea tan discreto, Joven amo... su boda, Anoche Sebastian nos reunió un poco tarde para contarlo, estaba emocionado aunque lo disimulaba bien se le notaba_. Contaba entusiasmada la joven ante el ceño fruncido del conde, quien no creyó que su mayordomo seria el que se los había comunicado.

_-¿Boda? Eso es mentira, solo es una actuación para tomar un par de fotos como parte de una misión que tenemos, nada más_. Decía molesto el menor aclarando la situación.

_-Pues algo así nos contó, pero cuando dijo boda, ya no le escuche más me perdí en mis pensamientos, imaginándolos._ Respondió emocionada mientras se imaginaba escenas románticas, ante la mirada enojada del conde.

_-Ese idiota... siempre exagerándolo todo, deja que regresa... y tú no te hagas ilusiones que todo eso es mentira._ Dijo enojado el conde, al ver la reacción de la mujer.

_-Pero conde, ya está todo listo... el salón está decorado maravillosamente, hasta el banquete todo, Sebastian se esforzó mucho toda la noche para esto, y nosotros también_. Hablo la joven con un poco de tristeza.

_-Su esfuerzo es en vano, porque todo es una farsa._ Contesto molesto el joven conde, mientras seguía desayunando.

_-No sea así si dice eso frente a Sebastian lo hará sentir mal, él estaba más que entusiasmado arreglando todo, tanto que pidió nuestra ayuda, pues dijo que no tenía idea de que debía hacer nunca se había casado antes._ Confeso un poco entristecida la joven tratando de convencer al joven.

_-Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian..._ Suspiraba el conde nombrando a su mayordomo, con un dedo se sobaba la sien un poco molesto.

_-¿Se siente bien?_ Pregunto la sirvienta al ver pensativo a su señor.

_-Sí, pero no creí que se lo tomara tan en serio... Supongo que tendré que seguirle la corriente, pero eso si no andaré brincando como novia enamorada y emocionada por su boda_. Respondió el conde con una pequeña sonrisa, no había más remedio de algún modo era su culpa pues le dio permiso de hacer lo que era conveniente a su mayordomo en el asunto, sin poner límites.

_-Gracias, joven amo por entenderlo, seguramente hará feliz a Sebastian. Coma un poco más si no lo hace él me regañara. _Agradeció la joven con una sonrisa al ver como su amo había tomado la decisión de seguir con lo de la boda,

-_Está bien_. Comenzó a comer nuevamente su desayuno.

_-Debe estar feliz, tal vez no haya otra oportunidad así. Por fin usare ese vestido que guardaba para una ocasión especial. _Decía entusiasmada la joven ante la mirada indiferente del conde.

_-No le veo lo extraordinario de una boda,_ Comento desinteresado el joven mientras tomaba con el tenedor un trozo de fruta.

-_Es un acto público que afirmas tu amor a otra persona, un compromiso eterno... que romántico..._ Hablaba ilusionada y emocionada la sirvienta.

_-Cursilerías..._ Con molestia decía el joven mientras comía.

_-Ya quisiera casarme también..._ Comentaba la joven con un suspiro quedándose en silencio.

_-Si tanto deseas casarte, cásate con Bard, harían una buena pareja..._ Le dijo divertido el conde quien saco de sus pensamientos a la joven.

_-No, no, no, él es muy... como decirlo... idiota..._ Contesto la sirvienta un poco apenada y sonrojada.

_-Ya termine..._ Le dijo el conde entregándole la bandeja vacía a la joven.

_- Sebastian dijo que tomara un baño después de desayunar, ya lo dejo preparado._ Sugirió la joven ayudando al conde a levantarse.

_-Si ya voy, así me tranquilizo todo este asunto de la falsa boda me estresa._ Hablaba el menor caminando hacia el baño cerrando la puerta, la joven se retiró de la habitación entendió que su amo se bañaba solo. El conde quito sus prendas, se dispuso a meterse en la bañera en la que el agua estaba fresca y perfumada, sin duda su Sebastian la había preparado. Se sentó cerrando los ojos y echo la cabeza para atrás para descansar y relajarse un rato, sabía que le esperaba un día agitado. Pasaron unos minutos cuando sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos que lo besaban con dulzura por reflejo correspondió.

_-Buenos días mi amor_. Saludo el mayordomo separándose del rostro de su pequeño.

_-Buenos días Sebastian, Estoy muy molesto contigo_. Respondió con molestia el conde, mirándolo mal.

_-Si es porque te deje solo te lo explicare..._ Contesto el mayordomo quien no termino de hablar pues fue interrumpido por el menor.

_-No es solo eso, porque haces todo esto con lo de la boda, quedamos en que sería una mentira, un juego, te lo tomaste muy en serio. _Decía molesto el conde con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente al mayor que se había sentado en el piso a un costado de la bañera el mayor solo le sonreía mientras jugaba con el agua con su mano.

_-Eso... no sé de pronto sentí emoción en todo esto, sabes que me gusta jugar en serio, Ciel_. Contesto el mayordomo mientras le salpicaba agua al bello rostro de su amo.

_-No va a ser de verdad, es una mentira... además tú fuiste el que dijo que no creías en el matrimonio y mírate ahora. _Con sarcasmo contestaba el conde con una sonrisa mientras con su mano ponía unas gotas de agua en el cabello del mayor.

_-No creo en eso, porque no creo que una palabra encierre todo lo que tenemos, pero lo veo como una ceremonia que confirmara nuestro amor a los que nos rodean, eso me emociona, pero si no quieres te prometo que no me enojare y ya no te molesto con todo esto. _Decía serio el mayordomo mirando resentido para otro lado, sabía que su amo no resistía esa mirada, le diría que sí. Pasaron varios segundos en el que conde pensaba que hacer.

_-Está bien, lo hare solo por ti.._. Le dio la respuesta con una sonrisa de complicidad, mientras le salpicaba agua al rostro de su mayordomo.

_-Sabía que mi compañero de travesuras, no me dejaría solo en esto... _Acertó a decir el mayordomo quien se acercó al rostro del menor para acariciarlo con ternura.

_-Pero esto es un poco vergonzoso... además tendré que fingir ser una chica, y ponerme ese incomodo corset._ Contesto el conde con un pequeño puchero.

-_Eso es lo de menos, si te molesta mucho con gusto te lo arrancare..._ Le decía el mayor con mucha sensualidad al oído del conde.

_-Eres un pervertido... _Con fingida molestia Se alejó de él rápidamente.

-_Te diré que haremos el día de hoy, antes del medio día nos casaremos... sonó bien eso_... Con un suspiro decía el mayordomo quien se quedó en silencio por unos segundos pensando en su boda.

_-Puedes seguir por favor..._ Interrumpió el conde con cierta molestia al ver la mirada perdida de su amado.

_-Sí, tomaremos unas fotos, para que como toda recién casada enamorada mostrara las fotos de su boda, en eso quedamos anoche, tenemos que infiltramos muy bien, ese es un buen detalle._ Conversaba el mayordomo quien se había colocado detrás de él, comenzó a enjuagar el cabello de su pequeño conde.

_-Si ya se en eso quedamos, ¿A qué hora saldremos para esa ciudad?_ Pregunto el menor con curiosidad

_- A las 3 debemos estar en la estación el viaje es de 2 horas, nos dará tiempo para llegar y prepararnos unas horas, estando allá saldremos en la noche ya que habrá un baile en la residencia sospechosa. _Contesto con tranquilidad el mayordomo.

_-Sera un día cansado..._ Con un bufido molesto exclamo el conde.

_-Pero buscaremos algún momento para la diversión, recuerda que será nuestra luna de miel._ Decía detrás de él, el mayordomo comenzó a besar el húmedo cuello del menor, quien se estremeció al sentirlo aunque le había prohibido ese tipo de contacto, hoy se sentía con ganas de jugar atrevidamente con su mayordomo.

_-Cállate, estamos en una misión... la prioridad es infiltrarnos y capturar a los asesinos._ Dijo conteniendo el deseo al sentir los labios del mayor devorar con dulzura y firmeza su delicado cuello.

_-Así que no nos vamos a divertir, eres un aburrido Ciel... _Se separó el mayordomo de él un poco, hablándole divertido al oído.

_-Ya veremos... no soy aburrido, te puedo sorprender..._ Se volteo rápidamente el conde quedando su rostro frente al mayordomo, comenzó a lamerle el cuello al mayor quien se estremeció al sentir la húmeda lengua de su amo.

_-Mi niño quiere jugar..._ Decía extasiado el mayor, quien comenzó a acariciar la espalda mojada del conde.

_-La verdad es que si..._ el conde se aferró con sus brazos al cuello de su mayordomo comenzó con desesperación a besarlo quien igualmente ansioso respondía sin dejar de acariciar el mojado y desnudo cuerpo de su pequeño, hasta después de unos segundos se quedaron sin aliento.

_-Eso me gusta... podemos adelantarnos un poco..._ Exclamo con emoción el mayor al ver dispuesto a su joven amo, comenzó a sacarse la corbata ante la mirada lujuriosa del conde, quien le tomo la otra mano al mayordomo, y la guiaba para que le acariciara su mojado pecho comenzando a descenderla lentamente, el demonio esperaba ansioso donde terminaría el recorrido.

_-Señor Sebastian, tiene una llamada urgente. _Golpearon la puerta del baño, era la voz del jardinero interrumpiendo tan hermoso y sensual momento.

_-Que fastidio, sin duda en esta mansión no podemos jugar, siempre interrumpen._ Contesto molesto el mayor arreglándose la corbata para salir, viendo la sonrisa maliciosa del pequeño.

_-Qué pena, mi amor..._ Le dijo el menor volteándose para seguir aseándose, levanto una pierna comenzando a acariciarla ante la mirada molesta del mayordomo, quien salió de allí a atender esa maldita llamada. Ciel se sonrojo hasta las orejas, pensando en lo que había hecho, sin duda este asunto de la boda lo tenía ansioso, con tantos deseos de sentir a su mayordomo, se sumergió todo de golpe dentro de la bañera, para tranquilizar su inquieto cuerpo. Paso media hora desde aquello el mayordomo atendió la llamada y aparte tuvo que atender otros asuntos, cuando regreso ya el conde había terminado de bañarse, y estaba sentado en la cama con la pijama pues no tenía sentido cambiarse a su vestimenta habitual si en unos minutos se pondría el vestido para la boda.

_-Podemos continuar... mi Ciel..._ Pedía seductoramente el mayordomo acercándose al conde, quien ya no tenía ánimo de nada.

_-¿Qué es eso de ahí?_ pregunto malhumorado el menor al ver unos papeles en la mano del mayordomo.

_-Unos documentos que debe leer y firmar._ Contesto molesto el mayordomo al ver el cambio de actitud del conde.

_-Presta acá, ya tendremos tiempo de jugar después, estamos con la hora. No te molestes_… Le dijo el conde dándole un pequeño beso con lo que el mayordomo se tranquilizó.

_-Lo dejare unos minutos para que lea esos documentos, volveré a las 10 y ayudar a vestirlo para la ceremonia. _Decía el mayordomo mientras se separaba del menor, entregándole esos documentos con una sonrisa. Se dispuso a salir sin antes dar un pequeño beso a su joven amo. Llego las 10 de la mañana el joven seguía sentado en su cama revisando unos papeles debía dejar todo listo antes de salir de viaje, pues por insistencia del mayor no lo dejo bajar al despacho, pues no quería que viera todos los arreglos de la boda.

_-Mi amor, ya tienes que cambiarte._ Entro el mayordomo con una sonrisa, se dirigió directamente al armario, sacando aquella pieza de vestir que desagradaba al conde, el corset.

-_Sí, ya termino._ Contesto el joven con mala cara al ver ese corset.

_-Solo te pondré el corset, el resto te vestirá Meyrin_. Hablo el mayor con seriedad, ante el conde que firmaba los papeles.

_-¿Por qué?_ Pregunto con curiosidad el conde.

_-Es de mala suerte ver vestida a la novia antes de la boda._ Contesto con seriedad el mayordomo ante el ceño fruncido del conde.

_-Ahora aparte de cursi, eres supersticioso, no me vengas con tonterías_. Respondía malhumorado el menor, entregándole los documentos al mayordomo.

_-Eso escuche, prefiero evitar contratiempos_. Decía un poco apenado el mayordomo, pues pensándolo ahora era algo estúpido.

_-Eres un ingenuo, crees todo lo que dicen..._ Le reprendió el conde levantándose de la cama para comenzar con el trabajo de ponerse ese maldito corset.

_-Como sea..._ En un suspiro decía el mayordomo quien le quitaba el pijama al menor dejándolo solo con su ropa interior.

_-Sebastian..._ Decía el conde, al sentir las manos del mayor acariciar su delicado cuerpo con el pretexto de acomodarle el corset.

_- Eres tan delicioso.._. El mayordomo lo puso en cuatro sobre la cama quedando tras de él, halando suavemente los tiras del corset con una mano con la otra acariciaba sus piernas de forma seductora.

-Se...bastian... Comenzó a jadear sensualmente el conde aunque era un poco extraña esa posición hasta podría decirse masoquista, le parecía excitante, el mayordomo al escucharlo decir su nombre así, se emocionó y comenzó a acariciarlo con más firmeza, mientras halaba un poco más fuerte el corset.

_-Recuerdas la primera que te puse uno de estos, si haces esos ruidos no poder resistirme_. Decía el mayordomo apretando más el corset, acariciaba los muslos del menor, mientras escuchaba jadear al menor.

_-Ahhh... Se...bastian... ahhh..._ Jadeaba en voz alta el conde, tanto por el corset que le apretaba como por el deseo de sentir las caricias del mayor en su tembloroso cuerpo.

_-No haga eso, después dices que uno es el pervertido..._ Decía el mayor conteniéndose al ver como se movía sensualmente y sudaba el conde mientras jadeaba, seguía apretando el corset.

_-Se...bas...tian... ahhhh... ahhhh..._ El conde sentía su cuerpo apretarse casi no podía respirar, aun así quería jugar con su mayordomo que lo sentía respirar agitado también, volteo ligeramente su rostro para verlo y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa traviesa al mayor.

_-Te lo advertí, travieso..._ Lo tumbo sobre la cama quedando el mayor sobre su espalda comenzó a repartir besos por los hombros, con una mano seguía apretando el corset, con la otra acariciaba la parte baja del abdomen del menor que comenzó a jadear más fuerte.

_-... Se..bas...tian..._ Comenzó a toser desesperado el conde por la falta de aire, el mayordomo rápidamente se levantó.

_- Perdóname... me deje llevar... fui muy brusco..._ Comenzó a hablar apenado el mayordomo mientras le ayudaba a recuperar la respiración.

_-Sí, claro..._ Dijo el conde agitado aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, mirando sonrojado y acalorado para otro lado. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos el mayor le terminaba de arreglar el corset. Cuando escucharon la tocar la puerta.

_-Adelante._ Ordeno el mayordomo colocándose los guantes, quien estaba parado junto al conde que estaba sentado al borde de la cama, desde aquel incidente ninguno quiso hablar se sentían avergonzados.

_-Sebastian vine a hacer lo que me ordeno._ Entro Meyrin quien estaba traía puesto un sencillo pero hermoso vestido azul, bien arreglada. Sintió el ambiente un poco tenso, pudo notar a su amo con el corset, y se sonrojo de verlo así.

_-En el armario está el vestido... tráelo por favor_. Ordeno el mayordomo, quien no le gustaba que vieran a su amo de esa manera.

_-Está bien joven amo, ¿se ve pálido?_ Pregunto preocupada la joven al ver un poco pálido al menor.

_-Es el corset que me aprieta..._ Respondió con un poco de dificultad el menor.

_-Sí, iré a ver su vestido._ Se dirigió la joven al otro lado de la habitación a traer el hermoso vestido blanco que estaba dentro del armario.

_-Idiota, casi me ahogas... _Reprendió un poco molesto el conde a su apasionado mayordomo.

-_Perdóname, de verdad Ciel, me siento muy mal por lo que paso, prometí no hacerte daño y..._ Decía el mayordomo arrodillado frente a él muy arrepentido, con la mirada triste.

_-Espero que estés así en la noche..._ Con picardía le dijo el conde en un susurro al mayor para levantarle el ánimo, quien se sorprendió ante tal declaración del menor, en su mente se preguntaba cuando su pequeño era tan atrevido en esos temas, pensaba que esto de la boda había sido buena idea, para que el tuviera más confianza y seguridad.

_-Ciel... claro no lo dudes..._ Contesto ante la propuesta traviesa del conde, le dio un beso en la mejilla, el menor tomo el rostro de su mayordomo y se miraron fijamente sabía que ya era hora de que su mayordomo se fuera y no lo vería hasta la dichosa ceremonia, aunque pensaba que era ridículo, sería su último beso estando solteros, por así decirlo, el mayordomo pudo leer la mirada de su amo y sonrió.

_-Meyrin…Voltéate, no veas,..._ Ordeno el conde al sentir que la sirvienta se acercaba dicho esto se abrazaron y besaron apasionadamente, lo que la sirvienta pudo deducir por los sonidos que hacían, solo se sonrojo.

_-Nos vemos abajo, espero te guste todo_... Decía el mayordomo después de unos segundos, tratando recuperar el aliento le acariciaba los labios ligeramente hinchados al menor.

_-Si... te amo Sebastian tanto que me expongo a seguir tus jueguitos_. Hablo dulcemente al oído de su amado mayordomo acariciándole el cabello.

_-Yo te amo Ciel... me haces tan feliz..._ Respondió el mayordomo susurrando al oído del conde. Se abrazaron nuevamente buscaron sus labios por instinto comenzando a besarse con pasión en la que sus lenguas jugaban sensualmente entre sí, olvidándose que la joven sirvienta estaba ahí toda esta escena comenzaba a incomodarla aunque no la viera si la escuchaba.

_-Joven amo, Señor sebastian... si lo han olvidado estoy aquí … Puedo retirarme si lo desean..._ Decía avergonzada la sirvienta de espalda ante la mirada de complicidad de ambos, que sonrieron tomándose de la mano.

_-No es necesario, ya me retiro debo arreglar nuestro equipaje para el viaje y cambiarme para la ceremonia... me llevare esto._ Termino diciendo el mayordomo llevándose el anillo que le había regalado a Ciel en su cumpleaños.

_-Pero..._ Acertó a decir confundido el conde cuando vio al mayor llevarse su anillo.

-_Después lo entenderás...Meyrin te quedas aquí con Ciel cuando termines de cambiarlo, esperen hasta que los llame. ¿Entendido?_ Les dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras estaba parado en la puerta. Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza y vieron al mayordomo salir. Con un suspiro el conde se resignó a lo que vendría, cuando vio el pomposo vestido blanco que tenía Meyrin en sus manos. El amor a Sebastian lo había cambiado al punto de cometer esa clase de locuras, al pensar esto solo sonrió, levantándose de la cama para comenzar a vestirse.


	22. Ceremonia II

**_Hay un sentir por desbordar _** **_Que nuestro interior inundó _**

**_Una nueva historia sin un final _** **_¡Está empezando! _**

**_El impacto de conocerte _** **_Provocó estallar mi alegría _**

**_Y de pronto el mundo en mi, _** **_De colores se llenó. _**  
**_Sé que al inicio tu, _** **_Viste la frialdad en mi _** **_El tiempo cambió... _**

**_Junto a ti me quedaré _** **_Lo sé pues donde estés _** **_Tu deseo vendrá a mi _** **_Y el cielo de otoño verás._**

La joven sirvienta comenzó a poner las finas medias blancas en las delgadas piernas del conde, que se sentía mas que ridículo, luego le coloco el hermoso vestido blanco parecía ser de la más delicada y cara tela, con detalles exquisitos se notaba que Sebastian se había esforzado en conseguir el mejor vestido, aunque el conde no le gustara admitirlo era hermoso, ya que el apreciaba estos detalles de buen gusto, su mayordomo lo conocía bien, después de unos minutos terminarba de arreglarlo le ajustaba perfectamente el vestido, nadie imaginaria que era un joven quien lo traía puesto, pero faltaba la cabeza habría que arreglarle el cabello y maquillarlo un poco, pues su hermoso rostro le ayudaba no necesitaba mucho arreglo.

_-Hasta ahora vamos bien... ¿Se siente nervioso joven amo?_ pregunto la joven quien le arreglaba la peluca, que había dejado Sebastian una igual a la que uso anteriormente pero con el cabello suelto.

_-No... Porque debería estarlo._ Respondió aparentando no estarlo pero verse vestido de esa manera ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso por lo que pasaría después.

_-Todos abajo están esperando ansiosos la ceremonia_. Hablaba la joven mientras seguía peinándolo.

_-¿Todos?_ Pregunto con curiosidad el conde.

_-Somos algunos, los empleados de la mansión, sus amigos hindúes y un hombre extraño con una ropa negra y cabello blanco largo nunca lo había visto. Es bien raro..._ Acertó a decir la mujer con un pequeño escalofrío recordando la sonrisa siniestra de este personaje.

_-Sebastian los invito, incluso al burlón de Undertaker en que anda pensando... ya vera me las cobrare en la noche._ Dijo el conde de forma sensual pensando en la noche de bodas, a lo que la joven sirvienta se sonrojo en sobremanera al escuchar hablar a su amo.

_-Joven amo, hablando así me hace avergonzar._ El conde que recién se había dado cuenta de lo dicho, más en la forma que lo dijo se avergonzó y se sonrojo.

-Tú no escuchaste nada... Reprendió el joven mirando para otro lado, mientras la joven un poco nerviosa por el anterior comentario le colocaba los finos guantes blancos.

_-Por cierto ¿a dónde irán de luna de miel?_ Le decía la joven colocándole un poco de brillo en los labios.

_-No es luna de miel, es una misión... solo una mision..._ El conde avergonzado ahora todos imaginaban lo que pasaría por la noche con su mayordomo eso lo hizo incomodarse.

_-Pero siempre hay tiempo para el romance, y más si están recién casados... _Comento la joven quien le ponía y arreglaba el fino velo sobre la cabeza del menor.

_-Cuantas veces debo decir que no nos casaremos en serio..._ Murmuraba enojado el conde, mientras le colocaban los zapatos con eso ya estaría listo.

_-Esta hermoso, se ve tan lindo... o linda... no sé, Sebastian se enamorara mas viéndolo así._ Casi gritaba emocionada la sirvienta al verlo tan hermoso y radiante mientras le entregaba el ramo que llevaría.

-_No digas tonterías, me veo ridículo..._ Refutaba el conde con mala cara, aun así la joven casi se derretía de verlo así. Mientras tanto en el salón los invitados esperaban, Sebastian daba vueltas viendo que todo estuviera en orden, cuando creyó todo listo se acercó a Undertaker.

-_Iré a cambiarme... tardare solo unos minutos... ya tienes todo claro ¿Cierto_? Hablo el mayordomo al shinigami que tenía una gran sonrisa.

_-Si mayordomo, ya se lo que tengo que hacer._ Decía Undertaker con resignación, ya que cada minuto le hacía misma pregunto el intranquilo demonio, para deleite del antiguo shinigami ver a un demonio actuar así le resultaba divertido.

-_Yo tendré los anillos, no pensé que se casaran tan pronto, querido cuñado._ Comentaba Soma que se acercaba junto con Agni a Sebastian mirando los anillos que le había entregado para la ceremonia.

_-Cuñado..._ Repitió el shinigami con una sonrisa burlona mirando al demonio.

_-Cállate Undertaker, basta con que me diga Sebastian joven Soma. _El mayordomo un poco molesto respondió.

_-Uhhh esos anillos son hermosos, tienen gran significado._ Decía con intriga el de cabellos platinados revisando la piedra de los anillos,

_-Si, en realidad así es..._ Contesto el demonio sabía que Undertaker había escuchado hablar de esa valiosa y extinta piedra.

_-Va en serio todo esto, de verdad debe amarlo, aun lo dudaba..._ Insinuaba con una sonrisa el shinigami...

_-Es en serio, no haría todo esto sino fuera así..._ Contesto con un poco de molestia el mayordomo

_-Yo solo decía, será un compromiso eterno entonces..._ Le decía el shinigami con una sonrisa sabía que en el mundo sobrenatural de donde venía el demonio, la ceremonia que iba a realizar era un pacto eterno de la unión de los dos, mas allá de la muerte, más allá de las almas, más allá del destino, algo que sería desfavorable para un demonio de su casta, pero si arriesgaba su existencia así por el conde entonces de verdad lo amaba, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos hablo el mayordomo.

_-Ahora si iré a cambiarme..._ Exclamaba afanado mirando su reloj

_-Debe estar nervioso Señor Sebastian..._ Acertó a decir Agni mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

_-Un poco, espero todo salgo lo planeado y le guste a Ciel... _Con más tranquilidad contesto el demonio.

_-Si ya vera que si..._ Le dijo el sirviente hindú, al ver retirarse al mayordomo hacia su habitación.

Habían pasado varios minutos el conde se estaba poniendo de malhumor por tener que esperar, llego las 11:25 faltaba solo minutos para que empezara la ceremonia, no podía evitar estar un poco ansioso, nervioso pues no sabía que había preparado su amado mayordomo.

_-Joven amo, ¿usted me permite tenerla verdad?_ Preguntaba nerviosa la joven al conde.

-¿Qué cosa? Pregunto el conde con curiosidad pues no sabía a qué se refería.

_-La invitación, es que Sebastian no las dio pero dijo que después de leerla debíamos romperla_. Hablaba la joven mientras veía el ceño fruncido del conde.

_-¿Que invitación? _Pregunto el conde con molestia, no creyó que su demonio había hecho la ridiculez de hacer invitaciones.

_-Esta..._ Respondió la joven mientras buscaba nerviosa la invitación en la pequeña cartera que traía.

_-Este Sebastian_... Decía enojado el conde mirando el sobre le entregaba la joven.

_-Queda cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia de unión de Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastian Michaelis... la fecha, la hora... y hasta una foto de los dos..._. Leía la invitación en voz alta el conde con el rostro avergonzado.

_-¿Verdad que puedo conservarla?, esa foto es la que se tomaron unos días atrás. Se ven tan bien... _Suspiraba la joven al quitarle la invitación a su amo antes de que se la rompiera.

_-Cieeeelllll... Cieeeelllllll por fin me dejaron verte_. Entro el joven príncipe bien elegante corriendo y gritando en la habitación del conde.

_-No tiene que gritar así joven Soma..._ Regañaba un poco la joven quien se tapaba los oídos por los gritos que daba

_-¿dónde está Ciel?_ Preguntaba el príncipe quien solo veía a dos señoritas una con vestido azul, y otra con vestido blanco.

_-Aquí estoy..._ decía molesto el conde acercándose al príncipe con su hermoso vestido blanco.

_-Pero si de verdad pareces una chica... te ves muy hermosa... debería secuestrarte y casarme contigo._ Hablaba divertido el moreno mientras abrazaba al ahora novio.

_-No digas tonterías... el único con quien me casare es con Sebastian..._ Grito el conde tratando de zafarse de ese abrazo, luego se sonrojo por lo que había dicho.

_-Déjelo joven Soma, lo desarreglara todo y después Sebastian me regañara._ Hablaba un poco molesta la sirvienta separando al príncipe del conde.

_-¿Y qué haces aquí?_ Pregunto el conde una vez que se había alejado del hindú.

_-Ya es hora, Sebastian me mando a verte, quiere que yo te entregue en el altar. _Contesto el príncipe que recordaba la orden de Sebastian, se puso serio lo menos que quería era ver el rostro siniestro del mayordomo.

_-¿Pero qué le pasa? En serio piensa casarse... _Se molestó el conde al ver que todo iba en serio.

_-Vamos Ciel, estamos atrasados, Meyrin tu eres la dama de honor... ayúdale a llevar la cola del vestido. _Respondió serio el príncipe, eso le hizo sentir nervioso al menor pues que su amigo actuara así este juego iba en serio.

_-¿Están hablando en serio?_ Preguntaba nervioso el conde cuando el príncipe lo tomo del brazo y Meyrin se colocaba tras de él para ayudarle con el largo vestido.

_-Ya es hora mi querido hermano._ Decía el moreno quien caminaba para salir de la habitación junto al joven que con dificultad caminaba pues los nervios lo tenían al límite.

_-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto..._ Murmuraba el conde quien salía de la habitación.

-_Qué No te den nervios, solo pondrás más nervioso a Sebastian, él te espera abajo._ Le dijo tranquilamente el hindú con una sonrisa caminando lentamente por el pasillo.

_-¿Él está nervioso?_ Cuestiono sorprendido el menor, no creyó que él estuviera nervioso.

_-Sí, todo novio se pone nervioso en su boda y tu futuro esposo lo está más._ Decía el príncipe mientras sonreía eso tranquilizo un poco al conde. Habían terminado de recorrer el pasillo y se disponían a bajar las escaleras se encontró con el salón principal decorado hermosamente con cientos de rosas y gardenias blancas y demás adornos. Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, lo que hizo nuevamente alterar al conde, a un lado del salón observo un pequeño altar ahí estaba Undertaker, detrás de un pulpito, junto a él su amado Sebastian que lo miraba atento y sonriente muy enamorado se le notaba el brillo en los ojos al ver a su conde parecía un bello ángel enlazando su vida a un vil demonio. Los demás invitados se levantaron de su asiento, al verlo estaban todos sorprendidos de ver bajar por las escaleras al conde vestido de esa manera sobre todo por lo bien que se veía.

_-Esta hermoso, como una princesa..._ Murmuraba emocionado el jardinero, quien tomaba una foto.

_-Si se ve bien..._ Murmuro el cocinero sin mucho alarde típico en su carácter.

_-Jo, jo, jo..._ Decía en voz baja el viejo y antiguo mayordomo con un pañuelo secando unas lágrimas.

_-Esta radiante..._ Comento para sí el sirviente del príncipe hindú, ante la mirada de todos llego el menor al altar. El príncipe la entrego a su sonriente novio.

_-Mi amor... estas hermoso... _en un susurro halagaba amorosamente el mayordomo quien estaba vestido con un elegante traje oscuro diferente al estilo de mayordomo, con detalles muy finos lo hacían verse simplemente perfecto, el menor que se sentía intimidado por la atención que todos tenían sobre él y por la hermosa presencia del demonio.

_-Joven conde nunca pensé verlo así, le sienta bien esa ropa..._ Comento con una gran sonrisa el shinigami que cumpliría el papel de oficializar la ceremonia.

_-Cállate, no pensé que fuera tan en serio... si lo hubiera sabido no lo aceptaba... _Murmuraba el conde, el mayordomo que solo se derretía al ver el puchero que hacia su novio.

_-Disfruta el momento..._ decía el demonio entrelazando sus manos con su pequeño novio quedando frente a frente para iniciar la ceremonia.

_-Estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de estos dos seres que se profesan amor mutuamente, el conde Ciel Phantomhive y el Señor Sebastian Michaelis, me pidieron que fuera breve, pues el novio predijo la incomodidad de su pareja._ Comenzó a hablar el shinigami con su sonrisa y su peculiar manera de expresarse.

_-Sera la ceremonia según lo pidieron, a su manera... que fuera directo al asunto... Los anillos por favor._ Decía Undertaker ante la sonrisa nerviosa de ambos contrayentes, el príncipe con los ojos llorosos que estaba encargado de los anillos se acercó a Sebastian para que tomara un anillo, así lo habían practicado antes. El mayordomo tomo el anillo de Ciel que era más pequeño, suspiro y se preparaba a dar su voto de amor ante la mirada expectante y emocionada del conde que a pesar de todo amaba a su demonio, podía notar que estaba nervioso.

_-Con este anillo te desposo, mi amado Ciel quedamos unidos por la eternidad como lo prometí el día en que confesé mi amor por ti, aunque ya te amaba aun antes de conocerte, más allá de la muerte seguiremos juntos. Te amo con todo mí ser. _Terminando de hablar coloco el anillo y beso tiernamente su mano ante la mirada emocionada y casi llorosa del conde.

_-Awwwwww que hermoso..._ Gritaba Meyrin y Finnie quienes estaban llorando de la emoción también Soma en un rincón no podía contener las lágrimas.

_-¿Yo debo decir lo mismo o qué? _Pregunto en voz baja el conde al shinigami.

_-Comience con la frase con este anillo te desposo, y el resto será su voto de amor._ Respondía en voz baja el shinigami con una pequeña sonrisa. Ciel aclaro la garganta mientras en su mente trataba de buscar las palabras correctas y sinceras tomo aire, el hindú se acercó al conde para que tomara el anillo que quedaba en la pequeña almohada.

_-Con este anillo te desposo, mi fiel y amado Sebastian por todo el amor que tengo para ti, aun con mi último aliento te amare, reitero la promesa de estar juntos por la eternidad, te amo mi dulce mayordomo._ Decía sonrojado el conde al hacer evidente sus más profundos sentimientos frente a todos, el mayordomo estaba emocionado al escuchar tan dulces palabras de los labios de su amor sabía que eran verdad.

_-Awwwwww que tierno..._ Nuevamente los más emocionados decían, con lágrimas de alegría al escuchar a su tan serio y frio conde hablar con tanta calidez y amor.

_-Creo que no hay objeción en nada... ¿Cierto? pero siempre quise preguntar esto ¿Alguien desea impedir esta unión? Hable ahora o calle para siempre,_ decía divertido el shinigami ante el ceño fruncido de amo y mayordomo. Todos se quedaron en silencio la pregunta era por demás estúpida quien se atrevería a impedirla no sabían a quienes se enfrentaba a conde orgulloso capaz de cualquier cosa y un demonio que mataría a cualquiera que interfiera.

-_Sin más que decir y ya que el amor está en el ambiente, los declaro como será... marido y mujer no creo... marido y marido..._ Decia con burla el shinigami ante el enojo del pequeño conde, su ahora esposo solo sonreía.

-_Ya cállate..._ Grito el conde al ver la burla de Undertaker, lo que causa gracia a todos quienes sonrieron al ver a su enojón conde.

_-Ya están juntos y punto, pueden besarse_. Dijo rápidamente el shinigami al ver la mirada asesina del conde.

_-Tengo que besarte frente a todos..._ Murmuro el joven a su mayordomo, a pesar de todo no se sentía cómodo besando a Sebastian en público basta con aquella vez en que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero ahora era diferente además tenían la cámara en frente.

_-Si esa es para la foto..._ Le tranquilizaba el mayordomo levantando el velo para disponerse a besar a su pequeño esposo.

_-Felicidades a los novios_... gritaban con algarabía todos para dar animo al conde que estaba nervioso, se decidió y le dio un pequeño beso a su mayordomo, pero se separó de él rápidamente sin que alcanzaran a tomar la foto.

_-No sea tan tímido conde, se notara en la foto... con ese besito ni se alcanzó a tomar la foto..._ Molestaba el shinigami con burla haciendo avergonzar más al conde. El mayordomo sabia lo tímido que era su conde pero no quería presionarlo comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.

_-Es que todos están viendo..._ Le decía en voz baja al mayordomo quien lo veía amorosamente con una sonrisa.

_-Con pasión y amor... como si estuvieran solos..._ Gritaba el bullicioso de Undertaker los demás sonreían.

-_Cállate o ..._ Grito totalmente enojado el conde cuando fue sorprendido por los labios cálidos de su mayordomo sobre los suyos quien lo había tomado por la cintura para acercarlo a él, formando una escena muy romántica ante todos.

_-Así se hace Sebastian..._ Exclamaba Meyrin emocionada, en ese momento el conde no escuchaba, olvidándose del mundo, solo eran él y su Sebastian, se abrazó a su cuello, comenzaron a besarse con la pasión y emoción de aquel mágico momento. Luego de unos segundos casi sin aliento, recordó el conde que estaba en público separándose de él, avergonzado lo abrazó ocultando su rostro tímidamente en el pecho de su amado demonio.

_-¿Ya tomaron la foto? _Pregunto el mayordomo quien acariciaba la espalda del conde.

_-Hace rato..._ dijeron todos al ver tan tierna escena del tímido conde ocultándose en su mayordomo, cada cual se fue a diferentes lugares del salón dejando solos a los recién casados.

_-Te amo Ciel..._ Declaro el mayordomo levantando el rostro avergonzado de su pequeño.

_-Te amo Sebastian..._ Respondió el conde mirando fijamente esos ojos carmesís que tanto amaba. Ya que no eran vistos por nadie, se dieron un pequeño beso decidieron ir a una mesa del salón para descansar y beber un poco

_-Ahora la foto en grupo los novios en el centro los demás junto a ellos._ Sugería el joven jardinero quien estaba encargado de tomar las fotos, todos se levantaron y se dirigieron dónde estaban los novios. Después de tomar las fotos otra vez se quedaron solos.

_-Todavía hay tiempo vamos a bailar un poco, luego el brindis, comeremos algo y... _dijo el mayordomo a su amo siendo interrumpido por este.

_-Luego saldremos, ¿iré vestido de mujer a la estación?_ Pregunto el joven más tranquilo, aunque ese corset estaba molestándole.

_-Creo que sí, tendremos todas las precauciones para no levantar sospechas._ Después de bailar un poco el conde con su demonio por el molesto corset no podía más, así que fue a sentarse.

_-Iré a ver si esta todo en orden ya regreso mi amor._ Le dijo el mayordomo dándole un beso en la frente.

_-Joven conde, felicidades me sorprendió esta improvisada boda._ Undertaker al ver solo al pequeño novio se acercó a felicitarle.

_-Ah sí, veo que estas disfrutando_. Decía irónico el conde.

_-Si mucho, este día será uno de los más graciosos que guardare en mi memoria._ Contesto con una sonrisa burlona el shinigami.

_-Me alegra ser objeto de tu burla._ Hablo sarcástico el conde quien bebía un poco de vino.

_-Joven conde, parece que ahora tendrá que cumplir los deberes maritales. Ya sabe a qué me refiero. Si es que no se adelantó a ello._ De repente le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa pervertida a lo que el conde casi escupe el vino que tenía en la boca, por un momento había olvidado ese detalle.

-_No digas esas cosas alguien podría oírte... no lo hemos hecho todavía..._ Hablaba avergonzado el conde pero debía admitir que solo con el shinigami se sentía en confianza para hablar de esos temas.

_-Ya veo, por lo que discierno en su mirada usted también está deseoso de que llegue ese momento._ Hablaba el mayor tomando el fino rostro del conde.

_-No sé de qué hablas..._ Fingía no entender, pero debía ser sincero consigo mismo deseaba estar en intimidad con su varonil mayordomo y el shinigami siempre le animaba con sus consejos.

_-Conde sea sincero... si no quiere hablarlo aquí podemos ir a un lugar más discreto. _Le sugería el shinigami con una sonrisa traviesa.

_-Vamos a mi despacho._ Le dijo el conde levantándose y se dirigía a su despacho seguido de Undertaker a lo lejos vio esto el mayordomo acercándose a él.

_-Sebastian debo hablar con Undertaker... ya regreso_. Le dijo al oído el conde a su mayordomo mientras le tomaba la mano.

_-¿Y que no puedes hablarlo aquí? ¿Qué es algo muy secreto?_ Preguntaba celoso el mayordomo quien no podía ocultarlo.

_-¿Estas celoso?_ Pregunto el menor quien abrazo por la cintura al mayordomo mirándolo divertido al rostro le resultaba gracioso ver celoso a su demonio.

_-No, nada que ver... Anda pero no tardes debes comer algo. _Le dijo el mayor acariciando el rostro del menor quien beso los labios del conde frente al shinigami en un acto de celos y posesión, algo que hizo reír al de cabellos platinados. El conde se apartó de él y siguió su camino hasta el despacho seguido del antiguo shinigami.

_-¿Que sucede Sebastian porque estas molesto?_ Todo esto había sido observado por el curioso príncipe hindú, y supuso cual era la molestia del mayordomo quien veía como se alejaba su amo.

_-Nada._ Contesto el mayordomo con molestia confirmando las sospechas del hindú.

_-¿Estas celoso?... no te preocupes creo que Ciel tenia que hablar sobre unos deberes con el..._ Hablaba ante el ceño fruncido del recién casado.

_-¿Deberes?_ Confundido pregunto el mayordomo.

_-Eso escuche creo... _Contesto el príncipe quien devoraba unos bocadillos, el mayordomo se alejó de allí tenia deseos de escuchar la misteriosa conversación del conde con su amigo, pero decidió que no iba a empezar su matrimonio con celos y desconfianza aprovecho a ir a su cuarto a terminar unos asuntos. Mientras tanto en el despacho se encontraba el conde sentado pues cargar ese corset era muy agotador para él.

_- Dígame Conde, sabe que como su consejero ahora matrimonial siempre tendré una respuesta para usted... _Comenzó a hablar el shinigami con una pequeña reverencia al conde.

_-Es que yo me siento últimamente más inquieto cuando Sebastian se acerca... como una especie de calor que me quema por dentro más cuando me besa... tengo tantos deseos de... hacer algo más con él, pero me da miedo de repente y me reprimo._ Decía confidencialmente el conde con un poco de tristeza.

_-¿Miedo de que? ya lo hablamos la otra vez... usted solo confié en el déjese llevar por esos deseos suyos que lleva dentro, estos actos no es de pensarlo mucho, se dan simplemente se dan y se disfrutan. _Le dijo el mayor con tranquilidad para animar al conde.

_-¿Eso crees? en la mañana me deje llevar pero fuimos interrumpidos, lo poco que avanzamos se sentía tan bien... quisiera probar más..._ Confesaba el menor con un poco de vergüenza recordando aquella sensación.

_-Ustedes se aman, los dos son jóvenes más usted claro, ambos disfrutaran de esta nueva experiencia, debo decir algo solo para que se tranquilice._ Hablaba con un poco de intriga el shinigami.

_-Dime..._ Ordeno con curiosidad el pequeño conde.

_-Su mayordomo esta tan nervioso como usted se lo puedo asegurar._ Admitió el mayor ante la sorpresa del joven.

_-¿Nervioso? ¿El? si tiene experiencia en esos "actos" me molesta pensar en ello, pero es la realidad._ Le dijo un poco dudoso y celoso el conde

_-Tal vez, pero solo porque era algo que hacía por simple impulso, por lo menos eso me han dicho, así actúan los demonios. Disfrutan un poco del placer físico, pero nada más a algunos demonios hasta les parece repugnante prefieren otro tipo de diversión_. Hablaba ante la mirada atenta del joven conde.

_-¿Qué quieres decir? _Pregunto el conde para saber a qué quería llegar el shinigami ante esa posibilidad.

_-También será la primera vez para su mayordomo en que unirá su cuerpo a otro más allá del placer físico ya que de por medio existen fuertes sentimientos y emociones._ _No sé si me entienda..._ Dijo el shinigami con una sonrisa al contar algo tan íntimo que avergonzaría al demonio si lo tuviera en frente.

_-Ya entiendo, algo así me conto cuando nos besamos la primera vez..._ Reflexionaba el conde al recordar las palabras de su demonio cuando dijo que era también su primer beso, eso lo animo pues su mayor miedo era ese quedar mal ante su amante, si no lograba complacerlo por falta de experiencia.

_-Ya lo ve..._ Sonrió Undertaker al ver la pequeña sonrisa del conde quien ya se sentía un poco más seguro y confiado.

_-Pero el actúa tan seductor y seguro de sí mismo, cuando estamos solos. _Seguía reflexionando el menor al recordar las actitudes de su mayordomo cuando estaban solos.

_-Tal vez trata de disimular su nerviosismo para que usted no se ponga más nervioso, pero le aseguro que ambos disfrutaran explorando sus cuerpos perdiéndose en los más prohibidos deseos cayendo en el más hermoso placer._ Decía poéticamente el shinigami ante el avergonzado rostro del conde que se imaginaba escenas eróticas con su mayordomo.

_-No lo digas así, me pongo más nervioso... _Sacudió la cabeza y decidió terminar aquella conversación.

_-Si yo fuera su mayordomo, ya lo hubiera tomado hace tiempo... Usted es tan hermoso y apetecible.._. decía en tono seductor el shinigami cerca del menor quien solo se quedó en blanco, al sentir la mano del mayor acariciar su rostro, se le estaba insinuando descaradamente.

_-Déjame, ¿Qué te pasa?..._ Se alejó molesto de él rápidamente.

_-Era broma, pero debo admitir que envidio a su mayordomo al poseer tan hermoso niño... Usted es uno en un millón..._ Insinuaba el shinigami acercándose peligrosamente al menor, esto se está poniendo raro pensaba el conde en su mente quien estaba incomodo, y quería salir de su despacho.

_-No se asuste, usted no soporta los halagos, un último consejo por hoy... Cuide a su mayordomo. _Decía el shinigami que se disponía a salir del despacho dejando con duda al conde.

_-¿A qué te refieres?_ Pregunto preocupado el conde

_-No me haga caso, salgamos no sea que su ahora esposo me haga problemas por estar aquí conversando, vi la cara que puso cuando veniamos hacia acá._ Hablaba divertido el shinigami, que se alejaba dejando atrás al conde que se quedó pensativo

_-¿Mi esposo?_ _a eso se refería con respecto a cuidarlo, solo estaba bromeando el idiota ese, aunque…_Hablaba para si el conde mientras caminaba lento para llegar al salón, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amigo Soma.

_-Ciel, quiero hablar contigo_. Le interrumpió el príncipe al conde viéndolo pensativo.

_-Si dime..._ Dijo sin mucho ánimo, quedándose parado en medio del pasillo.

_-Felicidades... me alegra que estés feliz por tu matrimonio, aunque fue un poco raro pero me gustó mucho. _Le dijo el moreno quien lo abrazo fuertemente con alegría.

_-Si lo sé, te vi llorando..._ hablaba el menor quien trataba de apartarse de aquel abrumador abrazo.

_-Debo hablarte como hermano mayor, ya eres un joven casado... _Se separó del conde y le dijo seriamente a lo que el conde lo miraba con resignación.

_-Otro más con el mismo tema, que todo es mentira..._ Murmuraba con el ceño fruncido el joven cansado de aclarar la situación

_-Pues a mí me pareció real, como sea, tú y Sebastian como pareja deben tener sus momentos de intimidad, esto es un poco vergonzoso..._ Hablaba muy avergonzado el hindú a lo que el conde también se avergonzó

_-Si mucho... no quiero escuchar esto..._ El conde sonrojado se preparaba mentalmente para lo que imaginaba iba a decir.

_-Así que te traje esto, algo que tenía guardado algún día pensaba usarlo pero creo que ahora te será más útil a ti que a mí..._ decía totalmente sonrojado el hindú entregándole un pequeño libro.

-¿Qué es esto? pregunto el conde aun sin entender como podría ayudarle un libro

_-Se lo robe a mi madre, es un libro de tu sabes... mira..._ Hablaba en voz baja el hindú, mientras le enseñaba algunas graficas del libro, en que observo a parejas en momentos muy íntimos.

_-Si ya vi... como puedes andar con eso, pervertido..._ Regañaba el conde a su amigo con un sonrojo miraba las imágenes que algunas eran por demás explicitas.

_-Y esto es un perfume, que aumentara el deseo en ambos... Espero te sirva..._ Le entregaba un pequeño frasco en las manos del pequeño conde.

_-Sebastian y yo no necesitamos esto.._. El pequeño conde dio media vuelta y se chocó con su amado demonio con aquellos objetos en la mano.

_-¿Que no vamos a necesitar?_ Preguntaba con curiosidad el mayordomo, viendo el nerviosismo de su amo tratando de ocultar en su espalda lo que tenía en las manos para que no lo viera.

_-Yo me voy..._ salió corriendo el príncipe dejando solos a los recién casados.

_-¿Que me ocultas?_ Pregunto curioso el mayor arrinconando al menor en la pared del solitario pasillo.

_-Nada... un tonto obsequio de Soma, pero es muy estúpido para que lo veas te vas a burlar. Pero si no lo guardo se resentirá. Ya sabes como es. Iré a guardarlo ya vengo. _Explicaba rápidamente nervioso y avergonzado el conde

_-En que andas, Ciel... ¿qué travesura planeas?_ Interrogaba con voz seductora el mayordomo quien le susurraba al oído del joven con vestido blanco.

_-Yo, nada... Iré a guardarlo y no quiero que lo veas es una orden... _Se apartó de él y nervioso se dirigía al despacho a esconderlo por ahora no creía necesario usarlo, pero en un futuro tal vez le sería útil.

-_Yo te espero aquí..._ Aviso el mayordomo quien espero afuera del despacho, imaginaba que era eso misterioso que ocultaba por eso no siguió insistiendo para no avergonzar más a su pequeño conde, quien guardo su atrevido regalo en un cajón de su escritorio en el cual solo el poseía la llave. Termino de guardarlo, saliendo del despacho fue sorprendido por su mayordomo quien lo tomo en sus brazos como una delicada princesa.

_-Mi amor te llevare a tu habitacion..._ decía el mayordomo, el joven solo se abrazó fuertemente a él.

_-Sebastian..._ Susurraba el menor quien comenzó a besar el cuello de su demonio.

_-Ciel... _Caminaba más rápido el mayordomo para llegar a la habitación. Una vez que llegaron el mayordomo cerro con seguro la puerta, se recostaron en la cama, donde comenzaron a besarse con deseo y lujuria. Luego el mayor devoraba con ansias el cuello del menor, quien lamia y mordía una oreja al mayor en medio de suspiros acariciaba con una mano los cabellos de su amado con la otra se abrazaba con fuerzas a él. Mientras trataba de acomodarse para que el mayor se colocara entre sus piernas, pero era molesto con ese estúpido vestido que el mayordomo no ayudaba a quitar.

_-Estas hermoso..._ Decia con un suspiro el mayordomo quien comenzó a besar con fiereza los labios al menor, quien sintió que sus manos parecían acariciar su falso cabello largo sin intención de quitarle la peluca. Eso molestó al pequeño porque en lugar de quitarle la peluca parecía disfrutar de ella.

-_Déjame..._ Dijo empujando enojado el joven al mayordomo quien lo miro confundido.

_-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué te enojas así?_ Pregunto confundido y un poco molesto el mayordomo.

_-Nada... Ya es tarde, trae mi almuerzo..._ Ordenaba molesto el conde, a lo que el mayor se enojó por no darle respuesta a su pregunta.

_-Si no deseas estar conmigo solo dímelo y lo entenderé... Con permiso..._ Le dijo el mayordomo arreglándose la corbata, quien salió molesto tirando con fuerza la puerta.

_-No es eso..._ Susurro triste el conde cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse de esa manera. Pasaron varios minutos, el mayordomo quien se había cambiado de ropa a una menos formal, ya listo para cualquier momento salir, traía la charola con los alimentos del conde.

_-Traje tu almuerzo, luego cambiare tu vestido y saldremos... _decía el demonio malhumorado, mientras se disponía primero a quitarle el molesto vestido y peluca a su amo para que comiera un poco cómodo.

_-Sebastian..._ Susurro el menor al sentir la cercanía de su ahora molesto mayordomo que lo desvestía.

_-Dígame... piensa hablar de lo que le molesto hace un momento... ya hemos hablado de eso si algo te molesta dímelo con confianza para resolverlo... pero si no me lo dices, como podre corregir si estoy haciendo algo mal. _Explicaba más tranquilo el mayordomo a su pequeño que solo lo miraba con tristeza.

_-Es que... es que... me molesto... que no me quitaras la peluca ni el vestido... parecías disfrutarlo... como si yo fuera una chica de verdad... Quieres estar con una mujer... ¿Verdad?..._ se lamentaba el conde, con una sonrisa melancólica que hizo enternecer al mayordomo, quien lo abrazo pues a pesar de todo debía ser paciente con él, entendía que es un niño todavía le faltaba entender muchas cosas.

_-Por eso... no me di cuenta, lo siento si lo pensaste así, yo solo quiera disfrutar el momento iba lento, eres un tontito... Yo no quiero una mujer, yo solo quiero a Ciel Phantomhive. _Decia con dulzura el mayordomo quien tomo el rostro de su amo besándolo con ternura.

_-¿De verdad?_ Dijo con un puchero infantil el joven, haciendo sonreír al mayor quien no podía resistirse a esos gestos, y solo comenzaba a jugar pellizcando las mejillas del conde, quien fingía molestia pero le gustaba.

_-Ciel... Ciel... Ciel... eres tan celoso, que tú mismo te provocas celos, eres tan raro..._ Decia divertido el mayordomo, quien no dejaba de pellizcar las mejillas al joven.

-_Cállate... no es eso..._ Gritaba molesto tratando de alejarse del mayor, el joven quien al darse cuenta de lo que dijo su demonio era verdad, pues sintió celos de sí mismo, de su versión femenina, eso lo hizo enojarse consigo mismo desquitándose con su mayordomo, a quien comenzó a tirarle las cosas que encontraba.

_-Mi amor, Contigo nunca voy a aburrirme..._ decía divertido el demonio esquivando los lanzamientos del conde.

Una vez que terminaron de jugar a lanzar y esquivar, el conde cansado decidió comer, luego el mayordomo le coloco otro hermoso vestido y la peluca peinada en dos coletas, ya listos y con el tiempo justo estaban dentro del carruaje que los llevaría a la estación,

_-Buen viaje. S_e despedían algunos al ver a la pareja marcharse.

_-Disfruten su luna de miel._ Decían otros lo que hizo sonrojar al conde.

_-Agni nos llevara a la estación, para evitar cualquier encuentro con alguien conocido._ Hablo el mayordomo quien abrazaba a su amo sentado junto a él, mientras el carruaje se alejaba de la mansión. Luego de casi una hora llegaron a la estación, una vez que se subieron al tren se acomodaron en el vagón que tenían asignado, ahora solo podrían descansar las 2 horas que duraría su viaje, los dos se sentaron uno junto al otro y se abrazaron, de pronto el conde vio un poco distraído a Sebastian y sobre todo muy callado.

_-¿Estas molesto? _Pregunto curioso el conde

_-No, mi amor, por que debería estarlo..._ Respondió con una sonrisa el mayordomo.

_-Pues estas muy callado, eso es tan raro en ti._ Hablo el menor tocándole la frente en señal de que estaba enfermo, aunque sabía que su mayordomo no podía tener fiebre.

_-Estoy un poco cansado, desde ayer en la noche no he descansado_. Contesto el mayor con una sonrisa al ver la dulce actitud de su amo.

_-Recuesta tu cabeza en mis piernas y descansa. _Sugirió el menor quien se separó del mayor arrinconándose en la esquina del asiento para que pudiera acomodarse el mayordomo.

_-Arrugare tu lindo vestido_. Decía el mayordomo viendo la mirada seria de Ciel, sabía que no podía negarse, así que lo hizo.

_-Eso no importa, debo cuidar de ti. Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que últimamente te cansas pronto. _Hablaba el conde con preocupación recordando las palabras del pervertido shinigami, mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de su demonio, quien solo lo veía tiernamente al oírlo hablar así.

-_No sé de qué hablas... Son ideas tuyas._ Le dijo el mayor mirando para otro lado

_-Sebastian, ¿Me estas ocultando algo_? Pregunto con intriga el menor, viendo fijamente los ojos rojos de su amado.

_-No, mi amor..._ Respondía el mayordomo, acariciando el rostro del menor

_-Si algo llegara a pasarte yo moriría... no soportaría que me dejaras solo..._ Hablo casi angustiado y con dolor el conde, solo de imaginarse perderlo lo llenaba de tan amargos sentimientos.

_-Eso no pasara... No pienses en eso... recuerda estaremos juntos por la eternidad..._ Decía con una sonrisa el mayordomo apretando la mano de su joven amo la que tenía el anillo de su compromiso eterno, llevándola a su corazón.

_-Si, por la eternidad... _Respondía el conde depositando un dulce beso en la frente de su demonio, quien cerró los ojos ante tal amoroso y sincero contacto, aun siendo un demonio se sentía seguro y protegido por un humano tan frágil, hasta ese punto había llegado la devoción a tan hermoso y a veces tan complicado ser, pensando sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido pensando en su amado conde y ahora esposo.

_-Te amo tanto mi Sebastian... No podría vivir sin ti… _Susurraba el conde acariciando el rostro dormido de su amado demonio-mayordomo, quedándose dormido igualmente con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. Pasó casi las dos horas el mayordomo abrió los ojos al escuchar al conductor anunciar la próxima parada.

_-Me quede dormido tanto tiempo..._ Hablaba consigo mismo el demonio un poco sorprendido viendo a su amo dormido, se preocupó desde hace varias semanas algo le estaba pasando, pero no diría nada para no preocupar a su amo, lo levanto y ambos descendieron del tren con su equipaje, viendo una pequeña pero colorida ciudad, ambos se miraron y se tomaron la mano entrelazando sus dedos, decidieron caminar al carruaje que los aguardaba para que los llevara al modesto hotel donde habían alquilado una habitación.

_-Esto será interesante..._ Dijeron a la vez el joven matrimonio Michaelis, con una sonrisa de complicidad dándose un pequeño beso en los labios siguieron su camino.


	23. Matrimonio

_**No puedo evitarlo, no puedo detenerlo  
ni siquiera se como se llama este sentimiento  
no puedo calmarme, no puedo dormir  
nada puede entrar dentro de mi cabeza  
Cuando extiendo mis temblorosos dedos  
tu estas ahí, mirándome y mi corazón se acelera  
lo que siempre he querido decirte,  
quiero que llegue a ti  
son las simples palabras "te amo" **_

La tarde estaba por caer, llegaron a su habitación era sencilla sin mucho lujo, diferente a lo que el pequeño conde estaba acostumbrado, pero era acogedora, Sebastian lo seguía con las maletas, el menor inspeccionaba el lugar, de repente fijo su vista en la enorme cama de la habitación, sonrojándose, lo que pudo notar su mayordomo.

_-¿Que sucede mi amor? _Pregunto el mayordomo al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amo, dejando las maletas en el piso se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda y escuchar su respuesta.

_-Nada, iré al baño..._ Se soltó bruscamente del abrazo y corrió al baño

_-¿Y ahora qué?... Ya me imagino.._. Con una sonrisa traviesa decía el demonio al ver como se encerraba el conde en el baño.

_-No puedo estar nervioso, no puedo estar nervioso... _Se repetía el conde mientras se lavaba la cara, pues no pudo evitar sentirse así al ver la cama, y saber que pasaría ahí luego.

_-¿Estas bien Ciel? _Pregunto el mayordomo junto a la puerta

_-Estoy bien, ya salgo..._ Contesto el conde tomando aire mientras se sacaba la peluca, no podía permitir que su demonio lo viera nervioso.

_-Ciel, tenemos que acordar bien el plan, nos quedan menos de 2 horas para coordinar lo que vamos a decir, con esto de la boda no hemos concretar ciertos datos. _Explicaba el mayordomo quien veía caminar a su amo hacia la cama.

_-Hasta que salgamos por la noche, podrás descansar de ese molesto corset... Ven te ayudo... _le quito primero el vestido luego comenzó a quitar lentamente el corset. Vio que la piel de su pequeño esta enrojecida por causa del apretado corset, comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente.

_-Sebastian... _decía el conde un poco extasiado al sentir las cálidas manos de su demonio sobre su irritada piel.

_-Ciel... debemos trabajar... no nos desconcentremos..._ Acertó a decir el mayor al ver como el conde comenzaba a extasiarse, con todas sus fuerzas se contuvo se alejó de él para buscar en la maleta su pijama.

_-Lo siento..._ Le dijo avergonzado el conde, pues sabía que primero estaba la misión.

_-No cariño, está bien... no debes disculparte... más tarde tendremos tiempo, lo prometo... _Hablaba cariñosamente el mayordomo besando la mejilla del menor poniéndole su pijama, después de cargar horas ese corset el conde quería vestir ropa ligera, para evitar tentaciones el pequeño se sentó en la cama, mientras que el demonio se sentaba en una silla cerca para comenzar su plan no tenían mucho tiempo, lo primero que hicieron fue concretar su historia, para que no hayan contradicciones en lo que dirían, y su misión de infiltrarse se viniera abajo. Pasó más de una hora, entre discusiones, sonrisas, algunos sonrojos terminaron su historia. Ahora tendrían que prepararse para salir.

_-Entonces así quedamos, no cambies nada Ciel por favor... _Le dijo el mayordomo arqueando una ceja.

_-¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Me crees tonto o qué?_ Pregunto molesto el conde ante la insinuación del mayordomo

_-No es eso, es que sé que sueles ponerte nervioso cuando hablas con personas extrañas y más cuando comienzan a interrogarte. _Explicaba el mayor mirando fijamente a su amo, quien miraba para otro lado.

_-Si ya sé, pero lo tengo todo muy claro... No soy idiota... _Respondió molesto el joven mirando mal a su demonio.

_-Resumiendo... Somos una pareja muy enamorada de recién casados, de clase media, tú eres una joven tímida pero de carácter afable y alegre, sobre todo no olvides que eres muy amorosa con tu atractivo, amoroso y comprensivo esposo. Somos la pareja perfecta. Nada de gritarme, nada de golpearme, nada de mirarme mal, actúa linda y siempre dispuesta. ¿Entendido? _Hablaba el mayor ante el ceño fruncido del joven conde.

_-Ya lo sé, tu eres el que más saldrá ganando de todo esto... mientras que tu no hagas tonterías que me hagan perder el control y todo estará bien. Debo ser toda una dama... Si entendí, ¿Algo más? mi señor... _Decía sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba de la cama para hacer una reverencia femenina hacia su demonio que sonreía ante la actitud de su amo.

_-Sí, eso es... Sabía que mi niño entendería todo... Pero se nos hace tarde, voy a bañarte y cambiarte_. Se acercó a él para tomar su mano y caminar juntos al baño. Lo baño y cambio rápidamente pues el tiempo estaba en contra, aun para evitar cualquier tipo de tentación, sobre todo al poner nuevamente el corset.

_-Tan hermoso como siempre..._ Halagaba con mirada amorosa el mayordomo al ver a su amo con un hermoso vestido azul que hacía juego perfectamente con su persona.

_-Si tú lo dices..._ Dijo el conde con molestia, mientras agarraba los guantes de la cama, aun no se los pondría hasta salir de la habitación.

_-No vas a comenzar con tus celos contigo mismo..._ Hablaba divertido mientras Se acercaba a abrazar a su amo.

_-No, no..._ _Deja de decir tonterías ve a cambiarte..._ Le ordeno el conde se apartó de el

_-Sí, mi lady.._. Con una sonrisa burlona decía el mayordomo viendo a su amo acercarse a la ventana y mirar la ciudad desde allí.

_-Idiota._.. Respondió el conde al oír la burla de su mayordomo, quien al ver a su amo de espalda decidió despojarse de su ropa sentándose en la cama. El joven conde se dio media vuelta viendo en ropa interior a su ahora esposo, quien solo sonrió.

_-Pero ¿qué crees que haces? Ve al baño... depravado..._ exclamaba nervioso y totalmente sonrojado el conde era la primera vez que lo veía así y la verdad que era deleitable a su vista.

_-Que tiene de malo, somos una pareja, puedo cambiarme aquí... Además yo he visto su cuerpo, tú puedes ver el mío, no soy egoísta... _Respondió con burla el mayordomo que se ponía las medias.

_-Cállate, idiota... Es solo que... Te espero abajo..._ Contesto molesto y apenado el conde que agarro su pequeña cartera y guantes para salir deprisa de la habitación.

_-No, no, no, iré a cambiarme al baño... pero usted no va solo abajo, se queda aquí..._ Reacciono rápidamente el mayor quien se levantó semidesnudo detuvo al pequeño que estaba cerca de la puerta, inconscientemente halándolo del brazo acercándolo a su cuerpo que solo hizo sonrojar más al conde.

_-Sebastian..._ Comenzó el joven a acariciar dulcemente el buen formado pecho de su demonio, era la primera vez que lo veía sin ropa quería sentir su cálida piel, el mayor se estremecía, aun mas cuando sintió los labios de su pequeño rozando parte de su abdomen.

_-Ciel... debemos irnos... _Luchaba consigo mismo el demonio quería detenerlo pero se sentía bien ese dulce roce, de manera inconsciente comenzaron a retroceder hasta la cama, el mayordomo se sentó en ella quedando a la altura de su amado conde. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos, el deseo podría verse en sus miradas, acercaron tímidamente sus labios en un dulce beso que al pasar los segundos se volvió mas demandante terminando recostados, el conde sobre su mayordomo en un abrazo en el que ambos no dejaban de acariciarse. La habitación se llenó de suspiros y pequeños jadeos.

_-Ciel... debemos irnos... por favor..._ Decía el mayor entre besos acariciando las piernas del conde debajo del vestido.

_-Sebastian... un poco más... un poco más..._ Pedía entre besos deleitándose tocando con una mano el pecho y con la otra en una de sus firmes piernas, haciendo aún más encender en deseo al mayor.

_-Mandemos al diablo esta misión... _Hablaba extasiado el demonio mirando fijamente a su amo, que en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre él, con sus manos planeaba quitarle el vestido.

_-No eso no... Es cierto... vamos podemos continuar luego... _Reacciono el joven al recordar la misión, mientras más rápido la terminaran podría tener más tiempo para Sebastian. Lo empujo ligeramente, el mayordomo solo se acostó a su lado. Ambos trataban de tranquilizarse pues sabían que detenerse era lo más prudente para empezar su misión.

_-Siempre me dejas así Ciel... eres perverso..._ Decía con una sonrisa el mayor viendo a su amo levantarse arreglando su vestido que se había arrugado un poco.

_-¿Me deseas?_ Pregunto el conde con una sonrisa traviesa mientras el mayor se sentaba para ponerse la camisa.

_-Sí, mucho... y tú a mí... lo sé aun sin preguntar..._ Le dijo presuntuoso el mayor ante el ceño fruncido de su amo, quien se acercó a él.

_-Presumido..._ respondió el pequeño quien lamio lentamente con sensualidad los labios del mayor haciéndolo estremecer.

_-Ciel... en la noche te hare sentir hasta el amanecer..._ Le dijo al oído el demonio con la voz cargada de erotismo, el conde solo sintió como un estremecimiento le cruzo la espalda y más cuando sintió la lengua de su mayordomo lamerle el interior del oído, haciéndole lanzar un pequeño gemido, a lo que el mayor solo sonrió.

_-Sebastian... no lo digas así... Ya apúrate_. Se separó un poco nervioso de él rápidamente, estar cerca de él era muy peligroso para la misión. Una vez que estuvieron listos, salieron de su habitación para ir a cenar fuera, la ciudad era pequeña pero era reconocida por ser un lugar muy visitado sobre todo ideal para el romance. Se acercaron al hombre que atendía el hotel para obtener información.

_-¿Así que no saben qué hacer?_ Pregunto el hombre ante la petición del joven matrimonio que con una sonrisa habían solicitado alguna recomendación.

_-Si ¿podría recomendarnos una actividad?_ Pregunto el mayordomo quien entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su pequeño conde.

_-Claro, usted y su linda esposa deben divertirse._ _Están los teatros hay algunas obras interesantes, los restaurantes tienen buena comida, está la feria no es muy grande pero es entretenida, y hay un lugar que tal vez les interese se reúnen parejas a beber y bailar, queda en el centro ustedes pregunten por la casa "Amour bleu" les harán llegar, es muy conocida. _Explicaba el encargado ante la mirada atenta de los jóvenes esposos.

_-Gracias por la información_. Agradeció con voz aguda el joven conde con una sonrisa

_-Que les parece la ciudad es hermosa ¿verdad_? Hablo el hombre con orgullo al mencionar su ciudad.

_-Si la verdad sí, mucho romance en el ambiente._ Respondió amablemente el demonio mirando a su alrededor algunas parejas tomadas de la mano.

_-Sí, precisamente este lugar es para eso, en el día es normal pero en la noche las calles y lugares se visten de amor... _Exclamaba el hombre con una mirada emocionada, haciendo sonreír al conde, no porque fuera gracioso sino por lo ridículo que se veía.

_-Qué lindo..._ Decía emocionado el conde fingiendo conmovido por esas palabras.

_-Así que no se sorprendan si ven muchas parejas cariñosas por ahí, más aun cuando estamos en el mes del amor... hay muchos especiales en los diferentes lugares, disfrútenlo._ Sugirió el encargado mientras revisaba un cuaderno.

_-Sí, gracias... Mi vida escuchaste se acerca San Valentín... la fecha que más te gusta del año... _Hablaba el mayordomo mirando a su pequeño con una sonrisa burlona, solo para molestarlo sabía que esas fechas desagradaban al conde.

_-Si me encanta... _Respondió emocionado el conde fingiendo alegría, le piso fuertemente el pie al mayordomo por andar molestando y diciendo cosas innecesarias.

_-Ay... amor me pisaste..._ Exclamo el mayordomo, ante la mirada extrañada del encargado.

_-Disculpa me tropecé... Sera mejor que nos vayamos querido..._ Le dijo con una sonrisa de fingido arrepentimiento el conde, mientras lo halaba para salir.

_-Disfruten su paseo... _Deseaba con una sonrisa el encargado viendo que se alejaban.

_-Hasta luego..._ Dijeron amablemente ambos despidiéndose del hombre,

_-Sebastian donde sigas molestando, te voy a dejar sin luna de miel..._ Reprendía molesto el conde pero aún seguía con una sonrisa forzada.

_-No amor, no... Prometo que me portare bien..._ Rogaba el mayordomo sabía que su pequeño era capaz de cumplir la amenaza.

_-Más te vale..._ Le advirtió el joven y siguieron caminando por las calles que eran iluminadas por hermosas luces de colores, flores por doquier, parejas aquí y allá, que mostraban su afecto sin vergüenza alguna, haciendo sonrojar al conde, pues en Londres no se acostumbraba esos espectáculos en las calles.

_-Qué te parece si cenamos aquí, se ve bien el lugar._ Sugirió el mayordomo deteniendo su paso frente a un modesto restaurante,

_-Como sea..._ Respondió el conde que ya se estaba cansando de ver tanto romance, pero al entrar no cambio mucho el panorama. Pero no tenía más opción, se ubicaron en una mesa para dos, les trajeron el menú para que decidieran que comer.

_-Tú debes estar feliz aquí, un lugar digno de ti, cursi, mira todo lleno de figuras de corazones. _Hablaba con fingida sonrisa el conde en voz baja a su mayordomo

_-No seas amargada, querida... Recuerda..._ Respondió el mayor quien le sonreía.

_-Sí, mi dulce amor..._ Interrumpió el conde con una sonrisa, el mayordomo solo sonrió ante tal dulce halago.

_-No te gusta el ambiente, mira todas esas parejas enamoradas..._ Le dijo en un suspiro el mayordomo, mirando a su alrededor.

_-Ridículos... yo no necesito un lugar así para ponerme de esa manera..._ Contesto seguro de si el conde, mirando a su mayordomo.

_-Eso lo sé bien, yo que soy su objeto de sus pequeñas travesuras..._ Dijo con tono seductor el mayor que por debajo de la mesa, levanto ligeramente el vestido de su amo para acariciar su pierna.

_-Cállate..._ El joven aparto la mano de su demonio, y lo miro mal.

_-Amor, dame un beso... todos están cariñosos menos nosotros..._ Pedía el demonio acercándose lentamente al rostro de su amo.

_-¿Y a mí qué?_ Respondió con fingida molestia el conde, pues la verdad quería besarlo.

_-Recuerda podrían estar observándonos sonríe y bésame._ Decia el mayor quien hablo a poco centímetros de los labios de su amo.

_-Me las cobrare después Sebastian... _Le dijo el pequeño quien sonreía con malicia, acercándose un poco a su mayordomo.

_-Con gusto aceptare mi castigo..._ Sonrió el mayordomo quien rozo lentamente los labios de su ahora esposo, siendo interrumpidos por la mesera del lugar.

_-¿Ya están listos para ordenar?_ Pregunto la joven mesera, de cabello largo y linda figura, ante la mala cara del conde por haberlos interrumpido.

_-Sí, señorita..._ Contesto el demonio con una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la joven extraña, comenzó el mayor a pedir los platos que degustarían a la joven que estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de verlo.

_-Si señor... les traeré en unos minutos su orden…_ Respondió la joven un poco nerviosa por hablar con el atractivo demonio mientras se retiraba, lo que lleno de celos al conde,

_-¿Y a esta que le pasa? ¿Por qué te mira así?_ Pregunto celoso el conde mirando mal a la joven que se alejaba, mientras pateaba con fuerza debajo de la mesa a su mayordomo.

_-No sé, por eso me pateas..._ Le decía el mayordomo con una sonrisa al conde, al verlo actuar de esa manera solo lo enternecía más.

_-Te odio..._ Con un bufido molesto le dijo el conde, en voz baja.

_-Te amo... eres la persona más celosa que he conocido. _Respondió el mayordomo acercándose al rostro de su amado conde.

_-Quien habla..._ Decía el conde mirando para otro lado.

_-En que nos quedamos... antes de que nos interrumpieran…_ Hablaba el mayordomo rozando los labios de su amo con los suyos, terminando en un dulce beso que duro varios segundos hasta que fueron interrumpidos nuevamente.

_-Disculpe que interrumpa, les traje lo que pidieron. Con permiso._ Decia la joven sirviendo los platos en la mesa. Luego de esto se retiró.

_-Me siento raro comer algo que no sea preparado por ti, no quiero._ Reprochaba con un pequeño puchero el conde.

_-Debes comer... mi cielo... No comiences con tus caprichos…_ Ordenaba sutilmente el mayor con una fingida sonrisa con una ceja arqueada.

_-Está bien... mi amor... come tú también..._ Respondió con fingida amabilidad el conde, luego de varios minutos terminaron de comer entre conversaciones sin sentidos y sonrisas. Ya era hora de retirarse así que pidieron la cuenta.

_-Señorita podría indicarnos donde queda "Amour bleu" nos recomendaron ese sitio._ Antes de retirarse pregunto el mayordomo amablemente a la mesera ante la indiferencia de su amo, que no le gustaba que hablara con ella.

_-Si claro, está a tres calles de aquí gira a la derecha es una residencia azul grande.._. _no hay como perderse..._ Respondió con una sonrisa la joven quien veía al demonio con brillo en los ojos.

_-Gracias señorita es muy amable..._ Contesto el mayordomo con una sonrisa

_-De... De nada... Con permiso… _Dijo la joven nerviosa ante la hermosa y galante sonrisa del demonio.

_-Se... bas... tian..._ Nombro a su mayordomo con enojo y un aura maligna se apodero del conde,

_-Mi amor, no te enojes... no es mi intención, no es mi culpa ser irresistible para las mujeres... _Decía el mayordomo con una sonrisa nerviosa acariciando las manos de su amado para que se tranquilizara en lugar de hacerlo lo altero más por ser tan presumido.

_-Sigue, sigue hablando... después no te quejes... Vámonos... _Cambio su actitud a una tranquila no iba a echar a perder la misión por sus celos, fingía no estar enojado se levantó de su asiento para salir del restaurante.

_-... espérame, cariño..._ Decía el demonio quien cogía su abrigo del asiento, para seguir a su celoso amo quien ya estaba afuera del restaurante, quien no se había fijado tropezó con alguien casi cayendo al piso, pero la agarro de la mano un galante joven de cabello claro y bien parecido.

_-Señorita... tenga cuidado al caminar, alguien tan hermosa como usted podría lastimarse... _Le dijo el joven quien no le soltaba la mano, se quedó perplejo ante la belleza de pequeño conde.

_- Disculpe no lo vi..._ Acertó a decir con un pequeño sonrojo el conde ante la mirada penetrante de aquel extraño.

_-No se preocupe a usted le perdono todo... Hermoso ángel…_ Le dijo con galantería el extraño, ante la mirada del mayordomo que se moría de celos.

_- Vamos mi amor..._ Halo el demonio a su joven amo, mirando con odio a ese extraño que solo se alejó corriendo.

_-¿estás enojado?_ Con sarcasmo pregunto el conde, era más que obvio que estaba celoso.

_-Después dices que soy yo..._ Contesto molesto el mayordomo tomando la mano de su amado, no podía dejar su actuación de pareja perfecta.

_-Disculpa, pero no es mi culpa ser irresistible para los hombres.._. Respondió con una sonrisa divertida el conde, recordando lo mismo que le había dicho hace pocos minutos su demonio.

_-Rencoroso... Tu eres mío... mío…_ El demonio Lo tomo con fuerza lo atrajo para su cuerpo, buscando sus labios comenzó a besarlo, el conde trato de resistirse pero solo le correspondió.

_-Estamos…en la calle, tranquilízate..._ Susurraba el conde entre besos.

_-No importa…_ Contesto el mayordomo besando con más firmeza al conde quien no podía negar que se sentía bien.

_-Ya vamos..._ El conde le ordeno luego de ese apasionado beso, caminaron abrazados por las calles buscando aquella casa, era la que sospechaban como causante de esos misteriosos asesinatos. Encontrándola al fin, decidieron entrar.

_-Buenas noches, _Saludaron los dos, al hombre que aguardaba en la entrada

_-¿Quiénes serán los anfitriones, querido? _Pregunto el conde una vez que estaban dentro, el ambiente era con poca iluminación, mesas alrededor y la pista de baile en el centro, parecía ser normal, salvo las parejas que estaban por demás cariñosas y divertidas

_-No lo sé, seguramente ellos vendrán a presentarse, amor. Podemos bailar mientras tanto... _Contesto con cariño el mayordomo quien llevaba a su amo al centro de la pista para bailar, como el ambiente era propicio podían divertirse hasta conocer a los dueños de ese lugar, se besaron y abrazaron durante los minutos que bailaban, el mayordomo debía aprovechar no habría oportunidades así en que pudiera bailar cariñosamente con su amo. Bailaron varias piezas hasta que el cansancio del conde les obligo a sentarse y beber una copa.

_-Buenas noches... Ustedes están visitándonos el día de hoy,_ Déjeme presentarme soy William Benner y la dulce dama que me acompaña mi amada esposa Katherine, ambos administramos este lugar. Se presentó ante ellos un amable caballero de unos cuarenta años junto con una dama de unos 30 años, con una linda sonrisa.

_-Es un gusto conocerlos... Señor..._ Hablo la mujer con una gran sonrisa estrechando la mano del mayordomo.

_-Sebastian Michealis ella es mi dulce esposa Lice Michaelis..._ Se presentaron con amabilidad y una sonrisa.

_-Mucho gusto en conocerlos..._ Decía el conde con una gran sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia.

_-Pero que joven es usted... lady Lice... ¿cuántos años tiene?_ Pregunto con curiosidad la mujer viendo al conde.

_-17 años, aunque siempre dicen que no los parezco._.. Respondió amablemente el conde.

_-Sí parece de 13 o 14, es usted muy hermosa si me permite decirle._ Hablo la mujer con una sonrisa.

_-Gracias, es muy amable._ Agradeció el conde con una sonrisa, apretando la mano de su ahora esposo.

_-¿Que jóvenes se han casado? ¿Usted Sebastian cuantos años tiene? _Pregunto el hombre con curiosidad

_-21, si algunos dicen que nos casamos muy pronto pero creo que ahora es el momento perfecto._ Contesto el demonio a la vez que veía con dulzura al conde.

_-¿Sus familias estuvieron de acuerdo? _Pregunto Katherine con intriga a los dos jóvenes.

_-Mis padres y los de mi amada murieron hace tiempo, no tenemos familia cercana a nosotros. La vida y el amor juntaron a estos dos corazones solitarios_. Respondió con nostalgia el mayordomo quien tomo la mano de su amado para depositar un tierno beso. Ciel sabía que parte de esas palabras eran verdad solo sonrió ante esto.

_-Que lindas palabras mi amor..._ Suspiraba la mujer pues eran palabras sinceras.

_-¿Cuánto hace que se casaron?_ Pregunto el William bebiendo un poco de vino.

_-La semana pasada, pero siento como si nos hubiéramos casado hace horas ¿No cierto mi vida?_ Respondió el demonio con una sonrisa divertida

_-Sí, mi amor_. Hablo el menor con una sonrisa de complicidad, pues la verdad era que si se habían casado hace horas.

_-Así que están de luna de miel... que linda etapa cuando uno recién se casa, todo es nuevo... ¿No te parece querido?_ Hablaba emocionada la mujer mirando a su marido.

_-Sí, recuerdo nuestra luna de miel, eso fue hace 12 años pero aun lo recuerdo, deben disfrutarla mucho…_ Con nostalgia decía el hombre mirando a su esposa cuando escucho que alguien los llamaba.

_-Discúlpennos vamos a saludar a otras personas, por favor diviértanse y siéntanse cómodos... _Le decía el hombre al ver la insistencia en que lo llamaban a él y su esposa

_-Por favor Lice y Sebastian, podrían acompañarnos luego para seguir conversando, quisiéramos entablar una amistad con ustedes. Si no les molesta..._ Exclamaba la mujer quien se alejaba lentamente de ellos.

_-No nos molesta, nos agradaría conocer nuevos amigos... _Contesto el conde viendo cómo se alejaban aquella amistosa pareja.

_-¿Son perfectos no lo crees?_ Preguntaba Katherine a su esposo en voz baja cuando se vieron lejos del joven matrimonio.

_-Sí así parece, ya lo comprobaremos después..._ Contesto a su mujer, mientras saludaban a otras personas. En el otro lado del salón se encontraban el joven matrimonio Michaelis.

_-Creo que los convencimos_. Acertó a decir el conde con mirada de complicidad a su demonio

_-Parece que sí, veremos que sucederá luego_... Respondió el mayordomo tomando de la mano a su amo. Se dispusieron a tomar una copa y dirigirse al balcón

_-Brindo por la persona que amo con todo mi ser, con quien compartiré la eternidad... _Decía enamorado el demonio viendo a su pequeño amo que le dedicaba una tierna mirada.

_-Salud... así será... mi Sebastian..._ Junto su copa con la de su ahora esposo y brindaron sellando aquel brindis con un dulce beso, cuyo testigo era el frio y nublado cielo.

_-Parece que lloverá esta noche..._ Comento el conde separándose de su amado al sentir un poco de frio y ver el cielo con espesas nubes.

_-Sí, así hará más romántica esta noche..._ Dijo el mayordomo abrazando por la espalda a su amo caminando para ingresar a la residencia. Bailaron unas veces más, luego se sentaron a descansar.

-_Hola nuevamente... ¿están disfrutando la velada?_ Pregunto Katherine dueña de la casa.

_-Si muchísimo_, Contesto alegremente el conde que se había sentado sobre las piernas de su demonio.

_- ¿De dónde vienen?_ Pregunto William uniéndose a la conversación.

_-Venimos de la pequeña ciudad de Bristol._ Contesto sonriente el conde, quien paso un brazo sobre el cuello de su amado, acomodándose mejor.

_-Ahh están un poco lejos de casa…_ Comento el hombre a los jóvenes.

_-Sí, es que decidimos recorrer Inglaterra en nuestra luna de miel._ Intervino el demonio acariciando el rostro de su niño.

_-Buena decisión..._ Exclamo la mujer viendo a la pareja cariñosa.

_-¿y ustedes siempre han vivido aquí?_ Pregunto curioso el conde.

_-La verdad sí, es nuestra ciudad, moriremos aquí..._ contesto divertida la mujer.

_-¿Y a que se dedican?_ Pregunto el hombre dueño de la casa.

_-Yo soy maestro en una modesta escuela... mi dulce Lice da clases particulares de violín. No mucho ingreso pero eso nos ayuda a subsistir…_ Decia el demonio mirando con una sonrisa a su conde.

_-¿y ustedes administran este hermoso lugar?…_ Intervino con una pregunta el joven conde.

_-Si nuestros padres eran amigos y socios comenzaron este negocio, luego decidieron que nos hiciéramos cargo, aquí nos conocimos y enamoramos._ Contesto el hombre tomando la mano de su esposa, quien le sonrió.

_-Cuéntennos su historia de amor... ¿cómo se conocieron y enamoraron?_ Pregunto la mujer con ojos de emoción.

_-si desea escucharla, se la contaremos. Lice perdió a sus padres cuando tenía 10 años, quedo a cargo de su tía, _Comenzó a relatar el mayordomo con seguridad había una mezcla de verdad y mentira en la historia que contarían.

_-Qué triste... debió ser duro para ti… _Se lamentaba Katherine tomando la mano del conde en señal de apoyo.

_-Si fue muy doloroso, tuve que dejar mi casa e irme a vivir con ella a Londres, no tenía a nadie más. _Hablo con nostalgia el conde, ante la mirada de su amado que la atrajo a su pecho como consuelo.

_-Yo era vecino de su tía Ann, el día que llego en cuanto la vi me enamore, yo tenía 14 años es mi primer y único amor desde entonces.._. Contesto el demonio con seguridad pues la última parte era cierta, haciendo sonrojar al conde.

_-Que hermoso... Y tu Lice ¿te enamoraste también de el a primera vista?._.. pregunto curiosa la mujer.

_-Sí, fue quien me saco de mi dolor, el que alumbro mi triste camino... Pero aun así nos tratábamos mal, nos ignorábamos aun a pesar de los fuertes sentimientos, pasaron algunos años para afrontar la realidad no podíamos seguir ocultando nuestro amor._ Confeso el conde también era una verdad el mayordomo sonrió y beso su frente con dulzura.

_-Que hermosos... _Exclamaba emocionada la mujer al ver el amor entre ambos era lo único que no podían fingir.

_-¿Y tus padres Sebastian? _Pregunto seriamente William al demonio.

_-Ellos... mi madre murió cuando era pequeño, mi padre me abandono así que me crio mi abuela hace 2 años ella murió... Ahí fui a vivir con Lice y su tía... fue cuando decidimos confesar nuestros sentimientos ya que ninguno de los dos decidíamos aclararlos luego de unos meses nos comprometimos y ahora estamos aquí... _Relataba el mayordomo con mezcla de tristeza y alegría.

_-Que linda historia... muy romántica..._ Suspiraba la mujer quien le fascinaba estas historias.

_-¿Cuantos hijos planean tener?_ Pregunto la mujer, ante la sorpresa de ambos eso no habían planeado decir.

_-Querida están recién casados, no han de pensar en ello todavía_. Le contesto su esposo, con una sonrisa.

_-Yo quisiera tener mínimo unos 10..._ Decía divertido y emocionado el demonio ante la mirada dudosa del conde que no se imaginaba estando en ese estado.

_-Parece que a tu esposa no le gustó la idea..._ Se reía el hombre anfitrión al ver la extraña reacción del conde.

_-Es broma mi amor... con dos me conformo..._ Le decía el demonio acariciándole el vientre que incomodo más al conde.

_-¿Y ustedes tienen hijos?_ Para acabar con esa incomodidad el conde le pregunto a la pareja anfitriona.

_-No, tristemente no... Estoy segura que pronto podre embarazarme…_ Con tristeza y a la vez con esperanza hablaba la mujer.

_-¿Tienen fotos de su boda? Cuando yo me case las cargaba para mostrárselas a quien sea… _Para cambiar de tema la mujer les pregunto a los jóvenes.

_-Si tengo un par de fotos pequeñas, las tengo en mi cartera... _Contesto el conde buscándolas en su pequeña cartera. Cuando las encontró las enseño, una de cuando se dieron el apasionado beso en el altar, y la otra cuando estaban con los demás.

_-Que hermosa foto... ¿No crees querido?_ Katherine le enseño la foto del beso a su esposo.

_-Sí, se ven bien, muy enamorados... _Decía el hombre con una sonrisa cuando un fuerte trueno cruzo el cielo, resplandeciéndolo todo, comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

_-Ha comenzado a llover, ya los invitados están yéndose..._ se levantaron de su asiento los dueños para despedir a sus invitados.

_-Nosotros nos retiramos también, fue un gusto haberlos conocido._ Se levantaron los más jóvenes para despedirse de ellos.

_-No el placer fue de nosotros, que les parece si mañana los invitamos a almorzar. ¿Dónde se están hospedando? _Pregunto con curiosidad la mujer, el marido estaba despidiéndose de otros invitados.

_-En el Hotel Golondrina..._ Respondió tranquilamente el mayordomo.

_-Sí, entonces pasaremos por ustedes mañana al medio día._ Les dijo el hombre quien estaba atento a la conversación.

_-Sí, gracias por la invitación..._ Dijeron amo y mayordomo sabían que algo planeaban después de tanto interrogatorio. Se despidieron como llovía fuertemente, y el hotel estaba a una calles decidieron caminar. El mayordomo se quitó su saco para que su conde se cubriera un poco. Corrieron bajo la lluvia el mayordomo temía por la salud de su amo. Lo cargo para llegar más rápido.

_-Mi amor disculpa pero tendré que llevarte así, nadie está viendo... si te mojas podrías enfermarte… _Explicaba preocupado el mayordomo.

_-Siempre tan preocupado._ Se abrazó al cuerpo mojado de su mayordomo aunque hacia frio no le importaba. Llegaron a su habitación, encendieron las luces, el mayor rápidamente fue a traer unas toallas para su amo.

_-¿Tú crees que sean ellos?_ el mayor comenzó a secar a su amo, por encima de su ropa.

_-Si no hay duda, les dijimos lo que querían saber... De acuerdo al perfil de las parejas desaparecidas todas viajaban sin un rumbo fijo, sin familia que se preocupe…_ Hablaba el mayor quitando el vestido un poco húmedo de su amo dejándolo con el corset y ropa interior.

_-El plan salió perfecto, ahora solo esperar a que hagan el siguiente movimiento..._ Pero quítate esa camisa mojada vas a enfermarte. Decía en tono seductor el conde, desabrochando torpemente la camisa de su demonio

_-¿Cómo vamos a esperar_? Le dijo con sensualidad el mayordomo al oído del conde mientras lanzaba la camisa al piso.

_-No sé…_ Respondió con fingida inocencia el conde, recostando al demonio sobre la cama. Colocándose sobre el lamiendo el húmedo pecho de su amado mayordomo. Quien se estremecía al sentir la cálida lengua de su conde sobre su fría piel.

_-Eres un niño malo…_ Susurro el demonio quien comenzó a quitar el molesto corset a su amado que sentía aun su lengua recorrer su piel y sus pequeñas manos acariciaban su espalda.

_-Te amo… Sebastian…_ Termino su recorrido y mordió el labio de su mayordomo quien tomo su rostro y lo besó con toda la pasión del momento sus lenguas luchaban entre sí, se sentían embriagados de deseo.

_-Sebastian…_ Decía extasiado el conde casi sin aliento, pero el demonio no iba a dejar de probar tan exquisita piel, en un movimiento el conde ahora estaba bajo el apuesto mayor, repartiendo besos en el pequeño pecho de su amo, cuando encontró algo con que jugar, comenzando a lamer sus pequeños botones rosas y succionarlos dejándolos un poco erectos, a la vez solo escuchaba a su amo gemir y aferrarse con fuerza a las sabanas y a su espalda quien nunca en su corta vida había experimentado esa sensación, y apenas empezaba…

_-Ciel… _Dijo el mayor con deseo, al ver sonrojado, acalorado con sus labios entreabiertos, retorciendose bajo su cuerpo, otra vez unieron sus labios con más pasión que antes si era posible, el conde enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su demonio, ya estaba dispuesto a todo. Cuando de repente la habitación se llenó de un extraño humo aplacando la pasión de los amantes quienes se veian sorprendidos uno al otro.


	24. Amor

Para acompañar este capitulo pueden escuchar la cancion watch?v=bR7uuFmb3cE

Era más de medianoche, la fuerte lluvia hacia el ambiente frio pero en aquella habitación no existía frio, el calor de sus cuerpos les bastaba, no pedían nada más, no escuchaban las gotas de lluvia caer, solo sus respiraciones agitadas, sus nombres pronunciados entre jadeos, el pequeño conde enamorado se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de su amado demonio, quien sonrojado igual que su amo, besaba aquella virgen piel, aun a su pesar el humo había inundado la habitación interrumpiendo nuevamente aquella entrega de amor y deseo.

_-Maldición... Nunca nos dejaran terminar..._ Exclamaba molesto y frustrado el mayordomo mirando fijamente a su amo.

_-A este paso moriré virgen, Sebastian..._ Decía divertido el conde, haciendo sonreír al mayor quien le dio un pequeño beso.

-_Por eso te amo Ciel, siempre me haces sonreír... _Le dijo el demonio besando con dulzura al conde quien correspondió, pero el humo comenzaba a molestar, además pronto tendrían que salir por causa de eso.

_-Ya Sebastian, levántate ponme algo de ropa._ Ordeno el conde empujando a su mayordomo.

_-Sí, mi amor... _Sin demora el mayordomo vistió al conde con una sencilla ropa de dormir que consistía en un vestido holgado, le coloco la peluca, él también se puso su pijama ambos caminaron hasta la puerta.

_-Que empiece la actuación..._ Dijeron ambos abriendo la puerta, salieron caminando por el pasillo que estaba nublado por el humo.

_-Sebastian..._ Grito el conde con su voz femenina cuando alguien le agarro separándolo de su demonio.

_-Lice..._ grito el mayordomo forcejeando con unos hombres que le habían agarrado.

_-Cállate o lastimamos a tu linda esposa..._ Le dijo un hombre pegándole fuertemente en el abdomen al demonio, quien fingió un gran dolor.

_-Sebastian..._ gritaba desesperado el conde, los extraños le hicieron oler un extraño líquido para dormirlo. Mientras cerraba los ojos el conde, podía ver la imagen borrosa de su demonio que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, fue lo último que vio en un susurro dijo antes de dormir -*Cuídate*-

_-Quédate quieto... Finjamos estar dormidos..._ Decía en un susurro el mayordomo a su conde quien despertaba después de casi una hora, ambos estaban amarrados dentro de una jaula, cubierta de una sábana negra, solo podían escucharse voces y una especia de melodía tétrica que se mezclaba con la lluvia de afuera.

_-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para ofrendar esta noche a estos hermosos jóvenes, para recibir el favor de nuestro amado dios. Con este sacrificio, nos aproximamos a obtener su misericordia y el concederá nuestras peticiones._ Decía la voz de un hombre con una túnica negra destapando la jaula dejando a la vista al conde y mayordomo, a otras diez personas de túnica negra que estaban allí .

_-Sebastian acaba de una vez con esto..._ Ordeno en un susurro el conde a su mayordomo.

_-Sí, mi señor... _El mayordomo se desato de sus cadenas, y salió de la jaula ante la mirada de horror de los espectadores quienes comenzaron a correr por la oscura habitación alumbrada solo con velas. El conde observaba la escena desde la jaula, pues no tenía caso salir su demonio terminaría pronto no quería serle molestia.

_-¿Por qué hacen esto?_ Pregunto el demonio, tomando por el cuello al que dirigía la ceremonia, que al descubrirle el rostro vio que era William el hombre amable anfitrión del baile.

_-Nosotros solo queríamos cumplir nuestros deseos... Le_ contesto el hombre con miedo al ver la mirada asesina del demonio.

-_Quiero tener un hijo... el me lo ofreció si cumplíamos con la ofrenda, no queríamos matar a nadie..._ Se arrodillo Katherine al demonio a manera de ruego para que soltara a su marido.

_-¿Quién les ofreció eso?_ Pregunto con intriga el conde desde la jaula el demonio tiró al hombre. Amo y mayordomo esperaban atentos la respuesta cuando todos los presentes excepto ellos perdieron el conocimiento.

_-Este aroma..._ Susurro el demonio al percibir levemente una presencia extraña en la habitación que desapareció en un segundo.

_-Sebastian sácame de aquí,_ Ordeno el conde al ver a todos tirados en el piso. El mayordomo se acercó para desatar a su amo quien salió de inmediato de la jaula, caminaba por el lugar tratando de entender la reciente situación.

_-¿Que les sucedió?_ Pregunto confundido el menor al ver como los sospechosos despertaban poco a poco. Parecían haber perdido la memoria pues no sabían ni quienes eran.

_-No lo sé supongo es algún tipo de hipnosis. Sera mejor irnos, daremos aviso a las autoridades... _Respondió el mayordomo mientras amarraba a los sospechosos, no quiera preocupar a su amo sobre la efímera y extraña presencia que percibió, podía haberse confundido.

_-Así que ellos asesinaron a esas parejas, sabían escoger a sus víctimas, además las quemaban dejando solo sus huesos que luego eran encontrados en diferentes ciudades, en algunas ocasiones eran sospechosos para las autoridades no había evidencia que los acusara. Lo que no entiendo a quien obedecían..._ Cuestionaba el conde mientras veía a esas personas amarradas aunque estaban despiertas parecían estar en shock.

_-Tal vez es una secta sin sentido..._ Decía el mayordomo quien terminaba de hacer su labor.

_-Llueve torrencialmente... ¿Dónde estamos?_ Pregunto el conde al escuchar la lluvia, mientras escribía una carta a las autoridades para cuando llegaran, no tardarían pues el mayordomo había llamado por un viejo teléfono de la cabaña.

_-En una cabaña en medio del bosque..._ Contesto el demonio que abrazaba por la espalda a su amo quien ya casi terminaba de escribir. Esperaron unos minutos, oyeron a la policía que se acercaban, el mayordomo cargo a su amo para salir de ahí salieron por la ventana de atrás.

_-¿A dónde iremos ahora?_ Pregunto con curiosidad el conde pues a la ciudad no regresarían.

_- Es una sorpresa..._ Contesto con una sonrisa el mayordomo quien ágilmente cruzaba el bosque para que ni una gota de lluvia tocara a su niño.

_-Tu siempre con tus sorpresas..._ Suspiro el conde con una pequeña sonrisa abrazándose más al cuerpo de su demonio.

_-Mira una cabaña... pasaremos ahí la noche..._ Decía en tono seductor el mayordomo haciendo sonrojar al conde quien recordaba que debían continuar con lo que dejaron pendiente. Ambos entraron el mayordomo dejo a su amo en el suelo, sonó los dedos de inmediato la cabaña que parecía horrible por fuera estaba hermosamente decorada con muchas velas, cientos de gardenias alrededor. El olor de esas blancas flores inundo el olfato del conde, quien se emocionó se acercó a abrazar por la cintura a su mayordomo por aquel delicado detalle.

**_Este perfume de gardenia_**

**_Hace encantar incluso al sol._**

**_Me olvido de todo_**

**_Y me uno a él,_**

**_Este perfume es mi alma._**

_-Ciel.._. Reacciono el mayordomo ante aquel tímido pero emotivo abrazo, el mayor levanto su infantil rostro, quito el parche y la peluca para contemplarlo mejor, noto su mirada llena de amor. El mayordomo solo se sonrojo no podía creer cuanto amaba a ese niño, a ese frágil humano que en un principio veía como una deliciosa comida ahora no podría vivir sin él.

-_Sebastian..._ Susurro el menor al notar como lo veía y acariciaba dulcemente el rostro su mayordomo, esa mirada lo traspasaba se perdió en el carmesí de sus ojos el demonio que amaba y amará para siempre, quien le devolvió la felicidad, todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos hasta entonces pasaron por su mente, ahora no podría concebir la vida sin él.

_-Te amo..._ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo quienes parecían haberse leído el pensamiento. El mayor levanto a su amo para que quedar a la misma altura, quien enredo sus pequeños brazos en su cuello, se quedaron viendo por mínimos segundos y sonrieron, uniendo sus labios en un dulce pero profundo beso. El mayor avanzaba lentamente hasta la cama donde se recostaron quedando el frágil cuerpo del conde bajo el suyo, no rompieron el beso sino que cada vez era más apasionado sus lenguas se enredaban entre si jugando a ver quién se rendía, mientras sus manos inquietas acariciaban lo que pudieran tocar, el joven apenas respiraba pero no le importaba se sentía embriagado del sabor de la boca de su demonio, se separaron dejando solo un hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas, ambos jadeantes deseaban más.

_-Con permiso, mi amor..._ Le dijo con sensualidad el mayordomo quien arranco el vestido estorboso que llevaba su conde, dejándolo solo en ropa interior, eso excito al menor quien abrió sus piernas para que el mayordomo se acomodara entre ellas.

_-Mucha ropa..._ dijo con sonrisa traviesa el menor quien comenzó a quitar la camisa del pijama media húmeda de su demonio, quien lo ayudaba en unos segundos la camisa volaba por la habitación cayendo lejos de ellos.

_-Travieso..._ Decía el mayordomo al ver como el conde comenzó a bajar el pantalón, le ayudo en su labor quitándoselos de una sola vez, pues quería seguir tocando esa delicada piel. Los dos recostados en ropa interior, podían sentir como sus miembros rozaban entre sí, causando ciertos estremecimientos en ambos. El mayor comenzó a recorrer con besos el pecho de su pequeño conde quien con sus manos acariciaba su espalda, sintió la lengua cálida del demonio jugar con sus botones rosas provocando que se pusieran erectos cuando comenzó a succionarlos y morderlos con sensualidad, haciendo que arqueara ligeramente su espalda por el placer provocado, con una mano tapaba su boca tratando de no gemir alto pues le resultaba un poco vergonzoso.

-_Déjame oírte..._ Ordeno el mayor quitando la mano de la boca que le impedía escucharlo, la juntó con la suya llevándola hacia un lado entrelazando sus dedos. Besó con pasión los labios de su niño quien correspondía ansioso, entre jadeos por falta de aire lo llamaba, con sus manos libres acariciaban la piel del otro,

_-Ahhh... Sebas... tian..._ Jadeaba el conde cerca de su oído haciendo excitar más a su demonio quien comenzó a lamer y besar con ferocidad su delicado cuello, bajando su lengua recorriendo el pecho, descendiendo hasta el abdomen llegando a su ropa interior donde hizo una pausa. El conde sintió que se detuvo mirándolo con expectativa mientras acariciaba su negro cabello.

_-Qué esperas..._ Exclamo el conde con dificultad pues estaba excitado y ansioso de probar más de ese placer. El mayordomo sonrió, metiendo su mano dentro de la ropa interior tocando el miembro de su amo quien al sentir esa caricia gimió con fuerza, no espero más el demonio se sentía cálido tocarlo, y esa ropa interior que estorbaba la saco en un segundo, dejando desnudo a su niño frente a él, quien se retorcía en las blancas sabanas al sentir como las grandes manos acariciaban su miembro, el conde se estremeció cuando sintió los cálidos y húmedos labios de su demonio besar la extensión de su falo, luego comenzó a lamer con lujuria haciéndolo estremecer aún mas de placer y deseo, el pequeño se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas cuando sintió su falo erguirse ante la mirada traviesa de su demonio.

_-Ahhhh... Sebastian..._ Gemía el conde al sentir como el demonio metía y sacaba su boca de su falo ya erecto aumentando la velocidad en los movimientos mientras con sus hábiles manos pellizcaba sus tetillas haciendo aún más hundir en el más infinito placer al conde, que totalmente sonrojado cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, mientras gemía haciendo deleitar al mayor que devoraba el ya húmedo miembro que se mezclaba con el sabor de su saliva y el líquido pre seminal del niño.

_-Ciel... eres tan delicioso..._ Exclamo extasiado el mayordomo quien por un segundo dejo su labor pero continuo inmediatamente al ver la mirada asesina de su amo por haberse detenido. Después de unos minutos de este ejercicio placentero el menor halo con fuerza los cabellos de su demonio, arqueando su espalda y echando su cabeza para atrás en un grito de placer vertió su semilla en la boca del mayor que sonreía complacido al beber tan deliciosa esencia lamia todo sin desperdiciar ni un poco mientras el conde se retorcía de placer aun en la cama,

**_Mi viajero, gardenia._**

**_Eres una triste flor_**

**_Que florece en una isla deshabitada_**

**_Su olor es como mi sueño._**

_-Mi amor... ¿Estás bien?..._ Pregunto cariñoso el mayordomo al terminar su labor, acercándose al rostro sonrojado, sudoroso y jadeante del conde.

_-Maldición estoy bien... no me veas tan cerca..._ Dijo el conde tratando de regular su respiración mirando avergonzado para otro lado pues tenía sobre el a su amado demonio.

_-Ciel mi amor... no debes avergonzarte, entre nosotros no puede haber vergüenza... _Le decía dulcemente el demonio tomando el rostro de su amo para que lo viera.

_-... Se sintió bien..._ Decía el conde cuando sentía los labios de su mayordomo repartir besos en su sudoroso rostro.

_-Solo bien... entonces no debo estarlo haciendo correctamente..._ Dijo el mayordomo con una mirada de fingida decepción.

-_No quise decirlo así... lo que quise decir... fue maravilloso... _Respondió un poco nervioso y tímido viendo a los ojos de su demonio dándole un beso en los labios cariñosamente.

_-Por qué podría repetirlo, si no te complació..._ Hablo seductoramente el mayor mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el miembro de su amo, quien solo mordió su labio ligeramente, tratando de contener el deseo.

_-No es justo, tu todavía tienes ropa... es mi turno de jugar..._ Decía el conde con lujuria, haciendo que el mayordomo en un movimiento quedando debajo del travieso conde, si ya había avanzado hasta ahí no iba reprimirse ahora,

_-Soy todo tuyo, haz conmigo lo que quieras... Tienes un demonio a tu disposición..._ dijo el demonio poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza en total sumisión al conde.

_-Lo primero será quitar esto..._ Exclamo lujurioso el conde ubicándose entre las piernas del mayor, tocando bruscamente el miembro del mayor sobre su ropa interior, que comenzó a bajar lentamente ante la mirada extasiada del mayordomo, que mordía sus labios al ver la acción seductora del pequeño.

_-Aprendes rápido mi niño..._ Acertó a decir con erotismo el mayor cuando vio que el conde hábilmente quito su última prenda lanzándola lejos de allí, dejándolo desnudo frente al no tan inocente conde quien lleno su mirada de deseo y perversión al ver el viril y gran miembro de su demonio.

_-¿Que hare ahora? _Preguntaba el conde con sensualidad recostándose sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su mayordomo, se acercó a su rostro comenzó a besarlo con pasión, el mayor correspondió ansioso y con ferocidad devoraban sus labios, mientras las manos jugaban traviesamente en sus cuerpos, provocándoles mas placer, sus miembros frotaban entre si estremeciéndose ambos de deseo.

_-Ahh Ciel..._ Decía entre jadeos el mayordomo cuando sintió la lengua traviesa de su amo recorrer su pecho, se detuvo en sus tetillas mordiendo y succionando haciendo retorcer a su demonio, se quedó allí unos minutos, para seguir con su recorrido bajando lentamente hasta la pelvis del demonio que con la respiración agitada seguía atento con la mirada la labor de su amo.

_-Sebastian... todo tu… sabe bien..._ Hablaba sensualmente el conde, quien se levantó para comenzar a lamer y meter en su boca uno por uno los dedos de los pies de su demonio, quien solo sentía una sensación placentera recorrer su cuerpo haciéndolo gemir, cuando sintió la boca de su amo sacar y meter con lujuria su dedo pulgar, luego de practicar un poco, continuo su ascendente recorrido besando y lamiendo las largas piernas de su demonio, cuando llego a su destino placentero ahora probaría aquel miembro que parecía a gritos pedir su atención.

_-Ciel... hazlo ya... por favor..._ Pedía el mayordomo extasiado que se sentó, el conde quien ardía de deseos obedeció tomando con sus manos el gran falo comenzó a masajearlo, haciendo que el mayor arqueara la espalda poniendo sus brazos para atrás para tener mejor apoyo.

_-Es muy grande, ¿Entrara en mi boca?_ Decía travieso el conde fingiendo inocencia en lo que hacía, haciendo excitar más al mayor al ver esas contradictorias expresiones en su amo, quien comenzó a lamer toda la extensión del falo, y con sus pequeñas manos apretaba los testículos de este, que provoco un espasmo de placer al mayor, apenas empezaba, estuvo así por unos minutos el mayor inundo la habitación de gemidos al sentir esa húmeda lengua brindarle tanto placer, más cuando sentía sus dientes morder la punta de su miembro, que en ese momento se erguía majestuoso ante la mirada de sorpresa del conde.

_-Ahhh Ciel... Sigue no te detengas..._ Rogaba el mayor que contenía sus deseos de tomar a ese niño y embestirlo de una vez, pero esperaría a que terminara su placentero juego, el menor sonrojado por lo que iba a hacer, metió sin duda ese falo erecto en su pequeña boca, provocando un fuerte gemido en el mayor al sentir esa húmeda y cálida boca saborear su miembro esto solo motivó al conde a comenzar a sacarlo y meterlo al principio con un poco de dificultad, pero persistía en su intento, el mayor con una mano ayudaba al pequeño a que aumentara la velocidad tomándole la cabeza y aunque parecía que se atragantaba no pretendía dejar insatisfecho a su demonio, siguió así por minutos hasta que se acostumbró al placentero ejercicio sentía unas gotas de la esencia salir del mayor, presentía que faltaba poco para terminar,

_-Ahhh... Ciel... Ahhh_ Escuchaba como roncamente el mayor gemía y lo llamaba, cuando de repente sintió su boca llenarse de la esencia de su demonio, que se recostó en la cama satisfecho jadeante retorciéndose de placer en las sabanas, mientras el conde saboreaba y tragaba esa esencia, no tenía el sabor dulce que le gustaba pero era delicioso si venia de su demonio. El pequeño se recostó cansado sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de su mayordomo, quien lo abrazo con fuerza acariciando sus suaves y húmedos cabellos.

**_Gardenia, eres hermosa y honesta_**

**_Y dame tu mágico esplendor_**

**_La dulce apariencia_**

**_Hace mi corazón negro_**

**_Y voy a esperar la luna esta noche._**

_-¿Te gusto?_ Pregunto el menor mientras sentía el respirar agitado de su demonio.

_-Si mucho, eres bueno en esto..._ Respondió el mayordomo acariciando la espalda de su pequeño conde.

_-Cállate... no lo digas de esa manera..._ Le grito avergonzado el conde mirándolo al rostro.

_-Ciel... Ciel... eres tan raro... después de todo lo que hemos hecho aún te avergüenzas... Te amo mi rareza..._ Decía divertido el mayor ante el ceño fruncido del conde que no sabía si aquello era un halago u ofensa.

_-Ya cállate..._ Exclamo el joven quien aunque cansado no pretendía terminar su sesión de amor, sentándose sobre el abdomen del demonio, comenzó a besarlo con pasión en los labios el mayor correspondió gustoso, si su amo quería seguir jugando él no lo detendría, se besaron por minutos con pasión y deseo, sus cuerpos frotaban entre si y sus manos acariciaban atrevidamente al otro. Ambos excitados con sus cuerpos húmedos por el sudor, inundaron la habitación con gemidos y jadeos, cuyos testigos eran el fuego de las velas que parecían bailar junto a los amantes, la lluvia no cesaba y los destellos de los truenos alumbraban la habitación por pocos segundos.

_-Quieres jugar rudo..._ Dijo el mayor quien en un rápido movimiento dejo su cuerpo sobre el conde que abrió sus piernas, mientras acariciaba bruscamente el falo aun húmedo de su mayordomo por la anterior actividad, el miembro del mayor no resistió ese no tan gentil estímulo y se levantó majestuoso, lo que noto el menor, que mentalmente se preparaba para lo que vendría.

_-Ahh... Sebastian..._ Grito el conde cuando sintió como la lengua del demonio invadió suavemente su cavidad anal, levantado sus piernas un poco para acomodarse mejor entre ellas su cabeza y prepararlo para que fuera menos doloroso lo que vendría, como demonio podía estirar su lengua comenzó a expandir la zona fingiendo embestidas con ella, sintió como las uñas de su amo se enterraban en su espalda pues era doloroso pero irónicamente placentero.

_-Sera un poco doloroso al principio..._ Explicaba el mayordomo con dulzura quien se acercó al rostro de su pequeño, el conde extasiado asintió con la cabeza, ambos se unieron en un beso intenso y profundo, el mayor tomo su miembro erecto que goteaba y lo guio hasta la entrada dilatada del niño que al sentir la intromisión lenta se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su ahora amante,

_-Duele... Sebas... tian..._ Repetía el conde al oído del mayordomo con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

_-Te aseguro que estarás bien... solo debes acostumbrarte... Confía en mí..._ Decía con ternura el mayor al ver como se estremecía el joven que lo miraba con los ojos llorosos pues su miembro era más grueso y tosco que la lengua que antes le había invadido.

_-Te amo... Sebastian... confió en ti..._ Dijo en un suspiro el conde quien beso con dulzura y entrega al mayordomo que respondió ese beso, subiendo la profundidad del beso a la vez comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro del conde.

_-Te amo... Te amo... Ciel..._ Jadeaba el mayor cuando sintió que el conde poco a poco comenzó a moverse con él, ajustando el ritmo de sus lentos y sensuales movimientos.

_-Ahhh... Ahhhh..._ Gemia con fuerza el conde entre besos, ambos se aferraban al otro en un abrazo que acariciaban su húmeda y cálida piel, el joven sintió como su cuerpo pedía más de su mayordomo, quien a su vez se complacía de sentir su miembro apresado en la cálida cavidad del menor, aumentaron la velocidad en sus movimientos. El conde enredo sus piernas a la cintura del mayor para que tuviera mayor acceso a él.

_-Ahhh... Ahhh... Ciel... eres mío..._ Gemía fuerte entre besos el mayordomo cuando empezó a embestir al menor con fuerza, en medio de la oscuridad de esa habitación muda testigo de la entrega de dos corazones que se amaban, los gritos de excitación se acallaban con la lluvia que parecía unirse en sincronía al amor y placer que se profesaban, aumentado la velocidad de las embestidas el mayor salía y entraba profanando el virginal cuerpo del conde dueño de su corazón,

-_Ahhh... Se... bas... tian... ahhh..._ gritaba con dificultad el conde al sentir como el mayor acertó a embestir tocando el punto preciso de placer de su pequeño cuerpo, a la vez que le masturbaba el inquieto falo erguido que amenazaba con verter su esencia en cualquier momento, estuvieron así por pocos minutos.

_-Ahhh... ahhh..._ gemían ambos cuando sentían que el momento culmine se acercaba, el menor se aferró con una mano al cuello del demonio que no dejaba de embestirlo con fuerza y profundidad parecía en cualquier momento romperlo, con la otra tomo la mano del mayor uniéndolas entre si entrelazando sus dedos llevándola a un lado, el mayor correspondió aquello, con su otra mano seguía masajeando el miembro húmedo de su amo. Por unos segundos ambos cruzaron su mirada diciéndose con ella un "te amo" se besaron acallando sus gemidos. El menor sintiendo como con esa última profunda embestida una especie de corriente atravesaba su columna haciendo que se arqueara echando su cabeza hacia atrás, su esencia estallaba en el vientre y mano de su amante, que reacciono de igual manera al sentir como paredes anales del conde se estrechaban con calidez atrapando su miembro, vertiendo su semilla dentro de su amado niño, ambos gimieron al sentir ese delicioso y placentero orgasmo cayendo en los más profundos abismos del placer, que duro largos segundos se retorcían de placer uno junto al otro, con la respiración agitada, sus cuerpos humedecidos, con los ojos cerrados ligeramente sonrojados. El mayordomo cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su amo saliendo lentamente de su interior. Pasaron pocos minutos para que se tranquilizaran.

_-Ciel... mi amor... mírame..._ Al ver como el menor se tapaba el rostro avergonzado.

_-No quiero..._ Decía el conde de forma infantil bajo sus manos ocultando su rostro.

_-Ciel... te amo..._ Le quito las manos para ver el bello rostro del conde que sonrojado le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Y yo a ti... Te amo... Sebastian... _uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, ambos entendieron que aquello no fue solo un acto físico de placer, iba más allá de eso, sus almas, sus mentes, sus corazones, sus cuerpos se volvieron uno solo. Después de ese dulce beso ambos se acomodaron, el mayor junto al pequeño en un abrazo para descansar cubriendo sus desnudos cuerpos bajo una sábana.

**_Mi blanca flor es falsa, gardenia._**

**_es la puerta del laberinto._**

**_Te voy a mantener para siempre_**

**_en mis brazos cariñosamente._**

_-Amor… ¿no fui muy rudo contigo?_ Decía con una sonrisa burlona el mayor viendo el rostro del menor que en un momento cambio su semblante tranquilo a uno molesto.

_-No soy tan frágil como parezco, tonto… _Respondió con el ceño fruncido el conde, mirando mal a su demonio.

_-Solo preguntaba… en la mañana veremos cómo amaneces… _Hablo con ironía el mayordomo que no desaprovechaba momentos para molestar a su conde.

_-Eres perverso… _Contesto con un ligero puchero infantil el conde mirando para otro lado, sabía que tendría un fuerte dolor en la mañana, pero valía la pena después del momento intenso que pasaron, no le importaba.

_-Ya te acostumbraras… _Dijo en un tono seductor el mayor acariciando suavemente el rostro del menor que se estremeció pensando que apenas empezaba su vida sexual junto al sensual demonio.

_-Idiota… ¿Por qué gardenias? _Pregunto curioso el conde al ver todavía las flores a su alrededor cambiando el incómodo tema ante la sonrisa traviesa del demonio.

_-Porque se parecen a ti, mi amor… Estas flores simbolizan la pureza, dulzura, alegría y sinceridad son algunas de las cualidades que yo descubrí en ti… además es un símbolo de días mejores que vendrán. _Contesto el mayor con una sonrisa cálida al menor que solo escuchaba atento la explicación del demonio.

_-Siempre tan cursi… ya cállate…_ El conde lo beso dulcemente por unos minutos, luego se separaron y abrazaron, sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos, los dos con una pequeña sonrisa con la luz del amanecer que amenazaba con aparecer.

**_¡Dame un beso, amor!_**

**_Para siempre, gardenia._**

**Espero les haya gustado este fue mi primer lemon... déjenme saber su opinión gracias besos :***


	25. Vacaciones I

**_En la mañana estas y en mis sueños me acosas _**  
**_Eres todo un maestro de la perversión _**

**_siento tus manos rozar cerca de mis caderas _**

**_abusando estas de mí, con toda perversión _** **_te juro ante ti,_**

**** **_yo moriría _** **_temblando en mi brazos _** **_danzamos exhibiendo nuestros cuerpos _**

**_Su voz ronca arrancan mis prendas y le provocan excitación_**

**_ como un fuego que aparece lentamente y nos enciende en llamas _**

A través de la ventana los rayos del sol iluminaban la pequeña cabaña, muda testigo de la entrega de amor de dos seres diferentes pero con los mismos sentimientos. Los amantes se encontraban recostados en la cama el mayor lo tenía abrazado por la cintura viendo de frente a su pequeño conde para contemplarlo mientras dormía.

_-Te he dicho muchas veces que me molesta que me veas fijamente cuando duermo. _Decía el conde malhumorado restregándose los ojos apenas levantándose.

_-Lo siento, es que estaba aburrido, y ver tus reacciones mientras duermes me resultan algunas graciosas_. Contesto con una sonrisa el mayor acariciando ceño fruncido del joven.

_-Ni bien me levanto y comienzas a molestarme. Eres odioso._ Hablaba el conde quien enojado trataba de deshacer ese abrazo.

_-Ya no seas tan gruñón, nuestro primer despertar así juntos, desnudos, desgastados por la noche que pasamos y estas de ese humor..._ Decía divertido el mayordomo ante el rostro avergonzado del conde que por su cabeza pasaron imágenes de lo que habían hecho horas atrás.

_-Cállate... solo cállate..._ Grito apenado y sonrojado el conde, tapándose la cabeza con la sabana.

_-Ya pequeño... tranquilo... ya no voy a molestarte... Buenos días mi Ciel... no te había saludado..._ Hablaba el mayordomo tapándose también quedando los dos ocultos bajo la sabana, encontrando el rostro malhumorado de su amo que le miraba mal.

_-Que buenos días... ni que buenos días... eres un idiota..._ Respondió el saludo con enojo el testarudo conde bajo la sabana.

-_Deberías haber dicho "buenos días mi dulce Sebastian, el ser más lindo y maravilloso del mundo" _Hablo el mayor tratando de imitar la voz y gestos del conde que solo al escuchar esa burla se enojó más quitándose la sabana que cubría su desnudo cuerpo, pero cuando trato de levantarse sintió una fuerte punzada en la espalda baja y un horrible dolor en sus pequeñas caderas.

_-Eres un maldito..._ En un quejido decía el joven quien se recostó en la cama por el dolor, con los ojos cerrados se sobaba las caderas ante la vista del mayordomo que se relamía los labios al ver el desnudo cuerpo que se retorcía cerca de él. El conde al notar que su demonio estaba callado por segundos abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en él.

_-No me mires así... pervertido..._ Decía molesto el conde al ver la mirada lujuriosa que le dedicaba el mayor.

_-No puedo evitarlo, usted es provocativamente sensual... Es su culpa por estar desnudo retorciéndose de esa manera... _Hablo en tono seductor el mayordomo quien se acercaba peligrosamente al menor, quien cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana sin demora.

_-Cómo puedes estar pensando en eso cuando estoy así, creo que me dejaste inválido... _Sonreía travieso el conde mirando para otro lado.

_-Mi amor... eres tan gracioso y exagerado... nadie se queda invalido por hacer el amor..._ Hablaba con una sonrisa el mayor mientras abrazaba a su amo ocultándose de la luz del día bajo la sabana.

_-Era broma... puedo ser gracioso a veces ¿No crees?... _Le dijo con una sonrisa el conde entendió que no valía la pena andar de mal humor si también había disfrutado la noche anterior.

_-Ese es mi niño... bueno ya no tan niño.._. Sonreía con sarcasmo tomando el rostro del conde que arqueo una ceja al escuchar ese comentario.

_-Cállate..._ Dijo el conde quien tomo los labios del mayor para juntarlos con los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión, pasaron varios segundos y el beso estaba tornándose lleno de deseo, mientras se abrazaban, el mayordomo hizo que el menor tuviera un mal movimiento cuando trataba de acercarlo más, haciendo que el conde se quejara por el dolor a sus caderas, deteniendo ese beso.

_-Lo siento mucho..._ Se lamentaba el mayor al ver como el menor cerraba los ojos por el dolor causado.

_-Quiero ir al baño..._ Decía el conde, que con dificultad se sentó, pero dudaba si pudiera levantarse de la cama sin caerse.

-_Te ayudo..._ Se levantó el mayordomo de la cama para ir al otro lado donde se encontraba su amo que estaba al filo de la cama dándole la espalda.

_-Pero... pero... ponte algo encima... no te me pongas así de frente... _decía nervioso sonrojado al ver a su demonio desnudo parado frente a él, que justo sus partes íntimas quedaban a la altura del rostro del conde, que no sabía a donde mirar por la vergüenza.

_-Lo siento..._ pero no tienes que avergonzarte tu también estas desnudo... pero hasta que te acostumbres... Suspiraba el mayor quien halo la sabana para cubrir su desnudez, se dispuso a ayudar a su amo que caminaba lentamente hasta el pequeño baño. Después de varios minutos ambos se habían aseado y vestido de forma sencilla diferente a la rutina diaria, habían acordado que esa semana el conde y mayordomo no existieran, solo Ciel y Sebastian, se disponían a salir para su mansión donde pasarían la semana de vacaciones que se habían tomado.

_-Parece que el masaje te hizo bien... Cuando lleguemos a nuestra mansión te aplicare esa pomada especial..._Comento el demonio mientras se alejaban de la cabaña quien caminaba abrazado del conde, que con poca dificultad caminaba, ya se sentía un poco mejor.

_-¿Cuánto más caminaremos? _Pregunto malhumorado el conde que lo menos que quería era caminar.

_-Unos 20 minutos si tomamos algunos atajos... despídete de nuestro nido de amor... _Decía el mayor con una sonrisa, mirando a unos metros la cabaña testigo de su amor, el conde volteo para verla.

_-Eres tan ridículo... pero solo para complacerte..._ Murmuro el conde quien con su mano hizo una señal de despedida a la cabaña, sorprendiendo al mayor por la mirada y sonrisa de su amo, que denotaba alegría.

_-Eres único..._ acertó a decir el mayordomo antes de besarlo dulcemente el conde solo correspondió con ternura. Después de unos segundos se separaron y siguieron caminando, el demonio tomando la mano de su amo y con la otra chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo que aquella cabaña desapareciera algo que no noto el joven conde.

_-Llegaremos más rápido así..._ Hablo el mayordomo después de caminar unos minutos veía la dificultad de su amo, lo tomo al conde en sus brazos cruzando hábilmente el espeso bosque, en unos 20 minutos llegaron a su mansión y entraron en ella dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina pues el estómago del conde rugía por el hambre.

_-Come esta fruta hasta que prepare el almuerzo, sino te molesta cariño..._ Decía el mayordomo entregando un plato con fruta picada al conde que estaba sentado en el mesón de la cocina.

_-Sí, ya dame..._arranchándole el plato y Devorando la fruta en segundos.

_-de verdad tenías hambre, es lógico después del desgaste de anoche me sorprende que no te hayas desmayado._ Exclamaba divertido el mayor.

_-Siempre tienes que decir tus tonterías... por cierto Sebastian tu prometiste enseñarme a cocinar._ Con seriedad le dijo el conde.

_-Ah si ya recuerdo, ¿Qué le parece si preparamos la cena de hoy juntos, así como en su cumpleaños? _Sonreía el mayor mientras hablaba acercándose al conde

_-Me parece buena idea..._ Decía en tono seductor el conde quien abrazo al mayordomo atrayéndolo cerca de su cuerpo comenzó a besarlo con deseo, el demonio correspondió gustoso y con su lengua exploraba la dulce boca sabor a fruta de su amo, a la vez que metía sus manos dentro de la camisa del conde, acariciando su pecho sobre todo sus botones rosas, haciendo estremecer al conde que aparto sus labios de ese demandante beso comenzando a lamer el cuello de su demonio. Pero la olla comenzó a hacer ruido y salpicar, por lo que el mayordomo con desanimo se separó del conde para remover lo que cocinaba.

_-Deberías prestar más atención..._ Hablo con una sonrisa el conde cruzando los brazos.

-_Es tu culpa, por provocarme..._ Decía sonriente el mayordomo que removía lo que estaba en la olla

_-Termina de cocinar me muero de hambre..._ Ordeno el pequeño tocándose el estomago

-_Como diga mi dulce señor.._. se acercó a darle un pequeño beso, continuo con su labor en la cocina ante la mirada atenta del conde, aunque un poco tarde el pequeño almorzó al terminar de comer le invadió el sueño, por lo que subió a la habitación que ahora compartiría con su demonio, recostándose en la amplia cama sintió al mayor acercarse con un pequeño pomo.

_-Voltéate mi hermoso, te hare un masaje con esta pomada, se la pedí a Agni antes de venir ya que el parece preparar estos antídotos casi milagrosos, predije que esto pasaría así que estoy seguro que aliviara tu dolor ya sabes dónde..._ Explicaba el mayordomo quien abría el frasco mientras el conde se acomodaba para el sensual masaje.

_-Eres un pervertido, andas pidiendo estas cosas a otros..._ Reclamaba con fingida molestia el conde quien yacía boca abajo en la cama, sintiendo como el mayor bajaba lentamente su pantalón y ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su hermoso trasero.

_-Yo solo le pedí un relajante muscular... no le dije cuando lo usaría ni con quien lo usaría... _Contesto divertido el mayor, que relamió sus labios al ver en esa posición a su amo.

_-Se siente bien... Sebastian..._ Exclamo con sensualidad el conde en medio de un suspiro placentero al sentir como untaba el líquido en sus pequeñas caderas las suaves manos de su amado.

_-No lo digas de esa manera... me excito..._ Decía el mayor conteniéndose y seguía masajeando con suavidad, pero a la vez apretaba sus caderas, haciendo gemir un poco al menor por el dolor que presentaba.

_-Se...bas...tian..._ Gimió el menor al sentir como acariciaba con sus dedos cerca de su dilatada entrada, haciéndole estremecer era una mezcla perfecta de dolor y placer.

_-Eres cruel..._ _para que tenga el efecto deseado debe reposar por lo menos unas horas... pero en la noche cuando este mejor me las cobrare..._ Hablaba frustrado el mayor al saber que no podía hacer nada con su niño, pues tenía que guardar reposo.

_-Ya veremos..._ Sonrió con complicidad el menor que sus ojos se cerraban, el sueño lo vencía. El mayordomo al notar que se había quedado dormido, arreglo su ropa y tapo con las sabanas, besándole en mejilla se retiró para terminar sus labores. El conde durmió algunas horas más de las que había planeado, dirigió su mirada a la ventana se fijó que había oscurecido.

_-¿Cuánto dormí? ¿Sebastian_? Se levantó un poco confundido al no ver a su demonio a lado como era costumbre, salió de la habitación para buscarlo dirigiéndose a la cocina, para su sorpresa esa pomada había surtido efecto, ya no le dolía tanto.

_-Sebastian..._ Llamo el menor al ver a su mayordomo sentado tranquilamente en una silla junto a la cocina.

_-Ya iba a llamarte, la cena esta lista..._ Se levantó a preparar el plato que le serviría.

_-Pero pensé que cocinaríamos juntos…_ Exclamo con tristeza el menor, mirando el plato que le servían.

_-Mi amor iba a levantarte, pero estabas profundamente dormido que me dio pena hacerlo. Te prometo que mañana si cocinaremos juntos. ¿Cómo te sientes?_ Hablaba el mayor con ternura, mientras terminaba de servir el plato.

_-Mejor, ya no me duele, solo ligeramente casi imperceptible._ Contesto el menor con mejor ánimo.

_-Me alegro... ¿qué te parece si cenamos frente a la chimenea? _Pregunto el demonio con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Bueno, si..._ Respondió el menor que notaba algo extraño en su mayordomo. Se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba la chimenea, aquello le trajo dulces recuerdos a ambos. Se sentaron en el suelo que estaba suavemente alfombrado, el conde comía todo lo preparado por su mayordomo, que estaba un poco serio concentrado mirando el fuego de la chimenea. Al terminar y el menor decidió romper el silencio que se había formado.

_-Estuvo deliciosa la cena... _Exclamo el joven al terminar de comer, viendo como el mayor recogía los platos vacíos.

_-Gracias por el halago...Ya regreso..._ Decía el mayordomo llevando los platos a la cocina, dejando solo la botella de vino y copas, el conde sentado en el suelo se quedó viendo el fuego de la chimenea esperando que regresara su amado pensando el porqué de su extraña actitud, pasaron poquísimos minutos, el mayordomo se sentaba a su lado.

_-Has estado un poco serio y callado desde que me levante. ¿Te sucede algo?_ El joven no podía seguir con la incertidumbre y decidió preguntar mientras acariciaba el rostro serio de su mayordomo que al sentir esa caricia sonrió, relajando su rostro.

_-Nada, mi amor... no te preocupes... _Contesto el mayor fingiendo que estaba bien, aunque no podía apartar de él un agudo dolor de cabeza, además se sentía cansado, pero no deseaba preocupar a su amo, su estado en las últimas semanas iba decayendo.

_-Dime la verdad… Quiero a mi Sebastian, el que habla sin parar que dice tonterías para enojarme... _Hablaba el conde con un poco de tristeza, sabía que algo le ocultaba su demonio, lo abrazo fuertemente. Haciendo estremecer al mayor por ese sincero y cariñoso abrazo, cerró los ojos sacando fuerzas del amor que le daba su amado niño, se conmovió no entendía como ese niño pudo enamorarse de un ser tan impuro como él.

_-Ciel... ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de este demonio?_ Pregunto con una sonrisa melancólica, entendió el conde que tal vez a eso se debía su cambio de humor, recordó las palabras de Undertaker, sobre los demonios que en ocasiones no sabían comprender este sentimiento.

_-Yo no sé, ¿por qué preguntas eso de repente?_ Pregunto un poco avergonzado el conde, pues no tenía respuesta exacta a esa pregunta. Pero a la vez le sonreía para subir el ánimo de su demonio.

_-Solo curiosidad..._ Respondió el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, pues ver la sonrisa avergonzada de su amo le gustaba mucho.

_-Yo... no sé cuándo exactamente... podría ser desde que te vi y me salvaste, fuiste mi único refugio cuando me sentía más solo, no sabía que significaba aquel sentimiento con los años fue creciendo, hasta que ya no podía ocultarlo más. Te convence mi respuesta... _Respondió el conde mientras miraba amorosamente a los ojos de su demonio, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

_-Sí, todo lo que digas me convence... quiero estar contigo siempre Ciel... Simplemente te amo... no puedo decir más..._ hablaba emocionado con una sonrisa estrecho fuertemente a su amo entre sus brazos, refugiándose en él.

_-Sebastian... te amo tanto..._ Decía el conde al oído al sentir ese fuerte y emotivo abrazo que se conmovió ante esta muestra de amor tan sincera y casi desesperada. El mayor se acercó a los dulces labios de su amo y los besó con extrema ternura a la luz y el calor de aquella chimenea, sin separarse de ese abrazo ambos se aferraban más, mientras el beso se intensificaba se recostaban suavemente en el cálida alfombra en medio de la oscuridad alumbrados solo por el fuego de la chimenea, las manos del mayordomo se colaron traviesamente bajo la camisa del conde, que sintió estremecer su cuerpo al sentir las caricias de su demonio, mientras que su lengua jugaba con intensidad con la lengua de su amante, en un intenso beso que termino cuando se quedaron sin aire, ambos jadeantes se miraron sin dejar de acariciarse en sus miradas se reflejaba el deseo de seguir con ese juego de seducción.

_-¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir? Si no te sientes cómodo, podemos dejarlo para después._ Hablaba cariñosamente el mayor quien acariciaba el rostro sonrojado de su amo, un poco preocupado pues la verdad no quería lastimarlo, si aún no se había recuperado de la acción de la noche anterior.

_-Estoy bien, no me trates como un niño. No soy un niño..._ el joven lamio sensualmente los labios del mayor, aumentando el deseo en este al ver como los ojos de su pequeño ardían en lujuria, empujándolo para levantarse para sorpresa del mayor que no entendía que haría, esperó recostado en el piso, pues con una seña el menor le ordeno que no se levantara.

_-¿Que planeas mi pequeño Ciel?_ Pregunto seductor al ver como el menor se sentaba sobre él con sensualidad, con sus manos comenzó a desprender su propia camisa ante la mirada del demonio que se relamía los labios,

_-¿Puedo ayudarte?_ Preguntaba el mayor que le invadía el deseo de desprenderle toda la ropa de una vez y tenerlo desnudo sobre él.

_-No yo puedo solo, Sebastian... ves ya termine..._ Decía el menor tirando su camisa a la ardiente chimenea, haciendo que se avivara más el fuego, comenzó a frotar sensualmente su pequeño trasero sobre la hombría de su mayordomo quien comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del joven.

_-Ahh Ciel..._ decía extasiado el mayordomo al sentir como se frotaba el conde con más fuerza sobre él, mientras acariciaba el pecho descubierto de su demonio, apretando con fuerza sus pezones, aunque el conde sentía una pequeña incomodidad pues todavía no se había recuperado del todo, pero no podía mostrarse débil ahora y dejarlo insatisfecho, termino de desnudarse con ayuda de su hábil amante.

_-Sebastian... Desnúdate..._ Exclamo el joven levantándose de Sebastian, para que se desnudara frente a él, se sentó con la mirada llena de lujuria y expectativa, el mayordomo obedeció desprendiéndose lentamente de sus prendas, el conde se mordía el labio inferior al ver la desnudez de su mayordomo cuando se quitó la última prenda.

_-Yo pensé que le avergonzaba verme así..._ Decía fingiendo inocencia el mayordomo, tapaba su miembro.

_-Cállate, arroja tu ropa al fuego..._ Ordeno el conde con la voz cargada de erotismo, el mayordomo obedeció arrojando su ropa al fuego provocando una fuerte llamarada, que al parecer excito al pequeño que al sentir ese calor cercano, se abalanzo sobre su demonio haciéndolo recostar bruscamente sobre el piso alfombrado, ante este arranque pasional el mayor se sorprendió correspondiendo ese beso cargado de deseo y pasión que le regalaba el joven, ambos se revolcaban sobre la alfombra desnudos, sudorosos, gemían entre besos sus nombres, sus manos se acariciaban entre sí en las más atrevidas caricias perdiéndose en sus más bajos instintos, el conde se acomodó sobre él y comenzó a frotarse sobre el miembro de su mayordomo que solo se relamía los labios al sentir esta sexual fricción, a la vez podía ver claramente el rostro placentero de su conde que reaccionaba delicioso ante el estímulo.

_-Ahhh... ahhh..._ Gritaba el conde al sentir como el mayor estimulaba bruscamente su falo que descansaba sobre el abdomen del demonio, al sentir como lo masturbaba comenzó a moverse más sobre la hombría del mayor, que se erguía con majestuosidad, lo que el pequeño noto cuando lo rozo haciendo que el suyo también se levantara.

_-Ahhh... Ciel... te hare mío..._ Gemía el mayor quien lo tomo colocando en cuatro a su pequeño conde, antes de embestirlo decidió jugar con su lengua en la entrada del conde para prepararlo, que se aferraba con fuerza a la alfombra, al sentir la húmeda intromisión, el mayor con su mano seguía estimulando el erecto falo del joven que comenzó a gotear, con su mano humedecida de la ligera esencia de joven la lamio como si se tratara de la esencia más dulce, relamía sus dedos hasta dejarlos húmedos, decidió sacar su lengua y metió dos dedos en su cavidad anal el conde se estremeció al sentir ese contacto, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, le dolía, el mayordomo sintió ese malestar colocándose sobre su espalda con cuidado se acercó al rostro de su niño, lo beso apasionadamente para que aliviara un poco el dolor.

_-¿Estas bien? ¿Si quieres me detengo?..._ Le pregunto con dificultad el mayor suavemente al oído pero no dejaba de prepararlo con sus dedos, el conde se retorcía de dolor pero era mezclado con placer, seguía gimiendo.

_-No, te atrevas..._ Contesto el conde mirándolo serio, le dio un beso profundo, luego de besarse, el mayordomo sintió que era suficiente preparación, su cuerpo no resistía más, su miembro reclamaba húmedo embestir al pequeño, recorrió la espalda sudorosa del conde con besos a lo que el conde gemía con más fuerza. Quito sus dedos de la cavidad, con una mano retomo su labor de estimular el miembro de su amo, con la otra agarro su propio miembro deseoso de saborear esa pequeña entrada.

-_Ahhhh..._ Grito el conde cuando sintió ser embestido lentamente por el mayor, cuando lo penetró casi todo, comenzó el suave movimiento. Poco a poco el menor se fue acoplando al ritmo lento del mayor

-_Ahhhh... Ciel..._ Gemía roncamente el mayor a los pocos minutos cuando las embestidas eran más rápidas y profundas, salía y entraba con libertad del menor, quien por la fuerza de esas embestidas sus brazos se debilitaron cansándose de aquella posición se recostó sobre la alfombra, pero sin dejar de aferrarse a ella, el mayor seguía masturbándolo con fuerza a la vez que alzaba su pequeña cadera para mejor penetración mientras seguía repartiendo besos en su espalda.

-Se…bas…tian… Pronunciaba con dificultad el nombre de su ardiente amante, cuando sintieron que se acercaba ese delicioso éxtasis, el mayordomo deseaba ver el rostro de su amante lo volteo en un movimiento rápido sentándolo sobre sus piernas, quedando frente a frente, continuo embistiéndolo viendo como su rostro sonrojado y su pequeña boca gemía de placer, buscaron sus labios desesperados para besarse se abrazaron aferrándose firmemente uno al otro, aumentado la profundidad de las embestidas, los gemidos eran acallados por los besos, cuando el mayor sintió que el joven se vino sobre él, esparciendo sobre la mano y abdomen del mayor toda su esencia, mientras su espalda se arqueaba el mayor lo sostenía, el demonio lleno a su joven amo con su esencia, al sentir como era atrapado su miembro por las cálidas y húmedas paredes anales que se estrechaban con el orgasmo, se abrazaron con más fuerzas y buscaron sus labios descargando todo ese placer en un beso.

_-Ahhhh... te amo... te amo…_ gritaban extasiados los dos a la vez al sentir como ese orgasmo consumía sus seres. Cayendo rendidos sobre la alfombra, después de unos minutos en que sus cuerpos aún se estremecían al sentir leves espasmos por el placer provocado, se recostaron abrazados al pie de la chimenea, se observaban uno al otro con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-Que delicioso… es hacer el amor contigo..._ Decía entre suspiros el mayordomo sonrojado, mientras salía del interior de su joven amo.

_-Lo mismo digo, mi amor..._ Respondió cariñosamente quitando los cabellos negros humedecidos del bello rostro de su mayordomo.

_-¿Mi amor?... por primera vez me dices así sin sarcasmo en tu voz_... Sonreía el mayor quien beso la frente sudorosa de su amo.

_-No comiences a molestarme... entonces ya no lo vuelvo a decir..._ Con un ligero puchero exclamo el menor, mirando para otro lado.

_-Ya, ya... no te voy a molestar..._ Dijo el mayor acariciando la espalda de su pequeño amante. Se quedaron en silencio por minutos, observando el fuego de la chimenea que parecía consumirse poco a poco, sin dejar de acariciarse en ese tierno abrazo.

_-Sebastian..._ Le llamo el menor rompiendo ese silencio. El mayor a pesar de no sentirse bien pudo disfrutar de esos momentos con su amo, sus molestias habían disminuido un poco.

_-Dime, _Contesto el mayor, tomando el rostro para que lo viera.

_-¿tu sentías esto cuando estabas con otras personas?_ Pregunto avergonzado desviando la mirada.

_-¿A qué te refieres?_ Pregunto el mayor al no entender muy bien su pregunta.

_-Yo sé que no soy el primero en tu vida en esta situación, eso me molesta un poco, pero..._ Hablaba el conde un poco triste, pues era un tema que le atormentaba, pensar que si su mayordomo disfrutaba de esos placeres igualmente con otros así como parecía disfrutarlo con él, lo llenaba de celos.

_-¿Pero qué?_ Pregunto serio el mayor acariciando el rostro de su amo que parecía luchar con su boca por lo que diría, pero en el fondo le alegraba que su amado poco a poco fuera más abierto en sus conversaciones.

_-Pero... quiero saber si para ti esto es igual, si sientes lo mismo como cuando estabas con alguien más..._ Le dijo con rapidez pero el mayor entendido a la perfección cual era la duda de su conde.

_-Ciel, mi amor... es cierto mi experiencia sexual es mucha, me he acostado con muchas personas sin importar su género, pero... no pongas esa carita..._ Se interrumpió a si mismo su respuesta al ver el rostro enojado de su amo, al escuchar sus palabras sinceras.

_-Es que me da rabia pensar en que alguien más te haya tenido y lo digas así tan tranquilo... _Dijo el conde con celos, mirando mal a su mayordomo que solo sonreía al ver la actitud de su amo.

_-Te lo digo así porque confió en ti, y quiero que seamos sinceros, Ciel…ninguna experiencia anterior se compara con la que vivo contigo, si antes lo hacía era por complacer a quien me lo pedía, los demonios no tenemos ese tipo de necesidades como los humanos, puede tal vez ser un poco placentera, pero a nosotros nos complace otras cosas, por eso a veces me repugnaba esos actos, yo era simplemente un objeto de placer para que me usaran, nunca bese a nadie, ni tenía la necesidad de desnudarme, apenas me desabrochaba el pantalón y les daba lo que querían, casi siempre terminaba asqueado por los fluidos que dejaban en mí, ni me provocaba probarlo... Pero contigo es diferente, me complace estar contigo... Es lo que más deseo…_Decía con sinceridad el mayordomo ante la mirada atenta del menor.

_-Solo dices eso, para no hacerme sentir mal..._ Contesto el menor con un puchero, mirando para otro lado.

_-Yo no miento querido, tú eres el único que ha hecho vibrar y estremecer mi cuerpo y corazón, contigo conocí el verdadero placer, no solo físico va más allá de eso, porque te amo, complementas todo mi ser cuando estamos juntos…_ Confeso con una hermosa sonrisa ante la mirada emocionada del conde.

_-¿De verdad?_ Pregunto el conde acercándose para dar un pequeño beso a su demonio.

_-Sí, mi pequeño... no dudes de mi... ¿puedo preguntar algo?_ Hablaba el mayordomo quien acariciaba los labios de su pequeño con su dedo.

_-Dime... pero por favor no salgas con tus preguntas sin sentido o para molestarme._ Contesto serio el conde.

_-No, en serio... ¿te ha gustado estar conmigo? ¿Lo has disfrutado?_ Preguntaba con una sonrisa traviesa acariciando las piernas de su amo.

_-No lo preguntes así tan directamente... claro que si... que no se me nota..._ Respondió con una sonrisa el conde mirando para otro lado.

_-Solo quería que lo confirmaras con tu boquita, debo confesar algo…_ hablo seriamente el mayor mirando fijamente la mirada azulina del conde, que se sorprendió por ese cambio de actitud, asentando con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando, el mayordomo le hizo una seña para que se acercara y decírselo al oído.

_-Te ves tan lindo cuando hacemos el amor, que a veces me desconcentro por contemplar tu belleza..._ Decía divertido el demonio al oído del conde que se sonrojo más de lo que estaba, y se sentó avergonzado dándole la espalda por lo que le había confesado.

_-Pero... que cosas dices... eso sonó muy pervertido... maniático..._ Decía nervioso y avergonzado el conde que comenzó a golpearlo en el abdomen.

_-¿Tienes sueño?_ Pregunto el demonio, atrayendo hacia el al conde que le golpeaba, colocándolo sobre su pecho.

_-No, ya dormí en la tarde... ¿Por qué preguntas?_ Hablaba el menor con fingida molestia al predecir cuales eran las intenciones del mayordomo.

_-No sé... podríamos jugar otro rato..._ El mayor halo la sabana que tenían cerca para cubrirse ambos, comenzó a besar con locura a su amo, quien correspondió ese demandante beso, acomodándose entre los brazos de su amante para iniciar una nueva sesión de amor, entre suspiros y jadeos que provenían del interior de aquella sabana que se movía sin parar, el fuego de la chimenea se apagó dejando en la oscuridad a dos seres que se entregarían nuevamente a las profundidades del placer.

**Notas finales:**

**_Espero les haya gustado,,, espero tambien sus comentarios :D gracias por su apoyo nos leemos prontito..._**


	26. Vacaciones II

**_Dentro de la soledad _**

**_Ligeramente brilla este sentimiento _**

**_Como aun no conozco la diferencia _**

**_Mi corazón se hunde en el atardecer _**

**_Ya a mi no me basta con tan solo amarte _**

**_Este simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma _**

**_Y lo único que es real es mi soledad _**

**_Si la veo voy a terminar llorando…_**

Habían pasado dos días, la luz que se reflejaba un poco a través de la ventana advertía que la mañana había llegado el conde se encontraba en su habitación despertándose se encontró frente a él, a su mayordomo dormido tranquilamente, era raro verlo dormir ya que siempre se levantaba primero, el conde contemplaba su hermoso rostro, ahora entendía porque su demonio hacia lo mismo, era relajante verlo de esa manera.

El conde comenzó a pensar que los días que habían pasado junto a su amado, lo divertido que la pasaban, su mayordomo el día anterior le había comenzado a enseñar lo básico para cocinar, aunque en medio de un sonrojo recordó como el amplio mesón de la cocina lo usaron para otra actividad menos para cocinar, con una sonrisa traviesa recordaba como los vegetales estaban regados a su alrededor de sus cuerpos semidesnudos, mientras gemían acompasados con el ruido de la olla que tenía rato hirviendo el agua, una voz interrumpió los pensamientos indecorosos del conde.

_-Es inevitable no hacerlo... ¿verdad? _Susurraba el mayor quien lentamente abría los ojos. Encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado del conde que le miraba fijamente.

_-¿Qué cosa?_ Pregunto el conde desviando la mirada

_-Contemplar a la persona que amas cuando duerme. _Contesto el demonio con una sonrisa, abrazándose a su amo acomodando su cabeza en el pequeño pecho.

_-No sé de qué hablas, ¿estabas fingiendo que dormías?_ Decía el conde quien pretendía no entender, acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos negros de su demonio, que reposaban sobre su pecho.

_-No, si estaba dormido._ Respondió el mayor que se restregaba los ojos.

_-Eso es extraño, tú dices que no necesitas dormir tanto..._ Hablaba con duda el conde quien no dejaba de acariciarlo.

_-Ahh, eso... es que no pude dormir en toda la noche apenas hace una hora me dormí._ Trato de justificarse el mayor, pues la verdad si había dormido toda la noche, pero no quería que su amado comenzara a preocuparse.

_-No te creo..._ Le dijo el menor tomando el rostro del demonio entre sus manos para verlo a los ojos.

_-Pero mira la hora que es... vamos a asearte y vestirte, bajaremos a desayunar..._ Tratando de evadir el tema el mayordomo se levantó de prisa, comenzó a buscar su camisa que en la noche anterior había sido arrojada fuera de la cama.

_-¿Por qué el apuro? No tenemos nada que hacer hoy, solo descansar..._ Lanzando un bufido al aire, no entendiendo el apuro de su demonio mientras lo pasearse desnudo por la habitación deleitando la vista del conde.

_-Es que saldremos, te llevare a un lugar.._. Contesto el mayordomo mientras recogía las prendas tanto suya como las de su amo que se encontraban esparcidas por la habitación.

_-¿A dónde?_ Pregunto curioso el conde quien se quitaba la sabana de encima, sentándose en la cama.

_-Es una sorpresa..._ Contesto con una sonrisa mirando a su amo mientras doblaba la ropa que había recogido.

_-Tu siempre con tus sorpresas..._ Le dijo el conde con mirada de complicidad.

_-¿cómo te sientes?_ Pregunto el mayor que aun con los días que habían pasado juntos, el conde tenía ciertas molestias con sus caderas.

_-Bien, no me duele mucho..._ Respondió el joven viendo como el mayor se le acercaba.

_-Fue buena idea hacerte el masaje y aplicarte la pomada anoche mismo._ Le hablo el mayor quien hizo que el conde se parara sobre la cama, quedando casi a su altura.

_-Creo que sí... _Dijo el conde quien enredo sus brazos en el cuello de su amante viéndose ambos fijamente al rostro

_-¿Nos bañamos juntos?_ Pregunto el demonio con una sonrisa traviesa, sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza a la cintura del conde para sentirlo más cerca.

_-No sé... nunca lo hemos hecho..._ Contesto el menor que lo miraba con complicidad enredando sus delgadas piernas alrededor de la definida cintura del mayor.

_-Siempre hay una primera vez..._ Contesto con sensualidad el mayor al sentir la desnudez de su amo restregarse contra su abdomen, el mayordomo camino rápidamente al baño con su amo que comenzaba a besar su cuello, llegando al baño tiro la puerta dejándolos encerrados para tomar su sensual baño. Después de casi hora y media, ambos estaban en el comedor, el conde terminaba su desayuno.

_-Apúrate Ciel... se nos hace tarde..._ Repetía el demonio con un poco de impaciencia.

_-No me apures... es tu culpa si llegamos tarde, tú y tu idea de bañarnos juntos..._ Le contesto el menor mientras desayunaba tranquilamente.

_-Pero fue divertido... no vas a decir que no..._ Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-_Sí, la verdad es que si..._ Dijo el conde quien solo agacho la mirada para coger su taza de té.

_-Antes de irnos debemos llamar a la mansión solo para saber si no está destruida... _Con un suspiro de resignación comento el mayor mientras marcaba los números en el teléfono, el conde solo lo veía.

-_Buenos días Meyrin, ¿Todo en orden?_ Comenzó a hablar el mayor con la sirvienta que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

_-Si Sebastian..._ _no hemos hecho nada inapropiado, se lo prometimos que cuidaríamos de la mansión para que ustedes disfrutaran sus vacaciones._ Contesto la joven con seguridad.

_-Gracias a todos, solo llamaba para eso... _Sonreía el mayordomo por escuchar buenas noticias, el conde solo observaba sabía que nada le había pasado a su mansión.

_-Cieeellllllll... te extraño tanto..._ Se escuchó un fuerte grito de repente a través del teléfono haciendo fruncir el ceño del mayor.

_-Joven Soma, soy Sebastian y creo que me acaba de dejar sordo..._ Hablo malhumorado el demonio a lo que el conde sonreía al ver su reacción, ya podía imaginarse que querrían hablar con él, se levantó de su asiento.

_-Lo siento... puedo hablar con Ciel, solo quiero saludarlo..._ Decía arrepentido el príncipe hindú, el conde se acercaba a su mayordomo.

_-Sí, claro... sea breve y no grite por favor..._ Respondió el mayor quien se sobaba el oído, pasándole el teléfono al conde que sonreía.

_-Alo... Soma..._ Hablo el conde con fingido desanimo.

_-Cielllll... te extraño tanto..._ Grito el hindú no tan alto como antes, pero igual molesto para quien lo escuchaba.

_-No tienes que gritar te escucho claramente..._ Regaño el menor se podían escuchar voces alrededor del príncipe, seguramente eran los escandalosos de sus sirvientes.

_-Solo quería saludarte, hoy Agni y yo partimos a Londres, tus empleados han sido muy amables con nosotros... _Comenzó a hablar el príncipe emocionado al escuchar a su amigo.

_-Me alegra escuchar eso..._ Sonrió el conde saber que sus sirvientes parecían estar tomando en serio su trabajo.

_-Ciellll... vendré a visitarte cuando llegues de tu luna de miel..._ Dijo el príncipe alegremente haciendo avergonzar al conde, más cuando escuchaba las voces de sus empleados, suspirar emocionados.

_-No es luna de miel... son vacaciones... Tengo que irme..._ Contesto nervioso el conde, el mayordomo recogía los platos de la mesa sonreía al ver la actitud de su amo, quien lo miraba mal.

-_Ciel, quiero saber si estás bien... Sebastian ¿no ha sido muy rudo contigo?_ Pregunto atrevidamente y un poco preocupado el príncipe, haciendo que el conde se sonrojara hasta las orejas, escuchaba las risas picaras de sus empleados.

_-... Cállense...Por qué preguntas eso, no te interesa..._ Gritaba el conde avergonzado a través del teléfono.

_-¿Entonces estas bien?_ Pregunto un poco más serio el príncipe.

_-Si estoy bien, deja de decir esas cosas..._ Decía el conde que ya quería colgar el teléfono, aun a la distancia podían avergonzarlo.

_-Ciel..._ Le llamo el hindú, antes de que colgara. el mayordomo se había sentado haciendo seña a su amo que se les hacía tarde que colgara.

_-¿Qué quieres?_ _si vuelves a decir otra tontería no te sorprenda que cuelgue el teléfono... _Respondió el conde un poco molesto.

_-Tomate muchas fotos, quiero ver fotos... _Pidió el hindú con alegría, el conde al escuchar eso se sonrojo la idea que cruzo su mente fue los momentos de placer que compartían con su amante.

_-Pero que estás diciendo, pervertido..._ Hablaba nervioso el conde por la petición, el hindú al otro lado se sonrojo también al pensar la insinuación de su amigo.

_-¿Qué? fotos de los lugares que visiten... ¿de qué más? El pervertido eres tú..._ Le dijo avergonzado el príncipe por la confusión del momento

_-Sera mejor que me vaya... Nos vemos pronto..._ Se despedía el conde avergonzado y nervioso, ante la vista divertida del mayor que no podía ocultar su risa.

_- Sebastian es mala influencia ya te hizo pervertido mi pequeño Ciel..._ Gimoteaba el príncipe al otro lado de la línea fue lo último que escucho el conde antes de colgar.

_-¿Que sucedió mi amor? estas todo sonrojado..._ Pregunto divertido el mayor abrazando por la espalda al conde, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

_-Nada... ya vámonos..._ Contesto el menor quien se separó de ese abrazo para ir a su habitación y cepillarse los dientes, el mayor recogió los platos para dirigirse a la cocina. Salieron de su mansión con una pequeña maleta, llevaban lo necesario y algunas prendas tenían pensado regresar al día siguiente, sería un corto viaje. Llegaron a la estación de trenes cerca de medio día, subieron al tren el viaje duraría una hora. Descansaron en el trayecto hablando de cosas sin sentido, mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana. Llegaron al condado de Lancashire, en la estación de trenes, caminaron por sus calles, había mucho movimiento en aquella ciudad, llegaron al pueblo de Blackpool era el centro de auge turística de Inglaterra de ese entonces, caminaron un poco más cuando encontraron la costa eran bañadas por las olas del mar.

_-¿Te gusta?_ pregunto el mayor al ver el rostro maravillado del conde no recordaba haber visitado la playa, mientras caminaban por la arena.

_-Es hermoso..._ Exclamo el conde maravillado ante la vista, la luz del sol se reflejaba majestuoso en el azul profundo del mar.

_-¿habías venido antes?_ Pregunto el demonio quien le ayudaba a quitar el calzado, para que pudiera sentir la arena en sus pies.

-_No recuerdo, siempre estaba en casa por el asma, no podía salir mucho_. Respondió el menor, viendo como el mayor también se descalzaba.

_-Qué te parece si vamos a la orilla..._ Le dijo el mayor quien tomaba de la mano al conde caminando hacia la orilla.

_-No hagas eso, la gente podría malinterpretarlo..._ Decía el conde avergonzado ya que el lugar estaba lleno de gente que visitaba también el lugar.

_-No creo, además las personas pensaran que eres mi hermanito o algo así..._ Contesto el mayor sonriendo al conde, que sintiéndose más seguro apretó su mano a la del demonio caminando hacia la orilla. Cuando llego sus pequeños pies sintieron el agua fría se deslizaba entre sus dedos, el mayor le imito haciendo lo mismo se sentía bien era relajante sentir como las leves ondas acariciaban sus pies, permanecieron asi por unos minutos en silencio disfrutando de esa sensación, mientras el viento acariciaba sus cuerpos.

_-Hace un poco de frio..._ Dijo el joven cuando sintió un pequeño escalofrío sacudir su cuerpo, retrocedieron un poco sentándose sobre la arena y seguir contemplando ese maravilloso paisaje. Se abrazaron uno al otro sentados mientras el calor del sol les abrigaba. Después de unos minutos decidieron levantarse para seguir visitando el lugar, caminaban descalzos sobre la arena para llegar al muelle que se veía a unos metros de ahí.

_-vamos al muelle..._ Decía emocionado el conde quien estaba más que relajado, casi corriendo halando al mayor que sonreía ante la actitud de su pequeño.

_-Sí, vamos... pero... espera Ciel..._ Hablaba el mayor al ver como el conde lo soltaba para llegar al muelle primero, acomodándose en la barandilla se subió en uno de ellas, para sentir como el viento lo acariciara, su cabello revoloteaba hacia atrás dejando su rostro tranquilo descubierto ante la vista embelesada del mayordomo que no creía tanta belleza en un ser tan pequeño que fijaba su vista al horizonte con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Que lastima que no pueda besarte aquí... estás hermoso con la brisa marina removiendo agraciadamente tus cabellos, acariciando tu rostro..._ Decía el mayordomo amorosamente ubicándose a su lado de forma discreta pues había gente alrededor, el conde lo miro correspondió ese halago con una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo acelerar el corazón de su demonio.

_-Podría matar a toda esta gente solo para darte un beso y no sientas vergüenza de que nos vean..._ Comentaba divertido el demonio quien discretamente susurraba sensual al conde.

_-Sebastian..._ _Eso es románticamente siniestro…_ Le dijo el conde al escuchar los pensamientos asesinos de su demonio.

_-Es broma, Ciel..._ Entre risas le dijo el mayor ante la ceja arqueada del conde. Quien al escuchar reír a su demonio sonrió y siguieron contemplando el paisaje.

_-Vamos a comer..._ Sugirió el conde mientras el mayor le colocaba los zapatos, quien ya también se había puesto los suyos. Caminaron hacia el centro del pueblo buscando un modesto restaurante. Después de buscar encontraron uno, entraron y ordenaron sus alimentos, mientras comían conversaban.

_-¿Nos quedaremos aquí en esta ciudad la noche_? Pregunto el conde con curiosidad deseaba pasar la noche ahí.

_-Si tú lo deseas mi niño..._ _podemos ir al parque de diversiones en la noche, es mejor a esa hora... _Sugirió el mayor tomando un poco de vino ante la mirada emocionada del conde.

-_Deduzco por tu mirada que no habías ido antes a un parque de diversiones en la noche._ Comento el mayor con curiosidad.

_- recuerdo que fui una vez a un parque de diversiones pero en el día y solo me la pase sentado junto a mi madre, pues tenía miedo de que me enfermara. _Explicaba un poco triste el conde al recordar los días de su niñez.

_-... pero ahora estás conmigo... primero vamos a alquilar una habitación para pasar la noche, mañana al medio saldremos ¿Te parece bien?_ Animando al conde el mayor le hablaba cariñosamente mientras apretaba su mano para brindarle su apoyo incondicional.

_-Sí, creo que es lo mejor..._ Dijo animado el conde no valía la pena entristecer su presente con recuerdos nostálgicos. Ambos terminaron de comer, saliendo del restaurante se dispusieron a instalarse en uno de los numerosos hoteles habían a su paso, cuando encontraron el indicado se hospedaron, subiendo a su cuarto en que habían dos camas de tamaño regular, el menor entraba sacándose el parche de su ojo, sentía los pasos de su demonio detrás de él, dejando la pequeña maleta en el piso.

_-Ahora sí..._ Exclamo el mayordomo con mirada sugestiva mientras se acercaba al conde que retrocedía al verlo actuar de esa forma, lo tomo entre sus brazos arrinconándolo contra una pared, comenzó a devorar sus labios, acariciando de forma atrevida su cuerpo, el conde no se sentía muy cómodo era la primera vez que estaría en esa situación en un lugar que no estuvieran los dos solos, se escuchaban ruidos afuera, niños gritando y jugando por los pasillos, personas hablando y riendo, después de todo era un complejo familiar.

_-Sebastian... podrían oírnos..._ Decía el menor sonrojado quien se mordía el labio, al sentir como lamian su pecho y acariciaban por encima del pantalón su miembro.

_-Seremos silenciosos entonces..._ Contesto seductoramente el mayor acallando al conde que gemía bajo con un demandante beso, seguían de pie arrimados a esa pared.

_-Sebastian... no me siento cómodo, me duele un poco..._ Exclamaba el conde al sentir como el mayor le bajaba el pantalón, quien no dejaba de devorar su cuello, el pequeño trataba de contenerse pero le era imposible, con la mano en su boca acallaba sus gemidos.

_-Podemos divertirnos de otro modo..._ al escuchar la queja del menor decidió no embestirlo en esta ocasión, decidió jugar de otra manera. Lo llevo hasta la cama, sentándolo en el centro de ella, el conde con expectativa miraba que haría el mayor quien desabrochaba su propio pantalón bajándolo con ropa interior dejando a la vista su prominente miembro.

_-Te dije que me duele... _Acertó a decir el conde un poco molesto, pero a la vez se mordía el labio pues su mayordomo era hermoso, sexi desnudo para él, solo con la camisa desabrochada.

_-Pues tu mirada me dice que continúe, además no te embestiré... No te preocupes..._ Decía en tono erótico el mayordomo quien se subió a la cama para sentarse frente a su hermoso niño, que parecía dudoso con lo que harían, lo besó para tranquilizarlo mientras le quitaba también su pantalón y ropa interior. Comenzaron a acariciarse con lentitud como estudiando con detalle sus pechos, se besaron apasionadamente en un fuerte abrazo, en que acariciaban toda la extensión de sus espaldas los gemidos y jadeos no se hicieron esperar.

_-Shhh..._ decía el conde con un poco de vergüenza, le apenaba pensar que alguien los escuchara, trataba de acallar eso gemidos con besos profundos a su demonio, quien en un momento lo agarro sentándolo delicadamente sobre sus piernas quedando sentados ambos viéndose frente a frente comenzaron a besar sus labios con desesperación con sus manos apretaban los pezones del otro con malicia dejándolos rojos y erectos causando espasmos de placer a ambos, el ruido de un viejo calefactor que habían prendido en la habitación contigua les ayudaba un poco para que sus respiraciones agitadas no sean escuchadas.

_-Ahhh..._ Gemían bajo los dos, cuando ambos tomaron sus miembros entre sí para frotarse, comenzando esa masturbación simultanea que los llevaba directo a las profundidades del placer, sus falos eran bruscamente estimulados juntos sin despegarse con la ayuda de las manos de los amantes que con una retorcían entre si sus miembros, con la otra jugaban de forma tosca con sus testículos, apretándolos, haciendo que sus falos se levantaran entre sí, pronto los dos falos que parecían no quererse separar se humedecieron por el líquido pre-seminal, causando que se volvieran resbaladizos a las manos de los amantes que sonrieron entre sí con malicia.

_-Ahhh...Sebastian..._ Gemía bajo en el oído del mayor, quien seguía concentrado en su labor, sin dejar de consentir a su niño lo besaba entre suspiros, la brisa de la ventana los acariciaba mientras seguían con lujuria retorciendo de placer a sus miembros, por unos minutos permanecieron en ese ejercicio,

_-Ciel..._ se escuchó en la habitación cuando sintieron que el momento culmine y placentero se aproximaba, comenzaron con más fuerza a estimularse entre sí, sintiendo como leves espasmos recorrían sus cuerpos que ardían de placer, el conde no sabía cómo acallar sus gritos, se aferró a su demonio en su hombro comenzó a morderlo, el mayor al sentir este dolor lo excito aún más, derramando su esencia con fuerza entre ellos al sentir como la cálida sangre de su hombro se deslizaba por su brazo, el menor se corrió también al sentir liquido cálido de su amado bañar su miembro y manos. Se vieron y comenzaron a devorarse a besos con el fin de calmar ese calor que invadía sus cuerpos. El conde cansado se recostó sobre su demonio quien lo acariciaba tiernamente, ambos veían el cielo claro a través de la ventana que estaba frente a ellos, estaban bañados de la cintura para abajo de sus fluidos con una mano, el mayor tomo un poco comenzó a lamerlo y saborearlo.

_-No hagas eso..._ Exclamo el joven con cara de desagrado.

_-¿Por qué no? Nuestras esencias saben bien juntas... Prueba..._ Con un suspiro se resignó lamio lentamente esa mezcla de fluidos, no sabía tan mal pensó el conde.

_-Ves te lo dije..._ Comento divertido el mayor, al ver la cara de satisfacción de su amo. Se besaron apasionadamente con el sabor de ellos en sus bocas, luego de unos segundos por falta de aire se separaron el conde miro fijamente a su mayordomo.

_-Vamos a asearnos, tenemos que salir prometiste que recorreríamos la ciudad antes de que anochezca._ Ordeno el conde quien se levantaba de su mayordomo.

_-Todavía es temprano, apenas son las 4, ven acuéstate_... Decía el mayor haciendo espacio en la modesta cama

_-Si hubiera querido encerrarme en una habitación para solo estar haciendo el amor... nos hubiéramos quedado en casa... _Respondió malhumorado el conde ante la mirada de confusión del mayor.

_-Que carácter... que se va a hacer me enamore de un niño testarudo..._ Contesto el mayordomo con un suspiro de resignación, mirando como el conde entraba al baño.

_-Cállate... así me amas y punto_. Alzando la voz miraba mal a su demonio, que sonreía al ver como cerraba con fuerza la puerta del baño. Luego de unos minutos se habían aseado, listos para salir a su paseo salieron abrigados pues hacia frio no podían arriesgarse a que se enfermara nuevamente arruinaría las vacaciones.

_-Vamos allá..._ Decía animado el conde al ver una hermosa edificación muy colorida, caminó deprisa era seguido lentamente por el mayor.

_-Ya estas viejo, Sebastian... camina..._ Ordeno el conde impaciente mirando mal a su demonio.

_-Tranquilo mi niño._ Respondió el mayor tomando la mano de su amado ingresando a aquella edificación, que tenía una hermosa decoración hindú.

_-Todo esto es hermoso, no te parece... de alguna manera me recuerda a Soma._ Comentaba el conde al ver los colores y brillos de la cultura hindú plasmada en ese lugar.

_-Si claro, colorido igual a él... _Sonrió el mayor al ver lo llamativo del lugar.

_-Algún día visitaremos India, ¿verdad Sebastian?_ Pregunto esperanzado el conde con la mirada fija al mayordomo. Que le respondió con una mirada de confusión, el mayor pensó en un futuro que de alguna manera era incierto.

_-¿Dije algo malo? _Pregunto con tristeza al ver la reacción confusa de su demonio, y el silencio que se había formado, el pequeño decidió desviar su mirada con gran tristeza.

_-No, claro que iremos, recorreremos tú y yo todo el mundo._ Dijo animado el demonio tomando el rostro triste de su amo, que desviaba la mirada, dándole un pequeño beso ya que se encontraban solos en uno de los salones.

_-Sí, solos tu y yo..._ Respondió el menor separándose del mayor un poco más animado.

_-Mira esos hermosos jardines... Vamos..._ Dijo el mayor tratando de animar al conde que parecía pensativo. Recorrieron todos los lugares que pudieron visitar, muy animado el conde era la primera que se sentía libre su comportamiento era un poco infantil, pero no tenía presiones solo disfrutar en compañía de su amado que lo seguía con una sonrisa complaciente, le alegraba tanto ver la energía de su conde verlo comportarse así divertido como un joven sin preocupaciones, alguien normal a su edad, era extraño pero agradable.

Estaba anocheciendo decidieron ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante luego irían al parque de diversiones, el conde se emocionó mucho al ver las luces, los puestos que vendían diferentes comidas y objetos, los juegos que invadían el lugar, la música, la algarabía de la gente. Recorrieron los diferentes puestos y un adivino les leyó las cartas tratando de predecir su futuro, salieron riendo de aquel puesto por lo que les había dicho ese charlatán, que Sebastian se casaría con una hermosa mujer y tendría como 8 hijos, la predicción del conde era casi similar.

_-Juguemos aquí..._ Dijo el conde deteniéndose frente al puesto que debía probar su puntería con una rifle, si tiraba todos los objetos se llevaría un gran premio. Luego de unos minutos el conde con soberbia reclamo su premio cuando tiro todos los blancos que debía atinar, ante la mirada de sorpresa de quienes lo vieron hacer su destreza.

_-Que hermoso su peluche, de esos podría tener a montones, son los que produce su compañía._ Decía el mayor con un poco de sarcasmo al ver como el menor llevaba ese peluche de gato, de casi un metro abrazado a su cuerpo, caminaba orgulloso mostrándolo a todos.

_-Tienes que arruinar mi diversión, ya sé que puedo obtener cuantos quisiera, pero este lo gane con mi esfuerzo... bueno no tanto eso del tiro fue fácil para mí... _decía jactancioso el conde mirando mal a su mayordomo.

_-Sorprendió a todos, que un niño tan lindo y pequeño tuviera tan buena puntería..._ Hablaba el mayor acariciando al peluche y al conde.

_-Es que tuve al mejor maestro..._ confeso el menor, con una sonrisa de complicidad, pues su mayordomo era quien años atrás le había enseñado a empuñar un rifle y tener buena puntería.

_-Toma Sebastian..._ Le dijo el conde sonrojado entregándole el peluche al mayor.

_-Gana su muñeco, ahora yo deberé cargarlo..._ Decía el demonio arqueando una ceja, mientras agarraba el muñeco que a pesar de ello le resultaba encantador al mayor si se trataba de un gato.

_-Te lo regalo, es para ti... lo gane para ti... _Confeso sonrojado el conde mirando el suelo, moviendo nervioso sus manos, era el primer regalo que le hacía a su demonio, pues siempre que quería regalarle algo nunca encontraba que darle.

_-Muchas gracias mi amor... Que amable y lindo... Deseo matar a la gente otra vez... _Susurro divertido el mayor cerca del oído del conde, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar más al conde.

_-Sebastian... me estas contagiando tu cursilería... regalándote un peluche, me siento ridículo... _Decía el conde avergonzado mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por la feria, como estaba tan llena nadie se fijaría en ellos, y su manera cariñosa de andar.

_-Quieres comer algo, mira allá venden unos dulces..._ Propuso el mayordomo acercándose donde vendían unos deliciosos algodones de azúcar, para el gusto dulce de su amo sería un agasajo.

_-Esta delicioso..._ Exclamaba mientras devoraba ese dulce, con la boca llena de algodón y sus labios acaramelados, haciendo estremecer al mayor que se moría por probar esos dulces labios, halándolo lo llevo detrás de uno de esos puestos, besando los labios acaramelados del joven que con un poco de vergüenza correspondía el beso poniendo como escudo al peluche.

_-Muy dulce... demasiado... diría yo... _Decía el mayor separándose de los labios de su niño, quien había terminado de comer su dulce, caminaron nuevamente incorporándose a la multitud.

_-Se ve estúpido eso... dar vueltas ahí mismo... no le veo la gracia. _Hablo el conde con sarcasmo al ver el carrusel de caballitos, aunque en el fondo le parecía divertido.

_-Subamos Ciel... vamos..._ Dijo el mayor tomando la mano de su amo, dirigiéndose a la boletería del juego.

-_Pero es ridículo..._ Con fingido desinterés hablaba el menor que se encontraba formado en la fila para ser los siguientes en subir.

_-Sera divertido ya lo veras... _Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa al ver como se iba deteniendo el carrusel. Esperaron que todos se bajaran y comenzaron a subir con otras personas que también los acompañaría en esa ronda, los dos se sentaron en diferentes caballos pero iban juntos.

-_Tú te ves ridículo... en ese caballito..._ Decía sarcástico con una sonrisa al ver a su mayordomo en ese caballo mecánico, le divertía mucho verlo así.

_-Usted se ve adorable... _Halagaba el demonio quien veía como el menor sonreía divertido. Esa imagen la conservaría en su memoria para siempre, sin que su amo se diera cuenta la melancolía invadió su ser, terminaron de dar su vuelta y bajaron.

_-Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna..._ Sugirió el mayor con alegría, al ver la enorme y luminosa rueda

_-No se ve muy segura..._ Decía un poco temeroso el conde viendo fijamente la rueda.

_-¿No me digas que te da miedo?_ pregunto el mayor con burla al menor.

_-No es eso, solo se ve insegura podría desarmarse en cualquier momento_ Con el ceño fruncido respondió el conde.

_-Te olvidas que estas con un demonio, que te protege con su vida. _Contesto el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia arrodillado frente al conde que se avergonzó al ver cómo la gente los miraba raro.

_-No hagas eso aquí... la gente nos mira..._ Exclamo nervioso y sonrojado el joven.

_-Vamos... entonces..._ Hablo el mayor cuando sintió que era halado por su vergonzoso conde. Hicieron la fila para subir al último juego de esa fantástica noche, no había necesidad de palabras para saber que el conde se había divertido se le notaba en su hermoso rostro. Cuando les toco su turno los dos y el gran peluche se subieron al asiento de la rueda de la fortuna, una vez todo listo la rueda comenzó a girar lentamente, bajo el cielo oscuro en que resplandecían numerosas estrellas, ayudando a brindar romanticismo a la noche.

_-Se ve todo tan hermoso desde aquí..._ Comento el joven quien tenía recostada su cabeza al hombro del mayor que lo abrazaba cariñosamente mientras el frio viento se rozaba entre ellos. Ambos se vieron fijamente conteniendo su deseo de darse un tierno beso.

_-Eres maravilloso Sebastian, no me había divertido tanto como hoy..._ acertó a decir totalmente enamorado el conde que se sinceraba a su mayordomo, quería besarlo y no podía, ante esto el mayor le acariciaba el rostro con una sonrisa.

_-Ahora soy yo el que quisiera mata gente..._ Decía el menor controlando sus impulsos.

_-Ordénemelo y lo hare..._ Respondió el mayor con una gran sonrisa.

_-Payaso... Te amo..._ Confesaba el menor acercándose a los labios del mayor, que sonó los dedos apagando todas las luces del lugar dejándolos en la oscuridad, la rueda se detuvo por la falta de energía eléctrica dejándolo justo en la parte de arriba donde el viento mecía lentamente su asiento.

_-Te amo mucho... mi Ciel..._ Declaro sinceramente el demonio, Ambos se unieron sus labios en un dulce beso entre los murmullos de la gente que se escuchaba abajo por la falta de energía, luego de unos segundos la luz regreso a la feria. Demonio y amo se abrazaron esperando que la rueda terminara su turno.

_-Prométeme que recordaras este momento por siempre en tu mente... _Dijo el mayor con una mirada nostálgica viendo fijamente al conde mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano.

_-Claro que sí, pero no lo digas así, me asustas..._ Con un poco de angustia respondió el conde, no le gusto la forma en que lo dijo como si se despidiera, era algo confuso. Ante esto el conde cambio su actitud a una triste. El mayordomo solo desvió la mirada, quería confesarle algo pero fue interrumpido cuando les dijeron que se bajaran.

Los dos decidieron caminar hasta su hotel, fue un día muy agotador para ambos pero el conde ya no podía mas, cuando caminaban por la arena, el mayor lo tomo entre sus brazos, de repente los fuegos artificiales alumbraban el cielo, detuvo su caminar sin soltar al conde se quedaron viéndolos, el niño se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su amado, tenía tanto miedo de perderlo un mal presentimiento invadía su frágil corazón.

_-Prométeme que te quedaras conmigo siempre..._ Le decía en un susurro viendo esas luces en el oscuro firmamento.

_-Claro que si... siempre..._ Respondió el mayor mirando también el horizonte.

_-Tu eres lo que más amo, eres mi mejor amigo, mi fiel compañero, mi amado esposo y ferviente amante, no te atrevas a dejarme solo... a donde vayas te seguiré..._ Decía el pequeño con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de su ojo azul, que cerraba cayendo en un profundo sueño, en medio de esa lluvia de luces se quedó dormido con el semblante melancólico, a lo que el mayor solo dio un gran suspiro mirando con ternura al menor siguió caminando, palabras no describían esa mezcla de sentimientos que le invadían. Llegaron al hotel dejo dormido al joven en su cama le puso el pijama, cambiándose ropa también se acostó junto a su amado quedándose profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente antes de regresar a su mansión, decidieron dar un último paseo muy animados, compraron recuerdos para las personas cercanos a ellos como regalo también de su apoyo a su relación, tomaron el tren de regreso a su mansión solo tenían un par de días luego tendrían que regresar a su rutina, decidieron disfrutar sus dos días que le restaban con mucho amor y placer, aunque el demonio disimulaba bien su deteriorado estado de salud, quería disfrutar al máximo de la compañía del conde sin preocuparlo, se prometió a si mismo explicarle su situación cuando llegaran a Londres. Tristemente pasaron esos dos días y sus vacaciones terminaron, llegando de imprevisto a la mansión Phantomhive, pasado el mediodía en un carruaje que habían alquilado, los empleados emocionados salieron a recibirlos, se sorprendieron al verlos a ambos, tenían puesta ropa informal diferente a la que usaban a diario, pero no dejaban de verse hermosos.

_-Joven amo... nos alegramos tanto de verlos..._ Gritaba de alegría Meyrin

_-Veo que mi mansión sigue intacta..._ Hablo el conde con una sonrisa

_-Joven amo... Señor Sebastian ustedes se ven diferente..._ Decía emocionado Finnie al verlos con un semblante más relajado.

_-Les sentó muy bien sus vacaciones..._ Comento Bard con una sonrisa a pesar de ser a veces un poco distante, los había extrañado. Los empleados ayudaron a entrar los equipajes que eran algunos más de lo que habían llevado, sin contar con el hermoso peluche que viajaba dentro del carruaje con ellos.

_-Que hermoso muñeco... es grande..._ Decía Finnie mirando el peluche que era llevado por el conde cuando subían las escaleras seguidos por los otros que llevaban otras maletas.

_-No lo mires mucho, es mío... _Dijo sonriente Sebastian que se había mantenido callado.

_-¿Es suyo? eso es adorable..._ Exclamo con un sonrojo la sirvienta.

_-Si mi joven amo me lo regaló..._ Conto feliz el mayordomo haciendo avergonzar al conde que se sonrojo frente a todos.

_-Deja de decir intimidades... nunca más te regalo algo..._ Hablo avergonzado el conde mirando mal al demonio. Todos sonrieron al ver la tierna expresión del conde extrañaban esas discusiones de los dos.

_-Ustedes no se rían... no les daré los obsequios que trajimos para ustedes..._ Decía malhumorado el conde llegando a su habitación.

_-Sí, señor..._ Dijeron los tres seriamente, siguiendo su camino, el mayordomo los veía alejarse un pequeño mareo invadió su cabeza impidiéndole avanzar pero se repuso de inmediato, para no preocupar a su amado.

_-Parece que se divirtieron mucho... podría contarnos luego joven amo..._ Exclamo con alegría la sirvienta.

_-Tal vez..._ Murmuro el conde, se alegraba en el fondo ser recibido con tanta alegría por sus empleados. Llegaron a la habitación dejando solos a los dos recién llegados. El mayor se acercó al conde dándole un pequeño beso, comenzó a arreglar el contenido de las maletas. Bajaron al despacho con sus vestimentas habituales tenían muchas cartas en su escritorio, cada uno se dedicó a sus labores, después de la cena el conde y mayordomo se reunieron con los empleados para darles sus obsequios.

_-Que lindos recuerdos..._ Decían emocionados el jardinero y la sirvienta mientras veían unas cuantas fotos de su viaje.

_-Gracias, por el regalo ustedes son los mejores jefes._ Hablaba emocionado el cocinero al abrir su obsequio y descubrir una elegante pipa.

_-Si ustedes son los mejores..._ Dijo el jardinero quien recibió un hermoso sombrero.

_-Gracias está muy lindo... _Decía la joven sirvienta al dar una vuelta con el vestido que le habían regalado.

_-Jo.. jo.. jo..._ Agradecía con una sonrisa Tanaka, quien abría su juego y delicado juego de té.

_-De nada..._ Dijeron amo y mayordomo tomándose de las manos, sonreían mirándose con complicidad. El menor sintió como la mirada de su amado se apagaba, soltando su mano cayó al piso, ante la mirada atónita de todos. El pequeño conde se quedó en blanco sintiendo como una punzada dolorosa atravesaba su corazón, al verlo ahí tirado a sus pies comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas de angustia que le impedían moverse, mientras que los empleados trataban de levantar y hacer reaccionar al mayordomo que se había desmayado.


	27. Ciel

**_Dime si hay dolor, ¡dime si no es triste! _**

**_dime que lugar has ido a ver, _**

**_no vayas a donde yo ya no pueda seguirte, _**

**_no estaríamos siempre juntos.._**

**_No lo puedo comprender escucha ya mi voz, _**

**_todo lo que siento es confuso, _**

**_mis lagrimas se secan y disuelven en un ser…_**

**_ dentro de tu hermoso corazón, _**

**_si los deseos se hicieran realidad te pido llévate ya mi voz _**

**_y entrégame lo que yo deseo ¡te suplico! _**

**_¡Estoy solo en un mundo sin ti! _**

**_y todos los recuerdos que tengo son de ti sobre el ahora... nosotros dos... te marchitas amor..._**

_NARRACION DE CIEL PHANTOMHIVE_

La luz de la luna se desprendía en la habitación iluminando de forma tenue el cuerpo de mi amado mayordomo que descansaba sobre nuestra cama, no sabía en qué momento habíamos llegado ahí solo me quede parado en silencio mirando su rostro tranquilo que respiraba lentamente, miles de dudas abrumaban mi mente, llenando de angustia y desesperación mi corazón enamorado, esos malos presentimientos que había sentido días atrás se volvieron una cruel realidad, me recriminaba el hecho de no haber enfrentado a mi Sebastian aun cuando sabía que algo le pasaba, debí exigirle una explicación a su extraño comportamiento, no lo hice solo por un simple hecho: miedo.

Miedo de escuchar una verdad dolorosa que nos separara, ahora sufría y no sabía si el en su inconsciencia lo hacía también si sentía algún dolor. Me atormenta la idea de perderlo, de repente los recuerdos agolparon mi mente, sus palabras, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus gemidos, sus suspiros... solo pensar en que sería de mi si no volviera a sentirlas, verlas, escucharlas... sin darme cuenta lágrimas de dolor salían de mis ojos mojando con ellas el parche que cubría el sello, cayendo sobre el pecho de mi amado mientras me aferraba a él con todas mis fuerzas, quería que sintiera mi presencia, sintiera cuanto lo necesitaba... que no podía dejarme solo... escuchaba voces a mi alrededor tratando de consolarme.

_-Joven amo... llamemos al médico, no se preocupe tanto... el estará bien... Joven amo..._ Decía Meyrin acompañada de los otros empleados, trataba de animarme, lo que no entendían ninguno de ellos que no había médico que llamar pues es un demonio, se supone que los demonios no se enferman. Seguía aferrándome al cuerpo de mi demonio rogándole con ese abrazo que despertara, aun si era una broma para asustarme y molestarme, se la perdonaría, solo quería que despertara.

_-Joven amo... ¿Qué hacemos?... No despierta con nada..._ Escuche decir con un poco de recelo el joven jardinero que me miraba preocupado. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? comenzó a invadir mi mente esa pregunta, retumbaba mis sentidos, no podía quedarme ahí llorando, debía hacer algo actuar ya, seguramente Sebastian se decepcionaría de mi si sigo actuando tan cobardemente, no sería el Ciel valiente, obstinado, fuerte del que se enamoró, seque mis lágrimas y lo mire fijamente.

_-Yo te salvare, mi amor... _Fueron las palabras que salieron de mis labios con determinación mientras acariciaba su hermoso rostro, las muchas veces que él me había salvado y cuidado ahora me tocaba a mí hacerlo, eso pensé.

_-Debo salir, si me quedo aquí no podré hacer algo útil... Iré a Londres... _Con seguridad me separe de mi amado fui al armario comencé a sacar mis prendas para salir hacia un frío congelante afuera, ante la mirada de mis empleados.

_-Joven amo, pero es tarde... porque no llama a quien vaya a ver o mandemos a uno de nosotros..._ Acertó a decir Meyrin preocupada siguiéndome los pasos, mientras yo me ponía los guantes.

_-No, debo ir yo mismo, es algo que ustedes no entenderían..._ Le respondí seguro colocándome mi abrigo, los demás me miraban con expectativa.

_-Joven amo... yo lo acompañare... _Dijo Finnie con seriedad se notaba que no quería que me le negara, asentí con la cabeza cuando vi que salió de prisa seguramente por su abrigo, me animaba un poco el hecho de contar con el apoyo de mis fieles empleados, sin llenarme de preguntas por la extraña situación.

-_Señor Tanaka prepara el carruaje..._ Ordene al hombre de edad madura que inmediatamente salió de la habitación a prepararlo.

_-¿Quiere que lo acompañe?_ Me pregunto seriamente Bard mientras yo me colocaba mi bufanda me acercaba a mi mayordomo.

_-No, quédate con Meyrin, por cualquier inconveniente._ La respondí pues no sabía si se presentaría algún percance, desconocía como reaccionaria un demonio que estuviera en ese estado, era mejor estar precavido.

_-Meyrin, Bard les confió a Sebastian cuídenlo no lo dejen solo por favor, tratare de llegar lo más pronto posible. _Hable sinceramente con ellos más que una orden era una petición, mientras acariciaba con cariño sus mejillas, me acerque más a su rostro para hablarle, tenía la leve esperanza de que si le hablaba ahora despertaría.

_-Mi amor... ya regreso... veras que todo estará bien..._ Susurre esas palabras con dulzura al oído, acariciando su bello rostro dormido, antes de alejarme bese sus labios suavemente, unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, recordé sus besos como me sonreía, cuando lo tomaba desprevenido y rozaba mis labios con los suyos, no respondió a eso como antes, me lleno de angustia pero eso me dio fuerzas a la vez, no podía permitir que la muerte lo tocara él es mío, solo mío... nadie más tiene derecho de poseerlo solo yo.

_-No se preocupe, joven amo... lo cuidaremos bien... vaya con cuidado.._. Me decía Meyrin al escuchar que los caballos relinchaban afuera de la mansión indicando que el carruaje estaba listo para partir.

_-Sí, confió en ustedes... no tardare..._ les decía aun cerca del rostro de mi demonio, hasta los últimos segundos quería ver si se levantaba, suspire resignado al saber que no lo haría.

_-Te... amo... Sebastian..._ Le dije entre besos una lágrima traviesa rodo por mi mejilla, despidiéndome de él, podía escuchar a la joven llorar, seguramente dije esas palabras de forma conmovedora, mezcla de amor y desesperación. Me aleje de él, no quería hacerlo pero debía hacer algo, no tenía más opciones.

_-Ya regreso.._. salí casi corriendo de la habitación, el cocinero me seguía para despedirme Finnie me esperaba en la entrada para partir de inmediato.

_-Bard, por favor no toquen las vestiduras de Sebastian, no se atrevan a hacerlo_. Le dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras, me preocupaba un poco dejar así vulnerable a Sebastian, si descubrían sus manos podrían sospechar que él no era alguien ordinario.

_-Sí señor, como usted diga, no se preocupe..._ Me respondió un poco extrañado, pero sabía que no se atrevería a hacerlo. Salí de inmediato a Londres, Finnie ayudo a Tanaka en la conducción del carruaje quedándome solo dentro de él. Deseaba que aquellos caballos anduvieran mas rápido quería llegar donde la única persona que podría ayudarme, Undertaker, sabía que el tendría una respuesta para mí, la soledad del carruaje me desesperaba recordaba que mi mayordomo, hace meses que siempre se sentaba junto a mí, ya era una costumbre, ahora su asiento estaba vacío no tenía a quien abrazar, me había vuelto tan dependiente de él, tan adicto a su hermosa presencia, no podría imaginar la vida sin él, recordé también sus promesas de no dejarme solo, de viajar por el mundo, ahora no podía dejarme, no le permitiría que lo haga, así tuviera que seguirlo al infierno lo haría. Tanto me hundí en mis pensamientos que no me percate del tiempo y la distancia, cuando escuche que los caballos detuvieron su andar.

_-Ya llegamos Joven amo..._ Decía el joven jardinero abriendo la puerta del carruaje para que bajara, lo hizo rápidamente aquel viejo letrero que vi era mi salvación, no sabría que hacer si el hombre que estaba dentro de esa misteriosa casa, no me diera respuesta.

_-Undetaker..._ Leí el letrero, tome aire, por primera vez sentía que mi vida dependía de aquel misterioso hombre de ropas extrañas a quien visitaba hace tiempo para obtener información, además quien conocía la naturaleza de mi amado demonio.

_-Ustedes esperen aqui, no tardare, entren al carruaje mientras tanto., podrían congelarse aquí afuera... _Les sugerí pues eso era algo que el amor había cambiado en mí, me había vuelto más sensible a las necesidades de otros, sonreí ante esto, Sebastian me había convertido en un amable joven.

_-Gracias... joven amo..._ Agradecieron los dos mientras yo tocaba la puerta casi con desesperación, eran más de las diez de la noche, las calles lucían despejadas seguramente el antiguo shinigami estaría dormido dentro de uno tétricos ataúdes. Espere unos segundos esperando que esa puerta se abriera, Cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose sentí un poco de alivio.

_-Buenas noches Joven conde, _Apareció entre la oscuridad el hombre de cabellos platinados, con una mano hacia seña de que pasara, viendo esto los que me acompañaban decidieron entrar al carruaje.

_-Undertaker, necesito tu ayuda..._ Apenas cuando entre le exprese desesperado casi rogándole, mirándolo fijamente.

_-¿En que podría ayudarlo?_ Me pregunto tranquilamente, mientras servía algo de líquido caliente en uno de sus extraños recipientes.

_-Sebastian, no reacciona esta inconsciente... no sé qué le sucede... Dime por favor que tú sabes algo..._ Me acerque a él, agarre su ropa para acercarlo a mi quería que me respondiera.

_-Ahhh... eso... lo vi venir... Le dije que lo cuidara..._ Contesto el shinigami soltando mi brusco agarre, que solo aumentaba mi angustia el tiempo pasaba si saber si mi demonio estaba bien.

_-No andes con rodeo, dime de una vez lo que sepas... por favor acorta mi agonía... _Hablaba sin fuerza en mi voz, me tire al piso estaba rogándole a ese hombre, mi orgullo del cual me escudaba, desapareció y no me importaba si era así, si podía salvarlo. Me desesperaba pensar que el tiempo pasaba y no tenía respuesta.

_-joven conde... de verdad tanto lo ama... para humillarse de esa manera... _Me hablaba mientras me levantaba del piso, el shinigami tomo mi rostro me miraba con dulzura, ¿Dulzura? me sorprendí un poco al ver esa actitud en él, nunca lo había visto actuar así.

_-De verdad que ese demonio es afortunado..._ Sonrió un poco mirando para un lado esquivando mi mirada extrañada

_-Dime de una vez... por favor..._ Le dije un poco más calmado, no ganaba nada desesperándome tome aire, esperando la respuesta.

_-Beba, mientras le digo lo que quiere saber..._ Me ofreció la bebida que preparaba hace un momento, la acepte así podía calentarme un poco del frio que hacía, me sentí un poco aliviado el podría decirme que tenía mi demonio, sentándome sobre uno de los ataúdes listo para escuchar su explicación.

_-Conde, seré breve... su mayordomo está enfermo, yo le dije en nuestras conversaciones pasadas que su naturaleza demoniaca no permitía sentimientos, solo piénselo de esta manera cuando un humano adquiere un virus se esparce en su organismo hasta que lo enferma totalmente puede matarlo, algo así sucede con su amado demonio, es decir el amor que siente por usted lo debilito en sus fuerzas alterando en si su naturaleza demoniaca, precisamente ese sentimiento lo está humanizando por asa decirle. _Le escuchaba hablar en mi confusa mente trataba de encontrar sentido a su explicación.

_-¿Pero tiene cura? ¿Verdad?_ Le pregunte esperanzado levantándome de mi asiento

_-Sí, pero a eso le aumentamos el pacto que hizo con usted, esos anillos que tienen no son simplemente un símbolo, su mayordomo compartió con usted parte de su naturaleza..._ Explicaba acercándose lentamente a mí

_-¿Quieres decir que yo también soy un demonio?_ Pregunte con intriga mientras él tomaba mi rostro.

_-No, eso no... Es algo complicado de explicar, él le dio a usted fuerza vital de demonio, como protección para que nada le pase y así asegurar su efímera vida, pues si él se vuelve débil usted queda vulnerable a que alguien pueda tomar su alma, aun si eso significaba disminuir la suya, y todo eso debilito a su demonio, si aumentamos a todo esto el hecho de que él no ha consumido ni un alma en los años que lleva con usted y si añadimos a eso la semana agitada que debieron haber pasado._ Hablaba el shinigami acariciando mi rostro al escuchar lo último me avergoncé causando una sonrisa al mayor.

_-Es mi culpa que este así... _Después de unos segundos mi vergüenza se transformó en tristeza me sentía culpable de su estado.

_-No, es su culpa... fue su propia decisión, una prueba de amor que debía hacer para concretar su relación en el mundo de las tinieblas, usted no lo obligo a hacerlo. Hay solución y yo puedo ayudarlo para que recupere la conciencia, debe alimentarse de un alma así su cuerpo recuperara algo de la energía perdida y despertara._ Me animo el shinigami mientras hincaba una de sus uñas en mi mejilla.

_-Entonces que tome la mía..._ Con tono de resignación le respondí.

-_No, creo que sea conveniente, él tiene que hacer una ceremonia para alimentarse del alma de su contratista, debe alimentarse de otra sin necesidad de rituales ni nada de esas cosas de demonios. Alguien puede dársela, ese alguien puedo ser yo..._ Escuche que hablaba mientras con su uña jugaba con mis cabellos.

_-¿De verdad? tu harías eso... Te lo agradezco tanto_... Me alegre tanto que le regale una gran sonrisa el solo desvió la mirada.

_-No crea que será sencillo... estamos hablando de un alma, podría contenerla en mi guadaña y dársela a su demonio que duerme... deberé asesinar a alguien._ Explico con tranquilidad como si se tratara de cualquier actividad.

_-No importa, te daré lo que quieras... si quieres todos mis bienes, tómalos, pero ayúdame a tener a mi Sebastian de vuelta..._ Le respondí seguro la verdad no importaba quedarme en la miseria si podía tenerlo a él a mi lado.

_-No quiero eso... quiero algo más valioso que sus bienes materiales..._ Me sorprendí al escucharlo, que podría darle yo que fuera más valioso, si pedía mi alma sería imposible ya tenía dueño.

_-¿Qué quieres?_ Pregunte un poco confundido, vi que se acercó a mí para susurrarme al oído su pedido.

_-Lo quiero a usted..._ Contesto en un susurro a mi oído, al escuchar esas palabras me estremecí por completo.

-_Pero que dices... ¿Yo?... No entiendo..._ Hablaba confundido y nervioso sentía su cercanía, su aliento sobre mí, lo empuje bruscamente.

_-No se ha dado cuenta... Usted ha despertado en mi un sentimiento difícil de explicar... es raro que un humano provoque eso en mi..._ Decía el shinigami que apartaba los cabellos que tapaban sus ojos pude ver esa esa mirada penetrante sobre mí.

_-No sabes lo que dices..._ Acerté a decir confundido y sonrojado esquivando su mirada

_-Si sé lo que digo, desde pequeño me agradaba, siempre tan temeroso, desvalido, inocente, pero sobre todo hermoso, lo quería para mí pero su demonio se me adelantó._ Confeso sin reparos me incomodaba esa situación, sentir sus ojos verdes amarillentos sobre mi mirándome con ¿amor?

_-No sé qué intentas decir... Yo... yo... _Tartamudeaba nunca me hubiera imaginado una declaración de ese ser que no aparentaba señales de afecto a mi persona, ahora no sabía que se proponía, ¿pretendía abusar de mí?, estaba a su merced… bien podía hacerlo.

_-No se preocupe, solo quiero probar sus labios nada más... _Susurro galante mientras con sus uñas acariciaba mis labios, me quede en silencio al escuchar lo que me pedía, se estaba aprovechando de mi desesperación, me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, el orgullo luchaba con el amor dentro de mí, si me negaba mi dulce Sebastian podría morir.

_-¿Acepta el precio, entonces?..._ Pregunto al sentir el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

_-Sí, lo que sea por él, por el demonio que amo con todo mi ser..._ Confesé con seguridad quería humillarlo con el amor a mi demonio, que no se creyera que aceptaba aquello por placer sino por amor a mi demonio inconsciente, vi como levanto una ceja no le gustó nada esa aclaración.

_-Siempre tan cruel mi hermoso conde... Solo por eso cobrare por adelantado..._ Con una sonrisa sínica me hablo.

_-No... Quiero ver despierto primero a Sebastian... _Refute con fuerza no iba a permitir que jugara conmigo.

_-No... Yo quiero probarlo ahora, el alma que necesita la tengo detrás de esa puerta, predije esta situación así que la tenía guardada para usted... ¿la quiere o no?_ Hablo con esa sonrisa sínica que me estaba sacando de quicio.

_-Eres un maldito bastardo..._ Respondí enojado bajando la mirada me sentía tan avergonzado y humillado.

_-Solo es un beso, pero un buen beso como lo que les da a su demonio... Prometo que no le diré nada cuando despierte..._ Susurro a mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

_-Creo que usted sabe que pude haber pedido más, pero por el afecto que le tengo me conformo con un beso..._ Me decía al ver él lo callado que estaba, era en parte verdad si hubiera pedido mi cuerpo tal vez yo se lo hubiera dado, eso me hizo enfurecer se estaba burlando de mi desesperación.

_-Por favor, déjate de tonterías el tiempo pasa... hazlo ya... Sebastian podría morir..._ Le grite ya resignado y desesperado me senté sobre unos de los ataúdes para quedar a su altura.

_-No va a morir... todavía no... Puede aguantar unas horas más..._ Se acercó, acaricio mi rostro yo sentía tanto coraje, me sentía tan humillado, y sobre todo sentía que traicionaba a mi dulce Sebastian, le prometí que mis labios no besarían a otros más que los suyos, pude sentir el aliento del shinigami sobre mis temblorosos labios, cerré los ojos con fuerza, en mi mente pedía perdón a mi demonio, cuando sentí sus labios rozar los míos, comenzó a besarme yo no respondía.

_-Así no se vale, usted debe corresponder o acabamos aquí el trato..._ Abrí mis ojos, lo mire con odio y volví a cerrarlos, sentí como sus labios se aferraban a los míos con deseo, contra todo mi ser decidí corresponderle, sentí como su lengua luchaba por entrar en mi boca, con esfuerzo me resistí pero el mordió levemente mi labio en ese descuido introdujo su lengua, mientras con sus largas uñas de una de sus manos jugaba con la piel de mis pierna, con su otra mano se aferraba a mi cuello, para profundizar ese forzado beso, era desagradable sentir como su lengua recorría mi boca que solo había sido explorada por mi demonio, tenía que corresponderle para terminar de una vez esa tortura empecé a enredar mi lengua con la suya, pasaron varios segundos que me parecieron eternos, el parecía deleitado con mi sabor lo podía sentir por su respirar agitado y la forma en que me acariciaba, yo empuñaba mis manos de la ira que sentía, en mi mente aparecía la imagen de mi Demonio...Solo por ti... Me repetía en mi mente, antes de terminar una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla clara evidencia de esa humillación, se separó de mi yo oculte mi sonrojado rostro, agachando la cabeza me levante de ese ataúd seque esa lagrima, me humillaría mas si la viera.

_-Ya cumplí mi parte, ahora cumple la tuya..._ Dije con la respiración agitada mientras él me seguía atento con la mirada, tocándose los labios, parecía satisfecho.

_-Muy bien conde, lo siento si te sentiste humillado... no fue mi intención... _Hablo con sinceridad en un susurro acercándose a mi oído, acaricio con dulzura mi cabello, podría asegurar que el también se sentía humillado por la forma en que me miro.

_-Iré a ver lo prometido, espéreme en su carruaje ya salgo._ Al escuchar eso salí de inmediato, los dos que permanecían dentro del carruaje salieron al escuchar que me acercaba.

_-Joven amo, ya me estaba preocupando al ver que no salía ¿Ya nos vamos? _Hablaba el jardinero con preocupación en su voz.

_-Sí, esperaremos a Undertaker él nos acompañara... _Le conteste mientras me metía al carruaje. Mis dos sirvientes tomaron nuevamente el control del carruaje, me sentía mal por lo que tuve que hacer pero si era por Sebastian valía la pena. Vi salir al hombre que me había besado minutos atrás, trayendo en sus manos su guadaña cubierta con una frazada o algo así, me sonroje cuando subió sentándose en el asiento del frente, recién me di cuenta que iríamos juntos por todo el recorrido hasta llegar a la mansión, me sentía por demás incomodo, decidí ignorarlo. Sentí el carruaje moverse, mire por la ventana el cielo estrellado que dibujaba la noche, pensaba en mi mayordomo y la noche en que nuestros labios se juntaron en aquella rueda de la fortuna, sonreí inconscientemente ante este recuerdo, algo que noto el shinigami que tenía en frente, que al parecer no había apartado la vista de mí en ningún momento.

_-Esa sonrisa debe ser por su demonio... ¿O me equivoco?_ Escuche decir al shinigami que me dedicaba una sonrisa.

_-No te interesa..._ Le respondí de mala manera seguida enojado con él por lo sucedido minutos atrás.

_-Si claro, conde hagamos como si esto no hubiera pasado... Aunque yo lo recordare para siempre, usted bórrelo de su memoria..._ Acertó a decir seriamente mientras cerraba los ojos haciéndome entender que dormiría el resto del camino. Me sorprendí ante esta reacción del shinigami, no lo había visto serio y callado, de verdad me amaba o solo quería jugar conmigo, pero si el me ayudo a confirmar mi relación con Sebastian, me aconsejo y ayudo en esa situación, tanto era su afecto que aunque yo nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, deseaba verme feliz, ¿Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando? Decidí no seguir pensando cosas sin sentido. Pude ver a lo lejos mi mansión ya sentía mi corazón acelerarse al saber que dentro de poco vería nuevamente a mi demonio. Cuando despertara lo regañaría y golpearía por jugar de forma cruel conmigo, por hacer tantas tonterías sin consultarme, pasaron pocos minutos llegamos a la mansión yo baje de prisa del carruaje, quería correr a verlo.

_-Undertaker, sígueme..._ Le dije animado al hombre de pelos platinados, que con una sonrisa comenzó a seguirme hasta por un momento olvide lo que me vi obligado a hacer.

-Meyrin, Bard... Los llame entrando a la habitación, ellos me vieron y sonrieron era casi media noche se les notaba cansados.

_-Qué bueno que regreso... Sebastian a estado igual desde que se fue, espero que haya encontrado solución.._. Decía emocionada la joven al verme, quien retrocedió atemorizada cuando vio detrás de mí al shinigami que traía un enorme objeto cubierto.

_-Sí, gracias... pueden retirarse, yo los llamare si necesito algo..._ Les hable de forma amable, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron cerrando la puerta, me acerque a besar la frente de mi amado.

_-Usted también debe retirarse conde, no es conveniente que un humano vea esto... _Hablo el shinigami mirándome seriamente.

_-Si claro, pero no le harás nada malo a Sebastian..._ Le dije con duda, pues por los hechos de esa noche no me sorprendería que quisiera hacerle daño a mi amado.

_-¿Cree que lo matare, para quedarme con usted?, no soy tan infantil para hacer esas cosas... Comprendo que usted nunca me amaría y no puedo obligarlo a eso, si usted es feliz con este vil demonio pues yo lo seré tambien por usted..._ Confeso el mayor mientras destapaba su guadaña, me quede helado ante esa declaración sincera.

_-Iré al baño, me encerrare ahí, avísame cuando termines..._ Le hablaba mientras corría a ver mi pijama, para cambiarme en el baño mientras que el shinigami hacia su labor, encerrado en el baño pasaron largos minutos sentí como las luces parpadeaban, con impaciencia caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del baño, ya me había cambiado y cepillado los dientes para quitar ese sabor que había dejado el shinigami en mi boca. Escuche de repente golpes en la puerta. Al abrirla encontré a Undertaker con cara seria, me asuste por un momento pensando lo peor.

_-Alguien lo llama..._ Me dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, señalando la cama pude ver a mi Sebastian restregarse los ojos.

_-Gracias..._ Acerté a decir emocionado, salí corriendo para lanzarme a la cama y verlo con la mirada llena de emoción al borde del llanto pero ahora serian lágrimas de alegría.

_-Ciel... mi amor..._ Escuchar su voz hizo que removiera todo mi ser, por impulso me senté sobre su firme abdomen, haciendo leves pucheros como un niño pequeño conteniendo mis lágrimas, no espere más y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas comencé a llorar sobre él.

_-Ciel... tranquilo... Perdóname..._ Hablaba mi amor su voz era tan dulce a mis oídos, consolándome acariciaba mi cabello, lo abrace con más fuerzas llenándolo de lágrimas.

_-Creo que me mejor me voy... hablaremos después..._ Decía el shinigami, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-_Gracias Undertaker..._ Le dijo con dificultad mi demonio pues yo me aferraba con fuerza a su pecho lo que le dificultaba respirar.

_-Preparare una habitación para ti, es tarde para que te vayas_... levante mi rostro lloroso, le dije esquivando la mirada del shinigami.

_-Es muy amable conde, por preocuparse, debo darle unas indicaciones, Con permiso, iré a la cocina por algo de té._ Lo vi salir cerrando la puerta, volví mi atención al demonio que me miraba atento.

_-Eres un idiota... Te odio... te odio... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme sufrir así? _Le reclamaba con enojo y a la vez alegría, una mezcla extraña sonreía y a la vez fruncía mi ceño, golpeaba levemente su pecho.

_-Perdóname... por preocuparte... yo iba a decírtelo..._ Hablaba a mi oído dulcemente, con arrepentimiento.

_-No pensaba dejarte ir... no importa lo que tuviera que hacer..._ Confesé con la voz un poco quebrada pensando en lo que vi obligado a hacer, el solo tomo mi rostro me miró fijamente.

_-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Undertaker te obligo a algo... por el alma que me dio?_ Pregunto muy molesto, mirándome fijamente pense rápidamente en mentirle, no quería una desgracia en la mansión además podía afectar su delicado estado.

_-No, claro que no... Me crees idiota... Undertaker me dio esa alma a cambio de algunos favores futuros tendré que darle mi ayuda cuando la requiera._ Conteste seguro, me sentía mal por mentirle, pero era lo mejor aunque aún me miraba dudoso.

_-Si tú lo dices, te creeré... acércate..._ Obedece a su petición podía notar que estaba medio somnoliento, Me acerque lo mire fijamente comencé a acariciar su rostro con alegría, lo que había sentido antes ese miedo y angustia de perderlo desapareció al sentirlo, comencé a rozar sus labios con los míos se sentían tan cálidos, me sonrió mientras lo rozaba, al sentir otra vez esa sonrisa, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, sellando nuestros labios en un dulce beso hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

_-Te amo Ciel..._ me dijo el mayordomo mientras cerraba los ojos.

_-Solo vas a dormir ¿verdad?_ Le dije un poco preocupado al ver como caía en un profundo sueño.

_-Sí, solo voy a dormir... _Contesto con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba.

_-Buenas noches Sebastian..._ _te amo… _Me despedí pero al fijar mi vista en él, ya se había dormido tenía una pequeña sonrisa eso me alegró, ahora tendría que cuidarlo, lo cubrí con la sabana coloque su peluche a lado, pues debía bajar para notificar a los demás del estado de Sebastian y también hablar con Undertaker. Baje hasta la cocina pues se escuchaban voces y risas provenientes de ahí, me acerque y encontré a todos mis empleados y al shinigami conversando mientras bebían te.

_-Joven amo... Sebastian está bien ¿Verdad?_ Preguntaron a la vez todos mis empleados.

_-Si él está bien, ahora duerme... ustedes también deben ir a dormir en estos días Sebastian no hará sus labores, confió que ustedes nos ayudaran con el orden de esta mansión, sin hacer tonterías para que Sebastian no quiera levantarse. ¿Entendido?_ Les dije con seguridad pero con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba muy feliz de que mi amado estuviera bien que no podía ocultarlo.

_-Usted se ve muy feliz, joven amo... me alegra tanto que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad._ Escuche decir a Meyrin que se acercó a tomarme la mano como apoyo.

_-Les agradezco mucho, por no dejarme solo esta noche..._ Les dije sinceramente con un sonrojo esquivando la mirada.

_-Joven amo... es tan tierno..._ Decían los tres mientras me abrazaban.

_-Ya suéltenme vayan a dormir..._ Ordene un poco molesto esa escena era observada por un silencioso Undertaker, al recordar que estaba allí me sonroje.

_-Meyrin antes de que te vayas... Acompaña a nuestro invitado a su habitación,_ Ordene un poco nervioso, yo les seguiría pues su habitación estaría cerca de la mía, Subimos los tres las escaleras, Meyrin le indico su habitación, yo me dirigía a la mía.

_-Espere conde debo decirle algo importante..._ Escuche la voz del shinigami antes de que yo entrara a mi habitación donde me esperaba mi dormido mayordomo.

_-Puedes retirarte Meyrin, Buenas noches..._ Me despedí de ella, igualmente se despidió alejándose de nosotros entre bostezos, yo caminaba hacia el shinigami por el oscuro pasillo que solo era alumbrado por la lámpara que cargaba.

_-Dime..._ Conteste un poco tajante con el hombre que había confesado sentimientos a mi persona.

_-Solo quería decirle que... que su mayordomo dormirá la mayor parte del tiempo por unos dos días, después deberá guardar reposo, hasta que se reponga su energía, por lo menos ya recupero la conciencia era lo que más le preocupaba. ¿Cierto?... Su completa recuperación dependerá del reposo y cuidado que le brinde por lo menos una semana, eso sí después creo que tendrá que alimentarse de algún alma de vez en cuando, si desea yo podría proveerle de alguna. _Hablaba mientras me acorralaba incómodamente contra la pared.

_ -No gracias... que él lo haga... que consiga su alimento..._ Respondí separándome de él, solo sonrió.

_-Solo decía... Buenas noches mi hermoso conde... Usted y yo ahora tenemos un secreto..._ Decía mientras atrevidamente en un descuido beso mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar ante ese contacto.

_-No te atrevas a tocarme..._ Alcé un poco la voz me aparte de él rápidamente.

_-No debería hablar tan alto, su mayordomo podría despertar._ Al decir esto sonreía sínicamente, se encerraba en su habitación.

_-Maldito..._ Murmure entrando en mi habitación, fui al baño a lavarme la cara.

_-Lo que me faltaba un shinigami enamorado de mí..._ Hablaba conmigo mismo mientras me miraba al espejo, salí sin perder tiempo me recosté junto a mi amado demonio, lo abracé quedándome dormido había sido un día muy confuso y cansado.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, para evitar que ese terco demonio quisiera comenzar con sus labores, con mucho sueño cambie mis ropas, y fui a la cocina para comer algo. Al llegar ahí mis empleados ya estaban despiertos desayunando para empezar con sus labores de forma muy responsable, seguramente lo hacían por lo que les converse en la noche. Mientras desayunaba con ellos en la cocina, me contaron también que Undertaker había partido muy temprano, se había ido caminando a Londres pues necesitaba pensar y aclarar muchos asuntos en su mente y corazón, decían entre sonrisas la joven sirvienta. Eso me hizo sonrojar, yo sería uno de esos asuntos... una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

_-Buenos días..._ Saludo la voz dulce de mi demonio.

_-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Debes descansar..._ Exclame molesto levantándome de mi asiento.

_-Pero debo hacer mis labores, no puedo descansar... mira mi pequeño estás todo desarreglado... _Me decía tranquilamente arreglando las prendas que yo con dificultad me puse.

_-Eso no importa... Vete a la habitación..._ Enojado le grite, los demás se alejaban de mi por el aura asesina que desprendía.

_-No quiero..._ Contesto con los brazos cruzados mi caprichoso demonio.

_-Sebastian Michaelis... no me hagas enojar... vete a la habitación..._ Me acerque para halarle la corbata para acercar su rostro y mirarlo directo a los ojos con coraje.

_-Pídalo bien e iré... _Me dijo desviando la mirada, a lo que yo lo solté, tome aire queriendo tranquilizarme.

_-Maldita sea… Sebastian vamos..._ Gritaba mientras salía de la cocina, halando con mi mano una oreja de mi demonio, como un niño desobediente, escuchaba las risas de los empleados detrás de nosotros al observar la peculiar escena. Ambos sonreíamos mientras subíamos las escaleras todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Pasaron algunos días una semana para ser exactos, Sebastian estaba muchísimo mejor, aunque esos días fueron un dolor de cabeza para mí, pues ese demonio se aprovechó para hacerme perder la paciencia numerosas veces, lo bueno es que recupero parte de su energía y se notaba, la noche anterior habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez en la mansión, creo que esos días de abstinencia ya nos estaban llevando a la locura, es vergonzoso decir esto, pero fue una de las mejores noches de pasión que nos regalamos, nos amamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada como evidencia de ello, podía sentir en mi cuello una herida que mi ardiente demonio cuando con sus colmillos había mordido mi delicada piel, tenía mordidas por todo el cuerpo, de verdad había sido rudo conmigo pero yo no me había quedado atrás, la lluvia nos hizo compañía para acallar así los gemidos y gritos de placer sino estos se hubieran escuchados por toda la mansión avergonzándome con mis empleados a la mañana siguiente.

-_Ciel..._ Me llamo mi mayordomo sacándome de mis pervertidos pensamientos estábamos abrazados dentro del carruaje ya era pasado el mediodía, regresábamos de Londres por unos asuntos pendientes, estábamos al pie de la mansión. Bajamos del carruaje, sentí como los brazos fuertes de mi amante apretaron mi cintura por detrás deteniendo mi caminar atrayéndome a su cuerpo, estábamos por demás cariñosos, yo me voltee le sonreí con picardía, atrape sus labios y nos besamos apasionadamente a la entrada de la mansión, una voz alterada nos interrumpió.

_-No haga eso joven amo, su prometida está en la mansión_. Exclamó Meyrin casi angustiada, al escuchar eso ambos nos separamos de inmediato pero era demasiado tarde, observamos como una niña de cabello rubio con el rostro frio y lleno de lágrimas nos dirigía la mirada desde una alta ventana, había observado toda aquella amorosa escena, ya no podía mentirle más, había llegado la hora de enfrentar la verdad.


	28. Verdad

Amo y mayordomo miraron fijamente aquella ventana, que en un segundo la figura que estaba asomada en ella había desaparecido, el conde se sintió mal de que su prometida descubriera su engaño de una forma cruel e imprevista para cualquier persona que ama a otra, más allá de sus lazos de compromiso estaban los lazos fraternales, es su prima quien lo acompaño desde niño, paso los mejores momentos de su infancia junto a ella, podría decirse su única amiga, compañera de juegos y travesuras, en ese entonces él se sentía levemente atraído a su radiante y alegre personalidad, como niño inocente e ilusionado soñaba en el día que compartirían juntos cuando crecieran, no por eso se arrepentía de amar a su mayordomo, eso era obvio que no, pero por el cariño que aun por su frialdad no le permitía mostrarle, sentía gran aprecio por ella, debía haber sido sincero hablarle de su relación amorosa y no haberle causado el dolor de la traición, ella tal vez hubiera comprendido. Entendió que no podía mentirle no había justificación, pues lo descubrió cuando disfrutaba de esas muestras de cariño que le regalaba su ferviente amante, él estaba complacido con ese abrazo y fue el quien besó al mayor, no podía inventar excusas.

_-Sebastian... ella nos vio..._ Hablo el conde nervioso apoyando ligeramente su mano en la mano de su mayordomo mientras caminaban lentamente para ingresar a la mansión, la joven sirvienta los seguía, ella también estaba nerviosa.

_-Sí, lo siento mucho... No me di cuenta de su presencia en la mansión... Lo siento, mi amor..._ Se lamentó lo que menos le gustaba era ver en esas encrucijadas a su pequeño, pero sus sentidos demoniacos estaban un poco débiles, además de que estar siempre cerca de su amado le quitaba concentración, entraron resignados a la mansión para enfrentar la verdad, vieron a la niña bajar las escaleras corriendo sonrojada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, parecía tropezar y caerse en cualquier momento era seguida por su fiel sirvienta Paula, la miraba preocupada que no entendía que le sucedía a su ama.

_-Lizzi... espera..._ La llamó con tristeza el conde desviando su mirada cuando vio a su prometida terminar de bajar las escaleras, tocándole la mano para explicarle.

-_No me toques... me das asco..._ Grito la joven con enojo apartando con brusquedad la delicada mano del conde, quien no esperaba menos de la reacción de ella.

_-No puedes irte así..._ Hablaba tranquilo el joven aunque muy apenado, trataba de ser razonable con ella.

_-Señorita Elizabeth... podemos explicarlo..._ Acertó a decir el mayordomo también con el semblante apenado.

_-Tú no me hables... maldito bastardo, maldito enfermo._.. Le grito histérica la joven sorprendiendo a todos ninguno de los ahí presentes pues nunca la habían escuchado decir esas palabras, sin duda a quien más odiaba en ese momento era al hombre vestido de negro ella pensaba que era él quien seguramente él habría seducido a su inocente prometido.

_-Por favor, hablemos..._ Se interpuso Ciel entre la joven y el mayordomo, al ver las intenciones de su prima al querer lanzarse a golpear a su mayordomo, eso no sería bueno que una joven tan débil tentara a un demonio.

_-Que me vas a mentir, otra vez..._ Le hablo dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a lo que el joven solo desvió la mirada, el mayordomo retrocedió un poco no quería complicar más a su amo, solo observaba la pequeña espalda de su amo que se encontraba delante de él. Las sirvientas solo permanecían estáticas ante toda esta escena,

_-Por favor Lizzi... Te lo ruego._.. El conde tomo una de las manos de la joven alterada quien al sentir este contacto con su mano golpeo fuertemente la mejilla del joven quien retrocedió cayendo al piso golpeándose bruscamente, el mayordomo se apresuró a levantarlo.

_-No se atreva a volver a tocarlo así..._ Le advirtió el mayordomo a la joven con mirada asesina, no soportaba que nadie tocara a su pequeño, levantándolo se podía sentir el ambiente tenso y tétrico que se había causado por unos segundos la joven sintió miedo pero el coraje era mayor que fingió no estar atemorizada.

_-Sebastian estoy bien... deja que se desahogue..._ Decía resignado el conde al mayordomo que estaba frente a él mientras este le acariciaba su bella mejilla ruborizada por el golpe dado.

_-Si pero..._ Dijo el demonio quien sus ojos brillaban de enojo, solo eran vistos por su pequeño amante, quien lo miraba con dulzura tratando de tranquilizarlo.

_-Me dan asco los dos..._ Esa cariñosa escena no era la más acertada en aquel momento en que la joven rubia miraba con desprecio a los dos, siguió caminando para salir de la mansión, al ver esto el conde sintió que no podía dejarla ir así, la siguió deteniendo su paso le tomaba la mano.

_-Suéltame... me encargare de que todo Londres se entere de tu homosexualidad... veremos cómo queda tu reputación..._ Decía la joven quien furiosa gritaba tratando de soltar el agarre de su prometido.

_-Por favor Lizzi, tranquilízate... tú me dijiste muchas veces que solo querías verme feliz... _Dijo el conde casi sin pensarlo.

_-No me manipules con mis propias palabras._ Le dijo la joven con la voz un poco quebrada, pues era verdad ese era su más ferviente deseo.

_-No quiero eso, perdóname... Hablemos quiero ser sincero contigo, después puedes hacer lo que quieras... _Acertó a decir el joven con sinceridad era lo único que podía hacer, no tenía más opción si no había sido sincero antes podía serlo ahora.

_-Señorita Elizabeth... tranquilícese..._ Se atrevió a decir suavemente Paula a su ama, Al ver que su enojo de hace un momento cambiaron por un llanto conmovedor de dolor. La joven rubia se abrazó a su sirvienta comenzando a llorar aún más, el conde veía las lágrimas de su prima derramarse con cada una de ellas sentía como una pequeña punzada en el corazón, haciéndolo sentir culpable. Después de poquísimos minutos la joven no se humillaría más dándoles gusto a ellos de verla como sufría, separándose de su sirvienta secó sus lágrimas, armándose de valentía se dirigió a su primo.

_-Solo hablare contigo... no quiero cerca a ese hombre_. Le dijo la joven con seguridad agachando la mirada.

_-Sí, vamos a mi despacho..._ Respondió el conde quien no había hablado en esos minutos.

_-Paula asegúrate que ese hombre no se acerque al despacho..._ Ordenó la rubia mirando con odio al mayordomo, que solo desvió la mirada.

_-Él no lo hará, tenlo por seguro._ Exclamó dirigiendo una mirada seria a su amado, quien entendió la orden indirecta de su amo. Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta ingresar al despacho, cerrando la puerta.

_-Muy bien que piensas decirme... no quiero más mentiras... Soy una estúpida aun cuando sospeché de ustedes, tú lo negaste, todo era cierto me mentiste desde entonces ¿Cierto?_ Hablo la joven con enojo en su voz, mientras se acercaba a su prometido.

_-Me da mucha pena admitirlo pero si..._ Con voz casi audible pero que fue escuchada claramente por la joven.

_-Eres un mentiroso... Yo te creí, cuando dijiste que me amabas, eso también era mentira ¿Verdad?_ Reclamaba herida la joven con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, recordando como el conde le había dicho en el jardín esas falsas palabras de amor.

_-Yo siento por ti un verdadero aprecio... pero ciertamente no es igual al que tu profesas por mí. Lo siento..._ Respondió el conde mirándola dulcemente y con sinceridad.

_-¿Por qué no fuiste sincero? Me hubiera dolido pero menos, que al descubrir tu engaño de esta manera, te vi como sonreías feliz cuando ese hombre te abrazó tú lo besaste con tanto amor... nunca me habían humillado de esta manera, que tu prometido te cambie por un hombre, que además es mayor, es tu sirviente..._ Hablaba la joven recordando la escena de hace unos minutos mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

_-Yo no pedí enamorarme de él..._ Confesó con melancolía el conde, sus palabras eran sinceras.

_-Tus palabras solo me lastiman más... _Decía la joven quien se tocaba el pecho, cerraba los ojos las tibias lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus enormes ojos esmeraldas.

_-Perdóname... en serio, iba a decírtelo pero no encontraba las palabras para aclarar esta situación lo que menos quería era causarte el dolor que sientes ahora..._ Se acercó el joven la abrazó tratando de darle consuelo, la joven lo empujo ligeramente podía sentir el olor del mayordomo en él.

_-Lo peor de todo, es que todos a tu alrededor lo sabían... me di cuenta por como Meyrin les advirtió, he sido burla de ustedes, soy la estúpida prometida que solo usas para guardar las apariencias, mientras tanto vives tu romance dentro de tu mansión, la mansión de tus padres, ¿qué pensarían mis tíos?, ¿Has pensado en eso?_. La joven hablaba con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza al recordar a sus amados tíos.

_-Si lo he pensado, fue muy duro para mí al principio admitirlo, pero no puedo... dejar de amarlo... él es..._ Declaró el conde con los ojos llenos de amor a su mayordomo, esa mirada que nunca había visto su prima en él.

_-Lo amas aun a pesar de todo, te odio... como quisiera ser yo a quien fueran dirigidas esas palabras y ese brillo en tu mirada por defender lo que tienen... _Con sollozos decía resignada la rubia al ver la actitud del conde, sabía que no iba retractarse de lo que sentía por su mayordomo, de verdad estaba enamorado, el silencio inundó el despacho.

_-Dije que sería sincero y lo seré... si después de escuchar mis palabras decides contar a toda Inglaterra que el famoso dueño de la compañía Fumtom, el respetado conde, el fiel perro guardián de la reina, es un maldito homosexual que te engañó con su propio mayordomo, lo aceptare y no te detendré, pues aun así no dejare a Sebastian, es a quien amo y amare por toda la eternidad, no concibo mi vida sin él y es quien me hace enteramente feliz... Este amor que me lleva a la locura... Perdóname si eso es doloroso para ti, pero debo defender lo que siento..._ Confeso el conde con seguridad pero con suavidad, lo menos que quería era lastimarla más, pero a veces las verdades suelen ser dolorosas pensó, al terminar sus palabras abrazó fuertemente a su prometida.

_-Tanto lo amas... para arriesgarte a la humillación publica, perder tu título, quedarte en la miseria... _Hablo la joven correspondiendo ese abrazo, luego suspiró jamás había escuchado a su primo hablar con tanta seguridad y confianza, además noto un brillo de felicidad en su mirada.

_-Sí, tanto así..._ Le hablo al oído con sinceridad.

_-Ciel... nunca te había visto hablar con tanta seguridad... y eso me duele..._ Decía la joven aferrándose más a su primo llorando sin consuelo, sentía que cada palabra mataba sus sueños, su futuro, su amor.

_-Perdóname Lizzi, sé que todo esto te duele... quisiera no haber causado tanto dolor en tu radiante y alegre persona, pero uno no elige a quien amar, simplemente cuando te das cuenta ya esa persona forma parte de tu ser..._ Dijo el conde quien una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, al sentir como sufría su prima.

_-¿Realmente te hace feliz?..._ Le preguntó con tristeza la joven separándose de ese abrazo

_-Sí, soy feliz, él me hace feliz. Yo... quiero agradecer por siempre estar conmigo desde pequeño procurando mi bienestar y felicidad, por eso esta situación es tan dolorosa para mi también, quería evitarla, no es justo que te hayas enterado de esta vil manera, tu no merecías esto... Perdóname por favor..._ Se lamentaba con verdadero arrepentimiento el conde unas lágrimas rodaban por su ojo azul, la joven se sorprendió desde que sus padres murieron no lo había visto llorar, esas lagrimas eran sinceras.

_-Yo pensé que tu felicidad seria a mi lado, me aferre a ese sueño, por eso siempre trataba de mostrarme tan feliz e ilusionada... tenía toda mi vida planificada a tu lado... ahora solo tengo miles sueños rotos, no sé si pueda perdonarte, el amor que siento por ti me consuela de alguna forma al saber que eres feliz, que puedo ver tu sonrisa sincera, pero a la vez me enfurece sentirme engañada y burlada._ Decía la joven con una confusión dentro de sí, dándole la espalda al conde que con un pañuelo secaba sus lágrimas.

_-Lizzi... eres una joven maravillosa, solo haz lo que creas conveniente, es tu decisión... nada de eso cambiara mis sentimientos..._ Le dijo el conde, no se opondría a la decisión de su prima, si ella quería, podía humillarlo frente a toda Inglaterra, no le impediría era el precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por el amor a su demonio.

_-Ya veo... quiero hablar a solas con Sebastian..._ Exclamo segura la joven, al sentir que no haría cambiar a su prometido ese amor que sentía era verdadero, ahora quería saber si ese amor era correspondido.

_-No creo que sea buena idea..._ Respondió un poco dudoso el conde, lo que menos quería era alguna desgracia, que el mayordomo matara a su prima o algo así, sabía que era capaz si lo provocaban lo suficiente.

_-Iré a buscarlo entonces..._ Dijo la joven acercándose a la puerta para salir a buscarlo.

_- Yo lo llamare... Sebastian..._ El conde llamó a su amado sabía que en segundos estaría allí.

_-Joven amo... ¿Estás bien?_ El mayordomo entró un poco preocupado, se acercó al conde para asegurarse que estaba bien, lo miro fijamente lo que hizo sonrojar al conde, pues actuaba así aun cuando sabía que no era el momento indicado, la joven observaba la escena con gran tristeza.

_-Si estoy bien, Lizzi quiere hablar contigo... Por favor solo escúchala..._ Le hablo seriamente al mayordomo era como una orden, con la mirada le decía que no le hiciera daño, el mensaje fue captado por el mayor.

_-Sí, lo hare..._ El mayordomo le hizo un reverencia, el conde un poco dudoso salió de aquel despacho, dejando solos a los dos, se alejó del despacho un poco, a la vista de Paula que no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

_-Tú... tú... me quitaste lo que amo en el mundo... me arrebataste mis sueños, mis ilusiones, mi futuro... Te odio.._. Le grito un poco alterada la joven, el mayordomo solo agachó la cabeza sabía que esa niña era importante para su amado así que solo dejaría que desahogara su enojo con él.

_-Lo siento Señorita, nunca quise causarle daño y dolor..._ Decía sinceramente arrepentido el mayordomo que le miraba fijamente para que notara su auténtico arrepentimiento.

_-¿Tu lo amas de verdad? ¿No solo juegas con él? Me intriga saber cómo un hombre como tú, amaría a un niño como Ciel... _Preguntaba dudosa la joven en su mente no podía caber la idea de que un hombre casi perfecto como Sebastian se fijara en un niño, el mayordomo se sorprendió de las interrogantes. Tomó aire el mayordomo para hablarle con sinceridad,

_-Yo también dudaba de mis sentimientos al principio, me fastidiaba pensar lo que Ciel provocaba en mí, me rehusé a esas emociones, pero seré sincero, ese niño es la primera persona a la que amo con todo mi ser, no puedo cambiar eso... mi vida no tendría sentido si el no estuviera conmigo._ Contesto el mayor con seguridad y una mirada de ternura, la dulzura emanaba en su voz, clara evidencia del amor que sentía por el conde lo que era una fuerte punzada en el corazón de la joven, quien tal vez en su mente mantenía la esperanza de que el mayordomo no amara en serio a su primo, dándole una egoísta oportunidad a ella.

_-Tus palabras me hieren más, ¿Tú me confirmaste que él me amaba? Cómo pudiste burlarte así de mí..._ Decía con un poco de enojo recordando como el mayordomo en ese baile le había confirmado que el conde la amaba, se sentía burlada por ambos.

_-Lo siento... por esa mentira, pero no quería complicar más a mi amo, el debía ser quien aclarara esto... Créame que es muy duro para el esta situación por eso creo que trató de evitarla._ Hablo el mayor con un poco de tristeza, lo que formó un silencio incomodo en ese despacho.

-_Perdóneme de verdad... No quise lastimarla, pero siempre usted sabiamente procuraba su felicidad, le aseguro que yo lo hago feliz, y lo hare por siempre._ Acertó a decir el mayordomo con calidez en sus palabras, mientras se acercaba a ella para verla sinceramente, comprendió la rubia que el amor que sentían los dos era verdadero.

_-Necesito estar sola, no puedo ir a mi casa ahora, mis padres se darían cuenta... Eres muy afortunado Sebastian... que Ciel te amé... por favor no lo dejes solo. Voy al jardín quiero estar sola que nadie me moleste._ Le pidió la joven quien se acercó al rostro del mayordomo para verlo fijamente a esos hermosos ojos carmesís, solo suspiro y se alejó de él.

_-Si Señorita se lo diré a Ciel_... El mayordomo entendió que aquello significaba que ella no haría más problemas, la abrazó un poco emocionado a lo que la joven se sonrojó, ese abrazo duroó pocos segundos, la joven salió directo al jardín seguida de su sirvienta que la esperaba afuera, el conde había ido a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua pues estaba muy tenso.

_-Ciel..._ Le llamó el mayordomo quien veía a su amo caminar pensativo y distraído por el pasillo del despacho.

_-Sebastian... ¿Dónde está Lizzi?_ Reacciono el conde acercándose rápidamente al mayor.

_-En el jardín pidió que nadie la moleste, creo que debe pensar y asimilar esta situación._ Respondió el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a su tenso amo.

_-Me siento muy mal Sebastian... Solo abrázame..._ Pidió con un poco de tristeza el menor buscando consuelo en los brazos de su amado, quien no dudó y lo abrazo con cariño. Pasaron algunas horas la joven había caminado por los terrenos del conde, tratando de asimilar toda esa inesperada situación, ya estaba cayendo el atardecer decidiendo regresar a la mansión, encontró a su primo en el despacho revisando unos papeles.

_-Ciel, me voy a casa... yo solo vine a visitarte pues iba a despedirme, voy a un curso de etiqueta en Paris, volveré en unas semanas... Creo que este tiempo me servirá para alejarme de mis padres y no sospechen, por mi parte puedes quedarte tranquilo no diré nada, el amor que te tengo es mayor que mi orgullo herido, espero seas feliz..._ Le dijo la joven con un semblante triste y su voz un poco apagada, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de todo esta situación dolorosa le alegraba saber que su joven primo y ex- prometido a pesar de todo el dolor que había sufrido a tan corta edad ahora sería feliz, aunque no sería con ella, era el detalle doloroso, pero ver su sonrisa enamorada y alegre como antes le consolaba un poco.

_-Lizzi... Gracias..._ El conde la abrazó emocionado, ese detalle del compromiso le tranquilizaba el alma, no quería seguir mintiendo.

_-Nuestro compromiso... se cancelara cuando regrese de viaje... Nos vemos Ciel..._ Le susurró la joven aferrándose con fuerza al frágil cuerpo de su primo.

_-Lizzi... lo siento mucho... _Acertó a decir el conde dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-_Adiós._.. Se despidió la joven con una lágrima que rodaba por su suave mejilla, saliendo de prisa del despacho, subió a su carruaje que la esperaba a la entrada de la mansión. La rubia y la sirvienta eran despedidas por el mayordomo. Subió a la habitación del conde encontrando a su pequeño recostado en la cama con la mirada perdida.

_-Ciel... ¿quieres cenar?_ Le pregunto el mayordomo una vez que había despedido a las visitas,

_-No, no tengo hambre..._ Respondió sin darle mucha importancia a su mayordomo.

_-Cariño, no debes estar tan triste, no me gusta verte así..._ Hablo el mayordomo recostándose junto a su amado, mientras acariciaba el rostro melancólico de su amo.

_-No puedo evitarlo, me siento culpable, seguramente el dolor de ella debe ser grande..._ Se abrazó el menor al cuerpo cálido de su mayordomo.

_-No es tu culpa, era algo que debías enfrentar un día... _Respondió el mayor quien abrazaba con fuerza al conde dándole apoyo en ese momento que se sentía mal.

_-Pero no fue la mejor manera de que se enterara..._ Se lamentó el conde con un poco de coraje consigo mismo.

_-Sí, pero por lo menos lo entendió, deberías estar un poco aliviado..._ Habló con seriedad el mayor, no dejaba de acariciar sus delicados cabellos.

_-Algo... eso es lo de menos, no pude evitar su sufrimiento..._ Decía el conde lamentándose, pensando que su prima ahora pasaría unos días muy tristes, hasta que su corazón herido pueda recuperarse.

_-Es joven y hermosa, tendrá pronto muchos pretendientes, ella conocerá a alguien y encontrara su felicidad... _Le dijo el demonio tomando el rostro de su amo, para que lo viera a los ojos, al terminar de hablar comenzó a rozar con suavidad sus labios con los del menor.

_-Todo es tan sencillo para ti... _Decía el menor apartándose un poco molesto ante este contacto, algo que confundió al mayor.

_-Solo creo que todo tiene solución, en la vida hay desilusiones, dolor pena... no puedes cambiar eso... _Respondió con molestia el mayor, tratando de ser paciente con las reacciones de su pequeño.

_-No estas ayudando Sebastian, quiero estar solo..._ Se separó el conde de ese abrazo dando la espalda a su mayordomo, eso le molestó en gran manera.

_-Te pones así por ella..._ Habló enojado el mayor sentándose en la cama.

_-no comiences con tus celos idiotas... Déjame tranquilo..._ El conde le alzo la voz con enojo, quien se dio media vuelta dirigiendo una mirada airada a su demonio.

_-Tal vez solo complico tu vida..._ Respondió el mayordomo con un poco de tristeza, levantándose de la cama.

_-Si tal vez así sea... quiero estar solo..._ Le grito el menor sin reparo, mirándolo fijamente, esas palabras hirieron al mayordomo quien solo desvió la mirada con mucha tristeza.

_-Está bien... buenas noches..._ Acertó a responder el mayordomo herido, salió enojado tirando la puerta, el conde orgulloso no lo detuvo, se levantó de la cama decidió ir a asearse y ponerse el pijama, recostándose en la cama, pensó que no debió ser tan duro con su demonio el solo trataba de animarlo, se sintió mal pues se desquito con su amado mayordomo, esperó a que regresara para disculparse, pasó como dos horas el mayor no aparecía, el conde decidió ir a la habitación de él.

_-Sebastian..._ Lo llamaba tratando de abrir la puerta de la habitación del mayor, pero al parecer tenia seguro. Espero varios minutos pero el frio lo estaban haciendo perder la paciencia.

_-Hace frio... Abre la puerta..._ Decía el conde que tiritaba de frio, golpeando la puerta esperando la respuesta de su mayordomo.

_-¿Joven amo que hace aquí?_ Pregunto preocupada una voz femenina detrás del conde, quien llevaba una lámpara en la mano.

_-Yo... nada, es que no encuentro a Sebastian, supongo que debe estar aquí._ Respondió un poco apenado el conde mirando fijamente la puerta para ver si se abría.

_-Sebastian, me dijo que le diera un mensaje, que descansara, que el también quería estar solo volverá mañana, luego salió de la mansión se fue caminando._ Explicó la sirvienta ante la mirada triste del conde.

_-Ahhh ya veo... iré a mi habitación entonces..._ Decía el conde dándole la espalda a la joven para que no notara su ojo que amenazaba con derramar una lágrima.

_-¿Ustedes discutieron? No, no quiero ser entrometida en su relación... pero es mi culpa por no haberles advertido a tiempo de la presencia de su prometida en la mansión... Lo lamento._.. Decía con seriedad la joven quien seguía a su amo que se alejaba de la habitación del demonio para dirigirse a la suya.

_-No es tu culpa, algún día debía enterarse aunque creo que no fue de la manera más apropiada._ Contestó el conde mientras subía las escaleras seguido de su empleada.

_-Sí, eso creo... No debería estar tan triste... Sebastian volverá mañana_. Hablo la joven un poco más tranquila dándole ánimo al conde.

_-Es que trate mal a Sebastian por eso se fue, me preocupa apenas se está recuperando de su recaída..._ Con preocupación respondido el conde pensando en la salud de su amado.

_-Tal vez este enojado, pero mañana regresara, si usted se disculpa, él lo entenderá. Él sabe cuidarse, no se preocupe._ Le dijo la joven cuando ya estaban cerca de la habitación del conde, tomándole la mano como señal de apoyo.

_-Gracias Meyrin. Buenas noches._ Entró a su habitación la sirvienta se fue a la suya, el pequeño se recostó en su cama, se sentía tan fría sin él, se abrazó a su almohada ahora comprendía que no le gustaba estar solo, lo extrañaba demasiado, pasó la noche difícilmente podía conciliar el sueño, pero no quería ordenarle que regresara pues eso sería obligarlo a que estuviera a su lado, el demonio debía regresar solo por su propia voluntad. Pasaron las horas, la mañana y la tarde, casi un día sin verlo ya lo tenía desesperado, daba vueltas en su cama, pensándolo y extrañándolo, deseando que regresara. Cerro los ojos, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba en la cama.

_-¿Dónde estabas?_ Pregunto el conde quien no abría los ojos, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

_-Por ahí, solo venía a ver si estaba bien, me dijeron que no había salido en todo el día de su habitación, y solo comió un poco..._ Explico serio el mayordomo, mirando la espalda de su amo.

_-Me tenías preocupado..._ Confesó el menor que dejando su orgullo a un lado se sentó para abrazar con toda su fuerza al mayordomo

_-Lo siento, quería dejarlo solo... como usted lo pidió... estaba descansando en nuestra mansión. _Habló el mayor conmovido por ese abrazo, él también había extrañado mucho a su pequeño todo un día.

_-Eres un idiota, no te atrevas a dejarme solo tanto tiempo_. Le reprochó el conde mirando fijamente el rostro de su demonio que solo le sonreia.

_-No lo haré... pero no quería ser un estorbo para usted..._ Exclamó el mayor con tristeza en su voz desviando la mirada, aun seguía resentido por lo dicho ayer por su amo.

_-Lamento tanto, me desquite contigo... perdóname mi amor..._ Decía arrepentido el menor entre besos a su mayordomo quien solo correspondía a ellos.

_-Está bien... ¿Te sientes mejor por lo de Elizabeth?_ Acertó a decir el mayor quien no tenía más opción que perdonarlo, el conde sabia como convencerlo.

_-Sí, me apena un poco, pero la vida continúa... Ella es maravillosa seguramente alguien será merecedor de su amor..._ Decía el conde con una pequeña sonrisa, deseaba sinceramente la felicidad de su ex prometida. Ambos se acomodaron en la cama pasaron varios minutos en la que conversaban sobre lo acontecido ayer, los dos estaban de mejor humor.

_-Sabes que dos de nuestros empleados están teniendo una cena romántica en la cocina..._ Habló divertido el mayordomo sorprendiendo al conde.

-_Ah sí, ¿quiénes?_ Pregunto con curiosidad el pequeño conde.

_-Adivina..._ El mayor con intriga le hablo

_-No sé... no quiero pensar..._ Dijo el conde arqueando una ceja, no tenía humor de jueguitos, quería saber quiénes eran.

_-Meyrin y Bard... esos dos, hubieras visto sus caras cuando pidieron permiso ayer antes de irme..._ Decía divertido el mayordomo el conde solo sonrió, se alegró pues el sentía gran aprecio por sus empleados aunque no lo hiciera notorio deseaba también su felicidad.

_-Bueno si ellos son felices... les deseo lo mejor, mientras no descuiden su trabajo_. Comentó el menor fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto.

_-Si ya les advertí eso... creo que van en serio, tal vez tengamos una boda pronto._ Hablaba el mayor mientras se colocaba sobre su amo.

_-Te extrañe anoche, no pude dormir bien sin ti._ Le susurró el menor mientras enredaba sus brazos al cuello de su amante.

_-Ohh pobrecito mi niño... tendré que compensar mi ausencia de anoche..._ Comenzó a besar los labios del conde con pasión, mientras con sus manos desprendía con prisa sus prendas, el menor no se quedó atrás también iba desnudando a su amante, quien a su vez sus labios devoraban el delicado cuello del conde, que gemía cerca de su oído, el menor se sentía travieso esa noche, cuando ambos dejaron sus cuerpos al descubierto se acariciaban de forma atrevida sin dejar milímetro de su cuerpo sin tocar, el menor con su mano tocaba con un poco de brusquedad el miembro de su demonio que al sentir ese contacto, se estremeció por completo dejando su cuerpo a disposición del conde, quitándose de encima se recostó sobre la cama, el menor entonces le dedico una mirada traviesa al ver la sumisión erótica de su amado, se relamía los labios.

_-Hoy jugaremos los dos..._ Dijo el conde en tono seductor se colocó sobre el dejando sus genitales sobre la cara del mayordomo que ya sabía que pretendía jugar su pequeño amante, sonrió comenzó a lamer el delicioso falo, el menor no perdió tiempo comenzó también su labor, ambos de forma simultanea lamian, succionaban, mordían levemente sus miembros, haciéndolos vibrar de placer, las manos del mayor acariciaba la entrada de su amo atrayendo más su cadera hacia su rostro moviéndola sensualmente, el menor estaba sonrojado, jadeaba del placer de sentir en su boca ese delicioso falo que ya estaba erecto, con sus manos se apoyaba a la cama aferrándose fuertemente a la sabana, sentía como ese ejercicio le resultaba muy placentero cuando sintió la lengua de su demonio penetrar su entrada, lubricándola, el conde sintió pequeñas embestidas que lo hacían retorcerse más, las manos del mayor comenzaron a estimular su falo erecto, lo que solo provoco que el conde acelerara sus movimientos con su boca quien sacaba y metía la hombría del demonio con mayor velocidad, ambos estaban al límite el menor no resistió tanto placer, cuando sintió los dientes del mayor mordiendo la punta sensible de su miembro, arqueando su espalda inundo la boca del mayor con su esencia que simplemente la tragaba como un suculento dulce, provocando también que el mayor se viniera en la boca del menor que desesperado trataba de tragar el abundante y espeso líquido.

_-Ahh... Ahh..._ gemían los dos sudorosos aun con los espasmos de placer que sentían el menor se ubicó junto a su amado, uniéndose en un delicioso y prohibido beso con el sabor de sus esencias mezcladas en ella, ese beso se hizo más demandante ambos rodaban en las blancas sabanas jugando a quien dominaba a quien, el menor se colocó sobre el abdomen aun medio humedecido del demonio mirando su rostro comenzó a restregarse de forma grotesca sobre la hombría del mayor, quien al sentir esto dos de sus dedos los introdujo en la entrada casi lubricada del menor, quien al sentir la tosca intromisión se acercó a los labios de su amante y con un beso demandante calmara su leve molestia.

_-Sebastian... ¿te sientes bien_? pregunto el conde entre besos, aun le preocupaba un poco el estado de salud de su demonio.

_-Ciel... no me preguntes eso ahora, claro que estoy bien, más que bien... cariño._.. decía jadeando el mayor al sentir como el travieso trasero de su amo quien nuevamente se había sentado se restregaba bruscamente sobre él, rozaba sensualmente su miembro que ante el sensual estímulo se levantó prominente, lo que pudo percibir el conde que se preparó para lo que haría,

_-Ahh Sebastian ayúdame... te quiero dentro... pero así como estoy_... Decía extasiado el conde quien no dejaba de moverse sobre el mayor.

_-Está bien, quieres jugar mi travieso... será un poco doloroso..._ Comentó el mayordomo quien seguía preparando la entrada del menor, con sus dedos mientras este gemía al sentir esas pequeñas embestidas.

_-Tu solo hazlo..._ Contesto el conde extasiado al sentir la profundidad de los dedos en él, al escuchar esto el mayordomo ayudo abriendo el trasero del menor para que este comenzara a auto penetrarse en su húmedo miembro que al sentir como era atrapado en esas cálidas paredes, echo su cabeza para atrás, el conde hacia leves gestos de dolor, al sentir como entraba ese falo, una vez que estaba casi en su totalidad penetrado, comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta acostumbrarse, era ciertamente un poco doloroso, pero veía el rostro de satisfacción de su mayordomo, quien tomo el falo del menor comenzó a estimularlo con ambas manos,

_-Ahhhh... Sebastian... Se siente bien..._ Gemía el conde quien comenzó a moverse más rápido, con sus pequeñas manos se apoyaba al sudoroso pecho de su amante que no dejaba de masturbarlo.

_-Tú lo has dicho... Más rápido..._ Pidió el mayor a lo que el conde sonrió con malicia ya después de unos minutos se había acostumbrado al ritmo acoplándose en sus movimientos, comenzó a cabalgar al mayordomo con fuerza, el miembro del mayor se resbalaba entre esa cálida cavidad que entraba y salía con libertad, hundiendo en el placer a ambos que podían ver sus expresiones cuando por milésimas de segundos cuando apenas abrían sus ojos, gemían sus nombres entre sí, se podían escuchar como los testículos del menor chocaban bruscamente sobre el mayor para deleite de sus oídos.

_-Ahhh... Ciel..._ Exclamo el mayor entre jadeos, ya estaban próximos a llegar a ese delicioso orgasmo, en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre el conde tomo sus piernas llevándolas sobre sus hombros, dándole mejor alcance en sus embestidas, rozando el punto de placer del conde, que se retorcía debajo del cuerpo sudoroso de su amante, con una mano se aferraba a las desarregladas sabanas, con la otra acariciaba el cabello del demonio, quien con fuerza aferraba sus manos a la cama para no perder el equilibrio y penetrarlo totalmente

_-Ahhh... _Gritaba sonrojado el conde estaba en su límite al sentir esas deliciosas y profundas embestidas que con cada una sentía el placer más prohibido que había experimentado, que solo conocía con su amado mayordomo, sentía como las gotas de sudor del mayor caían sobre su pecho, al sentir como esa última embestida con más fuerza y más profunda hizo vibrar todo su ser, sintió como una especie de corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna haciendo que arqueara su espalda, dio un grito llamando a su demonio, al sentir como ese éxtasis de placer consumía su cuerpo, se vino sobre el abdomen del mayor dejando su cálida y abundante esencia, el mayor al escuchar ese grito y sentir como las estrechas paredes anales del menor apretaban su miembro tan cálidamente inundo el interior de su amo con su esencia, mientras sentía ese placer que hacia estremecer hasta lo más recóndito de su demoniaco ser.

_-Bésame..._ Reclamaba el conde quien aún se retorcía en la cama, el mayor bajo las piernas del conde ubicándose entre ellas, se acercó y se besaron con pasión, aferrándose fuertemente a sus cuerpos en un abrazo lleno de deseo, sus lenguas se enredaban entre sí, el mayor salió del conde, sin interrumpir el demandante beso. Luego de unos minutos en que se besaron el mayordomo agotado se ubicó a lado del conde para abrazarlo.

_-Te amo..._ Decía cariñosamente el demonio mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor, quien tenía su mirada fija en el rostro de su amante.

_-Yo a ti..._ Respondió el conde dando un pequeño beso al mayor, ambos no habían dormido bien la noche pasada, así que a los pocos minutos cayeron en un profundo sueño ambos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.


	29. Vida

La unión de Sebastian y Ciel era cada vez profunda, pero no causaba sorpresa entre los sirvientes quienes ya se habían acostumbrados a verlos siempre juntos, a las manifestaciones de afecto, también a los ruidos de placer en mitad de la noche, o a veces también en el día, en algunas de las habitaciones de la mansión, algunos días simplemente desaparecían regresaban después más enamorados, la salud de Sebastian había mejorado claro que debía alimentarse de un alma cada cierto tiempo, no le agradaba la idea, pero el conde insistía no quería desobedecer a su dulce niño, así pasaron unos pocos meses en que eran relativamente felices, el compromiso de Ciel con Elizabeth se había roto unos días atrás, por el motivo que dio la joven de que nunca amaría a Ciel como hombre pues era su primo, todo era mentira pero así la familia Middleford no acosarían al conde por las compromiso disuelto, pues fue ella quien con el corazón un poco más tranquilo había tomado la decisión. Una tarde del mes junio se encontraba conde y demonio en su habitación

_-Cariño ¿de verdad estas bien?_ Preguntó un poco preocupado el mayor al ver a su niño recostado en la cama.

_-Si solo me duele un poco el estómago... tienes que ir tu solo..._ Aclaró el joven que con mala gana ordenaba al mayor a ir a la empresa a supervisarla como lo hacían cada semana, siempre juntos pero se sentía mareado que dudaba que pudiera caminar bien sin desvanecerse sobre el piso haciendo preocupar al mayordomo.

_-Podría quedarme si te sientes muy mal.._. Habló el mayor quien acariciaba con dulzura el rostro del conde.

_-Estoy bien tampoco voy a morir por un leve dolor de estómago..._ Con el ceño fruncido contesto el menor, tocándose el estómago, ya había estado con nauseas desde hace dos días pero ese día eran peores.

_-Volveré lo más pronto posible, cualquier molestia llama a Meyrin ya le dije que estuviera atenta..._ Decía el mayor con preocupación no dejaba de acariciar el rostro del menor.

_-Si ya vete..._ Le dijo el conde mientras acariciaba el rostro de su demonio.

_-Ya regreso..._ Se despidió el mayordomo con cara de preocupación dándole un beso en la frente. Salió de la habitación dejando solo al conde.

_-Sebastian..._ Suspiro el menor mientras se sobaba el estómago, la verdad es que las náuseas, el dolor de cabeza, los mareos habían aumentado, eso no le había dicho al mayordomo para que no preocuparlo.

_-Odio estar enfermo, no pude acompañar a Sebastian a nuestro recorrido por las instalaciones de la compañía. _Se lamentaba tristemente el conde quien miraba la luz del día a través de la ventana.

_-Sebas- Chan... ¿Dónde estás?_ Gritaba un personaje de cabellos rojos entrando de repente por la ventana del conde, quien solo frunció el ceño.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ Preguntó el conde con molestia al ver al shinigami escandaloso parado en la ventana, hace meses que no lo había visto.

_-Busco a mi sexi Sebas-chan... pude sentir levemente su aura demoniaca de él, me guio hasta aquí._ Contestó el pelirrojo buscando con la mirada al demonio.

_-Eres un atrevido, meterte en la habitación de alguien así de repente..._ Refunfuñaba el conde enojado quien se había sentado en la cama.

_-Solo confundí mi olfato, pero aquí en esta habitación se siente claramente su aroma particular de demonio, pensé que estaba aquí. Pero veo que no está me retiro lo seguiré buscando..._ Decía el shinigami dispuesto a irse, cuando vio al conde recostarse en la cama, con malestar en su cara que lo hizo palidecer.

_-Te ves pálido mocoso... ¿Te sientes bien?_ Pregunto curioso el shinigami, pues a pesar que eran las 5 el conde aun llevaba pijama, eso hacía pensar que estaba enfermo.

_-Como si te importara..._ Contesto de mala manera el conde que se tocaba la cabeza, de nuevo sintió un fuerte mareo.

_-Yo solo trate de ser amable... Mocoso grosero..._ Reclamó el shinigami con el ceño fruncido.

_-No soy mocoso... _Decía el conde quien veía al shinigami acercarse a él.

_-Pero de verdad te ves pálido, cuidado vas a morirte después mi Sebas-chan pensara que yo te maté..._ Decía un poco preocupado el shinigami, mientras caminaba lentamente a la cama.

_-No voy a morirme, y no es tu Sebas-chan..._ Con un poco de celos reclamó el joven.

_-¡Que posesivo!, ya sé que es tuyo..._ Exclamo con una gran sonrisa el shinigami, a lo que el conde se sonrojo.

_-Yo no quise decir eso... _Trató de evadir el tema, sabía que ese shinigami era un poco chismoso si se enteraba de su relación podía meterlo en aprietos.

_-ya sé tú relación con él, solo quiero molestarte. Yo estoy comprometido con mi dulce Will, así que despreocúpate tienes a tu demonio solo para ti, muchachito egoísta..._ Hablo el shinigami mirando con un poco de envidia al conde.

_-¿Quién te dijo de nuestra relación?_ Preguntó curioso el conde viendo como el shinigami se sentaba en una silla cerca de él.

_-Tu amado Sebastian, la verdad es que no me lo dijo pero como tú, el no pudo ocultarlo, así que lo deduje fácilmente... _Sonreía el shinigami con complicidad.

_-¿Y para que buscas a Sebastian?_ Pregunto el conde para cambiar de tema.

_-Pues él me debe un favor, así que pensaba cobrárselo..._ Contesto el shinigami quien se miraba las uñas.

_-¿Y qué favor te puede deber a ti?_ Preguntó un poco molesto el conde, pues su demonio no le había contado eso.

_-Pues la otra noche le di algo que nadie más podría darle..._ Dijo en tono seductor el shinigami, haciendo sonrojar al conde pero de coraje pues por su mente pasó una desagradable idea.

_-¿Qué?_ Con mirada asesina le preguntó el conde.

_-No te enojes niño, le di un alma aun cuando eso me causaría problemas le facilite una, ahora vengo a cobrar..._ Respondió el shinigami quien pensaba que ese niño era tétrico cuando esta celoso.

_-Pues dime cuanto te debe y yo te pagare... _Hablo el conde con el ceño fruncido.

_-No creo que tú puedas pagarme..._ El shinigami hablaba de forma coqueta haciendo enfurecer más al conde.

_-¿Por qué no? _Cuestionó el menor al que la paciencia estaba al límite.

_-Pues yo no quiero un beso tuyo..._ Respondió el pelirrojo haciendo una leve mueca de desagrado.

_-Maldito..._ no me digas que tú has estado haciendo eso con Sebastian... Los matare a los dos... Se sentó nuevamente el conde con enojo, apretaba los puños por la furia contenida.

_-No, es la primera vez... _Decía nervioso el shinigami, pues sabía que si hacia enfurecer al conde el demonio se la cobraría después, además que el shinigami había inventado eso del alma y el cobro de esta. Se acercó al conde para calmarlo, quien palideció aún más al sentir el penetrante olor del perfume del shinigami.

_-Tu perfume me... me... _No terminó su frase el conde quien se levantó corriendo para el baño, conteniendo el vómito con sus manos.

_-¿Estas bien? _Pregunto el shinigami, con cara de desagrado afuera del baño, mientras escuchaba como el menor vomitaba. El menor después de vomitar lo que poco que había comido en el almuerzo, se lavó la cara y enjuago su boca, caminaba lento hasta su cama.

_-Aléjate de mí, tu perfume me hará vomitar otra vez..._ Decía el conde mientras se acomodaba en la cama, viendo que el shinigami lo seguía.

_-¡Ay que delicado!..._ Exclamo el pelirrojo con mala cara deteniendo su caminar.

_-Pareces mujer embarazada... siempre andan con su eso me da nauseas, eso me marea, igualito sonaste ahora..._ Decía el shinigami para molestar al conde.

_-¿Embarazo?_ Repitió el conde con los ojos abiertos, de alguna manera sentía algo raro en él.

-_Si ya sabes cuando una mujer espera un bebé, que no sabes..._ Contestó el shinigami con el ceño fruncido.

_-Eso sí sé, no soy idiota..._ Respondió molesto el conde, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos

_-¿Esos son síntomas de un embarazo?..._ Pregunto un poco nervioso el conde, una idea loca cruzó su mente, haciendo extrañar al shinigami que no entendía que pretendía el menor con tantas preguntas.

_-Bueno si es común, las náuseas, mareos, dolores de cabeza, cambios de humor, ¿Por qué preguntas?_ Hablaba el shinigami con intriga al ver como el menor agachaba la mirada y parecía pensativo.

_-No, por nada..._ Contestó el menor con un leve sonrojo, tocándose el vientre.

_-No me digas que tú estás embarazado... eres tan gracioso... Para que un embarazo ocurra sabes lo que pasa antes, ¿que lo provoca?... tú no tienes edad para eso._ Decía el shinigami con un poco de duda en su voz, sabía que el conde y demonio tenían una relación pero no se imaginó que ese niño ya tuviera una vida sexual con el atractivo demonio,

_-No me digas que tú y mi Sebas- chan ya... ya..._ Decía nervioso Grell que no concebía esa idea.

_-Ya cállate, porque te sorprendes es algo normal, ¿o no?_ Contesto el conde un poco avergonzado, sorprendiendo al mayor por su atrevida respuesta.

_-No pensé que habían avanzado hasta allí... eres un maldito suertudo... ¿Y desde cuándo?_ Exclamaba con envidia el shinigami.

_-No seas pervertido, no te interesa nuestra intimidad.._. Respondió el conde desviando la mirada.

_-Lo digo en serio, tal vez tú lleves dentro un pequeño Sebastiancito... _Decía el shinigami con seriedad haciendo estremecer al menor al escuchar esa insinuación.

_-¿Qué? Eso es mentira, dime que es mentira, además es imposible pues soy hombre, las mujeres son las únicas que tienen los órganos necesarios para un embarazo._ Decía el conde nervioso un poco asustado.

_-Pues sabes él es demonio podría suceder... su naturaleza es misteriosa cualquier cosa podría pasar. _Hablaba el shinigami con la mano en el mentón como señal de estar analizando.

_- Eso es mentira tu solo estás jugando conmigo..._ Exclamaba incrédulo el menor.

_-Son solo rumores del mundo sobrenatural... Qué lindo un Sebastiancito... tal vez lo secuestre cuando nazca... Además aunque me cueste admitirlo tú eres hermoso, así que saldrá una hermosa descendencia..._ Decía emocionado el shinigami que le tomaba la mano al menor que parecía preocupado por lo que escuchaba.

_-Cállate deja de decir tantas tonterías... Yo no voy a tener ningún Sebastiancito... Solo estás jugando conmigo..._ Exclamo con molestia el joven empujando al shinigami.

_-Bueno iré a averiguar, te informare luego pequeño..._ Decía el shinigami al pie de la ventana, con una sonrisa maliciosa que no notó el conde.

_-Yo, un bebe... pero eso no es posible..._ Cuando vio que se fue ese estúpido shinigami, el conde hablaba consigo mismo.

_-Pero si lo es... nos haría felices... Pero que cursilerías estoy diciendo... Esperare a que venga Sebastian._ Con una sonrisa se acariciaba el vientre. Ya la tarde había caído el conde en su mente aun no podía creer esa mentira, seguía buscando alguna explicación lógica.

_-Mi amor... ¿Cómo estás?_ Decía el mayordomo entrando a la habitación interrumpiendo los pensamientos del menor.

_-Bien..._ respondió el menor con un sonrojo, ahora debería preguntarle si era posible esa idea de un embarazo pero se sentía ridículo de solo pensar preguntarle.

_-¿Estas sonrojado?_ Se acercó el mayordomo para tocar su frente, pensó que tenía fiebre.

_-Solo te extrañe..._ El conde abrazo tiernamente al demonio, para cambiar de tema.

_-Qué lindo... iré a prepararte un te..._ Respondió el mayor a ese inesperado abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente salió de la habitación para preparar un té, pues veía un poco pálido al menor. A los poquísimos minutos regresó con él te.

_-Te ves pálido... mañana llamare al médico._ Hablaba el mayor sirviéndole la taza de té a su pequeño que desviaba la mirada.

_-No, ya mañana estaré bien..._ Respondió un poco nervioso el conde. Quien tomo su te veía como su demonio arreglaba la habitación, doblaba unas ropas. Cuando termino de tomar el té, dejo la taza en la pequeña mesa junto a su cama decidió acostarse, se quedó pensativo no sabía cómo preguntar sobre ese tema que le inquietaba.

_-Creo que a mi niño le falta un poco de cariño..._ Habló el mayor con tono seductor, mientras besaba delicadamente el cuello de su amo.

_-No estoy de humor..._ Dijo el menor apartándose de los labios cariñosos de su amante.

_-El insaciable Ciel... no está de humor, ya van dos días así... creo que de verdad estas enfermo..._ hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa el mayor a lo que el conde frunció el ceño por ese comentario.

_-Ya cállate, solo porque no quiero hacerlo... Solo cállate..._ El conde se abrazó a su mayordomo con el ceño fruncido, a lo que el mayor solo sonrió al ver esa contradictoria reacción del menor. el conde no podio apartar de su mente esa loca idea de un embarazo, era ilógico e imposible, pero estaba con un demonio ¿Habría una posibilidad? se preguntaba en su confusa mente, a la vez se sentía de alguna manera entusiasmado, pensaba en ello sonreía levemente imaginarse con un pequeño Sebastiancito como lo había bautizado el alborotado shinigami, era el pensamiento más cursi que había ideado en su tan enamorada mente, al parecer el amor lo estaba llevando a la locura, pensar tanto en ello sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, aun cuando todavía era temprano para dormir eran apenas las 7 de la noche, el mayor lo dejo en la cama vio el semblante tranquilo pero sonriente del conde le dio un pequeño beso en los labios salió de la habitación, decidió ir hacer una de sus tantas labores.

_-Nnnn..._ Se despertaba el pequeño se sentía algo extraño, sintió la luz de la mañana acariciar su rostro, sentía que había dormido más de las horas regulares.

_-Sebastian... buenos días..._ Desvió su mirada al mayordomo que abría las cortinas de la ventana.

_-Buenos días mis amores..._ Respondió el mayordomo con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama.

_-¿Mis amores?_ Preguntó extrañado el conde.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas mantenerlo en secreto?..._ Preguntó sin borrar esa sonrisa el mayordomo quien se había acostado junto al conde, que sintió como la mano de su amado acariciaba su abultado vientre.

-_Pero... pero... ¿Cuándo paso esto? _Exclamaba extrañado y nervioso el conde que se sentó de la impresión de verse así.

_-¿Quieres que te lo explique?_ Decía el mayor con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amado que estaba sentada junto a él.

_-Eso ya lo sé... Sé cómo se hacen los bebes... No soy tan ingenuo... Lo que quise decir es que yo no soy mujer... _Decía confundido y un poco molesto el menor, que sintió como era halado del brazo para que se colocara sobre el firme pecho del demonio que se había recostado en la cama.

_-Ah eso... es un poco complicado de explicar..._ Acertó a decir el mayor con esa enorme sonrisa que no borraba de su rostro, ante la mirada extrañada del conde que solo se sonrojaba al verlo así.

_-De la noche a la mañana, mira mi vientre, eso no es normal..._ Dijo el conde tratando de asimilar la situación pero sentía la mano de su amado levantarle el pijama para acariciar el vientre.

-_Pues es que un embarazo así no tiene nada de normal, será un proceso acelerado como te darás cuenta..._ Explicaba el mayor quien acariciaba dulcemente el vientre abultado del conde, que solo se sonrojaba al sentir este tierno contacto, miro a su mayordomo tenía una linda mirada, no le había visto antes con esa expresión.

_-¿Y que mañana nacerá?_ Pregunto con tono burlón el conde, que también comenzó a acariciar su vientre, sintió una sensación que nunca había sentido algo moverse dentro de él, sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar de la emoción.

_-Puede ser... Verdad mi pequeño que ya quieres salir a ver a tus padres..._ Contesto el mayor quien acomodo su rostro sobre el vientre del conde para hablar con el ser que se movía levemente, haciendo emocionar más al conde que veía a su demonio actuar con tanta dulzura.

_-Deja eso Sebastian..._ Exclamo el menor fingiendo molestia mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su demonio

_-¿Que solo hablo con nuestro hijo? estoy tan ansioso... Quiero conocerlo, ha de salir precioso... con tus hermosos y profundos ojos azules... ojala se parezca a ti... _Hablaba el mayor mirando con alegría al conde pero no dejaba de acariciar el vientre de su amado.

-Cállate... Esto es tan confuso... y tu diciendo tonterías... Decía un poco avergonzado el conde ante la inesperada pero hermosa situación.

_-Mi lindo bebé... pronto nacerá... Mi lindo Cielito... pronto te veré..._ Entonaba con melodía suave una canción el mayor cerca del vientre, mientras repartía besos en él.

_-¿Ahora cantas?... ¿Cielito? _Cuestionaba alegre el conde, aquello era muy conmovedor que un demonio se muestre tan dulce, el conde estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

_-Estoy muy feliz... tú me haces feliz..., los amo tanto_... el mayordomo se acercó al rostro del menor mientras hablaba besaba con dulzura los labios de su pareja.

_-Eres... eres... un encanto... ojala este niño saque tu carácter..._ Decía el conde embelesado, tanta dulzura ya lo tenía al límite, pero no le importaba se sentía tan feliz.

_-Bueno si sale gruñón igual que tú, no importa igual lo amaremos..._ Con una sonrisa burlona comentó el mayor quien coloco suavemente su cabeza sobre el vientre del menor que le acariciaba los cabellos.

_-Si claro,_ Respondió con una sonrisa el menor. Pasaron así unos minutos.

_-Ciel... lástima que esto sea un sueño..._ El mayordomo hablo seriamente al conde, que no entendía que pasaba.

_-¿Un sueño?_ Pregunto con tristeza el conde al ver como todo se tornaba negro a su alrededor.

_-Ciel... Ciel..._ Escucho la voz de su mayordomo que lo llamaba, al abrir los ojos vio que tenía el rostro preocupado. Enseguida comenzó a tocar su vientre notó que estaba como siempre, no estaba abultado eso lo hizo preocuparse.

_-¿Dónde está mi..._ Decía un poco angustiado no entendía todavía que era sueño o realidad, el mayordomo se preocupó por la actitud del conde, seguramente tuvo un mal sueño por la manera en que brinco en la cama, antes de despertarlo.

_-Donde esta ¿Qué?_ Pregunto ansioso el mayordomo no entendía que buscaba el conde.

_-Nada, solo era un sueño_... Se resignó el conde sabía que todo aquello de antes que parecía tan real era un sueño un hermoso sueño, aun se acariciaba el vientre tratando de revivir aquella sensación agradable.

_-¿Por qué te tocas así el vientre?_ Pregunto con curiosidad el mayordomo.

_-Ahhh... nada..._ Se dio media vuelta el conde quedando de costado dando la espalda a su demonio que le miraba confundido.

_-Qué raro estas..._ Exclamo el mayor, sólo se resignó a abrazarlo cariñosamente por la cintura apegando su pequeño cuerpo al suyo. no quiso profundizar el tema pues sabía que si el conde se volteo es porque era difícil explicar para él, se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, el menor seguía pensando en ese raro sueño, el mayor esperaba a que el conde quisiera contarle lo que había soñado, calculaba que eran las 4 de la mañana.

_-Sebastian..._ Le llamo el joven en un susurro rompiendo el silencio.

_-Dime..._ Decía con ternura el mayor para que tuviera confianza de contarle.

_-Esto es algo vergonzoso, vas a burlarte... _Hablo un poco avergonzado el conde quien se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a su mayordomo.

_-Ciel tienes que confiar en mí... ¿qué te molesta_? El mayordomo le tomo el rostro a su pequeño, aunque estaba todo oscuro podía verle a los ojos.

_-Es que en la tarde cuando saliste, vino Grell, él me dijo que... yo tenía síntomas de... de..._ Hablaba nervioso y avergonzado el conde, el mayordomo solo arqueaba una ceja, no entendia que trataba de decirle.

_-¿Que te dijo ese idiota? _Preguntó un poco molesto el mayor.

_-Que podría estar... tu sabes... _Dijo el conde mientras con la mano hacia una seña de vientre abultado sobre su plano estomago ahora.

_-No entiendo..._ Exclamó confundido el mayor al ver esas señas que hacia el conde.

_-Embarazo..._ Dijo sonrojado en voz alta el conde. El mayordomo comenzó a reírse muy alto que su risa se escuchaba en toda la silenciosa habitación, haciendo sonrojar y avergonzar al conde que solo fruncía su ceño.

_-Ya cállate... no te burles... _Gritaba el conde avergonzado se sentía ridículo, el mayordomo solo reía divertido ante esa idea.

_-Si vas a seguir riéndote, mejor me voy..._ Exclamo enojado el conde dispuesto a pararse a de la cama.

_-No, no cariño... ya, es que tuviste que ver tu cara..._ El mayordomo trato de contener su risa lo halo del brazo y lo atrajo para que se volviera a acostar.

_-Idiota..._ Decía el conde con un puchero, al sentir como el mayor lo miraba fijamente.

_-Un hijo... nuestro hijo... no suena mal, pero es imposible un ser como yo, no trae vida sino muerte, lo siento... además tu eres un chico, eso sería aún más extraño._ Ya más calmado le explicó el mayordomo.

_-Yo soñé con eso, aunque era extraño me sentía muy feliz y tú lo estabas también, es estúpido ¿Verdad?_ El conde trataba de fingir que aquello no le había afectado se abrazaba al cuerpo de su fuerte demonio.

_-No, pero si el destino en sus jugarretas nos diera esa oportunidad, deberíamos seguir intentando... _el mayor se colocó sobre el menor ubicándose entre sus piernas para animar al conde que su semblante se notaba un poco decepcionado.

_-¿A qué te refieres?_ Pregunto con curiosidad el conde,

_-Que sería del mayordomo de la mansion Phantomhive no le diera un hijo a su amado conde..._ Con una sonrisa acariciaba el rostro de su pequeño amante.

_-Idiota... No juegues con mis sentimientos..._ Le respondió el conde un poco molesto sentía que se estaba burlando.

_-No me digas que lamentas que eso no ocurra..._ Cuestiono serio el mayordomo al ver la molestia del conde.

_-Claro que no... Eso es estúpido... _decía el conde mientras sentía los besos de su mayordomo devorar su cuello, la verdad es que la sensación que había sentido en ese sueño le había gustado, sentir como esa vida fruto del amor de ambos se retorcía dentro de él, le hizo vivir un sentimiento nunca experimentado, ver la felicidad de su amado lo complementaba... ahora sabía que eso era imposible, solo sonrió con alegría dentro de sí prometió nunca olvidar ese dulce sueño, cerró los ojos y decidió seguir el juego que su demonio había empezado, dejándose llevar por la pasión al sentir como devoraban su cuerpo con besos.

Pasaron algunos días, el conde estaba mejor en su salud solo un poco avergonzado cuando le dijeron que lo que tenía era parásitos por comer tantos dulces, después se cobraría la burla y la mala broma que le hizo el shinigami, por llenar su mente de ideas raras. Esa tarde todos los empleados de la mansión junto a mayordomo y amo salieron al centro a hacer varias compras, pues en unos días celebrarían una pequeña ceremonia en la que Meyrin y Bard unirían sus vidas, todos estaban animados, cualquiera que los viera pensarían que era una familia. Iban todos en el carruaje de regreso a la mansión, ya había oscurecido, vieron a lo lejos donde se encontraba la mansión un fuerte resplandor que se elevaba hacia el cielo, todos se asustaron dando mayor velocidad al carruaje. Al llegar vieron la mansión consumirse por el fuego, trayendo amargos recuerdos al pequeño conde, mientras todos se apresuraban a apagar el fuego, que afortunadamente solo consumió una parte de ella.

Una vez que controlaron el fuego, el mayordomo se acercó al conde que estaba ensimismado pensando en su pasado.

_-Ciel..._ Llamó el mayor a su pequeño quien al escuchar su voz, reaccionó y se abrazó fuertemente a él, eso había removido aquellos dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado.

_-Ciel..._ _Sé que no es el mejor momento pero encontré esta nota, al parecer del responsable de esto... _decía el mayordomo entregándole un papel al conde quien lo miraba con expectativa. El conde leyó la nota y la dejo caer, fijó su mirada angustiada al mayor quien lo refugió entre sus brazos para darle consuelo. El demonio con el brillo demoniaco en sus hermosos ojos acariciaba el cabello a su amado mientras leía aquella nota que estaba en el piso que decía... _Tu final se acerca Ciel Phantomhive..._


	30. Temores

**_Mañana seguramente... _** **_...tus sentimientos estarán lejos. _** **_Es cierto, nunca cambiará... _** **_Te amo. _** **_Mañana seguramente... _** **_...no podre verte. _** **_Es cierto, nunca cambiará... _** **_Te amo. _** **_Caminaremos juntos... _** **_el futuro no está predestinado. _** **_Seguimos caminando juntos _** **_hacia el futuro en el cual tú estás... _**  
**_Incluso con olvidar... _** **_suficientes cosas dolorosas. _** **_Te estoy recordando. _** **_Al contar cada noche... _** **_...sin encuentro. _** **_Mi pecho anhela._**

El conde se abrazaba fuertemente a su demonio, ahora ciertamente se había vuelto más dependiente de él, todos miraban con un poco de tristeza la mansión que parte de ella estaba quemada, decidieron entrar para evaluar cuáles eran los daños, El mayordomo tomo entre sus brazos al conde que tenía una mirada un poco atemorizada, todo esto le daba un mal presentimiento, mi final... mi final... pensaba el conde, el Ciel de antes se hubiera reído ante esa clara amenaza, pero ahora le asustaba el simple hecho de perder lo que por meses había construido, justo ahora que la felicidad le sonreía la angustia se apoderaba de su ser, se aferraba más al cuerpo del mayordomo, dentro de la mansión se respiraba aun el humo, la zona que no había sido alcanzada era la parte trasera, donde estaban las habitaciones de los sirvientes.

_-Ciel, tranquilo... esto es solo una amenaza tonta de algún ser que no sabía con quien se metía _Hablaba con ternura tratando de calmar a su amo, pero a la vez su voz se notaba un poco de coraje.

_-Sebastian... no quiero perderte..._ Le susurraba al oído el conde.

_-No me perderás cariño ¿Por qué dices eso? _Pregunto el mayordomo un poco con intriga, el conde solo con un gesto no quería responder era difícil de explicar, el mayordomo notó esa incomodidad decidió cambiar de tema.

_-Te llevara a mi antigua habitación, no es muy cómoda, pero ahora tendrá que esperar hasta que la arregle la suya, el fuego consumió parte de ella._ Hablaba el mayordomo quien no soltaba a su pequeño amo.

_-Sí, eso no importa..._ Respondió el menor aferrado al pecho de su amante. El mayor se acercó a los demás empleados que miraban con incertidumbre el interior de la mansión.

_-Ustedes, iré a acomodar a Ciel en una habitación, mientras tanto comiencen a barrer y limpiar las cenizas, regreso enseguida._ Les habló el mayordomo a los empleados, quienes asintieron con la cabeza viendo como esa silueta vestido de negro se alejaba, hacia las habitaciones de servicio.

_-Mi amor, no tienes que atemorizarte... todo esto pasará, buscare al maldito que se atrevió a provocarnos, y lo haré pagar._ Decía el mayordomo con la voz llena de molestia mientras llegaban a su antigua habitación.

_-Sebastian... Es solo que todo esto me trae malos recuerdos... _Confesaba el conde con la mirada un poco perdida recordando el día en que sus padres murieron en aquel incendio.

_-No tienes que preocuparte yo te protegeré con mi vida._ Respondía el mayor con seguridad mientras recostaba al conde en la cama.

_-Eso es lo que me preocupa y me angustia que por mi arriesgues tu vida... _Habló con voz quebrada el menor acariciando el perfecto rostro de su amante que se había colocado sobre él.

_-No me subestimes Ciel, sé que no soy el mismo demonio fuerte de antes, pero aun puedo dar buena batalla. _Hablaba el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de animar al conde.

-_Prométeme que no me dejaras..._ El conde enredó sus brazos al cuello del mayordomo acercando su rostro al mayor para mirarlo fijamente con la mirada de súplica.

_-Lo prometo, crees que dejaría a mi dulce Ciel cuando aún tenemos tanto por vivir... Tranquilo todo estará bien... _El mayor fijo su mirada a los ojos suplicantes de su amado, cuando terminó de decir esas palabras besó los dulces labios de su pequeño que correspondió con ternura. Se separaron a los pocos segundos.

_-Descansa... te traeré un té, no tardare... _Decía el mayor acariciando el delicado rostro de su amo, mientras se levantaba.

_-Sebastian..._ Susurro el conde al ver alejarse a su mayordomo, suspiro con tristeza, a los pocos minutos aparecía el mayordomo con una taza de té. El conde decidió tener mejor ánimo para afrontar la situación así lo animaría también a su demonio. El menor mandó a llamar a sus empleados a la habitación que ocuparía temporalmente.

_-Joven amo... ¿quién será él se atrevió a hacer esto?_ Pregunto con incertidumbre el joven jardinero.

_-No lo sé..._ Respondió el conde con un suspiro.

_-Quien haya sido te aseguro que le daremos su merecido ¿Verdad joven amo?_ Exclamaba animado el cocinero.

_-Sí, claro..._ Con una pequeña sonrisa respondió el menor.

_-Joven amo... Bard y yo hemos hablado creo que lo más prudente será posponer la boda, en una situación en que su vida corre peligro, porque leímos la nota que dejo caer al piso... _Decía con preocupación la sirvienta, mirando de reojo al cocinero, quien la interrumpió.

_-Es una amenaza muy seria, joven amo... Es cuando más nos necesita, para andar pensando en la ceremonia, ambos coincidimos... _Hablo seriamente el cocinero tomando la mano de su prometida en señal de apoyo al joven conde.

_-No, claro que no, llevaremos a cabo su ceremonia como lo habíamos planeado dentro de dos días ese maldito cobarde con sus estúpidas amenazas no fastidiara mi vida ni de las personas que me rodean, el conde Phantomhive no se atemorizara por eso._ Hablaba decidido y sin temor alguno sino con el tono soberbio que caracterizaba su persona, todos asentían con la cabeza al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba su amo.

_-Ese es mi Ciel..._ Decía emocionado el mayordomo quien abrazaba por detrás al conde quitando su reciente acto de seriedad en una bochornosa escena al sentirse consentido de esa manera por su mayordomo frente a los empleados que sonreían al ver la cariñosa escena.

_-No hagas eso Sebastian..._ Exclamaba el conde tratando de zafarse de ese incómodo abrazo.

_-Por lo pronto tomaremos todas las medidas necesarias, tendremos absoluto cuidado cualquier suceso sospechoso será informado._ Ordenaba el conde aun sonrojado a sus empleados

_-Sí, joven amo._ Respondieron todos con una reverencia.

_-Creo que será mejor irnos a dormir, ya mañana con más tranquilidad comenzaremos la investigación de todo esto. ¿Verdad Ciel?_ Hablo seriamente el mayordomo a los empleados y a su amo.

_-Si..._ Respondió el conde ante la interrogante de su amado.

_-Buenas noches... _Se despidieron amo y mayordomo con el fin de que sus empleados se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones.

_-Buenas noches joven amo y Sebastian..._ Respondieron cada uno mientras se retiraban. Los últimos en retirarse fueron la pareja que se casaría, al parecer algo le susurró Bard a su prometida pues se sonrojó totalmente.

_-Bard no digas esas cosas... me avergüenza..._ Hablaba la sirvienta un poco nerviosa, lo que conde y mayordomo pudieron notar.

_-¿En que andan ustedes?_ Pregunto con complicidad el conde a sus dos empleados.

_-Solo le decía a mi futura esposa, que deberíamos dormir juntos para estar más seguros de cualquier amenaza..._ Con una sonrisa traviesa decía el cocinero, haciendo sonrojar más a la joven.

_-Bard... no digas eso frente al joven amo..._ Exclamaba avergonzada Meyrin, ante la sonrisa de su amo y mayordomo.

_-Me parece buena idea..._ Con una gran sonrisa exclamo el demonio.

_-Cállate Sebastian..._ El conde cambio su semblante a uno molesto al ver la mirada pervertida de su demonio.

_-Es verdad, es lo que vamos a hacer nosotros, y para asegurarnos aun más nos mantendremos despiertos toda la noche... _Hablaba el mayordomo con una sonrisa pervertida que no dejaba de ver a su amo con una mirada seductora.

_-Pervertido..._ Gritaba el conde ahora era el quien estaba avergonzado.

_-Creo que me has dado una buena idea, Sebastian..._ Replicó el cocinero guiñándole el ojo a su prometida.

_-Cállense pervertidos..._ Gritaron amo y sirvienta ante la mirada pervertida de sus parejas.

_-Era broma..._ Decían ambos con una sonrisa de aparente inocencia, los dos empleados se retiraron se poda escuchar como el cocinero iba rogándole a Meyrin que le disculpara por la mala broma,

Amo y mayordomo se quedaron en la habitación, una vez que se habían retirado todos el demonio veía a su pequeño pensativo y callado, lo baño y cambió su ropa, luego se dispusieron a dormir, abrazados en esa sencilla cama.

_-Ciel, no debes preocuparte tanto..._ Hablaba cariñosamente el mayordomo quien aferraba sus brazos a la fina cintura de su conde, mientras se miraban mutuamente, el mayordomo trataba de analizar qué era lo que más le preocupaba a su pequeño.

-_Deja de mirarme así... quiero dormir... _Reclamó el conde al sentir la mirada fija de su demonio sobre él.

_-Como digas mi amor... Te amo mucho..._ Le dijo el mayor al sentir como escondía el rostro su amado en su pecho.

_-Yo también te amo Sebastian..._ Respondió el conde mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

Pasaron dos días y la boda de Bard y Meyrin se celebraría por la tarde, las averiguaciones realizadas hasta ese momento no abordaban ningún sospechoso, por lo visto era alguien astuto, lo que daba a entender al conde y su demonio que aquella amenaza iba en serio, aun así habían sido días complicados pues con los preparativos de la boda se mezclaron con la reparación de los daños que había sufrido la mansión el conde entro a una habitación donde se encontraba una radiante y nerviosa joven con un hermoso vestido blanco.

-_Meyrin ¿ya estas lista?_ Preguntó el conde mientras entraba viendo de espalda a la novia.

_-Sí, joven amo... eso creo... _Con una sonrisa se dio media vuelta la joven.

_-Te ves hermosa... _Decía el conde admirado por la belleza de su empleada.

_-Gracias joven amo, es usted tan amable..._ Contesto un poco apenada la joven ante tan sincero y dulce halago.

_-Solo digo la verdad... _Decía galante el conde con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Yo quisiera decirle algo, antes de salir..._ La joven bajó la mirada ante la sorpresa del conde.

_-Dime... Si vas a decirme que ya te arrepentiste, te obligare a casarte..._ El conde hablaba mientras se acercaba a ella

_-No es eso, es solo que soy muy feliz joven amo, usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Quiero agradecer por todo su afecto y paciencia a pesar de mis torpezas, Yo lo aprecio muchísimo usted es como parte de mi familia, a pesar de que yo no cuento con una, usted y Sebastian me regalaron una, usted es como el hermanito que nunca tuve, lo quiero mucho joven amo..._ Decía emocionada la joven pues el aprecio al conde era verdadero lo abrazó tiernamente el joven conde correspondió a esa muestra sincera de afecto.

_-Meyrin, gracias por tus palabras... igualmente yo te aprecio mucho tú has sido como una confidente para mí, tú y todos los que viven en esta mansión son parte de mi nueva familia... y en este día tu felicidad es la mía también..._ Hablaba el conde de forma afectuosa la joven se sentía conmovida al escuchar esas palabras sinceras de su amo.

_-Joven amo, es tan lindo..._ Exclamaba la joven quien acariciaba el hermoso rostro del conde, que por un momento se dejó conmover por esa caricia fraternal.

_-Ya dejémonos de tanta cursilería, si Sebastian entra y nos ve así, seguramente se nos burlara. Vamos mi lady... _Decía el conde con una sonrisa extendió su mano para salir con la radiante novia.

_-Venía a verlos... vamos se nos hace tarde... _Exclamaba el mayordomo entrando a la habitación mientras miraba ansioso su reloj.

_-Sebastian una novia siempre se hace esperar..._ Le dijo el conde arqueando una ceja.

_-Estas realmente hermosa..._ Halagaba sinceramente el demonio con una sonrisa a la novia.

_-Gracias Sebastian... _Respondió sonrojada la sirvienta.

_-Espero no se ponga celoso mi amado conde..._ Sonreía alegremente el mayordomo mirando a su amo.

_-Claro que no... Solo estas diciendo lo obvio, Meyrin esta radiante el día de hoy..._ Respondió con galantería el conde, dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven que solo se sonrojaba más al escuchar tantos halagos.

_-Son muy amables los dos... _Decía avergonzada la joven, el conde le ayudó a su sirvienta mientras salían de la habitación, celebrarían la ceremonia y recepción en una capilla no muy lejos de la mansión.

_-¿Estas nerviosa? _Pregunto el conde mientras viajaban dentro del carruaje conducido por Tanaka.

_-Un poco..._ Respondió intranquila la sirvienta.

_-No te preocupes..._ Quien iba a decir que llegaría este día, recuerdo cuando te referiste a tu futuro esposo como idiota... Sonreía el conde al recordar las palabras de su empleada meses atrás.

_-Sí, lo recuerdo... Pero el corazón solo se enamora y no hay más que hacer... _Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa la joven quien miraba a amo y mayordomo sentados juntos frente a ella.

_-Dímelo a mí... pero los idiotas tienen su encanto... ¿Verdad Sebastian?_ Hablaba con burla el conde ante el ceño fruncido del mayordomo ante esa insinuación.

_-Ciel..._ Llamaba con el ceño fruncido el mayordomo con un poco de resentimiento.

_-Es broma... cariño..._ Respondió con burla el conde con una gran sonrisa.

_-¿Cómo es la vida de casados?_ Preguntó la joven tratando de que los dos no comenzaran con sus discusiones que podían extenderse por varios minutos.

_-Nada del otro mundo..._ Respondió con resignación el mayordomo, de esa manera se vengaría del conde por lo insinuado anteriormente.

_-Sebastian..._ Exclamó el conde con el ceño fruncido.

_-Es broma... cariño..._ Decía sarcástico el demonio con una sonrisa de satisfacción pues había logrado molestar al conde.

_-Te odio..._ Le habló en voz alta el conde alejándose del demonio, esta escena era vista por la joven que sonreía al ver esos cambios de humor que tenían esos dos personajes que tenía en frente, sin duda por eso era que se complementaban bien eran de cierta manera parecidos.

_-Lástima que no se realizara la ceremonia en la mansión..._ Decidió romper ese silencio incomodo que se había formado dentro del carruaje.

_-Lo siento, pero con los últimos acontecimientos fue imposible que se realizara ahí pero igual a donde iremos es un lugar muy reservado hay una acogedora capilla, ya verás que todo saldrá bien... _Comentó el conde con una sonrisa.

_-Llegaremos dentro de poco, estoy seguro que te gustara._ Decía el mayordomo quien poco a poco se había acercado nuevamente a su amo que lo miraba de reojo.

_-Gracias joven amo y Sebastian por tomarse tanta molestia, y por el hermoso regalo de bodas._ Hablaba emocionada la novia pensando en el regalo que consistía en un viaje a una bonita ciudad, con todos los gastos pagados.

_-De nada, espero disfruten sus vacaciones..._ Decía el conde mirando por la ventana.

_-Aunque nos preocupa dejarlo cuando alguien amenazó su vida..._ Exclamaba preocupada la joven viendo a su amo fijamente.

_-No te preocupes tengo a Sebastian, además creo que esa estúpida amenaza no se cumplirá._ Habló el conde no dando importancia al tema aunque era algo que realmente le preocupaba.

_-Sí, ustedes disfruten su luna de miel... les aseguro que es un tiempo muy... muy... placentero..._ Dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa de complicidad a su amo, que solo se avergonzó al escuchar ese repentino comentario.

_-Cállate... no tienes por qué decirlo así..._ Gritaba avergonzado el conde frente a la novia que solo movía la cabeza con resignación ya que otra vez habían empezado a discutir. Después de pocos minutos, llegaron a la capilla se veía hermosamente decorada, con flores y rosas blancas, habían algunos carruajes fuera de ella lo que daba a entender que los invitados habían llegado. Sería una ceremonia íntima solo un círculo social de amigos y personas cercanas.

_-Adelántate Sebastian..._ Ordenó el conde al llegar a la entrada de la pequeña capilla.

_-Si... yo les daré la señal para que ingresen..._ Hablaba el mayordomo mientras se bajaba del carruaje, entró rápidamente a la capilla para ver si todo estaba en orden. Pasaron pocos minutos los nervios de Meyrin habían aumentado esperando que llegara el gran momento vieron salir al galante mayordomo quien les hizo una seña con la mano para indicarles que ingresaran, Ciel llevaba del brazo a la sonrojada joven, el mayordomo sonreía al conde verlo tan hermoso como un orgulloso padre llevando del brazo a su hija, el menor le correspondió también con una hermosa sonrisa, ingresó la novia con el sonido de la marcha nupcial, la ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin ningún contratiempo, una vez acabada la ceremonia, se tomaron varias fotos y palabras de alegría y felicitaciones. Junto a la capilla había un pequeño salón donde realizarían la recepción.

_-Ciel... llevaba semanas sin verte..._ Gritaba emocionado el hindú amigo del conde, como era costumbre lo abrazaba hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

_-He estado ocupado..._ Decía el conde cuando recuperó el aliento.

-_Si yo también, por eso no había ido a visitarte..._ Hablaba el hindú con una sonrisa que se alejó discretamente pues veía que una joven rubia de cabello suelto y zapatos altos se acercaba al conde.

_-Hola Ciel..._ Saludo tímidamente la joven al conde.

_-Hola Lizzi, ¿Cómo estás?_ Saludaba el conde con un pequeño beso en la mano de la joven que era un poco más alta que él.

_-Bien... me alegré tanto cuando recibí la invitación de la boda de Meyrin y Bard... Hacen una linda pareja. Y tú ¿Cómo has estado?_ Hablaba con un poco más de confianza la joven.

_-Con trabajo pero bien..._ Respondió el conde con una sonrisa aun cuando sabía que nada estaba bien,

_-Me alegra saberlo... Espero que Sebastian haya preparado el banquete..._Exclamó con una gran sonrisa la joven

_-Si el preparo todo..._ Respondió un poco sonrojado el conde viendo a lo lejos a su mayordomo que servía a los invitados. Por unos minutos mantuvieron una tranquila conversación el conde y su ex-prometida, ella se alejó para deleitar de los bocadillos preparados, dejando solo al conde.

_-Mi adorable conde..._ Decía una voz detrás del conde que lo hizo sonrojar

_-Undertaker,_ Exclamó el conde alejándose de él.

_-No pensara ignorarme toda la velada... Basta con sus efímeras y tajantes visitas cuando requiere información de mi parte. _Se lamentaba el shinigami con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

_-No comiences..._ Habló el conde con un poco de molestia

_-Comenzar ¿Qué? Sabe aún conservo el sabor de sus labios en los míos..._ En tono seductor le decía el shinigami al conde que solo fruncía el ceño, miraba a su alrededor para que nadie escuchara esa declaración.

_-Cállate..._ Susurraba el conde desviando la mirada.

_-Hablando en serio mi niño... sabes que alguien anda tras de ti, eso me preocupa.._. Explicaba un poco preocupado el mayor mirando fijamente al conde.

_-¿Tu sabes quién? _Preguntó con intriga el menor mirando fijamente al shinigami, si él sabía quién era podían acabar con esto de una vez o saber a qué se enfrentaban.

_-Mi niño si lo supiera te lo diría lo que menos quisiera es que algo llegara a pasarte... Decía cariñosamente el de cabellos platinados._

_-Entonces no lo sabes... _Contestó desanimado el conde.

_-No pero estaré al tanto, cualquier información te la daré pero ya sabes que quisiera de ti... _Hablaba en tono seductor el shinigami mientras se relamía los labios, mientras rozó de forma efímera los labios del menor con uno de sus dedos, haciendo estremecerlo.

_-Maldito..._ Apretaba los puños con enojo el conde.

_-No te enojes, tu mayordomo nos está viendo..._ Acertó a decir el shinigami viendo a lo lejos al mayordomo que no los estaba viendo solo mintió para calmar al conde.

_-Entonces no digas tonterías que me hagan enojar..._ Refunfuñaba el conde con el ceño fruncido.

_-Pero esa reacción es tan adorable en ti..._ Exclamó el shinigami pellizcando las mejillas del conde, que trataba de zafarse de esa dolorosa muestra de afecto.

_-Será mejor que me vaya..._ Exclamó el conde al soltarse de ese agarre.

_-Cuídate mucho mi niño..._ Decía con melancolía el shinigami al ver alejarse la delicada figura del pequeño que amaba en secreto.

_-Ciel, ven acá te voy a tomar una foto con tu Sebastian..._ Decía en voz alta el príncipe halando del brazo al conde.

-_Cállate... Sé más discreto Lizzi está aquí..._ Susurraba avergonzado el conde mientras se resistía a que lo halaran.

_-Pero ella ya lo sabe..._ Habló un poco confundido el hindú.

_-Si pero igual me da como vergüenza que nos vea juntos debe ser triste para ella... ¿Entiendes?..._ Explicaba en voz baja el conde a su amigo.

_-Sí, ya entendí... entonces acomódate tu solo o seguiré gritando..._ Con una mirada amenazadora hablaba el hindú. El conde no le hizo caso y se dirigía al lado contrario de donde se encontraba su mayordomo.

_-Ya déjame puedo caminar solo..._ Gritaba el conde al sentir como lo cargaba el príncipe hacia donde estaba Sebastian.

_-Estás más pesado, creo que Sebastian te está engordando... y la verdad es que has crecido... Eso quiere decir que pronto dejaras de ser mi pequeño Ciel, te convertirás en un jove, en un adulto... No quiero... no quiero..._ Se lamentaba llorando el escandaloso príncipe mientras caminaba con el conde en brazos mientras recibía manotazos del menor que trataba de bajarse.

_-Ya cállate todos nos están viendo..._ Todos los presentes sonreían al ver la graciosa escena, la velada se acabó los recién casados habían partido el mayordomo se había encargado de irlos a dejar a la estación de trenes, así también poco a poco los invitados, casi a la medianoche el mayordomo llegó encontrando a Tanaka y Finnie que miraban al conde como hablaba divertido, para sorpresa del mayordomo el menor había bebido de más en su corta ausencia, aunque le había advertido que no lo hiciera, con molestia subieron al carruaje todos, llegaron a la mansión en minutos. Cada cual se fueron a su habitación el demonio cargaba a su ebrio amo que reía y hablaba sin parar, mientras acariciaba al mayor. Llegaron a la habitación que compartían que ya habían remodelado.

_-Sebastian... mi amor... ven aquí..._ Decía seductoramente el conde cuando el demonio lo dejaba sobre la cama

_-Estoy enojado contigo, no sé en qué momento te bebiste esa botella de vino._ Respondió molesto el mayordomo mientras se disponía a cambiarse de ropa por el pijama.

_-No seas aguafiestas... ven vamos a divertirnos... _Hablaba el conde tambalondease para acercarse al mayordomo que se quitaba la camisa.

_-Eso es muy tentador..._ Con una sonrisa traviesa respondió el mayor al notar la mirada lujuriosa de su pequeño que acariciaba con su lengua su pecho descubierto.

_-Te amo tanto Sebastian..._ Se abrazó fuertemente el conde a la cintura del mayor comenzó a llorar desesperado.

_-¿Por qué lloras?_ Preguntó el demonio un poco preocupado por ese cambio de reacción.

_-No sé... que haría... si te perdiera... _Hablaba con dificultad el conde quien no dejaba de llorar.

_-Sigues con eso... no vas a perderme..._ Le decía el demonio mirándolo fijamente, tratando de reconfortarlo

_-Tengo mucho miedo..._ Exclamaba el menor quien se abrazó a sí mismo, tembloroso por la angustia que recorría su ser.

_-Mi Ciel... por eso bebiste querías desahogar tu angustia..._ Ahora entendía el mayor no pensó que el conde tuviera tanto miedo, sabía que temía a lo que pasara pero la angustia que reflejaba su mirada era dolorosa para él, lo abrazó fuertemente para que se tranquilizara.

_-Sebastian..._ Susurro el menor con un hilo de voz, mientras caía en un profundo sueño al sentir los cálidos y reconfortantes brazos de su amado rodearle y darle un refugio seguro.

_-Que manía tuya por preocuparte de más... descansa mi pequeño... _Hablaba el mayordomo con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica mientras acomodaba al conde en la cama, aun dormido podía notar pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos cerrados, se recostó junto a él, lo abrazó con ternura pensaba que haría lo que fuera por su dulce niño, quedándose dormido entre tantos pensamientos. Pasaron varios días aun no encontraban al sospechoso, El conde se encontraba en su despacho leyendo las cartas que recibía a diario, cuando tomo entre sus manos un sobre que no tenía remitente, tomo aire decidió abrirla lo primero pudo detectar que era el que le había amenazado antes por el tipo de letra, comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Conde Phantomhive_

_Tengo una historia que contar espero te interese. Érase una vez una familia muy unida no poseían grandes riquezas pero tenían lo necesario para vivir cómodamente el padre, hombre fuerte emprendedor luchaba por sacar adelante a su familia, mediante el trabajo honesto quería ser ejemplo a su pequeño hijo, lo complementaba la ayuda de su esposa, mujer virtuosa que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, los tres eran felices hasta que un día cierto hombre de la aristocracia inglesa, inculpo a este hombre trabajador por el simple hecho de estar en el momento y lugar equivocado acusándolo de una serie de delitos de extorsión falsificaciones y más, lo que no sabía este aristócrata que el hombre ingenuamente fue engañado por quienes en realidad eran los responsables de estos actos, fue condenado a pasar varios años en la cárcel sus pocos bienes fueron incautados, dejando en la calle a su joven esposa y pequeño hijo de apenas 12 años que no entendía la situación el condenado trato de aclarar el asunto pero nadie le creía hablo personalmente con este conde que lo había acusado, pero él no le creyó, lo que se atrevió a decir con el corazón frío a pesar de que el en realidad sabía que era inocente "solo cumplo órdenes"... aquellas palabras le quitaron la esperanza que le quedaba lo hundieron en la más profunda depresión que lo llevo al suicidio, la esposa le creía porque conocía bien a su amado, el dolor de su perdida la llevo a pactar con un ser de la oscuridad pidiéndole acabar con la vida de aquellos que le habían arrebatado su felicidad, así lo hizo a cambio de su alma pidió la muerte de los maleantes que lo inculparon, del conde y su amada esposa, también ellos tenían un niño de 10 años, le pidió que no le quitara la vida al niño solo para sufriera, el oscuro ser cumplió su deseo en un gran fuego consumió esas vidas, tomo al niño dejándolo a merced de humanos que lo hicieran sufrir por un buen tiempo. Cumplido el deseo el demonio tomo el alma de esa mujer, dejando solo a su hijo, lo único que le dejo fue una conmovedora carta explicando con detalle lo que te estoy contando, ese niño creció, tomo una decisión igual que su madre, decidió pactar con ese mismo ser de la oscuridad a reclamar venganza contra el heredero de ese conde llamado Perro guardián de la Reina ¿Te resulta conocida esta historia?... Venganza contra venganza... Veremos cual demonio ganará... Maldito Phantomhive... Nos vemos pronto..._

_-Sebastian... _Grito el conde después de leer esa carta,

_-Ciel... ¿qué sucede mi amor? _Pregunto el mayordomo quien entró rápidamente al despacho, el conde le entrego la carta al mayordomo la leyó en pocos segundos.

_-Así que quieren jugar, no les haremos el juego sencillo ¿Verdad? _Acertó a decir decidido el mayor mientras acariciaba el rostro del conde que no mostraba emoción alguna.

_-Pero... _Murmuró el conde con duda desviando la mirada, esas palabras solo aumentaron su angustia saber que se enfrentarían a un demonio los ponía en desventaja de fuerza.

_-Ciel confía en mí, solo confía en mi... no te preocupes... _Abrazaba con fuerza el mayordomo a su pequeño que se notaba angustiado.

Los días siguientes fueron una lenta tortura para el conde estar a la expectativa de esa persona que había declarado la guerra, no podía dormir bien pues solo tenía pesadillas, además le preocupaba la condición de su amado demonio, quien lo alentaba y animaba con palabras positivas por dentro también temía no tener el suficiente poder para defender al pequeño conde, amor de su vida, se angustiaba pensar en que si no podría protegerlo, no era el mismo demonio de antes, era fuerte pero sin duda ahora vulnerable, había la posibilidad de que un demonio podría derrotarlo aun con esa incertidumbre fingía que no tendría problemas, esos días realizaron una investigación exhaustiva hallando un solo nombre Michael Shepard, era el nombre de quien había sido encontrado en medio de una de las tantas redadas del conde Vincent Phantomhive, coincidía en el perfil que habían descrito en la carta que le enviaron pero al perecer los datos de su hijo habían sido extrañamente omitidos, solo les quedo esperar a que apareciera hiciera su movimiento.

_-Ciel... Ciel..._ Le llamaba el demonio al ver pensativo y callado a su amante, mientras estaban recostados en la cama, disponiéndose a dormir.

_-Dime._ Respondió el menor saliendo de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Estás molesto?_ Pregunto el mayor al ver el ceño fruncido del menor.

_-Me molesta estar así a la expectativa de ese maldito._.. Contestó el conde cambiando su rostro a uno frío sin emoción.

_-Me parece que más que molestia te he notado deprimido..._ Hablaba el demonio acariciando el rostro de su pequeño mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, el conde trataba de hallar las palabras que diría a su demonio, cuando logró ordenar un poco sus pensamientos decidió hablar.

_-Es que no sé cómo sentirme, el motivo por el que me aferre a la vida hace 4 años era la venganza, así te conocí... no tenía nada que perder, ni veía un futuro, ahora mi venganza está por cumplirse y..._ Hablaba el conde con profunda tristeza en su voz y mirada, quedándose después en silencio, el mayordomo no decía palabra sabía que su amo estaba abriendo su corazón era difícil para él mostrar sus temores, solo acariciaba su rostro para mostrarle su apoyo.

_-Y... no quiero morir... no quiero morir Sebastian... no quiero perderte tampoco... no quiero que mueras... solo si la muerte llega quiero que nos atrape juntos... Sebastian..._ Gritaba desesperado el conde aferrándose al pecho de su amado en medio de lágrimas y sollozos.

_-Ciel... tranquilo... eso no va a pasar... tu cobraras venganza nada nos pasara, la muerte no nos tocara.._. Decía dulcemente el demonio para calmar a su amo, de cierta manera se sentía igual pero deseaba por un momento ser un humano y desahogarse como lo hacía su pequeño, el no podía llorar, pero así también se reconfortaba saber que era quien podía mantenerse fuerte y dar animo a su amo.

_-Si ganamos, tú tomaras mi alma, debes respetar el contrato... pero eso no me preocupa de alguna extraña forma me alegrara formar parte de ti..._ Decía un poco más tranquilo el conde mirando con una pequeña sonrisa al mayordomo.

_-No sabes lo que dices... no devorare tu alma... no puedo condenar tu alma a la oscuridad y sufrimiento eterno... _Respondió seguro el demonio sorprendiendo al menor.

_-Estas tratando de decir que romperás el contrato... _Decía confundido el conde

_-No puedo deshacer un contrato pactado, no puede ser desecho, solo no cobrare mi parte..._ Explicaba el demonio acariciando los mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro delicado del conde.

_-¿Pero y mi alma? ¿Que pasara contigo?_ Preguntaba muy confundido el menor, que miraba fijamente a su demonio.

_-Nada, compensare eso, alimentándome de otras almas... Así que puedes estar tranquilo con ese asunto... _Decía el mayordomo quien se acercó a besar la frente de su amo, en realidad no era tan sencillo como lo decía, pues sabía que no devorar su alma podía traerle terribles consecuencias, pero no era el momento adecuado para explicar lo que tenía planeado.

_-No sé... creo que algo me estas ocultando... _Le dijo el conde tomando el rostro de su amante para verlo a los ojos.

_-Debo decirte algo, pensaba decírtelo mañana para que hoy pudieras dormir tranquilo..._ Respondió el mayor tratando de cambiar de tema.

_-Dime..._ Ordenó con expectativa el menor.

_-Hoy por la tarde conseguí una pista muy valiosa, puede indicarnos donde está el maldito que quiere cobrar contra usted..._ Respondió el mayor seriamente sorprendiendo al menor.

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste apenas lo supiste? Pensabas ir solo... _Reclamó el conde un poco molesto.

_-Pensaba decírtelo mañana..._ Decía resignado el mayor desviando la mirada.

-_Entonces eso significa que mañana se definirá mi venganza... _Hablaba el conde con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación.

_-Si el dato es verdadero todo lo hace suponer que si..._ Contestó el mayor abrazando al conde atrayéndolo sobre su pecho.

_-Ya veo..._ Exclamó el conde en medio de un suspiro, pasaron varios segundos en silencio cuando el conde comenzó a besar al mayordomo colocándose sobre este mientras desabrochaba su pijama. Pero aquel beso tenía un sabor diferente además la mirada del conde era melancólica.

_-No Ciel... no hagas esto como si fuera una despedida... entiende que nada malo nos va a pasar..._ Hablaba el mayordomo tomando seriamente el rostro de su amo, que solo sonrió traviesamente, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que en realidad sentía, quería pasar esa noche entre los brazos de su amante que le hiciera olvidar por momentos de lo que tal vez vendría mañana quería desahogarse entre el placer y amor que le brindaba esos besos y caricias que se regalaban mutuamente.

_-Yo solo quiero estar contigo no quiero dormir, no quiero tener más pesadillas... Solo hazme el amor..._ Decía el conde con voz de autoridad, se lanzó al cuerpo del mayordomo sorprendido de la petición de su amado, quien con sus labios devoraba el cuello del demonio, que suspiraba al sentir como ese frágil cuerpo se retorcía sobre él, coló sus manos dentro de sus ropas acariciaba sin detenimiento cada centímetro de piel, sin darse cuenta en qué momento se había deshecho de toda prenda que lo vestía, el conde jadeaba al sentir esos cálidos labios recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecer estaba a merced de ese demonio quien ya se había colocado sobre él acomodándose entre sus piernas, el placer se mezclaba con recuerdos que agolpaban sutilmente su mente, las palabras que dijo cuándo lo vio por primera vez, su siniestra voz formando aquel contrato que formaron, al recordar esto, se aferraba más al varonil cuerpo del mayor, que se había desecho de sus ropas quedando desnudo sobre el conde.

_-Ahhhh Ciel..._ Gemía el demonio el conde acariciaba su negra cabellera, mientras besaba el húmedo y erecto falo del conde era realmente un deleite para el demonio, comenzó a devorarlo sin reserva, haciendo estallar de placer al conde que sonrojado gemía el nombre de su amado... Después de varios minutos el conde vertió su esencia en la boca del mayor quien la recibía gustoso, saboreaba con malicia no desperdiciando ni una sola gota de aquel elixir que parecía darle vida, el conde se retorcía en las sabanas preso de ese placer que le otorgaba su sensual demonio.

_-Quiero más... no quiero dormir... si muero que sea aquí entre tus brazos..._ Decía el conde entre besos abrazando fuertemente a su demonio

_-Ya hablamos de eso... Nadie morirá... entiéndelo..._ El mayor se quitó de entre las piernas del menor se recostó a su lado molesto dándole la espalda.

-No quería molestarte... A veces suelo ser odioso, con el mismo tema... Hablaba cariñoso el conde abrazando por la espalda a su demonio le susurraba suavemente al oído.

-Entonces deja de decir tonterías... Decía molesto el demonio, quien sentía los labios cálidos de su pequeño amante besar su cuello, sentía como sus pequeños brazos se aferraban con fuerza a su cuerpo, como su miembro se restregaba contra su entrada, no podía resistirse a ese estimulo, la verdad era que el también le preocupaba el mañana, que sucedería mañana, quería seguir a lado de ese niño que convirtió su frio ser en un ser tan cálido que el mismo no se reconocía. Se volteo atrapando los labios del menor quien correspondió desesperado a ese beso. La noche fue simplemente una entrega de amor, placer, anhelos, sueños, esperanza, algo que ambos ya no creían pero era a lo que se aferraban ahora. Por la mente de ambos un pensamiento cruzaba sus mentes, quiero tenerte para siempre conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron abrazados en esas arrugadas y cálidas sabanas, testigo de esa noche de pasión en la que se amaron con locura casi hasta el amanecer, testigo también de las lágrimas derramadas por el conde que por momentos lloraba con nostalgia al sentirse así con su demonio, pensando que sería si no volvieran a estar así, no quería que esa noche fuera una despedida, solo una noche más como las muchas que habían pasado.

_-Buenos días..._ Decía cariñoso el demonio despertando con un cálido beso al conde, que abrió lentamente los ojos.

_-Buenos días..._ Respondió al saludo con un tierno beso, ambos se abrazaron sus cuerpos estaban ligeramente humedecidos por la noche pasada, sonrieron entre sí con complicidad.

-Hoy será un día muy complicado... Sera mejor prepararnos mi amor. Decía el mayordomo separándose lentamente del menor después de pocos minutos en que saborearon sus labios.

_-Sebastian te amo... no lo olvides..._ Respondió el conde con una hermosa sonrisa mientras tenía sus brazos enredados en el cuello de su amado, regalándole unos pequeños besos.

_-Como podría olvidarlo, Te amo mi dulce niño..._ Correspondió el mayor ante esa muestra tierna de su amo dándole un último beso se separaron, fueron a asearse y ponerse sus vestimentas.

Conde y demonio hicieron sus labores normales por la mañana, por la tarde partirían al lugar donde enfrentarían a ese joven, quien si era cierto lo que había descrito en la carta seria solo de 16 años. Partieron por la tarde a un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Londres, el conde iba solo dentro del carruaje quedándose dormido en el trayecto, pues el que lo conducía era su mayordomo no querían involucrar a nadie más. Llegaron a ese solitario pueblo se acercaron a una gran casa en la que la chimenea salía humo al parecer era la única habitable, seguramente ahí encontrarían al ser que pretendía acabar con su vida, el conde y se demonio se tomaron de la mano sonrieron entre sí, con una mirada de complicidad tocaron la puerta. La puerta se abrió lentamente sin que se notara la presencia de alguien.

_-Creo que si son ellos..._ Exclamaba el conde con un suspiro de resignación.

_-Eso parece, será mejor que entremos acabemos con esto de una vez..._ Advirtió el mayordomo entrando junto a su amo a esa residencia.

_-Bienvenidos mis queridos invitados..._ Decía alegremente una voz juvenil en la oscuridad.

_-Deja de ocultarte maldito bastardo..._ Exclamaba molesto el conde.

_-Uhhh pero que valiente resulto el mini conde._ Respondía es misma voz.

_-Cállate, muéstrate de una vez…_ Le ordenó el conde con autoridad.

_-Si tanto lo deseas…_ Aparecía de entre las sombras un joven, de delgada complexión, cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes. Ante la sorpresa de conde y mayordomo pues aunque era mayor parecía aún menor que el conde.

_-Buenas tardes señores..._ Decía el joven enemigo del conde con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Buenas tardes, querido colega de la oscuridad y pequeño conde._ Decía un caballero de figura alta, y de finos rasgos, haciendo una reverencia. Amo y mayordomo fruncían el ceño.

_-Antes de empezar esta tan esperada batalla de demonios, quisiera presentarme soy Mathew Shepard, como te explique en mi carta, mi motivo de este enfrentamiento es mi venganza, tal vez tu no tengas la culpa de lo que tu padre haya hecho en mi familia, pero te he estado siguiendo la pista desde hace 2 años, tú vas por ese mismo camino y llagaras a ser como él, causaras desgracia a otras familias... Además parecías disfrutar tu fama de perro guardián tener todo a tu disposición siendo dueño de una importante, personas que te sirven como si fueras un rey, mientras yo vivía con el coraje y el odio sin nada y sin nadie, así que decidí hacer un contrato hace un año con este ser que tengo a lado... Yo no sabía que tu habías hecho un contrato con un demonio, y el motivo era venganza también, sabes Phantomhive él es el demonio que acabó con tus padres, y te hizo sufrir por unas semanas... Él es tu venganza… Todo fue una coincidencia del destino…_ Decía emocionado el joven castaño mirando por momentos al demonio que estaba junto a él.

_-¿Por qué esperaste tanto para tu venganza si sabias que era yo? _Preguntó con molestia el conde

-_Una simple razón quería vengarme en un momento en que la felicidad te sonriera, no importaba si me llevaba años, esperaba tal vez que te casaras con tu linda prometida, formaras una familia, pero una tarde observamos una escena un poco extraña, los vimos a los dos en su jardín abrazándose de forma muy cariñosa, después de varias semanas pudimos ver como su relación era aún más intensa, así que decidimos jugar con ustedes, para saber si ustedes tenían solo una relación basada en lo físico o habían fuertes sentimientos en ella… Nunca pensé que podrías enamorarte de un ser así… Pero supongo que son el uno para el otro._ Hablaba el enemigo del conde con una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba dando vuelta alrededor de su demonio.

_-¿Qué juego?_ Preguntó con curiosidad el conde no creía que alguien los hubiera estado vigilando de verdad su demonio se había debilitado que no sentía presencias que lo acechaban.

_-Esa misión en la que matamos varias parejas, bueno en realidad fue él, pero yo lo planee… Fue divertido verte vestido de mujer, además de tu boda… Eres tan ridículo…_ Con una risa sonora se burlaba el joven del conde quien se enfureció por ello, Sebastian se quedó pensando entonces si era un demonio el dueño de esa extraña presencia que sintió ese día.

_-Cállate…_ Gritó irritado el conde, mientras apretaba los puños.

_-Así que en resumen mi querido, tú eres feliz, eso me enfurece… Disfrutas del amor en todos los sentidos, lo hemos visto retorcerse en la cama delirando de placer, deberían cerrar las cortinas… Fue muy intenso tu amor… lástima que termine hoy aquí…_ Hablaba jactancioso el castaño con una sonrisa triunfadora.

_-Eso veremos maldito enfermo…_ Exclamaba enojado el conde, por dentro se angustiaba pensar en que su demonio pelearía.

-_Te sientes tan confiado con un demonio al que has debilitado, si hoy muere será por tu culpa, pero lo bueno es que solo sentirás esa culpa por pocos minutos porque al morir tu demonio yo te arrancare la vida y mi demonio tomará tu preciada alma, y aunque mi alma será tomada después no me importa pero estaré muy satisfecho… Ya me aburrí así que empiecen su danza de muerte hermosos demonios…_ Hablaba con soberbia el joven mientras terminaba su frase con un bostezo.

_-Ciel… aléjate de él… no te acerques, por más que veas lo que veas no te acerques, estaré bien cariño…, terminare con esto en unos minutos… Te amo…_ Decía un poco ansioso el demonio a su conde mientras lo llevaba de la mano alejándolo de ese joven castaño, llevándolo a una esquina del enorme salón.

_-También te amo, prométeme que ganaras…_ Hablaba el conde quien se aferraba al cuerpo de su demonio, aun a pesar de su orgullo no podía evitar sentirse angustiado.

_-Lo haré, solo por ti… _Decía el mayordomo mientras acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de su amo, que fijaba su mirada angustiada a los ojos carmesís de su demonio. Todo era observado por sus contrincantes a algunos metros, ambos tenían cara de desprecio.

_-Qué asco tanta meloseria… Demian te ordeno que acabes con ese débil demonio…_ Decía el joven quien se destapaba el cuello que cargaba cubierto con una bufanda, dejando ver su sello de contrato brillar.

_-Si… _Contesto el demonio mostrando su mano en el que brillaba el sello del contrato.

_-Sebastian, tráeme la victoria y acaba de inmediato con ese demonio y su contratista idiota…_ Ordenaba el conde con seguridad aun a pesar de toda la angustia en ese momento crucial solo debía confiar en su demonio.

_-Maldito…_ Refunfuño el otro joven al escuchar la despectiva orden del conde.

_-Sí, mi señor…_ El mayordomo le susurro al menor mientras le sonreía, antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, el conde se estremeció ante este dulce contacto una mezcla de angustia y desesperación se formaba aún más en su ser, enseguida se lanzaron al espacioso salón a pelear los demonios entre sí, los contratistas observaban la pelea parecía muy pareja.

_-Sebastian…_ susurraba emocionado el conde al ver como su demonio ágilmente peleaba, si seguía así seguramente ganaría, eso aliviaba un poco la tensión que sentía en su ser, su corazón latía sin parar.

_-Maldita sea…_ Gritaba enojado el otro contratista al ver como la pelea se iba dando, si seguía así seguramente perdería.

_-No pensé que estaríamos parejos… Se nota que era de una casta diferente a la mía, tus años de experiencia te ayudan aun cuando estás tan débil no te rindes… Eres un maldito…_ Hablaba Demian entre ataques que se lanzaban.

_-Por ese niño haría cualquier cosa, además tu eres un demonio de baja categoría solo sigues vivo por esa vulnerabilidad de la que se aprovecharon… No pienses que te dejare ganar… y tomar el alma de mi Ciel… _Decía Sebastian con soberbia y la vez entre golpe miraba a su amo con amor.

_-Tu Ciel… que patético eres… el amor es para idiotas, traicionaste tu naturaleza, denigraste la oscuridad de tu ser, por un absurdo sentimiento… _Retaba con dificultad al hablar el demonio a Sebastian con cierto desprecio en su mirada, ambos tenían heridas pero los de Demian eran al parecer más graves.

_-Tal vez así sea, soy un idiota… pero ese niño que esta allá ama a este idiota, es lo único que me importa…_ Sebastian miró a su pequeño que tenía la mirada desesperada no separaba la vista de su persona eso le dio fuerza, lanzó un último feroz ataque contra su contrincante lanzándolo casi muerto al piso varios metros lejos de los contratistas, Sebastian se le acercaba a darle el golpe final al ensangrentado demonio moribundo, perdiendo de vista a su pequeño por unos segundos, acertó a darle ese golpe matándolo, pero aún así el demonio quien daba su último suspiro le regaló una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-Sebastian…_ gritó el conde con dolor y angustia, haciendo voltear enseguida a su demonio, el otro joven sonreía con maldad frente al conde tenía una navaja ensangrentada, sabía que pronto moriría pero también arrastraría al conde con él.

_-Ciel…_ Gritó con desesperación el demonio mientras veía a su pequeño agarrarse el estómago para contener la hemorragia, ante sus ojos caía el delicado cuerpo del pequeño conde a quien tanto amaba.


	31. Despedida

**_Te he herido y no cabe duda, que resulte más herido yo_**

**_Me ocultaba entre los errores que cometías, no pude ver las consecuencias_**

**_Puedo mentir a todo el mundo pero menos a mí mismo_**

**_Los días sin ti se han vuelto traiciones, mi corazón llegó a sentir el dolor de una perdida_**

**_Estoy parado retando al invierno que se avecina_**

**_Espero volver a encontrarte en un mañana_**

**_Mi voz llena de dolor humedecida por lágrimas_**

**_No puedo encontrar las palabras para aceptar esta culpa_**

**_No puedo ni siquiera secar tus lágrimas_**

**_Recuerdo que alejaste aquella soledad_**

**_Ahora dime quien la alejara_**

**_Si miro al luminoso cielo podre contemplar_**

**_La enorme distancia que nos separa_**

**_Esta voz sínica… ha dejado de mentir_**

**_Acepto que estas manos fueron las que te hirieron_**

**_Te amo, pero no necesito que hagas lo mismo_**

**_Solo promete que estarás siempre a mi lado_**

**_Dime si al decirte esto te causo un gran dolor_**

**_Sé que mis manos te dejaron ir_**

**_Completamente enmudecido_**

**_Observo tu llanto_**

**_Mientras la lluvia cae… Te estoy perdiendo_**

**_Me podrán arrebatar todo, pero menos los sueños que tuve junto a ti_**

**_No puedo seguir aparentando, ya no están fácil como antes de alguna manera no puedo seguir adelante._**

**_Estoy envuelto en dolor y no puedo olvidarlo_**

**_Mi corazón se quiebra al decirte… este es nuestro adiós, nunca te olvidare, no importa donde estés,_**

**_Ahora aquí de pie, te prometo que… no voy a perder más_**

**_Ha concluido esta bella historia de nuestro amor_**

**_La tristeza se refleja en mis ojos_**

**_Incluso si no puedo estar mañana junto a ti_**

**_Te prometo que… no tratare de llorar_**

**_No importa cuántas estaciones pasen por nosotros... Recuerda lo que fuimos los dos_**

**_La tristeza regresara a buscarte en la noche fría_**

**_Pero, no lo olvides… Solo hemos terminado nuestro comienzo_**

**_Estaremos soñando juntos por siempre_**

**_ watch?v=htsLmyj7ksI_**

_**Pensamiento de Sebastian Michaelis**_

Luche como nunca lo había hecho antes, mi condición actual me exigía esforzarme al máximo era la única de sobrevivir, en toda la pelea no dejaba de mirar a mi dulce niño que me miraba con angustia sus hermosos ojos no me perdían de vista, sus manos jugaban entre si seguramente preso de los nervios, podía ver como se desesperaba por seguir cada uno de mis agiles movimientos. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en ventaja, aproveche en atacarlo con toda mi fuerza lanzándolo mal herido, casi muerto caer al extremo del salón, alejándome de mi amo, me sentía satisfecho por unos segundos haber derrotado a ese demonio de ojos que brillaban hace pocos minutos con ferocidad igual que los míos, quite la vista de mi amo para acercarme al demonio ese seria ese el último golpe, yo estaba muy débil y herido, me jugué todo en esta pelea por ese ser que me regaló la dicha de amar, su amor no me debilito me hizo fuerte, se lo había prometido no lo dejaría, estaría con él hasta el final...

Cuando vi la sonrisa en los labios del demonio que moría frente a mí, sospeche que algo no andaba bien todo pasó tan rápido, cuestión de segundos, fue cuando escuche el grito de mi pequeño llamándome con su voz llena de dolor y angustia, me voltee rápidamente la imagen que observe hizo que todo mi ser se estremeciera sentía miles de punzada en mi interior en lo más profundo de mi ser una angustia se formaba, quedándose atrapada en mi garganta, verlo así con sus hermosos ojos llenos de dolor, mientras se desesperaba por contener la sangre que emanaba de su ser, tratando de liberar mi angustia grite su nombre con desespero, dolor, no podía dejar que mi niño muriera, no, me acercaba a él mientras gritaba observe al otro joven que con una sonrisa triunfadora tenía entre sus manos aquella cuchilla ensangrentada con la que había atravesado a mi amado, en cuanto lo vi lo lancé con fuerza hacia una pared, no podía soportar seguir viendo esa sínica sonrisa, creo que lo deje inconsciente después acabaría con él, me acerque a mi dulce niño lo tome entre mis brazos con fuerza, me miraba con los ojos a punto de llorar, tenía una mirada de dolor mezclado con frustración. El mayordomo perfecto que siempre había sido no sabía qué hacer en un momento tan crucial, me sentía impotente no podía hacer nada la vida de la persona que amaba con todo mi ser se desvanecía entre mis brazos, trataba de apretar la herida para que no siguiera sangrando pero ese maldito había acertado en un punto vital de mi amado.

_-Sebastian... Perdóname... Arruine todo..._ Decía mi amado con una mirada triste al parecer se había resignado a un trágico final, mi pecho parecía estallar mientras apretaba con fuerza su herida, pero seguía emanando su sangre carmesí bañando mi mano.

_-No hables amor... Todo estará bien..._ Le dije tratando con fingida tranquilidad aunque mi ser reflejaba evidente angustia, era obvio que aquella profunda herida no tenía cura, la hemorragia acortaba la vida de mi amado.

_-No me mientas... Voy a morir... Puedo sentirlo..._ Hablaba con resignación con la voz quebrada, podía sentir como se esforzaba en seguir vivo, de no dejarme, lo veía en su llorosa mirada, como se aferraba a la vida, siempre tan obstinado.

_-No digas eso... Nadie va a morir..._ Respondí con dolor la verdad era diferente a lo que mis labios declaraban, la muerte pensaba arrebatarme lo más importante de mi vida, en medio de todo pensaba que hacer para impedir su perdida.

_-Sebastian... fui muy feliz a tu lado..._ Decía con dificultad con la mirada triste pero sus labios me regalaban una pequeña sonrisa, mi amado pequeño ese ser que cambio mi oscuro interior irradiándolo con la luz de su amor, ese ser que me enseño a sentir, no podía perderlo sin perderme yo también…

_-No te despidas... no lo hagas por favor..._ Grite desesperado al ver como sus ojos perdían su brillo, su cuerpo dejo de luchar contra la muerte, dejándose llevar por ella... al escuchar mi grito abrió apenas sus ojos un poco sorprendido pues al parecer sintió como unas gotas mojaban su hermoso rostro,

_-¿Qué haces_? Preguntó sorprendido extendiendo con dificultad su mano para acariciar las lágrimas que inexplicablemente salían de mis ojos, siempre veía a los humanos hacerlo me parecía algo absurdo, pero los envidiaba de alguna forma, la máxima expresión de los sentimientos se mostraba con lágrimas, ya sean por tristeza o alegría.

_-Lagrimas..._ Respondí sorprendido mientras tocaba con mi mano una de ellas que resbalaban por mi mejilla, pude notar como mi amado se conmovió por ello, el sabía que nunca había llorado aun así lo estaba haciendo, mi dolor y mi angustia debían ser grande para que esas lagrimas salieran dolorosamente de mi ser, se abrazó a mí con fuerza, al sentir ese contacto solo provoco que mis ojos se llenaran de más lágrimas, que caían como un rocío sobre mi niño.

-_Mi amor... Perdóname por hacerte llorar... Es mi culpa..._ Podía escuchar cómo se lamentaba llorando desconsolado con dificultad mientras se aferraba a mi pecho con pocas fuerzas.

_-No quiero perderte,... ¿Qué hare sin ti?_ Le decía mientras sentía como hacia el esfuerzo por seguir a mi lado, lo separe de mi pecho para ver su hermoso rostro, que yo había manchado con su propia sangre.

_-Toma mi alma... por favor..._ Susurraba desesperado con sus últimos suspiros, mirándome suplicante, acariciaba mí angustiado rostro manchándolo también con su sangre.

_-No... No me pidas eso ahora... debo hacer algo para salvarte... _Le respondí con dolor, ya había pensado en algo, no podría permitir perderlo mi vida sin él no tendría sentido.

_-Ya es tarde... Te amo Sebastian Michaelis... regálame un último beso... _Decía mi amado conde a quien amaba con locura, mientras su mirada se apagaba unas lágrimas brotaban con sentimiento de sus hermosos ojos aquellos que le daban sentido a mi vida, de esos ojos de los cuales me enamore cuando los vi por vez primera, los que me reflejaban su alma a través de su mirada. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza se había rendido, pero no se iría sin antes rozar mis labios.

_-Prometo que no será el último beso... Te amo mi Ciel Phantomhive..._ Le hable entre sollozos, juntamos nuestros labios en un doloroso beso podía sentir como nuestros cuerpos se estremecían ante ese contacto, las lágrimas caían de ambos sin remordimiento alguno, pude sentir como un suspiro rozo mi rostro, antes de cerrar sus bellos ojos, sus labios delinearon una hermosa sonrisa. Verlo así sin rastro de energía que envolvía su ser, estaba frio... un vacío lleno mi ser... grité su nombre sin escuchar respuesta alguna... aún tenía unos segundos antes de que expirara podía sentir su pulso débilmente, estaba decidido no lo perdería, sé que era una opción arriesgada, pero él podría regresar... y si el destino nos favorecía estaríamos juntos.

_-Sé que lo que hare será algo estúpido, tu no lo hubieras permitido, perdóname por ser egoísta, espero que con el tiempo me perdones..._ Dije decidido cargando a mi conde al centro del salón donde se dibujó el símbolo del contrato bajo nosotros, que brillaba incandescente, recosté el cuerpo casi inerte de mi amo, me coloque delicadamente sobre él, pronuncie unas palabras en un idioma comprensible entre los demonios, luego tomé sus labios y los junté con los míos profundizando ese beso, cerré los ojos mientras lagrimas salían de ellos. Podía ver en mi mente los recuerdos de ambos, desde que lo vi en aquella sucia jaula, sus ojos de desesperación que me cautivaron, momentos de nuestro convivir diario, con los otros empleados, sus quejas, sus malas caras, sus insultos, sus regaños, sus sonrojos, nuestras peleas luego se trasformaron en esos besos que robaba y el me regalaba llenos del amor que sentíamos, nuestras entregas cargadas de todo el placer que pudiéramos brindarnos, su hermosa sonrisa, sus dulce caricias, nadie conocía al verdadero Ciel, solo yo tuve ese privilegio, todo en segundos pasó por mi atormentada mente, lo último que vi fue a nosotros recostados en una cama, yo estaba sobre su pecho, el acariciaba mi cabello, me estaba consintiendo, como solía hacerlo mientras yo me aferraba a él con fuerza, en esa imagen el sonreía podía ver sus labios moverse pero no se escuchaba, viendo con detenimiento le entendí que decía era un te amo, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, al sentir esas palabras llegar a lo más profundo de mi ser y el hermoso rostro sonrojado de mi Ciel que las decía inaudible...

_-Todo por ti... _Me separe de él, caí a un lado de él mientras el sello del suelo se apagaba podía sentir como mi amado conde regeneraba su herida, la sangre perdida era recuperada, la vida se le había sido devuelto, claro que no despertaría todavía, mientras el vivía yo moría, le di toda mi energía vital para que el amor de mi vida despertara, era lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, no tenía más opción debía correr el riesgo, con esfuerzo y mis últimas fuerzas me arrastre hasta donde estaba ese joven que había arruinado mis planes en un principio, se suponía que yo con mis esfuerzos los derrotaría, tomaría su alma como compensación del alma que no tomaría de Ciel, eso era válido en el contrato, tomar un alma que estuviera en un contrato era muy valiosa, pero ese maldito tenía que acabar con mi amado no dejando otra opción más que darle mi vida, ahora tomaría su alma solamente para sobrevivir un poco más, sin pensarlo mucho tomé su alma me brindo un poco de energía suficiente para dejar en buen recaudo a mi amado conde. Lo tome en brazos, con dificultad decidí atravesar el bosque para llegar a la mansión que estaba a media hora de allí.

_-Ciel, mi amado Ciel... quien iba a pensar que alguien tan egoísta como yo haría esto, te di mi vida solo para que vivieras... Sabes me enamore de ti desde el mismo momento en que me invocaste, busque tu voz cuando me llamabas desesperado, te encontré y te mire, sentí que traspasaste mi ser con tu mirada, en ese momento decidí quedarme contigo hasta el final, en ese momento no entendía ese sentimiento, simplemente pensé que sería una sensación de diversión para librarme de la vida aburrida y sin sentido de demonio, llegaste en el momento justo en que todo parecía perder sentido para mí un demonio poderoso de alta alcurnia entre la oscuridad, que había causado terribles desgracias, un día antes de conocerte pensaba en lo aburrida de mi existencia, el destino te trajo a mí, no lo entendí en ese instante, al pasar los días, semanas, meses, años a tu lado, ese sentimiento se hacía más fuerte que me dolía, no podía reconocerlo me sentía ridículo, pero lo más gracioso era que sospechaba que tu sentías lo mismo, pero por orgullo ninguno de los dos lo aclarábamos, fuiste valiente ese día en que decidiste afrontarlo de manera indirecta empezando ese juego hace meses que nos llevó a revelar y confesar estos fuertes sentimientos, fue el día más feliz cuando te escuche declarar tu primer te amo frente a esa chimenea, cuando nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez sabíamos en ese momento que habíamos nacido para estar juntos, cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntaron en uno solo en aquella noche lluviosa en medio de la fragancia de las gardenias, disfrute contigo la verdadera felicidad que en toda mi patética existencia no conocía hasta que te conocí, tú fuiste lo único bueno…, todo aquello quedara grabado en mi memoria, te amo tanto que ni la muerte ni el infierno podrá separarnos, Gracias por amar a este ser tan impuro… Gracias Ciel Phantomhive, por ahora te dejare en la mansión, despertaras sin mí por algún tiempo espero y lo que más anhelo que no sea para siempre..._ Hablaba con tristeza y melancolía pero a la vez recordaba todo aquello con alegría era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, me quede en silencio hasta llegar a la mansión si seguía hablando no alcanzaría a llegar a la mansión, llegamos y entramos por la ventana, no quería que ninguno de los empleados, se alarmaran por la ropa ensangrentada de mi dulce señor, lo cambié y lo recosté en la cama.

_-Esta habitación esta tan llena de recuerdos, es nuestro refugio, sé que esta habitación te dolerá al principio cuando despiertes y no me veas, deseo que me sea perdonada mi existencia y regresar junto a ti, sino sale según lo planeado, perdóname tal vez no volvamos a vernos... te prometo que hare lo posible porque esto no sea un adiós sino un hasta pronto._ Le dije con tristeza mientras me recostaba a su lado, con mis últimas fuerzas escribí una pequeña carta que coloque sobre mi almohada, me abracé a su cuerpo que ya estaba cálido había vuelto a la normalidad, me aferré a él con fuerza, cuando sentí que el sueño invadía mi ser hundiéndome en la inconciencia. Sentía mi cuerpo desprenderse de la calidez de mi amo, desaparecía era llevado a la oscuridad donde pertenecía.

-_Sebastian... Sebastian_... Escuchaba la voz dulce de mi conde llamarme con cariño, de inmediato abrí mis ojos, solo encontré oscuridad a mi alrededor. Aun así me levante para ir a buscarlo.

_-Por fin despiertas... Sabía que te levantarías al escuchar la voz de ese humano..._ Me hablaba una voz suave en medio de esa oscuridad, sabia de quien se trataba, suspire resignado había llegado de enfrentar la verdad, si tendría que humillarme lo haría solo por volver con mi amado.

_-Mi Señor... cuanto tiempo sin verlo_... Hablé galante haciendo una elegante reverencia.

_-No me vengas con tonterías... ahora... Sabes muy bien porque estás aquí, estas técnicamente muerto diste tu vida a ese patético humano, eso me enfurece... traicionaste nuestra naturaleza, renegaste de ella, y no cobraste el contrato. _Decía esa voz que retumbaba enojada en medio de la oscuridad, solo encogí los hombros al escuchar cómo me regañaban.

_-Puedo explicar eso... _Hable con una pequeña sonrisa de inocenciatratando de librar un poco ese tenso ambiente,

_-No me expliques nada, sabes que lo sé todo... puedo verte mi querido... Sebastian... así es que te gusta que te llamen desde que ese niño te dio ese nombre volviste a nacer, que bajo caíste..._ Me interrumpió aquella voz con un tono de resignación.

_-Yo solo quiero decir que fue algo que no pude evitar... no me arrepiento de ello, lo amo... lo amo... amo con todo mi ser a ese niño... _Confesé con seguridad me arriesgaba a todo, al decirlo así, pero no podía negar mis sentimientos ahora.

_-Creí que serias más sensato y suplicar misericordia en lugar de eso viniste a restregarme tu amor por ese muchacho, no eres muy listo... Tú has estado conmigo desde el comienzo, uno de mis mejores súbditos tan leal, valiente, hábil, me saciaste con miles de almas realmente deliciosas eras uno de los mejores guerreros y uno de mis favoritos, no sabes como sorprendí cuando vi en tu mirada aquel brillo de amor y felicidad hacia ese niño, hermoso niño, debo ser sincero, esos sentimientos que antes hasta yo poseía, cuando éramos ángeles en ese cielo que para nada extraño, pero para llegar a ser poderosos los enterramos en lo más profundo de nuestro ser… _Me hablaba esa voz con un poco sarcasmo yo solo lo escuchaba atento parecía que la situación me estaba favoreciendo, si hubiera sido otro no me hubiera ni concedido la palabra, solo me hubiera eliminado.

_-Déjame regresar con él unos años más, prometo que volveré..._ Me arriesgue a pedirlo, nada perdía con intentarlo, escuche como sonreía.

_-No esa petición es absurda... me pides años para estar con el, pero solo te aferraras más a su amor, pediré que regreses y seguirás pidiendo más tiempo, el amor de ustedes aunque me es vergonzoso decirlo es fuerte y verdadero, no querrás jamás separarte de él. _Decía con un suspiro de resignación el señor de la oscuridad eterna, mientras yo agachaba la mirada eso era cierto, me quedé en silencio, pensando que podría decir para convencerlo de que me permitirá volver.

_- Por lo pronto romperé ese sello ya no sirve de nada. -acércate... _Me ordenó esa voz que suavemente me hablaba, podía ver su dedo hacerme la seña para que me acercara ante su trono.

_-Sí, mi Señor..._ Me acerque a él lentamente no podía negarme, algo tenía pensado ese ser que hablaba con autoridad, mi contrato estaba débil pronto se desvanecería, colocó su mano sobre la mía, sentí un horrible dolor mientras desaparecía la marca de mi mano.

_-Ciel..._ Grité desesperado si me dolía para el también seria doloroso.

_-Aun en tu dolor todavía piensas en lo que el sufrirá... Te permitiré verlo... _Frente a mí una columna de humo se levantó dejándome ver la habitación de mi pequeño, él estaba durmiendo como lo había dejado hace unos momentos.

_-3... 2... 1..._ Contaba con malicia el señor de la oscuridad podía sentir que disfrutaba de mi dolor, al terminar su conteo pude ver claramente como mi amado se levantó bruscamente de su cama sentándose en ella, tocándose su ojo donde se hallaba el contrato, en medio de un grito desgarrador pronuncio mi nombre, eso hizo estremecer mi ser entero me arrodille por la impotencia no quería solo verlo y escucharlo, quería estar allí para reconfortarlo, su dolor debía ser demasiado al ver como se retorcía en la cama.

_-Déjame ir con el... Por favor..._ Suplicaba al ser a quien me sometía a ese sufrimiento... Cuando de pronto vi como mi conde se levantó de la cama con su ojo sangrando mezclado con sus cristalinas lagrimas mojaban su hermoso rostro, ya no tenía el sello, desesperado me buscaba por la habitación llamándome con la voz angustiada, salió de la habitación gritando aún más todos los empleados fueron a su encuentro... confundidos no entendían que sucedía, Meyrin y Bard habían regresado dos días antes de su viaje, Finnie y Tanaka se miraban entre si con incertidumbre en su mirada.

_-Sebastian... ¿Dónde está mi Sebastian?_ Repetía mi amado buscándome mientras corría por la mansión los empleados preocupados lo seguían, abría puertas y no me hallaba, eso me hizo derramar una pequeña lagrima.

-_Aquí estoy, cariño... Déjame ir..._ Suplicaba con dolor en mi voz rogándole al ser que era dueño de mí en la oscuridad, que seguía mostrándome como sufría quien más amaba.

_-Ahora te arrepientes de haberlo dejado vivo, sin duda tu naturaleza egoísta de demonio sucumbió en ti, preferiste dejarlo a él que sufra tu perdida que tu sufrir su muerte. _Esas palabras dichas por el que mejor conocía mi naturaleza, habían atravesado mi ser, si lo pensaba ero cierto, fue una decisión muy egoísta, eso me hizo soltar unas lagrimas más.

_-No, yo no quise eso... Solo no quería atormentar su alma a la oscuridad eterna, además aun puedo regresar... si tú lo permites... _Le hable tratando de justificarme de esa horrible verdad, había sido un cobarde ahora solo podía ver como mi amado sufriría mi ausencia.

_-¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Por qué te permitiría regresar? _Me preguntó irónico, eso era cierto nada ganaba él dejándome regresar, sentí un vacío en mi ser, podía seguir viendo a mi amo quien ahora salía de mi habitación.

_-No lo sé..._ Suspiré resignado al ver como mi amo seguía buscándome, Meyrin trataba de calmarlo, pero imposible mi pequeño estaba muy alterado que despertara por el sello que se había quitado de repente, además el sintió la muerte de cerca, despertarse y no verme, no era algo bueno y él lo sabía, pero aun así tenía la esperanza de encontrarme, aunque sospechaba que no me hallaría. Vi como regreso a la habitación para buscar un abrigo y salir, cuando su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas se sorprendió al ver una pequeña carta sobre mi almohada.

_-Retírense... _Ordenó mi pequeño amo todos con incertidumbre salieron pero se quedaron afuera de la habitación atentos a prestar la ayuda que requería su joven amo, todos estaban con el rostro confundido y angustiado al ver actuar así a Ciel era por demás conmovedor, no entendían que sucedía.

_-Le dejaste una carta... Que romántico..._ Se burlaba el señor de la oscuridad con una risa que me hizo enfurecer pero debía guardar mi rabia.

_-Mi amadísimo Ciel... Sé que esto no es fácil de asimilar, en un papel no puedo explicarlo pero el tiempo no me permitirá decírtelo en persona... Te amo y este amor me hizo tomar esta decisión muy riesgosa y tal vez estúpida, pero solo así tendremos una posibilidad de estar juntos, si no resulta como lo pienso entonces esto es un adiós... Sé que esto es doloroso pero no tenía más opciones, perdóname mi amor... no podía vivir en un mundo sin ti, espero volver a verte un día, seré castigado por darte mi vida pero si la suerte esta de nuestro favor volveremos a estar juntos y recorrer el mundo como lo prometí. Te amo con todo mi ser, me es doloroso hacer esto, mis lágrimas al escribir esto lo demuestran... Deseo que el destino juegue a nuestro favor, por lo pronto me despido con el corazón destrozado... Sé fuerte mi pequeño yo lo seré también, te amo y no me arrepiento de ello.. Siempre tuyo Sebastian..._ Era lo que contenía mi escrito podio observar como con cada palabra que leía mi amado, su frágil corazón se desvanecía hacia una penumbra de dolor, la habitación se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

_-Sebastian, prometiste no dejarme... tú lo prometiste..._ Gritaba con dolor e impotencia mientras aferraba esa carta contra su pecho, tirándose al suelo con lágrimas de desconsuelo, verlo así me partía el corazón deseaba ir a abrazarlo, consolarlo.

_-Qué triste... Pero ahora deberé castigarte, ¿Que hare contigo?_ Se acercó a mí un hermoso ser de ropa oscura su apariencia era perfecta, no había cambiado nada desde que lo vi la última vez, era un ser perfecto era la definición de la belleza, por algo era el ángel más hermoso creado por ese Dios al cual nos revelamos, y nos castigó enviándonos a la tierra dejándonos sin ese paraíso eterno, era la consecuencia por nuestra soberbia, pero esa era otra historia.

_-Te suplico me perdones... hare lo que quieras pero déjame volver con él…_ Rogaba arrodillado ante él, viendo que se acercaba mi castigo.

_-No puedo permitir eso, cometiste un grave error al enamorarte... Cierra los ojos... _Hablaba sin remordimiento alguno ante mis suplicas.

_-Por favor... por favor... te lo ruego..._ Me aferraba a sus piernas rogándole que me permitiera regresar.

_-No ruegues más, ya tome una decisión..._ Me advirtió me empujó mientras con sus manos tomaba mi rostro.

_-Déjame conservar este anillo, por favor... _Era mi última petición algo de que aferrarme hasta mi triste y doloroso final, aun veía a mi dulce amo llorar desconsolado en el suelo de su habitación.

-_No puedo negarme a eso... puedes conservarlo... hasta que tengas noción de ello..._ Se agachó para quedar a mi altura, sentía su aliento sobre mí rostro, era cálido y frio a la vez, su mirada penetrante atravesó mi ser, susurro unas palabras que al oírlas me sorprendí, pero inmediatamente perdí la conciencia.

_**Pensamiento de Ciel Phantomhive**_

_-Sebastian..._ sollozaba en el piso repitiendo su nombre, miles de recuerdos agolparon mi mente de manera dolorosa formando un nudo en mi garganta. Me sentía vacío, la desesperanza invadió mi ser, era poco probable que volviera a verlo... Maldije su nombre... porque me dejó porque no cumplió mi petición dejando que la muerte nos llevara a ambos así ninguno sufriría la perdida, sin sentido se quedaba mi vida, todo se había vuelto tan oscuro a mi alrededor, mi mente se nubló en recuerdos, su voz, su mirada, su sonrisa que amaba no volvería a verla, me hacían llorar aún más, me ahogaba en mis lágrimas se me dificultaba respirar, como hacerlo ahora si él es la razón de mi vida y ahora ya no estaba, me levante lentamente me dirigí hacia la ventana, contemple el cielo estaba tan oscuro y sin estrellas así se reflejaba mi vida ahora, con fuerza la abrí, no entendía que había hecho Sebastian, se suponía que yo quien estaba muriendo, pero él me dio su vida a cambio de condenarme a un eterno sufrimiento que pasaría en vida, ahora yo me quede solo... otra vez...

_-Eres un cobarde Sebastian... si tú lo eres yo también... no puedo vivir sin ti..._Me dije melancólico sollozando, viendo fijamente el cielo, mientras me colocaba de pie al filo de la ventana, sentía el viento frio rozar con delicadeza mi piel, cerré los ojos dispuesto a lanzarme al vacío, unas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, me había rendido si iba a vivir sin Sebastian mejor no era seguir viviendo.

_-Espero que con mi muerte pueda encontrarte... Te amo Sebastian.._.. Tome aire, la imagen de mi amado vino a mi mente estaba estirándome su mano como lo hacía siempre para guiarme, con una hermosa y galante sonrisa como lo caracterizaba, yo extendí mi mano pretendiendo alcanzarlo, un fuerte viento me hizo retroceder haciéndome caer al frio suelo de mi habitación, al escuchar el golpe de mi caída, mis empleados entraron y me ayudaron a levantarme, me acomodaron en la cama yo estaba en blanco no quería sentir nada, ese viento se sentía con un aroma familiar, el olor a Sebastian tal vez era idea mía.

_-¿Que trataba de hacer?_ Preguntó con incertidumbre Finnie cerrando la ventana podía escucharlos pero no tenía ánimos de contestar.

_-¿Él pensaba matarse? _Preguntó preocupado el cocinero con una tristeza en su voz podía sentirlo.

_-Debemos cuidarlo, no entiendo que sucede, pero de algo estoy segura, el joven amo nos necesita ahora. _Respondió la joven sirvienta con unas lágrimas en su ojos creo que sabía que Sebastian no volvería y se imaginaba el dolor que mi ser estaba sintiendo, mientras me acariciaba el rostro. Un profundo sueño inexplicable se apodero de mí.

-_Sebastian..._ Susurre con tristeza mientras cerraba mis ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño, deseaba que al despertar todo eso haya sido una pesadilla.

Los días transcurrían lenta y dolorosamente para mí, era una agonía el seguir vivo pero me sentía muerto por dentro, lo único que me mantenía con vida era el deseo de que en cualquier momento regresaría mi dulce demonio, todo se había vuelto tan oscuro y sin sentido, donde caminaba, donde miraba todo me lo recordaba, extrañaba tanto su hermosa presencia, me dormía por las noches abrazado a su ropa, su aroma era lo único que me hacía dormir de lo contrario no podría hacerlo, miraba nuestras fotos juntos, tantos recuerdos, que me hacían llorar, las lágrimas se habían vuelto mis compañeras, no quería ver ni escuchar a nadie, iban algunas visitas pero me encerraba en mi habitación, podía escuchar la voz de Lizzi, de Soma dándome animo al otro lado de la puerta, pero nada me ayudaba a soportar mi tristeza, a la única persona que le permitía cierto acercamiento era a Meyrin, cuando me obligaba a comer, a asearme, me hablaba pero yo no la escuchaba. Un día decidí salir a Londres, no lo había hecho en semanas, llegué a un lugar donde se encontraba alguien que pudiera darme alguna pista que acabara con esta incertidumbre de que si Sebastian seguía vivo, si regresaría o no.

_-Mi lindo niño... Como lo lamento... _Decía con tristeza Undertaker, no sabía si creer que aquellas palabras eran sinceras.

_-¿Dime si Sebastian regresara a mi lado?..._ Pregunte con resignación en mi voz, mirándolo fijamente, el me quedo viendo hace tanto tiempo que no veía mis dos ojos azules, aunque estaban apagados, sin ningún brillo, estaba mal mi apariencia era terrible.

_-No me gusta nada verte así, tengo cierta información..._ Con un suspiro hablo mientras trataba de arreglar mi ropa que tenía mal puesta, yo le empuje la mano aquello era algo que hacía solo mi demonio, el entendió se apartó de mi.

_-Te daré lo que sea... Si quieres tomarme, hazlo, Solo dime que regresara..._ Dije casi sarcástico, un poco cruel lo pude notar al ver como el shinigami ofendido agacho la mirada.

_-No me creas tan vil... Mi querido conde.._. Me respondió con tristeza, desviando la mirada.

_-Ya no soy conde... renuncie al título... ¿De qué me sirve tener títulos, propiedades, si no lo tengo a él?_ Respondí con dolor mientras que unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

_-Me duele mucho verte así... sabes escuche un rumor en el mundo sobrenatural..._ El shinigami se acercó a mi tratando de consolarme acariciaba mi rostro.

_-Dime... _Ordené con algo de emoción en semanas hubo un leve rastro de expectativa.

_-Dicen que hace dos semanas un demonio fue castigado de una manera muy inusual... generalmente cuando un demonio deshonra su naturaleza es condenado a la muerte, pero dicen que este demonio consiguió cierta piedad en el señor dueño de la oscuridad, y solo lo condeno a que se le quitara su naturaleza demoniaca, pero lo dejó con vida... Eso dicen pero los demonios no son de fiar, inventan buenas historias solo para divertirse…_ Contaba aquellas palabras de alguna manera me aliviaron, existía una posibilidad de que volviera a verlo.

_-¿Tú crees que eso sea cierto?_ Pregunte con intriga mi mirada fría obtuvo un poco de calidez.

_-No lo sé... _Contestó alzando los hombros el shinigami

-_De alguna manera eso me da cierta esperanza... _Decía al mayor mientras acariciaba el anillo que me había regalado mi amado símbolo de nuestra unión.

_-Has sufrido mucho... pero solo te aconsejo que no te hagas muchas ilusiones... _Me tomo la mano el shinigami con una mirada de sinceridad,

_-Será mejor que me vaya... Lamento haberte molestado... _Me alejé de él, era cierto debía mantenerme entre la esperanza y la cruel realidad, una incertidumbre invadió mi ser nuevamente, sentí como el shinigami me atrajo contra su cuerpo, yo me sorprendí ante ese acto, pero nadie se había atrevido a consolarme tal vez yo no lo permitía, sus brazos me rodearon de forma fraternal, comencé a llorar esas lagrimas mezcla de dolor, coraje, frustración, soledad.

-Extraño tanto a Sebastian... me siento tan vicio sin él... Ayúdame a encontrarlo... Sollozaba descargando mi dolor en mi mente solo aparecía la imagen de mi amado demonio. Comence a golpear al shinigami, tenía rabia contenida de que Sebastian me hubiera dejado de esa manera tan dolorosa.

_-Hare lo que sea por no verte sufrir mi pequeño..._ Decía el shinigami quien soportaba los golpes que descargaba en él, así pasaron varios minutos yo seguía sollozando hasta que cansado cerré mis ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño, no dormía bien desde que Sebastian se fue. Aun así su rostro era lo último que vi antes de dormirme.

**_Fin del pensamiento de Ciel Phantomhive_**

Mientras esto pasaba en un fría y pequeño lugar del Norte de América, un joven de unos 16 años despertaba en medio de un bosque, abrió sus ojos color marrones que parecían rojos con la leve luz del sol que lo bañaba, mechones de su cabello negro cubría parte de su precioso rostro, vestido con una sencilla camisa, pantalones y zapatos de color negro. Confundido miraba a su alrededor, tocándose la cabeza, sintió un anillo en sus dedos se dispuso a ver sus manos, sus uñas estaban con un leve tono morado por el frio que le azotaba, contempló el anillo, de repente le invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia que no comprendía, aferrándose a ese anillo, se levantó, iba caminando para encontrar algo que le hiciera recordar, algo de él mismo, al parecer había perdido la memoria, mientras caminaba veía el hermoso cielo pintado de un intenso azul zafiro que por alguna extraña razón le hacía sonreír, esperando llenar el vacío que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser.


	32. Final

_konnichiwa les dejo el tan esperado final... :D ...DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMAZU... mis infinitos agradecimientos sin mas les dejo leer el capitulo lo hizo así xq ya estaba pensado desde el comienzo... no por las amenazas jejejeje :P disfruten espero no decepcionarl s_

_**¿Has olvidado todo lo que sé **_ _**Y todo lo que teníamos? **_

_**Me viste llorar por la muerte de mi amor por ti **_

_**Y tocaste mi mano **_

_**Supe que me amabas en ese entonces**_

__  
_**Creo en ti **_

_**Renunciaré a todo solo para encontrarte **_

_**Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar **_

_**Tu tienes el poder sobre mi**_

En un amplio campo se encontraba un joven de unos 17 años, de delgada y alta figura, estaba de espalda al pie de un barranco contemplando el atardecer, el viento removía levemente su cabello azul oscuro su mirada azulina denotaba tristeza, nostalgia, miles de pensamientos parecían estar en su mente pues no notaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, seguramente añorando revivir experiencias del pasado. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_-Joven amo..._ Le llamaba la sirvienta de la mansión Meyrin que caminaba hacia él junto con un pequeño de unos 2 años de cabello rubio y enormes ojos color miel.

_-No tenías que venir a buscarme ya iba a regresar.._. Hablo con molestia el hermoso joven de mirada azulina mientras se acercaba a su sirvienta, viendo como el niño de ella se escondía entre la falda de su madre.

_-Solo venía a avisarle que su amigo Soma llamó dijo que vendría a cenar hoy, además mi pequeño Anthony quería dar un paseo así que decidimos caminar.._. Respondió la sirvienta mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su niño.

_-No tenías que molestarte... Tu hijo me tiene miedo... _Comentó el joven con una mirada seria al pequeño que se escondía tímidamente en Meyrin.

_-No es eso joven amo, es que usted es muy serio a los niños no les gusta la seriedad... _Contestó un poco incomoda la joven, al ver la actitud de su hijo, no quería hacer sentir mal a su joven amo.

_-Pues no puedo cambiar mi manera de ser..._ Decía el conde no dando importancia al niño, caminaba rumbo a su mansión que se veía a lo lejos, seguido de Meyrin y su niño.

_-No quise decir eso... _Susurró la joven tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño, pues su joven amo la dejaba atrás si seguía al paso del infante.

_-Ya no importa... será mejor que regresemos rápido el frío podría enfermar a tu hijo... Eres una madre muy descuidada... _Habló serio el conde al sentir cerca a la joven.

_-No diga eso joven amo..._ Decía apenada la sirvienta abrazándose más a su hijo, pues estaba haciendo un poco frio.

_-Que molesto puede ser Soma, siempre me avisa sus visitas cuando ya está en la puerta..._ Con un bufido molesto hablaba el joven mientras se acercaban más a la mansión.

_-Pero sus visitas lo animan, eso es bueno..._ Comentó animada la joven con una gran sonrisa desde que Sebastian había desaparecido trataban todos de darle ánimo, el joven solo ignoraba esos intentos pues sabía que lo único que lo animaría sería ver a su demonio.

_-Me da igual..._ Contesto sin darle importancia, desde que su amado demonio se alejó de su lado, se había convertido en un joven amargado sin animo ni entusiasmo por la vida, lo único que lo aferraba a ella era la leve esperanza de encontrarse con su amado, por momentos lo odiaba no entendía como pudo romper su promesa, el dolor y el sufrimiento que sentía mantenía viva su presencia, se refugiaba en silencio en aquellos recuerdos de esos maravillosos días vividos con él, aun por las noches antes de dormir podía notarse como sollozaba en el silencio de la habitación, con paciencia esperaba al día en el que volvería a verlo, lo golpearía fuertemente por la estupidez cometida, luego lo abrazaría y lo llenaría de dulces besos esas ilusiones lo aferraban a la vida, no importaba si tal vez se hicieran realidad esas ilusiones en su último minuto de vida si lo veía eso le bastaba, moriría feliz. Nadie volvió a ver la sonrisa de Ciel Phantomhive desde que su Sebastian lo dejo, eso entristecía a todos a su alrededor, trataban de darle ánimo. Para mantener su mente ocupada y no pensarlo tanto se concentraba en el trabajo de la compañía pues como había renunciado a su título de conde era lo único que le quedaba, sus empresas ya eran reconocidas mundialmente, ni eso lo satisfacía pero era algo que de alguna manera hacía por él, para restregárselo en la cara el día en que volvieran a verse también era su forma de mantenerse cuerdo, de lo contrario estaba al borde de caer en la locura, pues en ocasiones lo veía lo escuchaba, pero todo era una simple alucinación de su enamorada mente. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la mansión el ex conde se dirigía a su habitación para asearse y prepararse para las visitas que vendrían a la cena, una vez que estaba listo antes de bajar se recostó en la cama.

_-Sebastian... ¿Cuánto más me harás esperar? No sabes que te extraño maldito idiota... Y si no regresas_... Con esa última frase sentía una punzada fría atravesarle su corazón, esa era una de las posibilidades pero no le gustaba pensar en ello, secó la lagrima traviesa que había rodado por su mejilla por culpa de esa incertidumbre. Decidió levantarse de la cama y bajar hacia el salón donde ya lo esperaban las visitas lo sabía por los gritos del príncipe que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

_-Buenas noches, Ciel... Qué lindo estas hoy..._ Exclamaba el príncipe con emoción sin acercársele a su amigo.

_-Buenas noches joven Ciel..._ Saludó respetuosamente Agni con una reverencia.

_-Buenas noches..._ Contestó el joven a ambos, sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones del salón.

_-¿No crees que este niño es muy lindo? _Decía emocionado el hindú abrazando al pequeño Anthony hijo de Meyrin y Bard, que solo miraba confundido la situación al sentir tanta muestra de afecto.

_-Suelta al pobre niño, lo vas a dejar sin aire…_ Decía el joven tratando de apartar al hindú del pequeño, el sabia mejor que nadie como era de asfixiante Soma con sus abrazos.

_-Entonces déjame abrazarte..._ Exclamó emocionado el hindú soltando al pequeño para pretender abrazar al de mirada azulina, situación que aprovechó Agni para agarrar al pequeño y llevarlo a su madre.

_-Ya te he dicho que no quiero que nadie me toque..._ Gritó molesto el ex conde alejando asustado al príncipe, ese era otro de los cambios que tenía ahora no permitía que nadie lo tocara.

_-Era broma, ya lo sé..._ Se excusó nervioso el hindú, ante la mirada asesina de su amigo. El ambiente se tensó un poco ambos se dirigieron en silencio hasta el comedor donde cenarían. Luego de unos minutos y viendo un poco más calmado al ex conde decidió iniciar la conversación mientras comían.

_-Sabes Ciel, en América quieren conocerte me lo han pedido numerosas ocasiones por medio de cartas, deberías ir conocer otros lugares te haría bien despejar tu mente con un viaje, recorrer el mundo, conocerlo…_ Hablaba amistosamente el hindú con una sonrisa, al escuchar esto Ciel se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos recordó la promesa de su mayordomo cuando le dijo que algún día recorrerían el mundo, pero eso no había sido cumplido y lo peor era que no sabía si se cumpliría.

_-No, no quiero recorrer el mundo... sin él…_ Susurró inaudible a su amigo el joven con una mirada triste.

_-¿Te sientes bien?_ Pregunto el hindú al ver como su amigo había decaído su ánimo.

-_Estoy bien… ¿porque debería estar mal? _Reaccionó molesto tratando de fingir el sufrimiento que sentía en ese momento.

_-Te pusiste raro... Vamos anímate yo si voy, me gustaría que vayas conmigo... Además con tu visita podrás expandir más puntos de producción y las ventas pueden aumentar en el nuevo mundo…_ Trataba de convencerlo, pero Ciel solo no daba importancia a lo que decía. Así pasaron la velada, luego jugaron un rato ajedrez.

_-No lo sé... Voy a pensarlo… _Decía Ciel cuando se despedía de su amigo que seguía insistiendo hasta el final. Cuando se fueron el joven subió a su solitaria habitación, se cambió sus ropas dispuesto a dormir se recostó en la cama, pensaba en como Undertaker lo había ayudado a buscar información sobre su mayordomo, lo que si era casi seguro que seguiría vivo, pero su aspecto podría ser diferente, el lugar podría ser otro, contrató a los mejores detectives para buscarlo pero nunca obtenía resultados, era como una aguja en un pajar. Algo en su ser le decía que debería viajar, era una corazonada , sin nada más que perder aceptaría la propuesta de su amigo y emprendería ese viaje, tal vez así podría despejar su mente un poco regresar a Londres y seguir su búsqueda. Al día siguiente lo llamó para darle la noticia del viaje, el príncipe emocionado prepararía todo su viaje.

_-¡Qué bueno que decidiste venir a América un viaje te hará bien!... ¿puedo preguntar algo pero seriamente Ciel?_ Hablaba el hindú al ver como su amigo fijaba su mirada en el horizonte del océano, mientras el barco que los llevaría al nuevo mundo se alejaba más y más de Europa.

_-Dime..._ Respondió el joven sin darle importancia al comentario de su amigo.

_-¿Todavía amas a Sebastian?_ Preguntó seriamente el príncipe a lo que el joven solo desvió la mirada.

_-Eso no te incumbe... ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien que me dejó? ¿Qué me hundió en el más infinito dolor? _Decía el de mirada azulina con la voz un poco quebrada, mirando el azul del mar. El príncipe sabía la historia a medias que Ciel les había contado a todos, que Sebastian se alejó de él, solo para no hacerle daño, simplemente desapareció por el bien de ambos.

_-Ya entiendo... Pero él lo hizo por el amor que sentía por ti, sabes Ciel presiento que ustedes volverán a estar a juntos, se lo he pedido a todos mis dioses... yo sé que ellos me escucharan… _Decía el príncipe con una sonrisa para animar a su amigo.

_-Si claro..._ Suspiró el joven al escuchar esa incoherencia para él. Pasaron muchas horas de viaje llegaron a América, específicamente a Boston ciudad de Estados Unidos, que era de actividad económica de ese tiempo, podía sentirse el frio invernal característico de un mes de enero. Se hospedaron en unos de los hoteles más lujosos de la vibrante ciudad, al día siguiente irían a la empresa Fumtom que los representaba en Norte América. Llegaron a la empresa casi al medio día, todos los esperaban ansiosos conocer al dueño de la empresa que venía directamente de Inglaterra, Ciel se sintió un poco incómodo no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, una vez que aclaró asuntos importantes se retiró de allí con el pretexto de ir al baño, encontró una bata y gorro que usaban los trabajadores y decidió colocársela para dar un paseo por su empresa sin ser agobiado por todos los empleados.

_-Creo que me perdí, maldición ¿En qué zona estoy?_ Se decía a sí mismo un poco preocupado el joven, sin darse cuenta que estaba en la zona de almacenaje, estaba repleta de pila de cajas, que contenían los productos de la fábrica, el conde tropezó haciendo tambalear una de las cajas, las vio venir encima, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. De repente no sintió las cajas encima sino un fuerte golpe al piso, alguien lo había empujado y evitado que esas cajas le cayeran encima.

_-Idiota... hubiera preferido que me cayeran las cajas encima que golpearme la espalda así. _Exclamaba el joven con molestia mientras su rostro reflejaba dolor pues se había golpeado la espalda, solo sentía sobre él a alguien.

_-Lo siento señor... pero creo que las cajas lo hubieran aplastado dejándolo lastimado seriamente… _Hablaba suavemente una voz masculina, que estaba sobre él, tenía puesta la ropa de trabajo la bata, gorro, gafas y mascarilla que cubría su boca por lo que se distorsionaba un poco la voz.

_-Eres un idiota..._ Exclamó el joven al escuchar al otro defenderse, abrió los ojos mirando fijamente al que estaba sobre él, pero el joven dueño no podía ver las facciones del empleado porque estaba todo cubierto, pudo sentir como ese extraño parecía haberse quedado sin palabras cuando lo vio, eso le molestó al ex conde.

_-puedes quitarte de encima o ¿piensas violarme? _Reclamó el joven con un poco de burla al notar que no se le quitaba de encima.

_-Joven señor... ¿Cómo dice esas cosas de esa manera? pero si usted lo desea…_ Dijo en un tono seductor, que al escucharlo el conde se estremeció eso le pareció familiar.

_-Quítate, idiota... No sabes con quien estás hablando_… Decía avergonzado el joven empujando al otro, que estaba al parecer sorprendido.

_-Lo siento, no siempre soy irrespetuoso._ Decía excusándose el empleado con un poco de sorpresa pues el generalmente no actuaba de esa manera. Se quitó las gafas para que el joven pudiera ver que su disculpa era genuina, dejando ver esos ojos iguales a los de su amado demonio, aunque eran en otro tono sus pupilas eran de forma iguales, sus facciones eran iguales cuando se bajó la mascarilla dejando al descubierto su rostro.

_-Tu..._ Decía sin aliento el joven a causa de la sorpresa era igual a su Sebastian pero parecía un poco menor que antes, un rostro más relajado y joven, casi de su misma edad.

_-Joven... joven... ¿le sucede algo?_ Exclamaba el empleado al ver como al que había salvado de quedar aplastado estaba fuera de sí, no reaccionaba aunque estaba despierto.

_-Quítate ¿qué le estás haciendo?_ Decía enojado uno de los supervisores al ver como estaba Ciel, pensando que el empleado lo estaba atacando.

_-Señor Phantomhive ¿se encuentra bien?_ Preguntaba otro supervisor, al dueño de la empresa que lo ayudaba a levantarse, Soma apareció enseguida preocupado se acercó a su amigo, que lo ayudaba a caminar.

_-Sebastian... Sebastian..._ Susurraba el joven mientras miraba hacia atrás y veía a los supervisores como regañaban a ese empleado parecido a su amado.

_-Pero que dices... creo que te golpeaste la cabeza estas delirando..._ Decía el hindú quien no había notado al empleado que se parecía a Sebastian, ambos caminaban hacia una de las oficinas para que Ciel se repusiera, al ver que no salía del shock, Soma decidió llevarlo de vuelta al hotel pasaron las horas hasta que se repuso volviendo en sí, algo inundó su corazón no podían haber tanto parecido entre dos seres, una leve esperanza llenó al hermoso joven, se levantó temprano al dia siguiente dirigiéndose a la empresa.

_-¿Quién era el sujeto que ayer me ayudó de que esas cajas me cayeran encima?_ Preguntó con seguridad el joven a uno de los supervisores.

_-¿Como dice? Pero creí que lo estaba atacando lo despedí ayer por eso. _Respondió un poco confundido el sujeto.

_-Pero... debo agradecerle que me salvara de quedar aplastado... ¿Dígame su nombre y dirección? _Ordenaba ansioso y un poco molesto el joven.

_ -Acompáñeme a mi oficina y le daré la información pero no veo porque tanto alboroto por eso... Supongo que así son en el viejo mundo, muy agradecidos_. Hablaba el supervisor con un poco de extrañeza.

_-No tenía que despedirlo..._ Decía Ciel mientras el supervisor en la oficina apuntaba los datos en un papel.

_-Pues el no explico la situación, es más parecía un poco ido cuando lo enfrente, no me quedo otra opción que despedirlo._ Explicaba el supervisor con un poco de temor al ver el ceño fruncido del dueño de la empresa.

_-Si, como diga..._ Dijo el menor arranchando el papel a ese supervisor, enseguida subió al automóvil que habían alquilado para trasladarse en la ciudad, le dio la dirección de inmediato lo llevarían allí, podía ver que el nombre de ese joven era Sebastian eso le hizo dar un vuelco a su apagado corazón, tenía otro apellido pero eso no importaba.

_-Maldición, me dieron mal la dirección... no vive aquí..._ Exclamaba molesto el joven al ver que el pequeño departamento que había tocado la puerta no era, vivía alguien más ahí.

_-Debería fijarse donde camina..._ Decía molesto al sentir que tropezó con alguien, solo desvió la mirada.

_-Disculpe señor... pero usted es quien estaba distraído... _Decía una suave voz, esa voz que era igual a la de Sebastian, el joven enseguida levantó la vista encontrándose con un joven de casi la misma edad, era un poco más alto, cabello negro, ojos marrones pero la apariencia era igual a la de su demonio, se sorprendió al verlo que todo su ser temblaba.

_-Sebastian..._ Murmuraba sonrojado el joven con sorpresa, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuanto había sufrido su ausencia, pero se contuvo por no saber si en realidad era él, además no lo había reconocido eso no jugaba a su favor, no quería asustarlo, ni presionarlo.

_-Joven... ¿usted me conoce?_ Preguntó un poco confundido el azabache, Ciel decidió contenerse tomo un poco de aire, primero debía asegurarse que era el realmente, pero no por eso podía sentirse nervioso.

_-Yo... yo... quería agradecerte por lo de ayer..._ Hablaba tartamudeando el joven, los nervios lo estaban afectando, el otro solo lo miraba con ternura al ver como estaba.

_-Bonita forma de agradecerme, ¿sabe que me despidieron?_ Decía con un bufido el joven quien caminó hasta su departamento que era el 6 no el 9 como había ido a buscar Ciel.

_-Sí, eso me dijeron... Lamento la confusión..._ Respondía un poco sumiso el joven algo raro en su carácter altivo, se quedó viendo fijamente a Sebastian quien se sentía intimidado por la mirada del joven, solo se sonrojó.

_-¿Por qué me ve de esa manera?_ Preguntó incómodo y sonrojado Sebastian quien nervioso no podía abrir la puerta del departamento.

_-Yo... quiero compensar tu despido…_ Tratando de cambiar de tema Ciel nervioso hablaba desviando la mirada.

_-Siempre habla así de nervioso con otros, debería socializar más..._ Habló con burla el azabache dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Idiota..._ Respondió inconscientemente Ciel, ante esa burla.

_-Así me compensara, ¿Insultándome?_ Respondió con sarcasmo arqueando una ceja Sebastian.

_-No quisiera invitarte a comer…_ Fue lo primero que respondió el joven pero no era la mejor idea, al terminar de decir eso se avergonzó mucho.

_-Como una cita..._ Decía burlonamente el azabache mientras seguía intentando abrir la puerta.

_-No, claro que no..._ Respondió Ciel con un poco de molestia.

_-A mí no me molestaría... Sabe usted me hace sentir bien de alguna forma extraña... todo esto me parece familiar... _Hablaba con ternura Sebastian mientras se acercaba al joven que era un poco más bajo

_-¿De verdad_? Preguntó un poco esperanzado el joven que enseguida disimulo con una pequeña tos.

_-Sí, ¿dónde iremos?_ Respondía y preguntaba Sebastian estando muy cerca de Ciel.

_-Elige tú donde, yo no conozco este lugar…_ Contestó un poco coqueto Ciel rozando su aliento en el rostro de Sebastian quien no le apartaba la vista.

_-Ya sé... mi lugar favorito... Vamos..._ Al ver como se estaba tornando la situación Sebastian tomo la mano de su nuevo amigo, salieron del edificio. Abajo estaba el chofer de Ciel que le esperaba, le dio la orden de regresar que estaría a unas cuadras de allí. Le ordenó que fuera a recoger a Soma a la empresa, que el regresaría luego. Ambos fueron a comer a un pequeño y modesto restaurante durante ese tiempo apenas se habían dirigido la palabra

_-Te devolveré tu trabajo…._ Decía Ciel iniciando la conversación con Sebastian, ambos caminaban en un parque de la ciudad todo estaba cubierto de nieve y de cierta manera un poco desolado.

_-Claro usted puede hacer eso, usted es el dueño de la compañía..._ Respondió un poco sarcástico Sebastian.

_-Algo así..._ murmuró desviando la mirada el más joven.

_-Me sorprende que alguien tan joven sea dueño de ese imperio, debe ser muy listo..._ Respondió Sebastian un poco admirado mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a Ciel que solo se sonrojó al ver esa sonrisa.

_-Ya veo que lo has notado..._ contesto con jactancia Ciel haciendo sonreír más a Sebastian.

_-Si también muy hermoso, si me permite decirlo..._ decía Sebastian acariciando el sonrojado rostro de Ciel que se estremeció ante gentil caricia.

_-No digas eso..._ Desvió la mirada Ciel tratando de apartarse del otro.

_-¿por qué no? es la verdad Sus ojos azules me traspasan..._ Decía Sebastian en tono seductor haciendo sonrojar más al joven, que no sabía si dejarse seducir o detenerse.

_-Pero que dices... _Dijo Ciel escogiendo la segunda opción detenerse, un poco molesto se alejó de él. Al notar ese cambio de actitud Sebastian decidió detenerse también, pero ese joven ingles provocaba que actuara diferente, ya que desde que recordaba siempre actuaba un poco tímido y sobre todo muy respetuoso con alguien que apenas conocía.

_-Solo bromeaba..._ dijo el azabache tratando de librar de tensiones la situación ambos se arrimaron al tronco de un árbol que estaba casi congelado, ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplando como lentamente la nieve comenzaba a caer y las personas apresuraban su paso para dirigirse a sus casas, quedando solo ellos en el parque pues parecía avecinarse una tormenta.

_-Me recuerdas a alguien que perdí hace años…_ Confesó Ciel con voz baja y una mirada nostálgica que había fijado en el cielo.

_-¿Siente un vacío?… ¿Verdad? Eso siento yo…Sabe yo no tengo pasado, solo desperté hace casi 3 años en medio de la nada, sin memoria ni recuerdos... Siento ese vacío_… El joven ojiazul se emocionó al escuchar esa triste confesión, estaba casi seguro que ese era su Sebastian todo coincidía pero no sabía que era un demonio o humano.

_-Tú te pareces a ese alguien, pero no estoy seguro... podría estar confundido, además tu eres más joven de lo que era él, no quisiera ilusionarte con un pasado_… Dijo sonrojado Ciel su mano acariciaba levemente el rostro de Sebastian que también se sonrojó ante este dulce contacto.

_-¿Qué te parece si nos conocemos más? así ambos salimos de dudas._ Decía Sebastian aun sonrojado mientras seductoramente se acercaba al más joven.

_-Me parece una buena idea... _Respondía Ciel siguiéndole el dúo seductor a Sebastian inexplicablemente se sentía como antes con su mayordomo.

_-Además me agrada estar contigo..._ Le dijo Sebastian rozando su aliento sobre los labios de Ciel que se encontraba a poquísimos centímetros de los suyos, ambos por alguna razón deseaban juntar sus labios en un beso, se notaba en sus mirabas como ardían en deseo de tener ese contacto. Cuando estaban a milímetros de darse un pequeño beso una voz los interrumpió, separándose avergonzados de inmediato.

_-Cieeelllll... aquí estabas me tenías preocupado.._.Gritaba el hindú que corría resbalándose hacia su amigo que sonrojado trataba de alejarse discretamente de Sebastian quien hacia como si se arreglaba sus guantes y no levantaba la mirada.

_-Pero él es..._ Exclamó muy sorprendido el príncipe al ver a la persona que acompañaba a Ciel, Sebastian solo sonrió a manera de saludo.

-_Cállate... no digas nada..._ Ciel rápidamente corrió hacia el príncipe tapándole la boca para que no dijera lo que pensaba decir, Sebastian solo los miraba un poco confundido.

_-Me llevan a casa, me están esperando..._ Dijo un poco molesto al ver la manera en que Ciel hablaba discretamente con el príncipe, eso lo puso un poco celoso, aunque no entendía por que debería sentir celos.

_-¿Quién te espera?_ Preguntó con intriga casi inconscientemente celoso Ciel a su ex demonio.

_-Ahhh, como digo esto... mi prometida... _Respondió un poco apenado Sebastian pues hasta él la había olvidado, aun cuando sentía fuertes deseos de besar a ese joven de mirada azulina, al escuchar esa respuesta el semblante de Ciel decayó fue notorio para Soma, que se acercó.

_-¿Tu prometida?_ Preguntó Soma con intriga, al ver como su amigo trataba de aparentar que eso no le había afectado, por la mente de Ciel apareció otra vez la duda, si era su mayordomo como podía estar y amar a alguien más,

_-Sí, nos casaremos en unos meses..._ Respondió Sebastian un poco apenado no sabía por qué se sentía de esa manera, le dolía un poco ver esa mirada triste del joven inglés.

-_Felicidades..._ Acertó a decir Ciel con una sonrisa, para sorpresa de Sebastian y Soma, al ver ese cambio repentino de actitud. Ciel no iba a dejar que alguien lo apartara de lo que era suyo, seguramente él iba a casarse porque no tuvo otra opción era algo que debía averiguar. Los tres caminaron hacia el auto que les esperaba irían a dejar primero a Sebastian a su departamento.

_-Tu amigo no deja de verme, ¿tengo algo raro en la cara?_ Preguntaba discretamente incomodo Sebastian a Ciel que se encontraba sentado a su lado, viendo como ese joven hindú lo miraba fijamente.

_-No nada... Él es así..._Respondió Ciel lanzando una mirada a su amigo para que sea más discreto.

_-Joven Ciel... ¿me devolverá mi trabajo?_ Preguntó un poco temeroso Sebastian antes de bajarse del automóvil.

_-Si mañana temprano… te esperare en la fábrica._.. Respondió Ciel un poco sonrojado sino fuera por Soma que los veía ambos hubieran transformado ese apretón de manos en un abrazo de despedida.

_-Gracias..._ Susurro Sebastian a Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-No es nada..._ Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa también Ciel, el automóvil dio marcha, dirigiéndose al hotel donde descansarían pues la nieve caía con más densidad, Soma molestaba a Ciel con su nuevo amor, haciendo sonrojar al joven que se excusaba diciendo que se parecía a Sebastian, pero que aún no lo confirmaba. El joven de mirada azulina casi no pudo dormir en la noche de la emoción que sentía, había encontrado a su amado, aunque era un poco diferente, su manera de ser era más cálida, pero eso le gustaba, soñaba con ese beso que casi se dieron, sabía que ese juvenil Sebastian sentía lo mismo. Al día siguiente aunque no pudo dormir bien a primera hora estaba en la empresa al entrar a la oficina que le habían designado se encontró con su hermoso nuevo amigo, que le esperaba podía notar que tenía una pequeñas ojeras… pensaba el ex conde ¿Sera que no durmió bien por pensar en mi o por estar con su estúpida prometida? Esa duda lo hizo molestar un poco pero trató de disimularlo.

_-Buenos días..._ Saludo un poco molesto el joven al empleado.

_-Buenos días joven Phantomhive._ Respondió apenado Sebastian el frio saludo.

_-Acércate a la oficina y firma tu contrato..._ Ordenó sin darle mucha importancia Ciel a su amado que lo miraba confundido por el trato indiferente.

_-Muchas gracias._ Acertó a decir fríamente Sebastian para igualar la situación. Pero reaccionó inmediatamente ese joven le provocaba muchas sentimientos en su interior tanto que no pudo dormir la noche anterior a causa de ello, debía aclarar que era esa confusión de sentimientos.

_-Joven... todavía cree que es buena idea lo de conocernos como lo dijimos ayer…_ Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa, acercándose a Ciel quien se sonrojo al notar la cercanía.

_-Sí, pero y tu novia no se molestara..._ Con un bufido de molestia respondió.

_-No creo, que le moleste... nos vemos en el almuerzo..._ Exclamó alegremente Sebastian con una sonrisa.

_-Sí, supongo creo ahí estaré libre..._ Respondió el joven un poco nervioso al ver esa hermosa sonrisa.

_-Listo, a la una aquí mismo..._ Aclaró Sebastian mientras se alejaba hacia una de las oficinas de supervisión a firmar su contrato.

_-Sebastian... te ves tan diferente pero a la vez eres como antes... esto es tan confuso... y si no eres tu…_ Susurraba Ciel al ver como se alejaba esa persona que hacia vibrar su ser, como hace años atrás lo hacia su mayordomo. Pasó la mañana entre trabajo papeleos, entrevistas todo muy aburrido para Ciel esperaba ansioso la una, en cuanto llegó la hora pautada salió ansioso para encontrarse con Sebastian.

_-Hola... joven Phantomhive…_ Decía amistosamente Sebastian al ver como Ciel salía de su oficina.

_-Hola... ¿Dónde comeremos?_ Pregunto tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

_-Pues donde sea... yo traje suficiente comida para ambos. Mira..._ Respondió con una sonrisa Sebastian mientras le enseñaba la comida que tenía preparada en una pequeña canasta.

_-¿Tu cocinaste todo esto?_ Cuestionaba sorprendido Ciel al ver toda esa comida, eso le pareció tan familiar.

_-Sí, me encanta cocinar, vamos a un lugar más discreto... ven..._ Respondió Sebastian mientras tomaba la mano del joven mientras se alejaban de las oficinas.

_-Espera... no me hales así..._ Reclamaba avergonzado el ex conde, procurando que nadie los viera.

_-¿Te avergüenza que te vean con un empleado_? Preguntó un poco resentido Sebastian pero aun así no soltaba su enguantada mano.

_-No... No es eso, es que es raro ver a dos hombres tomados de la mano_… Respondió con recelo el más joven.

_-Ahhh sí, claro... no me había percatado... es que inexplicablemente a tu lado me siento emocionado..._ Aclaró Sebastian haciendo sonrojar a Ciel por esas palabras.

_-Sebastian... no digas esas cosas…_ Contestó apenado y sonrojado Ciel, se sentía como antes, no había duda ese era su Sebastian, solo el sabia como emocionarlo.

_-Te sonrojas con facilidad eso es encantador…_ Decía con un tono burlón Sebastian para molestarlo.

_-¿Puedes dejar de decir cosas raras?_ exclamó Ciel un poco molesto pero a la vez avergonzado.

_-Ya llegamos, aquí nadie nos molestara... _Dijo Sebastian al llegar a una parte de la empresa que estaba deshabitada, solo unas cuantas cajas.

_-¿Nadie nos molestará?... ¿qué piensas que haremos?... _Pregunto nervioso Ciel imaginándose otra situación en su mente.

_-Pues comer ¿qué más?..._ Respondió con una sonrisa Sebastian haciendo avergonzar al más joven, que al notar esa sonrisa burlona frunció el ceño.

_-Eres gracioso, a pesar de tener ese gesto gruñón..._ respondió sonriendo aún más Sebastian, haciendo sonrojar más a Ciel por ese raro halago, ambos comenzaron a comer, Ciel se emocionaba con cada bocado, estaba todo delicioso no había probado tanta delicia desde que su mayordomo se alejó.

_-¿qué has hecho desde que tienes uso de razón?_ Preguntó con curiosidad Ciel cuando terminaron de comer.

_-¿Que hice? pues realmente no mucho, me establecí en esta ciudad como no conocía a nadie, y ni sabía quién era, eso dificulto mi situación todos pensaban que estaba loco o algo así, pero una amable señora me encontró en una calle, yo estaba hambriento y muriéndome de frio, se compadeció llevándome a su casa, me dejo vivir con ella y su hija de casi mi misma edad, la señora murió hace un año ella me hizo prometerle que cuidaría a su hija, entonces como ella me gustaba un poco decidimos ser novios... ¿Por qué ese gesto? _Interrumpió su relato al notar la molestia de su joven acompañante.

_-Solo porque te gusta un poco ya te vas a casar con ella..._ Respondió un poco molesto hasta podría decirse celoso Ciel, al escuchar esa respuesta Sebastian sonrió.

_-Cualquiera diría que estás celoso... pero bueno yo se lo prometí a la buena de Ana así que tendré que cumplir mi promesa..._ Hablaba Sebastian con un tono burlón a lo que Ciel frunció más el ceño.

_-Si tú siempre cumples tus promesas... _Murmuró molesto Ciel ante la mirada confundida de Sebastian que no entendía ese comentario.

_-No entiendo... pero bueno quieres que sea sincero, la verdadera razón por la que quiero casarme es porque tal vez así llene este vacío que siento dentro de mí..._ Respondió con seriedad y con una mirada nostálgica.

_-Solo por eso..._ Susurró molesto Ciel.

_-Pero... _Sebastian se acercó a Ciel mirándose fijamente ambos.

_-¿Qué?_ Preguntó sonrojándose al sentir esa cercanía.

_-Nada... solo tenías un poco sucio el rostro... ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia o algo así?_ Dijo Sebastian tratando de contener lo que iba a decir, se alejó de Ciel un poco desviando la mirada.

_-No... No... Yo trabajo mucho no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías... _Respondió nervioso y molesto Ciel también desviando la mirada, algo le decía dentro de sí que Sebastian quería decirle algo, pero no se atrevía.

_-Ya entiendo... pero tranquilo era una simple pregunta_... Respondió Sebastian tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso que se había formado. Un silencio incomodo se formó, el conde aclaró la garganta para hablar dispuesto a romper ese silencio.

_-Bueno en realidad si tenía una prometida, pero decidimos disolver el compromiso hace más 3 años..._ Habló con seriedad Ciel a la pregunta hecha anteriormente.

_-¿Por qué? Si puedo saberlo…_ Preguntó con curiosidad Sebastian.

_-Yo... yo... amaba a otra persona_… Contestó tímidamente y sonrojado Ciel.

_-Ahhh ¿ya no la amas?_ Preguntaba con curiosidad el azabache sin apartar la vista del joven que parecía triste.

_-No quiero hablar de eso… mi ex- prometida ahora va a casarse con un joven eso me alegra mucho..._ Respondió tratando de cambiar de tema.

_-Ya lo veo... sientes aprecio por tu ex prometida..._ Habló con extrañeza Sebastian al ver esa sonrisa en Ciel que provocaba su ex prometida.

_-Claro es mi prima..._ Respondió fijando su vista en Sebastian que parecía un poco celoso.

_-¿Tu prima? Eso es como raro..._ Habló Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Cállate... no es raro es solo que así se hace a veces entre la nobleza... yo era un conde para tu información..._ respondió altivo el más joven ante la mirada de sorpresa del otro.

_-En serio... entonces... Lo siento mi señor..._ Hablo sarcásticamente Sebastian haciendo una reverencia, aquello removió el corazón de Ciel, trayéndole tantos recuerdos, esas palabras eran dichas igual que antes.

_-¿Que sucede dije algo malo? ¿Te ofendí? No fue mi intención era una broma..._ Decía nervioso Sebastian al ver como el semblante del joven inglés, había quedado en blanco sin emociones. Ciel reaccionó de inmediato dejando de un lado aquel triste y nostálgico sentir.

_-Creo que es hora de irnos... _Advirtió Ciel levantándose para salir de ese oculto lugar.

-_Joven Ciel..._ Le llamó levantándose también quedando detrás de él.

_-Dime..._ Dijo confundido Ciel sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, no quería mirarlo, lo sentía detrás de él.

_-¿Usted conoce la ciudad?_ Preguntó Sebastian con intención de seguir viendo al joven que removía su ser.

_-No... No he tenido tiempo de recorrerla…_ Respondió volteando para verlo.

_-Yo podría ayudar a conocerla, si usted me lo permite..._ Ese sería un pretexto perfecto para seguir saliendo juntos.

_-No quiero ser molesto, ni te sientas comprometido…_ Contestó Ciel desviando la mirada.

_-No es eso, es solo que disfruto estar a su lado… pero no piense mal no de esa manera..._ Contestó un poco nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_-Si ya entendí... ¿Cuándo podríamos salir?_ Con una sonrisa preguntó Ciel al ver ese gesto nervioso en Sebastian le resultaba encantador, tanto había anhelado estar junto a él no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad ahora.

_-Hoy por la noche... ¿Le parece?_ Hablaba Sebastian con un sonrojo estableciendo esa cita.

_-Si a tu novia no le molesta..._ Respondió Ciel acercándose peligrosamente a Sebastian, que ahora era el quien se sonrojaba ante esa cercanía.

_-Ah no creo ella trabaja hoy por la noche... cuida a una anciana…_ _Listo, entonces cuando terminemos la jornada de trabajo podremos encontrarnos..._ Contesto Sebastian alejándose de Ciel, quien solo frunció el ceño al ver como lo esquivaba.

_-No tengo otra opción..._ Dijo con fingido desinterés Ciel, Ambos aminaban hacia sus respectivos lugares de trabajo después de ese largo almuerzo, sin despedirse antes con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad mientras se alejaban entre sí. Ciel sentía en lo profundo de su ser ese sentimiento que removía todo su interior, no había duda era su amado Sebastian, pero solo para estar más seguro seguiría teniendo esas entretenidas conversaciones con él, no le importaba cuantos días más se quedara en América. Pasaron algunos días en que los dos discretamente se veían a escondidas, a veces Ciel se escapaba de la empresa en compañía del joven que parecía disfrutar de todo esta situación igual que el ex conde, pasaban horas conversando de cosas triviales lo importante era estar juntos, por primera en 3 años Ciel sonreía, sin darse cuenta ambos habían caído de nuevo en las redes del amor, de un amor cálido, de un amor nostálgico, los acercamientos eran interrumpidos por los sonrojos de ambos, ninguno se decidía a confirmar aquel sentimiento. El conde estaba decidido a confesar sus sentimientos tenía dos días para hacerlo luego partiría a Londres y no lo haría sin su Sebastian, pero ahora sería el quien tomara la iniciativa, se encontraba en la habitación del lujoso hotel un poco nervioso, dentro de unos minutos vería a su amado Sebastian, Soma se sentía mareado por la manera en que el conde caminaba pensativo y nervioso por la habitación de un lado para el otro, el príncipe conocía esta situación pues le había ayudado en estos últimos días al menor a escaparse con el azabache.

_-Ciel, ya me tienes mareado... Definitivamente estás enamorado…_ Comentó con alegría el príncipe, mientras su amigo fijaba su vista en el anillo que se había puesto en los últimos días no lo llevaba puesto para no confundir a su amado, pero esa noche le diría el significado de ese anillo.

_-Yo no lo estoy... no digas eso…_ exclamó avergonzado Ciel con un sonrojo.

_-Claro que sí, se nota en tu miraba, nuevamente tiene ese brillo... ya no de tristeza sino de amor como antes…_ decía en un suspiro el hindú acercándose a su amigo.

_-Nunca deje de amarlo._.. Confesó Ciel, no es que se había enamorado de nuevo simplemente que ahora podía demostrarlo.

_-Qué lindo Ciel... volviste a enamorarte de Sebastian... de este Sebastian que es un poco diferente al de antes pero en esencia es el mismo... y el al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo…_ Exclamaba emocionado el hindú mientras saltaba alrededor del avergonzado Ciel.

_-¿Tú crees que él me ame todavía? Pero si me olvido una vez que me garantiza que no me dejara y olvidara de nuevo… _Esa duda atormentaba a Ciel, si nunca llegaran a ser felices, siempre tendrían inconvenientes, ya con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta de que Sebastian era totalmente humano.

-_No pienses eso, el amor de los dos es verdadero, no importa cuántas veces se separen siempre volverán a estar juntos_… Habla con ternura el príncipe acariciando el rostro de su amigo.

_-Bueno ya me voy._ Se alejó para colocarse los guantes y la bufanda pues el frio nocturno azotaba fuertemente.

_-No hagas muchas travesuras con Sebastian, no llegues muy tarde..._ Decía en tono de burla y a la vez con picardía el hindú haciendo avergonzar al menor.

_-Claro, "mamá"…_ Acertó a decir el menor, con sarcasmo. Saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose al exterior del hotel donde se encontraría con su amado.

_-Sebastian... _Le llamó un poco emocionado al verlo galantemente con su ropa sencilla pero abrigadora fuera del hotel, se acercó y tomaron entre sí sus enguantadas manos.

_-Ciel... Vamos..._ Decía Sebastian caminando junto a su pequeño acompañante, Ciel le había permitido llamarlo por su nombre, después de cenar en un pequeño restaurante salieron a caminar, el frio les azotaba pero al conde no le importaba, iban conversando de trivialidades ambos estaban muy animados, aunque el ex conde estaba buscando el momento y lugar preciso, para declarar su amor, si tal vez lo hacia podía besar sus labios y confirmar que él era Sebastian, su Sebastian.

_-Ciel, no quiero que te asustes pero unos tipos nos han estado siguiendo desde que salimos del restaurante..._ Dijo seriamente el azabache discretamente a Ciel.

_-¿En serio? _ Preguntó un poco angustiado, si era cierto justo ahora tenía que suceder uno de esos inconvenientes que tanto temía. Intentó voltear para ver si era cierto o era una broma de Sebastian.

_-No voltees... yo te protegeré lo prometo..._ Dijo Sebastian al ver que habían quedado en un lugar solitario solo con esos sujetos que los estaban siguiendo.

_-Danos al muchacho, él es muy valioso_… Hablo uno de los cuatro sujetos mientras sacaba una navaja.

_-Eso no será posible_… Gritó Sebastian molesto mientras ocultaba a Ciel en su espalda.

_-Te lo hemos pedido por las buenas… pero si no nos das opción…_ Dijo sarcástico otro sacando una pistola, al verla como la apuntaban a su amado, Ciel se angustió en gran manera.

_-Sebastian... no te arriesgues por mí... solo querrán dinero…_ Murmuro con la voz quebrada por la angustia que sentía.

_-No te dejare... no te dejare esta vez..._ El joven azabache sintió una punzada en su ser, aquello que había dicho parecía tan dolorosamente familiar, el ex conde solo lo miraba sorprendido aquella palabras removieron una angustia más grande en su ser, haciendo que derramara unas lágrimas.

_-No quiero perderte otra vez..._ Se abrazó Ciel con fuerza a Sebastian por su espalda, quien se estremeció por ese abrazo, los rufianes miraban aquella escena con extrañeza.

_-No me perderás... lo prometo..._ Con mucha agilidad el azabache logró esquivarlos mientras el menor no soltaba su mano, se alejaron de ellos podían sentir como las balas rozaban pero inexplicablemente no los alcanzaron, corrieron hasta en lo profundo de un bosque sentían como los seguían, corrieron varios metros más al no escuchar ruidos, el peligro se había ido, se detuvieron al ver como la nieve caía fuertemente, buscaron con la mirada un refugio y no lo encontraron decidieron seguir caminando.

_-Grandioso, no morimos por las balas pero ahora moriremos congelados_. Comentó con frustración Sebastian mientras sentía como se estaban congelando, y no hallaban refugio.

_-Nadie va a morir..._ Siguieron caminando en el bosque que estaba blanco, el frio viento los estremecía pero no soltaban su mano que se encontraban entrelazadas entre sí. A lo lejos distinguieron una pequeña cabaña decidieron correr con dificultad hacia ella.

_-No es mucho pero nos resguardara de la tormenta, ¿Estas bien?_ Habló Sebastian que encendía una vela que había encontrado allí, la cabaña estaba sucia, pero por lo menos era segura y los protegería del frio. Ciel gracias a la vida que su demonio le dio antes, su asma había desaparecido, no se preocupaba por ello.

_-Sí, eso creo... Estoy bien…_ Respondió Ciel sacándose los guantes pues tenía los dedos entumecidos, quería calentarlos un poco en el pequeño fuego de la vela.

_-Ese anillo..._ Exclamó sorprendido Sebastian al ver el hermoso anillo que portaba el joven.

_-Este anillo me lo regaló alguien a quien amo..._ Confesó mirando con nostalgia el anillo, ansiaba que Sebastian recordara algo al verlo.

_-Cierra los ojos..._ Ordenó Sebastian seriamente, el ojiazul accedió ante esa extraña petición.

_-Mira..._ Escucho la voz suave de su amado abriendo los ojos de inmediato encontrándose con un anillo similar sostenido en la palma de la mano de Sebastian.

_-Es lo único valioso que poseía cuando desperté hace 3 años, sin importar que pasara siempre que lo veía sentía una nostalgia profunda que me hacía llorar, como si algo me faltara, si alguien me necesitara, no lo cargaba en mi dedo por miedo que se perdiera, por eso lo colgué en esta cadena que adornaba mi cuello, me dirás loco pero si lo veía fijamente podía notar que un azul se reflejaba en él, cuando te vi la primera vez cuando caí sobre ti, tu mirada azulina era igual al reflejo que me reconfortaba, desde entonces... _Decía emocionado casi al borde de las lágrimas, con un sonrojo el azabache, quien abría su corazón ante la mirada llorosa de Ciel

_-Tu eres, tu eres mi Sebastian... mi amado Sebastian... idiota me hiciste sufrir tanto tiempo..._ Exclamaba emocionado entre enojo y alegría, Ciel con lagrimas de emoción, abrazando fuertemente a Sebastian

_-Te alegra o te enoja verme... mi Ciel..._ Decía tiernamente Sebastian correspondiendo también ese abrazo.

_-Es solo que sufrí tanto al no tenerte... Te amo... te amo..._ declaró con una sonrisa y el rostro lleno de lágrimas, acariciaba con ternura el rostro de su amado.

_-Yo también te amo... no recuerdo nuestro pasado, pero este sentimiento ya lo conocía... y me hiciste revivirlo, por fin llenaste el vacío de mi ser... Te amo…_ Ambos tímidamente acercaron sus labios, rozándolos mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas inconscientemente brotaban de los dos, era un llanto de alegría, volver a sentir esa calidez, dejaron de rozarse y sus labios ansiosos se unieron en un dulce y profundo beso, que se volvía más demandante con el pasar de los segundos.

_-Es mi primera vez... no sé qué hacer..._ Decía Sebastian ligeramente acalorado por la intensidad de esos besos y caricias, estaban recostados sobre una sucia alfombra, no era el ambiente más romántico, pero ambos ansiaban ese reencuentro de sus cuerpos.

_-No te preocupes yo te guiare..._ Contestó Ciel seguro y con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras quitaba algo de la ropa de Sebastian, ambos seguían devorándose a besos, por todo su cuerpo, Sebastian tenía su miembro erecto estando entre las piernas desnudas de Ciel, que su entrada lo invitaba a que lo invadiera, sin detenimiento ni preparación Sebastian ansioso lo invadió el más joven se estremeció por sentir ese cálido falo penetrarle, aun cuando le doliera un poco, no le importaba, comenzaron a moverse lentamente tratando de acoplar el ritmo placentero sin dejar de besarse y abrazarse , a los pocos minutos podía sentir como lo embestían con delicia, haciendo caer a ambos en el más profundo placer como antes.

_-Ahh Ciel... _Gemía Sebastian llamando a su amado mientras lo embestía ferozmente a la luz pálida de la vela que parecía apagarse.

_-Ahh Sebastian... más... más... quiero sentirte… más..._ Rogaba Ciel entre fuertes gemidos aferrándose más al cuerpo de su amado.

_-Siento que voy a estallar... ¿Qué hago?_ Decía entre gemidos Sebastian que era su primera en aquella situación.

_-Córrete en mi... hazlo ya..._ Gritó totalmente extasiado Ciel al sentir ese orgasmo tan cerca. Antes de llegar como antes era costumbre de ambos en esos placenteros encuentros, entrelazaron sus manos, se miraron fijamente por efímeros segundos, dándose un pasional y corto beso llegaban juntos a ese delicioso éxtasis, Sus cuerpos se fundían de placer, Sebastian llenó el interior de su amado con su esencia, y Ciel arqueando su espalda vertió su semilla en el abdomen de ambos, mientras se estremecían presos de ese placer buscaron sus labios para juntarlos en un demandante beso.

_-¿Siempre hacíamos esto?..._ Pregunto cariñoso Sebastian abrazándose a su amante, mientras besaba el sudor de su frente.

_-Sí, siempre..._ Contestó travieso Ciel besando a su amado.

-_Ciel... ¿Qué haremos ahora_? Preguntó Sebastian con un poco de curiosidad sobre su futuro ahora.

_- Es obvio te llevare a Londres conmigo. No te dejare ir nunca más... A menos que no quieras, es cierto no puedo obligarte a nada, tú tienes tu vida aquí._ Respondió con un poco de tristeza el ex conde.

_-No seas tonto, si mi vida eres tú, como podría dejarte ir, eso iba decírtelo hoy, rompí ayer mi compromiso solo para irme contigo_. Confesó Sebastian besando a su Ciel, quien correspondió aquel beso con alegría.

_-Ciel... no quiero ser odioso... pero podrías contarme nuestra historia, lo que teníamos… _Después de varios minutos de besos y dulces caricias, con una pequeña sonrisa preguntó curioso Sebastian.

_-Sebastian es una larga historia... y un poco confusa..._ Aclaró Ciel con una mirada confusa, no sabía cómo podía explicarle que él era un demonio que él invoco para formar un contrato, le daría su alma a cambio con el fin de que cumpla su venganza, y desde entonces le servía como mayordomo.

_-Bueno no importa supongo que tenemos toda una vida para contarla... ¿Cierto?_ Habló con ternura al ver la confusión de su ahora amante.

_-Sí, pero por lo pronto comenzaremos una nueva historia... Aunque un juego del destino quiso separarnos, supongo que nuestro destino es siempre amarnos..._ Dijo Ciel mirando amorosamente a su amado con un pequeño sonrojo por las palabras dichas.

_-Que cursi sonó eso... ¿siempre eras tan cursi?..._ Decía con burla y una gran sonrisa despeinando más al joven de mirada azulina que frunció el ceño ante esa insinuación y burla.

_-Cállate, yo no era el cursi... tu..._ El ex mayordomo interrumpió el refunfuño de su amado con un beso, quien gustoso quito su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa mientras sentía esos labios devorar los suyos, enredando sus brazos al cuello de su Sebastian, mientras la luz de la única vela se apagaba dejando a los amantes en la oscuridad, compartiendo una de las muchas noches que le esperarían.

**_deseo que les haya gustado el final, un poco cursi... tal vez pero considero que el verdadero amor se fortalece con las pruebas aun las más dolorosas... si es verdadero prevalecera para siempre... nuevamente gracias... _**

**_Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive _**

**_Por siempre _**


	33. Reencuentro (Parte 1)

_Pues regresé a darle ese capitulo especial que les habia prometido, ademas hace un año comencé a pensar este fic asi que como agradecimiento a su aceptación hice este capitulo especial dividido en dos partes, la segunda parte promete estar más interesante... gracias por haber seguido leyendo este fic... arigato_

Después de la noche de reencuentro, los amantes que estaban abrigados al cuerpo uno del otro en un muy amoroso abrazo y unas pequeñas sonrisas perfiladas en sus labios dormían tranquilamente, el hielo afuera parecía derretirse y los rayos de sol estaban resplandeciendo, cuando puerta de la cabaña se abrió abruptamente despertando asustados a Ciel y Sebastian, veían unas siluetas aparecerse lo que veían con dificultad pues la luz repentina cegaban sus ojos.

_-Cieeeellll..._ Gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos el príncipe acercándose a los amantes, quienes suspiraron aliviados.

_-Idiota... ¿Por qué entras así? Casi me matas del susto, pensé que eran los tipos que nos seguían anoche._ Hablaba muy molesto Ciel poniéndose de pie viendo que su amigo que se avergonzaba y un sonrojo tiñeron sus mejillas.

_-Ciel... estas desnudo..._ Murmuraba Sebastian un poco avergonzado.

_-Ahhh... _Gritó avergonzado y sonrojado Ciel al darse cuenta sentándose en la improvisada cama de la noche anterior cubriéndose de prisa con su abrigo que estaba cerca.

_-Me alegro que estén bien, estuvimos buscándolos toda la noche..._ Dijo Soma desviando su mirada.

_-Veo que están bien... demasiado bien..._ Susurraba el príncipe al ver como Sebastian se abrazaba a Ciel con cariño quien cerraba los ojos dejándose consentir.

_-Cállate... será mejor irnos... ¿Si pudieran esperarnos afuera un momento?_ Decía con fingida amabilidad Ciel a lo que Sebastian comenzó a buscar su ropa que estaba a su alrededor.

_-No tarden, guarden sus momentos para después_... Decía resignado Soma seguido de Agni al salir de la cabaña.

_-Buenos días... joven Ciel..._ Dijo cariñosamente Sebastian dándole un pequeño beso en los labios de su amante, Ciel contenía sus ganas de llorar cuanto había extrañado esos besos mañaneros, solo se abrazó aferrándose con fuerza a Sebastian que también con nostalgia le correspondía ese abrazo.

_-Debemos apurarnos tu barco partirá en unas horas, _Susurraba Sebastian con una sonrisa.

_-¿Mi barco?... Nuestro barco, debes decir..._ Respondía Ciel con una hermosa sonrisa.

_-Me llevaras a tu país, no es demasiado pronto..._ Exclamaba con seriedad Sebastian poniéndose sus pantalones ante la mirada confundida de Ciel.

_-Claro, no viajare sin ti,_ Respondió Ciel con certeza ahora que lo tenía no lo dejaría así nomas.

_-Pero ni siquiera has pedido mi mano... y quieres llevarme a vivir contigo. Me siento avergonzado_. Decía Sebastian con sonrisa burlona, aquella sonrisa de antes Ciel no podía evitarlo ese era su Sebastian, su idiota Sebastian.

_-Idiota, eres igual que siempre, además quien debe pedir mi mano eres tú... _Aclaraba Ciel quien ya había terminado de vestirse con un sonrojo de pie frente a Sebastian que terminaba de poner su camisa.

_-Cásate conmigo... _Pedía seriamente Sebastian con una sonrisa, que sintió una sensación extraña, lo que notó Ciel.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arrepentiste?_ Preguntaba con curiosidad Ciel al notar el cambio de Sebastian.

_-No, solo que sentí que esto lo había hecho antes..._ Dijo un poco confundido Sebastian, Ciel recordó esa ocasión cuando entre chiste le propuso matrimonio su mayordomo y después en verdad hicieron la ceremonia, recordando también el vestido blanco de ese día y los votos frente a todos, se sonrojó un poco.

_-Acepto_... Respondió Ciel lanzándose a los brazos de su ahora amante,

_-Ciel, Sebastian... es hora de irnos.._. Gritaba afuera Soma con impaciencia los amantes sonrieron entre si y se levantaron para salir. Llegaron a la ciudad se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel donde comieron algo, Soma y Agni que estaban sentados frente a la pareja se sentían contentos de ver de nuevo a su amigo Ciel feliz.

_-Ahhh... Es tan lindo..._ Gimoteaba emocionado Soma con lágrimas.

_-¿a ti que te pasa?_ Preguntó malhumorado Ciel cuando notó que todos en el restaurante del hotel los quedaban viendo por el espectáculo.

-_Me alegra verlos juntos, Ciel tu sonrisa vuelve a brillar... Gracias Sebastian por volver a Ciel... _Hablaba sinceramente Soma mientras Agni trataba de contener su alegría, luego ambos se abrazaron con su escandaloso llanto llamando más la atención de todos. Los dos amantes aunque avergonzados se sentían felices, terminaron de comer y se disponían a salir. Ciel debía firmar unos papeles de regreso a la compañía y Sebastian lo seguía.

_-Ciel, te voy a decir algo pero no te molestes,_ Advertía con una sonrisa Sebastian, Ciel con el ceño fruncido lo escucharía.

_-Voy a despedirme de ella..._ Hablaba nervioso Sebastian, Ciel ponía su cara celosa más notoria.

_-Como si me importara..._ Dijo molesto y celoso Ciel dándole la espalda a Sebastian que sonreía al ver esos celos de su pareja, lo seguía dándole explicaciones al final Ciel accedió y Sebastian fue a la casa en la que lo habían acogido para despedirse de la que era su prometida hace unas horas, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por las lágrimas de esa joven, pero su vida empezaba y era en Londres junto a Ciel. Los dos amantes disfrutaban de su casi luna de miel en ese barco que los llevaba al viejo continente no salieron para nada en las horas solo para comer algo.

_-Te amo... Ciel..._ Susurraba Sebastian con amor a Ciel que reposaba entre sus brazos después de su entrega, podían sentir el leve movimiento del barco mecerlos, el ex conde pensaba en que después de tanto dolor en esos años de soledad, se sentía contento, satisfecho nuevamente saboreaba la felicidad de tiempo atrás, pensando aquello se quedó dormido, cuando sintieron el barco detenerse sabían que ya habían llegado a su tierra, llegar a Inglaterra era hora de enfrentar a su ex demonio con verdades a medias, primero pasarían unos días en la casa de Londres antes de ir a la mansión.

_-Es muy hermosa tu casa, y solo es tu casa no me imagino tu mansión..._ Exclamaba Sebastian con admiración, el no había estado en una casa así pues su vida hace poco era humilde sin lujo alguno.

_-Si es muy agradable, hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí. _Hablaba Ciel entrando junto a Sebastian y unas pequeñas maletas, Soma y Agni los miraban desde el carruaje.

_-Ciel... Entonces iremos a la mansión, a poner al tanto a los empleados._ Decía Soma con una sonrisa, cuando se despedía y el carruaje daba al andar. Ciel asentía con la cabeza, no podía llevar a Sebastian de buenas a primeras al lugar donde habían pasado tantos años juntos así de repente además estaban sus sirvientes que podían decir alguna imprudencia de la emoción de verlo, así que era mejor prepararlos y de eso se encargaría sus amigos hindúes. La noche cayó y la pareja disfrutaba de ese calor y placer que habían extrañado en los años de separación, y en los últimos días habían recuperado en parte, aunque Sebastian no entendía ese raro nostálgico sentir, se complacía entre las sabanas amando en cuerpo y alma al jovencito que deliraba de placer entre sus brazos, los besos, las caricias, los gemidos eran asfixiantes en esa habitación oscura, con cada embestida ambos parecían tocar el cielo, cuando terminaban su acto amatorio conversaban animadamente durante la madrugada hasta que el sueño los vencía se abrazaban con fuerza y caían en su más profundo sueño con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

_-¿Quieres té? _Preguntaba Sebastian a la mañana siguiente, en el comedor aquello era tan familiar que Ciel no podía evitar perderse en la emoción de volver a tener cerca a su amado Sebastian.

_-Ahhh... si... gracias... _Respondía Ciel saliendo de ese hermoso sentimiento.

_-Esto se me hace conocido..._ Murmuraba Sebastian sirviendo el té en la taza de Ciel, el humo hacía eco en sus sentidos, no había perdido la gracia al servir, sus movimientos eran tan gráciles como antes parecía el mayordomo de antes, Sebastian se quedó pensativo ante esa sensación ahora era más frecuente que antes en Estados Unidos.

_-Ciel, dijiste que cuando llegáramos a Londres me dirías sobre nuestro pasado, ha pasado un día me gustaría que me contaras_. Decía Sebastian sentándose junto a Ciel que bebía su té.

_-Bueno... Tú eras mi sirviente antes…_ Contaba tímidamente Ciel en su mente pensaba en las palabras que debía usar para no confundir a su amante.

_-¿En serio? Así que tuvimos un apasionado romance como de esos que se leen en los libros…_ Exclamaba algo emocionado Sebastian a lo que Ciel solo lo miró con extrañeza ante ese gesto algo femenino.

_-Algo así, parece…_ Murmuraba Ciel al ver el rostro ruborizado de Sebastian, era adorable ver esas reacciones ahora.

_-¿no entiendo muy bien? Si tuvimos un romance calculando tu tenías unos 14 o 15 años… y yo era mayor que tu… Oh Dios, te corrompí…_ Decía Sebastian con vergüenza y algo alarmado, Ciel solo sonreía al ver esa reacción.

_-¿Dios?_ Con sarcasmo exclamaba Ciel era irónico que un ex demonio nombrara a Dios, era gracioso el más joven no pudo evitar reír a lo que Sebastian lo miraba extrañado y confundido.

_-No te preocupes Sebastian todo fue consentido de mi parte, no me violaste ni nada… _Hablaba Ciel con ternura al ver el rostro confundido y sonrojado de Sebastian era un agasajo a su vista tenerlo así.

_-Eso me alivia… Ahora no entiendo, si tú y yo nos amábamos y éramos felices, ¿por qué nos separamos?_ Exclamaba algo confuso Sebastian al sentir la amorosa caricia de Ciel.

_-Un accidente, tu saliste de viaje y creí que habías muerto, pero nunca encontramos tu cuerpo así que nunca perdí la esperanza de encontrarte._ Respondía con seguridad Ciel era lo que haría creer por ahora, o para siempre si él no llegaba a recuperar sus recuerdos.

_-ahh… no sé, yo te creo… pero siento como si parte de todo lo que me cuentas no es verdad… o algo falta… _Aclaraba Sebastian fijando su vista a Ciel.

_-No te engañaría, ¿Qué ganaría con eso?_ Respondía con fingida ofensa desviaba la mirada.

_- perdona por dudar de ti… _Pedía el ex demonio acercándose a Ciel para abrazarlo

_- Tengo algo que pedirte,_ Decía Sebastian con ternura susurrándole al oído de su amado.

_- Lo que quieras te lo daré…_ Exclamaba Ciel fijando su hermosa mirada azulina en el bello rostro de su amante.

_-Quiero ser nuevamente tu sirviente…_ Pedía muy decidido el ex demonio con una pequeña sonrisa

-No nada de eso, tu eres mi prometido… ningún prometido mío será mi sirviente… Dijo Ciel con ánimo abrazándose a Sebastian.

_-Quiero ser útil en algo…_ Aclaraba Sebastian con algo de tristeza.

_-Bueno si lo pones así, ¿qué te parece ser mi asistente personal? _Proponía Ciel con complicidad a su Sebastian.

_-Sí, eso suena bien… Gracias…_ Exclamaba emocionado Sebastian besando con ternura los labios de Ciel.

_-Ahora viviremos un tórrido amor de oficina… _Susurraba sobre sus labios Sebastian con una sonrisa.

_-Creo que lees muchas novelas…_ Susurraba Ciel con una enorme sonrisa, deleitándose a los pocos segundos ambos en la unión de sus labios en un apasionado beso.

_-Esta ciudad es muy hermosa…_ Decía Sebastian viendo por la ventana del carruaje que habían alquilado todo el movimiento de la ciudad londinense.

_-no ha cambiado nada, _Acertó a decir el jovencito de mirada azul al ver la emoción de Sebastian, sentía enamorarse más de él en el pasar de cada segundo.

_-¿Dónde dijiste que iremos?_ Preguntó con curiosidad Sebastian.

_-Con un amigo._ Respondió Ciel con una sonrisa, Sebastian con gesto celoso no le gustaba el hecho que Ciel sonriera así al visitar a un amigo, pero en realidad estaba feliz por tenerlo cerca.

_-No te pongas celoso, ya llegamos…_ Advirtió con ternura Ciel al ver esa reacción de Sebastian, el carruaje se detuvo ante un letrero que adornaba esa extraña casa.

_-Undertaker…_ Leía extrañado Sebastian viendo el tétrico aspecto del lugar.

-que casa tan rara y tétrica… Comentaba con extrañeza Sebastian viendo como Ciel se disponía a bajarse del carruaje.

_-Sí, tu espérame aquí un minuto, hablare con Undertaker y vendré por ti… _Le dijo Ciel dejando un poco celoso a su amante que desde la ventana lo veía entrar a la extraña casa.

_-Joven ex conde… Buenas tardes…_ Saludaba una figura muy conocida por Ciel apareciendo entre unos ataúdes.

_-buenas tardes…_ Respondía el saludo Ciel quien no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad, pues tenía una maravillosa e inesperada noticia, se alegraba de contar la buena nueva.

_-Ohh…_ Exclamó Undertaker al notar esa sonrisa en Ciel la que no había visto desde que su demonio desapareció.

_-estas feliz…_ Dijo con algo de resignación podía imaginarse porque era la sonrisa de Ciel.

_- encontré a Sebastian… lo encontré…_ Exclamaba emocionado Ciel sus ojos brillaban parecían llorar.

_-Lo imagine al ver esa radiante sonrisa…_ Dijo Undertaker disimulando su tristeza, a pesar de todo el seguía manteniendo ese fuerte sentimiento hacia Ciel, y estos meses sin Sebastian era quien le apoyaba y daba ánimos aunque su corazón se entristecía, pero la felicidad de ese pequeño humano era mucho mayor que la suya.

-No te entristezcas, ya quedamos claro cuál era nuestra relación y que yo no te veo más como alguien cercano a mí. Hablaba tímidamente Ciel acercándose a Undertaker

_-Sí, lo sé… pero tenía esperanzas… Pero tu felicidad es la mía… _Aclaró el de largo cabello platinado, con una de esas sonrisas tan propias de él y acariciaba el rostro contento de Ciel.

_-Vine para que lo vieras, me digas si hay algo de su naturaleza antigua, si va a recordar o algo…_ Explicaba el joven separándose sutilmente de Undertaker, conversaron unos minutos sobre como lo había encontrado y lo que le había contado, saliendo de prisa se disponía a traer a Sebastian, quien ya no estaba celoso más bien estaba algo intrigado de conocer al que estaba adentro, y ya que Ciel por petición de Undertaker le dijo que era un famoso médico y excéntrico de Londres, lo que Sebastian ingenuamente creyó.

_-Con permiso, mucho gusto señor Undertaker… _Saludaba admirado Sebastian con una reverencia, ahora era tan fácil impresionar a su ex demonio pensaba Ciel

_-Hola Sebastian… que rejuvenecido estas y tu actitud tan sumisa es encantadora…_ Respondía Undertaker con galantería acercándose a Sebastian que se sentía intimidado, Ciel a su lado le lanzaba una tétrica mirada asesina al peliblanco.

_-Hmmm…_ Musitaba Ciel con celos y enojo mirando seriamente a Undertaker.

_-Lo siento Ciel, no pude evitarlo…_ decía Undertaker con una sonrisa traviesa, los seres sobrenaturales podían sentir el alma y aura de cada persona, y la de Sebastian era encantadora y fascinante hasta para un shinigami como él.

_-Eres un encanto…_ Murmuraba con una sonrisa Undertaker minutos después al examinar a Sebastian que se sentía incómodo al sentir ese raro asedio y la mirada celosa de Ciel.

_-Déjate de tonterías, Undertaker…_ Exclamaba molesto el jovencito empujando a Undertaker para acercarse a su amado.

_-Jijiji…_ Sonreía divertido Undertaker.

_-Me gusta su casa, al principio da como miedo pero de alguna forma me siento a gusto._ Decía Sebastian más tranquilo sentado sobre un ataúd miraba su alrededor.

_-Pues podrías quedarte a vivir conmigo._ Sugirió traviesamente Undertaker clavando su uña en la mejilla de Sebastian.

_-No gracias, es muy amable pero viviré con Ciel, yo lo amo…_ Dijo Sebastian mirando amorosamente a su amado.

_-Como quieras… _Exclamó resignado el shinigami viendo como la pareja se sonreía cariñosamente entre sí.

_-Sebastian atrás tengo unos ataúdes muy elegantes puedes ir a verlos…_ Acertó a decir Undertaker interrumpiendo esa cariñosa escena de miradas y sonrisas de los amantes.

_- Si quieren hablar a sola, díganmelo,_ Aclaró con molestia Sebastian dejando salir esos celos inevitables que ahora como humano no podía reprimir.

_-No te enojes Sebastian…_ decía con molestia Ciel, ya que esa reacción era ilógica

_-No te olvidas de esa actitud posesiva tuya…_ Comentó burlonamente Undertaker viendo al ex demonio que estaba serio.

_-Fue un gusto saludarlo… Te espero afuera Ciel…_ decía malhumorado Sebastian saliendo de allí, Ciel y Undertaker se miraban extrañados por ese cambio de humor.

_-¿Qué dices?_ Preguntaba con curiosidad Ciel al peliblanco.

_-Tu ex demonio está muy lindo,_ Respondía con una sonrisa Undertaker

_-Y según tu que me amabas…_ Murmuraba celoso Ciel desviando la mirada.

_-No estés celoso, tengo amor para ambos. _Acertaba a decir el shinigami muy divertido.

_-no es eso… algo aparte de haberte enamorado de mi Sebastian que debas decirme…_ Le hablaba Ciel con el ceño fruncido.

_-Sí, es un humano un hermoso humano, pero mi instinto me dice que algo no está bien en él… tal vez sean suposiciones mías… _Explicaba el peliblanco con algo de duda en su voz.

_-No entiendo, se más claro…_ Refutaba el ex conde con la mirada confusa.

_-Deberé investigar un poco más… pero no te preocupes… Él está bien por ahora, creo que podría recordar algunas cosas a su tiempo. _Hablaba el shinigami con una sonrisa para que Ciel se tranquilizara.

_-¿crees que deba contarle la verdad?_ Preguntaba acercándose a la puerta Ciel dispuesto a salir.

_-No eso podría causar más perjuicio que beneficio, lo que le has dicho es lo correcto, si recuerda que sea por sí mismo no lo presiones. _Respondió sinceramente Undertaker, el ex conde parecía que iba a decir de espalda al shinigami esperaba lo que iba a decirle.

_-Undertaker, yo quiero darte las gracias por animarme este tiempo en la ausencia de Sebastian, muchas gracias…_ decía Ciel con sinceridad de espalda al shinigami y su mano estaba abriendo la puerta lentamente y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, debía admitir que ese molesto shinigami fue su mayor apoyo en los momentos de aflicción, dándole esperanzas de que su demonio estaba vivo, se lo agradecería eternamente, saliendo dejaba a Undertaker con una sonrisa melancólica tras de él.

_-De nada… mi amado Ciel_… Susurró Undertaker con tristeza y regresó a la oscuridad de uno de sus ataúdes. En el carruaje Sebastian y Ciel regresaban a la casa del centro a la mañana siguiente partirían a la mansión.

En la noche a lo lejos una mirada carmesí no los perdía de vista, su brillo resplandecía en la oscuridad nocturna a través de la ventana observaba como los amantes dormidos se abrazaban amorosamente en su cama.

_**muchas gracias por leer, espero sinceramente no decepcionar a nadie, en las ultimas semanas me he enfocado mucho en el Levi x Eren, por cierto pueden leer también mis humildes escritos de ellos, espero subir pronto la continuación como ya lo dije promete estar más interesante. gracias y deseo leer su valiosa opinión que aunque no responda les prometo me alegran muchísimo y las tomo muy cuenta... bueno bye y besitos :***_


	34. Promesa

**_Les traigo la continuación del capitulo anterior y final definitivo... muchas gracias por haberlo leído espero les agrade con mucho cariño para ustedes_**

Ciel se sentía un poco ansioso de regresar a su mansión pero a la vez estaba contento pues junto a él estaba Sebastian que miraba el paisaje y su mano sostenía a la de Ciel mientras le mostraba una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara. El carruaje se estacionó frente a la mansión, el joven dueño miraba dentro del carruaje la entrada principal, notando la presencia de Soma y Agni, detrás de ellos había movimiento, siluetas que se desesperaban por recibir a Ciel y también reencontrarse con Sebastian.

_-Creo que están desesperados por verte... _Susurraba Ciel a su amante que admirado observaba esa enorme y hermosa mansión.

_-Eso creo... _Respondió Sebastian dándole un pequeño beso en los labios de Ciel indicando que ya debían bajar. El ex-conde tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y se decidió a bajar primero para darle la mano a Sebastian ante ese gesto tan galante Sebastian se sonrojó un poco tomando su mano se bajó escuchando unos fuertes murmullos como llanto y sonrisas mezcladas.

_-Sebastian... _Se escuchaban mientras esas figuras se acercaban de prisa, tirados en el piso a lo lejos estaban los hindúes pisoteados, Sebastian algo asustado solo sintió que lo abrazaban y sollozaban sobre él, Ciel se hizo a un lado en parte se emocionaba vivir ese momento, ahora su vida podía ser como antes con algunos cambios, después de ese emotivo encuentro todos entraron a la mansión.

-_Ellos creo que en verdad me extrañaron… _Exclamaba Sebastian limpiándose las lágrimas de su abrigo, Ciel a su lado lo veía con alegría.

_-Y eso que tú los tratabas mal, el mundo es masoquista mientras más mal los trate más te aman… _Decía Ciel con una sonrisa divertida viendo de reojo a sus empleados caminar tras ellos que estaban más tranquilos. Fueron directamente al comedor donde se había preparado un apetitoso y ostentoso banquete de bienvenida.

_-Hijo, él es Sebastian… _Decía cariñosamente Meyrin a su pequeño hijo acercándose a Sebastian.

_-Hola pequeño…_ Saludaba con ternura Sebastian al pequeño que sonreía gustoso ante la hermosa presencia del ex demonio. Ciel no se sentía celoso pero esa era una extraña que nunca había visto en Sebastian se quedó pensativo en eso.

-Se ve tan joven… Señor Sebastian… Hablaba emocionado Finny acercándose a Sebastian que cargaba al pequeño.

_-¿Señor? Es raro que me digan así… Dime Sebastian por favor… _Hablaba tímidamente Sebastian ante la mirada brillosa de los empleados, nunca se hubieran imaginado un Sebastian tan tierno que se sonrojara era tan diferente al antiguo mayordomo claro que cuando empezó su relación con Ciel mostró ciertos cambios pero no eran tan drásticos como ahora.

_-Sebastian… me dijeron que perdiste la memoria, así que también habrás olvidado cocinar, ya no tengo rival… eso quiere decir que por ahora te he superado. _Hablaba jactancioso Bard cerca de Sebastian.

_-Tú eras mi rival en la cocina antes, pero cocinar es mi labor favorita, Ciel ha probado mi comida el dirá si lo hago como antes. _Dijo Sebastian con duda todos miraron a Ciel esperando su respuesta.

_-Sebastian tu comida todavía es la mejor… _Respondió con seguridad Ciel, haciendo deprimir a Bard.

_-Eso no es justo, si el joven amo da su veredicto obviamente le dará el voto a Sebastian porque lo ama…_reclamaba resentido el cocinero lo que hizo sonrojar a la pareja de amantes, que desviaban tímidamente la mirada uno del otro. Causando risa entre todos al ver esa tierna escena de timidez.

_-¿De qué se ríen? Nos dejaron tirados afuera… _Exclamaba molesto Soma entrando al comedor y ver la algarabía de todos, solo sonrió y se unió junto con Agni en la celebración.

Pasaron varios días en la mansión Phantomhive y todo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad, Sebastian ayudaba a Ciel en sus labores y disfrutaban de su cercanía, eran en verdad tiempo felices que Ciel a veces dudaba de que aquello fuera realidad después de todo el dolor vivido, ¿Si todo era sueño? ¿Un hermoso sueño? Entonces lo dulces besos de Sebastian lo traían a esa realidad, el joven se abrazaba con fuerza a su amado borrando de inmediato esos miedos y dudas. En una fría tarde en el despacho de Ciel se encontraba escribiendo unas cartas y leyendo unos contratos, Sebastian le ayudaba en la redacción de otros informes.

_-Disculpa que te tenga haciendo algo tan aburrido como esto… _Dijo Ciel con algo de desánimo pues tenía algo de trabajo acumulado y todavía les faltaba terminar.

_-No te preocupes por mí, me siento feliz de ayudarte._ Respondió Sebastian con una hermosa sonrisa animando de inmediato al joven que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana a observar el jardín veía a sus empleados arreglándolo con mucho animo a pesar de la tarde un poco fría.

_-Supongo que todos debemos trabajar… _Hablaba Ciel al ver esa disposición en sus empleados.

-_Así es… _Murmuró Sebastian abrazando a su Ciel por la espalda ambos veían el exterior, cuando vieron que el pequeño Anthony se cayó al piso cuando trataba de agarrar una rosa poniéndose a llorar, Meyrin y Bard corrieron a ayudarlo ambos lo abrazaron y consolaban cariñosamente.

_-Pobre Anthony… Espero no se haya lastimado mucho… _Susurraba algo preocupado Sebastian.

-_Ese niño te agrada… ¿Verdad? _Preguntaba con curiosidad Ciel.

_-Es muy lindo y pequeño._ Respondió Sebastian con sinceridad y una pequeña sonrisa.

_-no estés celoso de un niño pequeño… Tú eres el único niño a quien amo. _Decía Sebastian al notar el ceño fruncido de Ciel ante su respuesta anterior.

_-No soy un niño… solo que antes no te gustaban los niños… Ahora los adora, es raro solo eso…_ Refutaba nervioso el ex conde ocultando esos inofensivos celos se sentía un poco ridículo por encelarse de un niño.

_-Deberíamos pensar algún día adoptar alguno, si tu deseas_… Hablaba Ciel al ver la cariñosa escena familiar de afuera sintiendo el cálido abrazo de Sebastian tras suyo.

_-¿Adoptar? Podríamos tener unos propios… _Murmuró divertido Sebastian al oído de Ciel.

_-A que te refieres, yo no me acostaría con una mujer y creo que tu tampoco… ¿O si?_ Refutaba molesto el más joven soltándose de Sebastian.

_-Lo que quiero decir es un hijo de los dos… _Respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa.

-_Idiota, eso es imposible_… Murmuró Ciel molesto mirando fijamente a su amante, pero recordó ese sueño de antes cuando sintió la dulce calidez de un nuevo ser creciendo dentro de él no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

_-¿Por qué sonríes así?_ Preguntó extrañado Sebastian.

-Recordé un sueño de años atrás, yo estaba embarazado… Hablaba casi en un murmullo Ciel con un pequeño sonrojo y con su mano acariciaba su vientre.

-¿sí? Supongo que yo era el padre… Dijo Sebastian acercándose al joven

-Claro, pero te reíste de mí, te odie en ese momento… Dijo con resentimiento el joven empujando sutilmente a Sebastian pues recordaba la risa de su demonio en esa madrugada.

-Tengo una idea y si lo intentamos, digo no perdemos nada en el intento es más nos divertiremos… Susurró sensualmente Sebastian acercándose peligrosamente a Ciel mientras lo arrinconaba contra el escritorio.

-No Sebastian los papeles… Exclamaba Ciel conteniendo su deseo al sentir como con fuerza lo recostaban sobre su escritorio y el trabajo que habían hecho durante el día, pero Sebastian agilmente desocupo el escritorio dejando los valiosos papeles en una silla cercana, Ciel sonreía traviesamente su Sebastian por momentos parecía ser el de antes.

_-Tan ágil como siempre… _Decía sensualmente el ex conde mientras Sebastian se acomodaba entre sus piernas, uniendo sus labios en un profundo y húmedo beso, poco a poco las prendas de vestir se veian caer dejando sus pieles al descubiertos las caricias entre ambos no se hacían esperar, Sebastian besaba cada centímetro de calida piel del que estaba debajo suyo jadeando y estremeciéndose con cada beso, caricia y lamida. Ciel se abrazaba a su amante susurrándole palabras de amor en el oído mientras su ex demonio devoraba su cuello con delicia y a la vez perversión,

_-Ciel… no me cansare de ti… nunca…_ Decía entre jadeos Sebastian al oído del más joven que sonrojaba sentía como se levantaba el miembro de su amante rozando el suyo que parecía explotar en cualquier momento y solo por los besos y caricias que estaba recibiendo. De pronto sintió como Sebastian sonrojado y excitado lo besaba con profundidad y a la vez su miembro lo introducía de una sola estocada. Aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda de su amante sentía esa inesperada pero a la vez deliciosa invasión dentro de su ser, a los pocos segundos ambos sincronizados se movían con erotismo sintiendo corromper sus seres con ese placer que solo probaban uno del otro, el ambiente que antes era frio se calentaba al sonar de respiraciones agitadas, los gemidos de ambos amantes, el sensual sonido de las embestidas que junto con el richinido del escritorio soportaba el peso de los amantes que se amaban con lujuria sobre él.

_-Ahhh… _Gemía en alto Ciel al sentir como cada embestida tocar cada más profundo dentro de su ser, saciando sus más bajos instintos, entre embestida se besaban, aumentando el placer de ambos cuando a los pocos minutos que con su mano manipulaba frenéticamente el miembro de Ciel que ya se había corrido una vez estaba por correrse nuevamente, sentía como esas húmedas paredes anales le estrechaban más su miembro no pudo soportarlo más con la última estocada se vino de forma abundante dentro de Ciel haciendo que se corra a la vez, gimiendo extasiados por el placer de ese orgasmo simultaneo se abrazaban con fuerza besándose descargando su éxtasis en un pasional beso.

_-Mi escritorio quedó sucio por tu culpa…_ Exclamaba Ciel recuperando el aliento y sentía como el semen de sebastian salía de su entrada una vez que este quitaba su miembro, manchando el escritorio.

_-Te preocupas por el escritorio mírame a mi…_ Murmuró Sebastian quien tenía el parte de su abdomen y partes bajas con la eyaculación de Ciel que se había corrido dos veces, el solo se avergonzó un poco desviando la mirada. Sebastian parado al pie del escritorio veía como se dilataba la entrada de Ciel, que permanecía recostado con las piernas ligeramente abiertas.

_-¿Qué haces? _Exclamaba nervioso Ciel al sentir como la lengua de su amante lamia con desesperación su entrada húmeda y palpitante.

_-Creo que aun puedo hacerte correr una vez más, probaré tu capacidad…_ Dijo sensualmente Sebastian y su mirada parecía destellar como antes cuando era demonio, Ciel pensaba que solo en la intimidad Sebastian dejaba de ser el humano dulce y tímido, para ser el demonio seductor de antes, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su ser se estremeció al sentir como algo se introducía en su interior, era la lengua de Sebastian que concentrado hacia su placentera labor.

_-Es sucio… Sebastian…_ Decía entre gemidos Ciel al sentir como esa húmeda lengua lo penetraba lentamente, provocándole placer, haciendo que su miembro se levanta otra vez, Sebastian por su parte se masturbaba así mismo con rapidez, Ciel notando esto comenzó a hacer lo mismo, Ciel gemía con fuerza Sebastian movía hábilmente su lengua dentro de Ciel, que se retorcía sobre unos papeles del escritorio y sus piernas levantadas daban mayor alcance a Sebastian que disfrutaba.

_-Quiero venirme en ti… por favor… _Exclamaba extasiado Ciel, al sentir su miembro que parecía estallar en cualquier momento, Sebastian al escuchar eso decidió saborear unos segundos más esa entrada que le deleitaba, separándose se ponía en el suelo con sus manos apoyadas al suelo, en posición de cuatro, Ciel no espero mucho en fin en un par de ocasiones anteriores ya había probado así a Sebastian y ambos lo disfrutaban. Bajándose de prisa del escritorio se colocaba tras de Sebastian tomando su miembro lo introducía lentamente.

_-se siente bien… _Decía Sebastian al sentir esa invasión placentera, Ciel sentía como su miembro era recibido por esa húmeda y cálida cavidad, comenzó a moverse lentamente una vez dentro, sentía como Sebastian e estremecía con cada movimiento, provocándole solo mayor excitación aumentado la velocidad, y se abrazaba con fuerza a la espalda sudorosa de u ex demonio, a los pocos minutos ambos gemían roncamente al compás de un asfixiante y placentero vaivén de caderas, donde Ciel llevaba a su Sebastian al placer tocando más profundo con cada embestida, en un rápido movimiento Ciel quedaba sobre su ex demonio embistiéndolo con fuerza mientras con su mano lo masturbaba, Sebastian se retorcía de placer.

_-Ahhh… Sebastian… _Gemía Ciel llegando a su límite golpeaba con fuerza el interior de su amado que se corría en su mano, mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás, Ciel al ver ese gesto en Sebatian agilitó su movimiento viniéndose dentro de Sebastian sintiendo como lo llenaba, algo agotado Ciel estremecido por el orgasmo, se recostaba sobre su amante.

_-Me gusta trabajar contigo, los recesos son deliciosos… _Murmuraba eróticamente Sebastian al oído de Ciel que a su lado lo abrazado ambos tirados en el suelo después de lo largos minutos amándose.

-_Cállate… _Murmuró con fingida molestia el más joven, ambos unieron sus labios en un amoroso beso, que fue interrumpido por los golpes en la puerta.

_-Joven amo… Le han traído una carta,_ decía la sirvienta al otro lado de la puerta.

_-Déjala en la entrada, estamos ocupados ahora…_ Respondía el joven a su empleada sin intención de moverse de su amante.

_-Es.. es…está bien… Disculpe la interrupción…._ Murmuraba nerviosa la sirvienta que se sonrojó toda dejaba la carta en el piso fuera de la puerta, y parecía salir corriendo. Los amantes adentro solo sonreían imaginándose la reacción de la empleada. Ahí recostados se quedaron ahí un rato más mientras conversaban tranquilamente. Pasaron unas semanas de feliz convivencia pero en los últimos días notaba algo raro en Sebastian, parecía ojeroso y algo preocupado según su semblante aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

_-Sebastian ¿Estas bien?_ Preguntaba Ciel preocupado mientras tomaba el té de la tarde con Sebastian en el despacho.

_-Si… _Respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa.

_-¿Estas durmiendo bien? Te noto unas pequeñas ojeras…_ Hablaba el joven abrazándose por detrás de su amante que estaba sentado en la silla reposando su cabeza en su hombro y con un dedo acariciaba sus ojeras.

_-Estoy bien… Solo que no puedo dormir bien, tengo unos sueños raros, que me levantan en la madrugada… y después me cuesta conciliar el sueño, pero no creo que sea preocupante… ya se me pasará. _Respondía Sebastian tomando las manos de su amante, que lo miraba dudoso.

_-No me ocultes esas cosas, me molesta mucho cuando lo haces…_ Hablaba molesto Ciel separándose de Sebastian recordaba como antes el también le había ocultado algunas cosas y le causaron sufrimiento.

_-Lo siento… no es mi intención solo no quiero preocuparte…_ Decía apenado Sebastian u mirada parecía brillar, Ciel notó que u amado parecía querer llorar, recordó que ahora era un humano un poco sensible, acercándose se sentó en sus piernas tiernamente como un niño pequeño Sebastian lo recibió algo resentido.

_-Algo más que debas decirme o me enojare contigo… _Aclaraba el más joven ante Sebastian, que desviaba la mirada.

_-Dirás que estoy loco, pero siento como si alguien me siguiera, si alguien me vigilara, pero no hay nadie cuando lo busco, ¿Aquí hay fantasmas? _Dijo algo confundido Sebastian.

_-No los hay… _Respondió Ciel abrazándose a Sebastian para darle ánimo, necesitaba respuestas a eso, así que después de dejar tranquilo a Sebastian llamó por teléfono a Undertaker, hablaron del tema y el peliblanco prometió averiguarlo. Pasaron un par de días y Sebastian se enfermó preocupando aún más a Ciel, tenía fiebre, un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además emocionalmente estaba como aterrorizado. Llamó a su médico y lo revisó pero no tenía ninguna enfermedad tal vez podía ser producto del estrés y cansancio recetándole unos medicamentos para ello, a Ciel no le convencía aquello pues Sebastian no estaba estresado además ese miedo en su mirada no era normal, y con frecuencia cuando dormía se levantaba exaltado de una horrible pesadilla, todos en la mansión estaban preocupados por la salud de Sebastian y ayudaban a su amo en lo que pudieran.

_-¿Qué sucede amor?_ Murmuraba preocupado Ciel abrazándose a Sebastian que sollozaba de ese horrible sueño en medio de la madrugada.

_-Esos gritos, la sangre, esos ojos que brillan de rojo me siguen…_ Exclamaba confundido Sebastian aferrándose con fuerza a Ciel.

_-Yo te cuidare, nadie te hará nada…_ Decía Ciel con firmeza mirando la fijamente a su amado que asustado agachaba la mirada, Ciel le dio unas pastillas para dormir a los pocos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño.

_-No quiero perderte, no ahora, no otra vez… Si el destino me llevó a ti no puede separarnos nuevamente… no lo soportaría… no… _Murmuraba Ciel con angustia y sus lágrimas caían mientras acariciaba el dulce rostro de su amado. A la mañana siguiente, Sebastian no despertaba Ciel pensó que tal vez era por el sueño tranquilo que no había tenido en días, le dio un beso dejándolo dormir mientras el hablaría con Undertaker que lo esperaba en el despacho.

_-¿Qué has averiguado?_ Preguntaba Ciel entrando al despacho viendo a Undertaker sentado tranquilamente.

_-Casi nada, lo siento… Solo rumores, que por ser rumores dudo de su eficacia…_ Respondía algo apenado el shinigami.

_-Dime lo que sepas… los rumores de antes en cierta forma fueron ciertos, estoy muy preocupado… No quiero perderlo, si llego a perderlo ahora no lo soportaría… _Hablaba Ciel con preocupación y angustia en su voz, en sus hermosos ojos zafiros parecían que las lágrimas escaparían en cualquier momento.

_-No digas eso… Puede ser que él está recordando su pasado, por lo que me dijiste anoche lo de sus sueños, _ Trataba de animarlo Undertaker, la verdad que todo era lo que sucedía era incierto.

_-¿Deberé contarle?_ Decía Ciel con tristeza en su mirada

_-Seria riesgoso, tal vez no logre comprenderlo y sea peor. _Respondió el peliblanco con duda

_-¿Qué hago entonces?_ Exclamaba desesperado el ex conde acercándose a Undertaker para que le diera alguna solución.

_-Iré a verlo, tengo un amuleto que le ayudara a reprimir un poco esos horribles sueños tal vez ayude por ahora. _Contestaba con una pequeña sonrisa el mayor mostrándole un extraño amuleto que guardaba en un bolsillo.

-_Si gracias…_ Agradecía el joven en medio de un suspiro, ambos se dirigían a la habitación donde estaba Sebastian para que Undertaker pudiera revisarlo y notar algo en su extraña condición que pudiera encontrar una solución.

_- … Sebastian…_ Musitaba confundido el shinigami al notar como Sebastian parecía estar muerto, el pulso era muy débil apenas si se podía percibir, al escuchar eso Ciel corrió con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazándose a su Sebastian, de nuevo esa angustia se apoderaba de su ser.

_-Nooo eso no puedo ser, él estaba bien hace un momento…_ Gritaba desesperado Ciel intentando percibir sus latidos que eran débiles casi imperceptibles, por más que lo movía no reaccionaba, su cálida piel estaba enfriándose, causando más angustia en Ciel

_-Alguien estuvo aquí, es una presencia demoniaca,_ Hablaba Undertaker percibiendo una extraña presencia que parecía haber estado ahí unos segundos atrás, lo buscaba por todo la habitación mientras escuchaba el llanto desesperado de su pequeño Ciel, que le partían el corazón.

_-Sebastian… no puedes dejarme… no otra vez… _Gritaba el joven con dolor y desesperación, los sirvientes parados en la entrada de la habitación lloraban al ver la dramática escena.

_-Ciel… Ciel…_ Murmuraba Sebastian abriendo sus ojos en sus oídos escuchaba el eco lejano de la voz de su amado llamándole, al abrir sus ojos notó que no estaba en su habitación sino en un lugar muy oscuro, asustándose un poco.

_-De nuevo llamándolo_, Se escuchaba una voz en medio de esa oscuridad.

_-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde está mi Ciel? _Preguntaba desesperado Sebastian confundido.

_-de verdad pareces humano con tantas preguntas,_ Decía sarcástico esa extraña voz.

_-Usted era quien me vigilaba… ¿Verdad?_ Preguntaba Sebastian con curiosidad mirando su alrededor.

_-Yo no tengo tiempo para eso, mandé a alguien a hacerlo_. Respondió aquella voz sus pasos se escuchaban más cerca de Sebastian.

_-No entiendo nada, siento que he estado antes aquí._ Hablaba Sebastian tocándose la cabeza el dolor era agudo.

_-Claro este es tu verdadero hogar, el infierno. _Decía la misteriosa voz cerca de Sebastian tomándole la barbilla para verlo de cerca.

_-¿Infierno? _Preguntó más confundido el ex demonio pero extrañamente esa presencia frente a él ya no le atemorizaba.

_-Si hay algo que tu amado Ciel no te ha contado, tú eras un demonio. ¿Quieres ver?_ Decía el señor de la oscuridad a Sebastian tocando su cabeza veía como pasaban sus recuerdos anteriores, su vida demoníaca antes de conocer a Ciel, cuando lo conoció y pactaron su contrato, su vida juntos hasta ese día en que fueron separados y como se reencontraron, entonces entendió todo los sueños eran señales de su vida pasada. Las lágrimas se desbordaron pues sentía que aquello no era una pesadilla, y enfrentar lo que era su realidad era doloroso.

_-¿Qué harás conmigo? _Preguntó Sebastian estando consciente de su estado actual era un frágil humano.

_-No sé, te di una oportunidad de vivir, nunca pensé que te encontrarías con él otra vez, y hayan tenido el cinismo de regresar como estaban antes. Me siento burlado, enojado no tanto con ustedes sino por el destino que arruina mis planes. ¿Qué haré contigo? _Hablaba esa extraña silueta alejándose de Sebastian que apesumbrado se arrodillaba al suelo.

_-Quiero volver con Ciel por favor,_ Pedía sinceramente el ex demonio y no podía evitar que unas lágrimas se desbordaran, una pequeña sonrisa se perfilaba en medio de la oscuridad.

-no puedo permitir eso, míralo como llora el pobre… es como la vez pasada… Respondía ante la petición de sebastian y le mostraba la escena actual que se vivía en esa fría habitación de la mansión Phantomhive donde Ciel lloraba angustiado.

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?_ Gritaba Sebastian frustrado al ver el dolor de su Ciel y el no podía hacer nada.

_-Esa pregunta es estúpida, soy el rey de la oscuridad, oscuridad es maldad, no hay bondad aquí querido mío…_ Respondía con una sonrisa sínica esa extraña voz sin conmoverse ni un poco.

_-Deja que me despida de él..._ Rogaba Sebastian sabiendo que era imposible una nueva oportunidad en parte agradecía que le hubieran dado una nueva oportunidad aunque odiaba la idea de una nueva dolorosa separación, sus lágrimas caían al suelo buscando algo de piedad ante su petición

_-No te matare... mi dilema es dejarte humano, saborear esa deliciosa alma que has desarrollado y convertirte en demonio o dejar que vivas feliz como humano junto a ese muchacho. _Hablaba esa silueta sus pasos se escuchaban como caminando de un lado a otro. Acercándose a Sebastian que arrodillado tenia agachada la cabeza, la levantaba para verle el rostro sonrió al ver esa mirada lloroso, Sebastian lo miraba con odio se contenía de golpearlo aunque sabía que sus golpes serian en vano y seguía escuchando como Ciel parecía que su voz se apagaba por tanto que lloraba y gritaba de desesperación.

_-No me mires así, que hermoso humano en el que te has convertido tu alma es deliciosa... Adiós hijo mío..._ Resonaba esa voz mientras Sebastian perdía la consciencia. Ciel desesperado lloraba sobre el pulso débil de su amado cuando sintió una calidez en su cuerpo, y un suspiro resoplaba sobre su cabello, levantando la cabeza, con fuerza lloraba abrazándose a su recién despierto Sebastian.

_-¡Como puedes asustarme así! Maldición Sebastian..._ Sollozaba el joven mientras lloraba entre alivio, enojo y alegría. Undertaker y los demás salían en silencio de la habitación.

_-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme todo?_ Decía Sebastian seriamente pero se alegraba tanto de haber regresado que no pudo evitar abrazarse a Ciel y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿De qué hablas? Hablaba confundido Ciel separándose un poco de Sebastian.

_-Sé toda la verdad, mi vida pasada, nuestro contrato todo..._ Respondió Sebastian algo resentido.

_-No sabía cómo decírtelo, no lo hubieras entendido... Perdóname..._ Dijo Ciel con arrepentimiento y se abrazó nuevamente a su amado.

_-Y tú eras el que te molesta cuando te ocultan las cosas... Deberé castigarte... _Habló con mirada amorosa Sebastian tomando el rostro de Ciel dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

_-Sebastian... después... no entiendo, ¿Que te pasó? ¿Cómo recordaste? ¿Eres un demonio otra vez? _Decía entre besos Ciel con curiosidad.

_-Solo recordé..._ creo que me dieron otra oportunidad, no me siento como un demonio demonio soy un humano que recuerda como era de demonio. Respondió Sebastian con resignación para el tampoco todo estaba claro.

_-Será una carga que deberé llevar..._ Susurró Sebastian con melancolía pues los recuerdos de su vida pasada el dolor que había provocado eran más pesados ahora que era humano.

_-Yo seré tu apoyo para que esa carga sea un poco ligera. _Declaró Ciel con convicción y una enorme sonrisa para animar a Sebastian sus manos se entrelazaban y sus frentes chocaban tiernamente.

_-Cuanto has crecido... mi dulce niño, ya eres todo un jovencito._ Dijo Sebastian al ver esa actitud madura en Ciel ahora recordaba de la última vez que se vieron y el todavía parecía un niño comparado con ahora, uniéndose en un beso se decían entre susurros cuanto se amaban ignorando que un lugar de oscuridad eran observados.

_-¿Por qué hace todo esto por él?_ Preguntaba una voz con desánimo y molestia.

_-¿Estas celoso?_ Respondía con sarcasmo la misma voz misteriosa que habló antes con Sebastian.

_-No, solo que usted me parece muy benevolente con una alimaña traicionera como él. _Hablaba con molestia esa voz viendo la escena de los dos amantes mostrándose cariñosos.

_-Es lo que a veces se hace por un hijo, ese demonio estúpido que se enamoró de un humano es mi primogénito aunque él no lo sabe… _Hablaba la voz misteriosa con algo de resignación en su tono de hablar.

_-No me diga que es cierta esa historia que cuentan de usted,_ Advirtió con duda esa otra voz.

_-Que me enamore de una humana, ella tuvo a mi único hijo, al cual borre cualquier rastro de humanidad, y a ella tuve que matar para mantener equilibrado este reino de oscuridad. ¿Esa historia?_ Respondió con seriedad la voz del señor de la oscuridad viendo a Sebastian como se abrazaba a su dulce Ciel mientras sonreían felices.

_-Sí, esa... usted se enamoró de una humana... Ahora todo tiene sentido, su hijo heredó esa estupidez suya..._ Hablaba el otro con sarcasmo a la vez sorprendido de tantos siglos sirviéndole recién se enteraba.

_-Cállate sino fueras mi mano derecha, te mataría por tu impertinencia…_ Advirtió molesto la misteriosa voz.

-lo siento… ¿Ahora qué hará con ellos? Preguntaba un poco atemorizado el otro señalando la escena de los amantes, y veía a los otros entrar emocionados a la habitación.

_-Nada… vivirán, envejecerán, enriquecerán esas almas suyas… cuando mueran las devorare dulcemente… y… _Respondía mientras la imagen de ellos se desvanecía en el humo, el otro parecía entender lo que tramaba su señor al quedarse callado.

_-Y… señor es muy benevolente…_ Dijo resignado el otro mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

-_Lárgate… _gritó la voz misteriosa el otro salió despavorido de inmediato dejándolo solo.

_-Se convertirán en mis leales súbditos y pasaran la eternidad juntos en este infierno…_ Hablaba para sí mismo el señor de la oscuridad y sus ojos destellaban un brillo carmesí en medio de la oscuridad. En la mansión todos estaban contentos por la recuperación milagrosa de Sebastian, Undertaker revisó al ex demonio no encontró nada raro en él, eso alivió a Ciel en gran manera, Sebastian entendía que por ahora estaría tranquilo, no recordaba lo que esa misteriosa voz dijo al final, pero sentía que no había peligro alguno, pasaron un par de años y todo era tranquilidad y felicidad para los amantes que se encontraban en un país distinto a su fría Inglaterra.

_-Verdad que es hermoso mi castillo…_ Exclamaba Soma admirando su castillo en la India, detrás de ellos estaban Ciel y Sebastian.

_-si es impresionante…_ Dijeron impresionados los dos amantes a la vez al ver la belleza arquitectónica del país hindú.

-_Vamos te presentare a mis hermanos y hermanas… _Decía emocionado el príncipe que caminaba de prisa llevando la delantera mientras Agni parecía tranquilizarlo.

_-Ciel cumplí mi promesa, prometí recorreríamos el mundo y aquí empezamos nuestro recorrido._ Hablaba muy animado Sebastian con una sonrisa mientras veía el juvenil rostro de su amado, que recordaba esa promesa de años atrás.

_-Sí, aún queda mucho que explorar de este vasto mundo_… Aclaraba Ciel con una sonrisa apenas empezaban su recorrido por el país de su amigo tenían planeado visitar muchos lugares más.

_-Tenemos una vida juntos para hacerlo… _Dijo Sebastian amorosamente mientras se abrazaba a Ciel que casi alcanzaba su tamaño, ambos se vieron fijamente no podian ocultar cuanto se amaban.

_-Te amo…_ Susurraron ambos sobre sus labios antes de unirlos con un tierno pero profundo beso.

_-Ey ustedes dejen de besarse, vamos…_ Interrumpía Soma el beso de los amantes que sonrojados y avergonzados se separaron lentamente, ambos mirando mal al príncipe por la interrupción, Soma que los ignoro les hacia señas con la mano de que lo siguieran, Ciel y Sebastian sonrieron tomados de la mano entrelazando sus dedos entre si, seguían felices su camino.

**_Un poco de todo en este capitulo lemon, drama, romance como extrañaba hacer un capitulo tan largo y emocionante espero queden satisfechos con este especial, gracias por su apoyo... espero sigan pendientes a mis otros fics muchas gracias y besos :*_**


End file.
